Un retour vers le passé
by nono-chan230
Summary: Suite à une erreur de sort, Harry se retrouve au temps de ces parents et des Maraudeurs. Il devra donc passer sa septième année à une époque qui n'est pas la sienne...
1. Prologue

_Note de l'auteur : _

_Je tiens à préciser que ceci n'est que le prologue…Aussi la longueur laisse un peu à désirer ! Ensuite, pour ceux que ça intéresse, __voici la « version longue » de mon résumé :_

**_1977 : une journée normale pour les Maraudeurs, dans une école presque normale _**

**_1997 : une journée normale pour Harry, Ron et Hermione dans cette même école _**

**_2 époques...2 groupes d'amis...1 point commun : leur 7ème année d'étude. _**

**_Que se passe-t-il lorsque ces 2 époques se rencontrent? _**

_Je précise que j'ai passé aux oubliettes quelques événements du tome 6. Malefoy n'a pas tué Dumbledore, donc il est encore à Poudlard. De plus, je ne parlerais pas des horcruxes, ce sera comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé !! __Autrement, j'essaierai au maximum de faire correspondre ce que l'on apprend dans les livres de Rowling avec ma fic !_

_Je signale aussi que celui qui laissera la centième review aura le droit de me demander une scène !!_

_Bonne lecture !_

------------

- TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN, AROGANT AVEC UN EGO DE LA TAILLE D'UNE MONGOLFIERE !

- ET TOI ! TU PEUX PARLER MISS PARFAITE !

- COMMENT ÇA MISS PARFAITE ?? REDITS MOI CA POUR VOIR !!!

- PARFAITEMENT TU ES UNE MISS PARFAITE, DOUBLEE D'UNE MISS JE SAIS TOUT !

- PARFAITEMENT TU ES UNE MISS PARFAITE DOUBLEE D'UNE MISS JE SAIS TOUT !

Les mots que l'on entendait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors étaient habituels. Il s'agissait d'une énième dispute entre Lily Evans et James Potter. Ils entamaient tous deux leur 7ème année à Poudlard. Ils étaient bons élèves mais c'était leur seul point commun. Lily était une jolie rousse avec des yeux verts. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait des courbes généreuses bien qu'étant mince. Elle était Préfète-en-Chef et était plutôt calme sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de James Potter. Lui était grand et musclé (du aux entraînements de Quidditch). Il avait des cheveux brun foncés, presque noirs, qui étaient toujours en bataille. Derrière ses lunettes se cachaient des yeux couleur noisette. Il aimait rire et faisait beaucoup de blagues aux Serpentards.

- PARFAITEMENT TU ES UNE MISS PARFAITE DOUBLEE D'UNE MISS JE SAIS TOUT !

PAF ! James se prit une claque magistrale par une Lily rouge de colère. Les larmes aux yeux elle s'enfuit vers son dortoir. James la regarda partir une main sur sa joue où s'étendait une grande marque rouge. Il était furieux et avait l'air sonné. Soudain il se remit à bouger et monta à son tour dans son dortoir, en poussant au passage quelques 1ères années qui avaient eut la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Une fois arrivé en haut il claqua violemment la porte pour montrer sa mauvaise humeur.

En bas les amis de Lily et James parlaient entre eux.

- A votre avis combien de temps va-t-il se passer avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis ? demanda Remus un garçon un peu pâle, de taille moyenne, qui avait des cheveux de couleur blond brun et des yeux gris.

- Dans tes rêves mon pauvre Lunard, répondit Sirius le compère de James. Quoique je suis près à prendre les paris.

- Oh ! Sirius ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ? dit Joanna.

- Bien sur que si ! Je suis sûr que beaucoup de monde se laisserait tenter. Allez je veux bien parier 10 gallions qu'ils se parleront comme des frères et sœurs avant le début des vacances de Halloween.

- Je te suis ! dit Jennifer, et je rajoute qu'ils s'embrasseront au moins une fois avant Noël !

- Tu vas perdre ma vielle ! répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Jennifer Bakett était une jeune fille plutôt petite avec des cheveux courts. Ils étaient noirs et parsemés de mèches d'un rouge pétant. Elle avait un corps athlétique et était plutôt jolie. Elle avait des yeux bleus. Elle sortait depuis deux mois avec Sirius (ce qui est une première pour lui…). Elle était ravie de cette situation bien que celle-ci n'enchante pas tout le monde, à commencer par Lily qui ne supportait pas James. Joanna Milton était relativement jolie. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu vert. Elle avait un corps qui en faisait rêver plus d'un.

- Patmol, mon cher, tu ferais mieux de ne pas parier avec ta copine, cela ne t'attirera que des ennuis, dit sagement Remus.

En guise de réponse il reçu un coussin dans la figure.

_Quand va-t-il enfin grandir ?_ se demanda le loup-garou.

L'après midi s'écoula rapidement. Ils se levèrent pour aller manger. Lily et James n'étaient pas encore redescendus.

oOoOoOo

- Harry ! Mon chéri descend vite ou nous allons être en retard pour prendre le train !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et regarda l'heure. 10h20 !! Il se leva, s'habilla et fini de faire sa valise en quatrième vitesse. Quand il descendit avec sa grosse valise d'où s'échappaient les manches des pulls et les bas des pantalons, il vit que la famille Weasley était presque prête à partir. Il s'excusa auprès de Mme Weasley et alla se mettre à côté de son meilleur ami Ron. Il était 10h45. Ouf ! Il n'était pas trop en retard. Mme Weasley prit de la poudre de cheminette et disparut. Puis se fut le tour de Ginny, de Ron et enfin de Harry. Il n'avait jamais pris la poudre de cheminette pour aller à la gare et se demandait ou il allait atterrir. Il mit sa main dans le pot, s'avança dans l'antre de la cheminée et dit distinctement « Gare de King's Cross, quai 9 ¾ ». Il se sentit soudainnement aspiré avec sa valise à travers le réseau de cheminée. Il réalisa, mais trop tard, qu'il n'avait pas enlevé ses lunettes et qu'elles allaient probablement se retrouver, une fois de plus, en morceaux. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol d'une petite pièce. Il réalisa alors que pour une fois ses lunettes étaient saines et sauves, ce qui le mit de bonne humeur. Il sortit de la pièce et rejoignit Ron qui se trouvait déjà avec Hermione. Il remercia Mme Weasley de l'avoir hébergé et monta dans le train avec ses deux amis. Le voyage se déroula sans encombres et ils arrivèrent à Poudlard pressés d'assister à la répartition et au banquet.

Harry, Ron et Hermione entraient en 7ème année. Ils assistèrent à la cérémonie de répartition, mangèrent et allèrent se coucher, heureux de s'être retrouvés.

------------

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla à 7h30. Il vit que Ron dormait toujours et il décida de ne pas le réveiller. Il descendit à la grande salle où il trouva Hermione plongée dans un livre.

- Hermione, tu étudies trop, dit-il en arrivant.

Elle leva le nez de son livre et souria.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne nuit, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Ne me dit pas que je t'ai vexée ! dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Sinon je suis vraiment désolé !

- Je rigolais !

- Je le savais, répondit Harry en se faisant des tartines.

- Ron n'est pas encore levé ?

- Nan…il…dormait…encore…quand…j'me…suis…levé, parvint à articuler Harry la bouche pleine de tartine de confiture.

- A ton avis il arrivera à dire à Kate qu'il est digue d'elle ?

Harry la regarda avec des gros yeux.

_Ron dingue de Kate ?? C'est nouveau ça !! _

Kate était une fille de Serdaigle qui n'était pas particulièrement belle mais qui avait beaucoup de charme.

- Vu ta tête tu n'étais pas au courant ! dit Hermione en souriant.

- Pour tout dire je savais qu'il aimait une fille mais je ne savais pas laquelle. Et franchement j'aurais parié sur toi.

Le visage d'Hermione prit une teinte rouge brique. Et Harry le remarqua. Il sourit à cette réaction.

- On lui demandera pour être fixé, déclara-t-il.

- Demander quoi à qui ? demanda Ron qui arriva à ce moment.

- Heu…dit Hermione qui s'était cachée derrière son livre.

- On voulait savoir si tu comptais parler à Kate un de ces jours, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre.

Le teint de Ron pris la même couleur que celui d'Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Tu avais raison Hermione. Je suis désolé, oublies ce que j'ai dit, dit Harry en se retournant vers elle.

- Tu avais dit quoi ? demanda Ron innocemment.

- RIEN ! crièrent à l'unisson Harry et Hermione.


	2. Le jour où tout a commencé

_Notes de l'auteur : _

_Merci à **sandra1501** et **fanaloka** qui sont les premières personnes à m'avoir laissé une review! ça m'a fait très plaisir !! J'ecourage tous les autres à m'en laisser également pour savoir si je dois ou non continuer cette fic... Toute critique pour m'améliorer est la bien venue !_

_Je remercie également **Laura** qui est ma "correctrice attitrée", qui fait que les textes ne sont pas bourrés de fautes !_

_Bonne lecture !_

ooOOooOOoo

Les Maraudeurs, Jennifer et Joanna étaient dans la grande salle depuis un bon quart d'heure quand James arriva. Il avait l'air toujours énervé et n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa dispute avec Lily.

_Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?... Toujours à me crier dessus… Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour mériter ça ???...Va voir…Vais me venger pour cette baffe…Elle l'aura bien cherchée… _

Il s'assit entre Remus et Peter et se servit une bonne tranche de viande sur laquelle il passa sa mauvaise humeur. Ces amis le regardaient bizarrement.

- QUOI ENCORE ??? hurla-t-il.

Les bruits de la salle s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde regarda James avant de reprendre le cours normal de leurs discutions.

- Ecoutes, dit Remus courageusement vu l'humeur massacrante de son ami, je sais que tu es fâché à propos de cette dispute avec Lily mais…

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Rien que son nom m'énerve ! dit-il en plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans le morceau de viande.

- Mais, continua Remus en ignorant sa remarque, évites de te passer les nerfs sur nous. Nous ne t'avons rien fait !

James le regarda d'un mauvais œil, bien qu'il savait que son ami avait entièrement raison.

- Et je te signale au passage, que cette tranche de viande ne t'a rien fait non plus, rajouta le lycanthrope.

Cette remarque fit sourire tout le groupe et mit fin à la mauvaise humeur de James.

------------

Pendant ce temps là dans le dortoir des filles, Lily continuait de pleurer.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il me déteste à ce point ? D'accord moi non plus je ne l'aime pas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme il l'a fait ! James Potter, je le jure tu me le paieras ! _

Elle se leva et alla se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle avait une mine affreuse. Ses cheveux étaient défait et emmêlés et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Elle décida de prendre une douche pour se détendre. Une fois fini elle descendit manger. Arrivée dans la grande salle elle chercha ses amies et les vit avec les Maraudeurs.

_Evidemment vu que Jenny sort avec Sirius_, pensa-t-elle amèrement_. Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il ne l'ait pas encore largué. C'est pourtant le roi des aventures d'un soir…. Quoique Potter pourrait prétendre au titre !_

Elle s'assit à côté de Jenny qui était en train d'embrasser langoureusement Sirius. Elle remarqua avec horreur que James était assit en face d'elle, mais aussi qu'il l'ignorait royalement. Le dîner se passa plutôt bien. Après avoir fini de manger ils remontèrent tous les sept dans la salle commune. Bizarrement James sortit une pile de livres et entreprit de faire la tonne de devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire bien que l'année vienne de commencer. Lily, Remus, Peter et Joanna firent de même. Seuls Sirius et Jennifer s'installèrent dans un fauteuil où ils commencèrent à s'embrasser.

- Vous devriez faire vos devoirs, dit Lily au bout d'une heure.

- Tu pourrais pas les lâcher ? répliqua soudainement James. Ils font se qu'ils veulent !

- Toi ne te mêles pas de ça !

- Si tu les laissais vivre leur vie je n'aurais pas besoin de m'en mêler !

Lily s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand ils furent interrompus par une grande lumière qui venait d'apparaître au centre de la pièce…

oOoOoOo

On était le 5 septembre. Cette journée s'annonçait plutôt bonne. Il faisait beau et on était samedi. Harry se leva à 10h30 et resta encore 15 minutes à rêvasser avant qu'Hermione ne monte le chercher.

- Harry ! Harry ! Bon tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Aguamenti !

Une trombe d'eau s'abattit sur Harry. Il se réveilla en sursaut.

- HERMIONE ! hurla-t-il. Tu vas me le payer !

- Hein ?!

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir il la serra dans ses bras et elle se retrouva presque toute aussi mouillée que Harry qui était mort de rire. Elle prononça une formule magique et tous deux se retrouvèrent sec.

- Tu t'habilles, je t'attends ici.

- Ok, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, dit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Dis-moi Hermione, pourquoi ce n'est pas Ron qui est venu me réveiller ? demanda le brun à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

- Eh bien disons qu'il est un peu occupé en ce moment.

- Occupé ? Comment ça occupé ?

- Pour faire court, Kate passait dans le coin. Il a pris son courage à deux mains et lui a demandé de sortir avec lui. Et vu qu'il n'est pas avec nous en ce moment, tu dois te douter qu'elle a accepté et qu'ils sont sûrement en train de se faire des poutous dans le parc.

Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il sourit en pensant à Ron et sortit de la salle de bain.

- En gros tu t'es retrouvée toute seule et tu t'ennuyais, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ne te paies pas ma tête s'il te plait !

- Non, je ne ferais jamais ça ! dit Harry d'un ton qui ne trompait personne.

Hermione sourit et ils partirent tous les deux vers le lac où ils s'installèrent.

- A ton avis ça se passera mieux avec Kate qu'avec Lavande ? demanda Harry.

Hermione éclata de rire à ce souvenir.

- Il vaut mieux espérer !

Ils restèrent encore à parler jusqu'au déjeuner puis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour manger. Ils virent Ron et allèrent le rejoindre.

- Alors comment ça se passe avec Kate ? demanda Harry en arrivant.

- Hein ? dit Ron sortant de sa rêverie.

- Kate. Comment ça va avec elle ? redemanda-t-il.

- Oh ! Très bien ! Cette fille est parfaite. Un vrai petit ange, dit Ron le regard vague.

- Je vois, fit Harry mort de rire en voyant la tête de son ami.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le reste de l'après-midi passa comme une flèche. Ils se mirent tous les trois sous un saule et firent leurs devoirs. Harry et Ron faisaient des prédictions sur leur avenir pour le cour de divination (Harry allait se faire mordre le lundi, se casser la jambe le mardi, se noyer le mercredi. Ron quant à lui serait frappé par la foudre puis pourchassé par un scrout à pétard pour finalement finir dans une pièce où se trouvent des milliers d'araignées) tandis que Hermione faisait de l'arithmancie. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils firent leurs devoirs de métamorphose avant d'aller prendre leur dîner. Une fois ceux-ci fini, ils montèrent dans la salle commune. Hermione, qui voulait compléter son devoir de défenses contre les forces du mal, voulut aller à la bibliothèque. Elle fut accompagnée par Harry et Ron.

- Il est 22h. La bibliothèque ferme ! dit Mme Pince au trio.

Ils prirent leurs livres et commencèrent à retourner à la salle commune. Pour leur plus grand malheur ils croisèrent quelqu'un sur leur chemin.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens…Potter, son chien et sa sang de bourbe, dit une voix traînante.

- Dégage Malefoy, on ne t'a pas sonné ! répliqua Harry.

- Tu ferais mieux de me parler sur un autre ton Potter !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça. Tiens tes gorilles ne sont pas là ? C'est d'être Mangemort qui te donne autant de courage ? dit Harry en colère.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

- TEMPUSAXLORUS ! hurla Malefoy rouge de colère.

Le jet atterrit en plein sur Harry et Hermione. Ils se regardèrent puis il y eut une grande lumière blanche autour de Harry et Hermione. L'éclat devint si fort que ni Ron ni Draco ne voyaient se qui se passait. La lumière disparut soudainement. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Harry et Hermione avaient également disparu. Ron regardait fixement l'endroit où se trouvaient ses deux amis quelques secondes plus tôt et où il ne restait que quelques livres.

- OÙ TU LES AS ENVOYES ESPECE DE CRETIN ? hurla Ron à Malefoy.

Ce dernier paraissait horrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il avait fait. La couleur de son visage était passée du rouge au blanc plus vite qu'un feu de signalisation. Il se demandait comment il allait expliquer à Dumbledore se qui venait de se produire.

- Je…Je n'en n'ai aucune idée, parvint-il à articuler.


	3. Le réveil

_Notes de l'auteur :_

_Je vais commencer par remercier ceux qui ont laissé un p'tit mot pour le chapitre précédent, soit : **prudence lupin**, **sandra1501** et **fanaloka**_

_Ensuite, je me demandais un truc. A votre avis, Godric's Hollow c'est quoi ? Une ville ? Une rue ? Une maison ? J'attends vos réponses !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

oOoOoOo

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla Joanna.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! parvint à articuler Remus.

Tout le groupe était très intrigué par cette lumière. Bizarrement il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, bien qu'il ne soit que 23h.

D'un coup, la lumière s'estompa et les Maraudeurs ainsi que les trois filles purent voir que deux adolescents se trouvaient à l'endroit où se situait la lumière quelques secondes plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'un garçon et d'une fille. Soudainement les deux arrivants s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Tout le groupe accouru vers eux, sauf Peter qui s'était réfugié sous une table au moment où la lumière était apparue.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda James. Je ne les ai jamais vus à Poudlard ces deux-là.

- Nous non plus, dirent en cœur les cinq autres.

- On devrait les emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Lily. Ils n'ont pas l'air en grande forme.

- Nan c'est vrai ??? On ne l'avait pas remarqué ! lança James sarcastiquement.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais fut interrompue par Remus.

- Vous deux ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer, dit-il d'une voix ferme qui étonna tout le monde. Bon, James et moi on prend le garçon et Sirius et Lily prennent la fille. Ça vous va ?

- Et nous ? On compte pour du beurre ? demanda Jennifer légèrement vexée.

- Essayez de trouver McGonagall et Dumbledore.

- D'accord ! répondit Joanna.

James et Remus se penchèrent pour prendre le jeune homme (qui n'est autre que Harry comme vous vous en doutez) tandis que Sirius et Lily soulevaient déjà la jeune fille (qui est bien évidement Hermione).

- Bon on vous retrouve à l'infirmerie avec les professeurs, dit Joanna avant de sortir de la salle commune avec Jennifer.

- Moi je…je…je vais rester ici, articula Peter qui venait de sortir de sous la table.

Personne ne fit attention à ce qu'il venait de dire et ils partirent en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Je me demande qui ils sont et d'où ils viennent, fit remarquer Lily au bout d'un certain temps.

- Moi aussi je suis curieux de savoir, dit Remus.

- Peut-être que se sont des extra-terrestres, lança Sirius joyeusement.

James éclata de rire et faillit lâcher le garçon qu'il tenait par les épaules.

- Ben quoi ?? demanda innocemment Sirius.

Cette remarque fit sourire tout le monde. Ils continuaient lentement vers l'infirmerie tout en faisant des suppositions plus folles les unes que les autres sur la provenance des deux adolescents. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, faillit avoir une attaque à la vue des deux personnes évanouit. Elle leur demanda de les déposer sur un lit et voulu savoir comment c'était arrivé. Lily avait à peine fini son récit que Jennifer et Joanna arrivaient avec Dumbledore et McGonagall.

- Maintenant Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, il est tant de retourner dans vos dortoirs. Vous pourrez prendre des nouvelles de vos rescapés demain, dit McGonagall d'un ton qui ne leur permettait aucune réplique.

Tout le groupe grogna et se rendit à contre cœur vers leur salle commune. Ils s'installèrent dans les canapés de la salle commune et commencèrent à parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Ils montèrent se coucher vers 1h du matin n'étant pas plus avancé qu'avant…

------------

Dans son lit James repensait à sa journée.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je m'engueule avec elle ? Et pourquoi ne veut-elle pas sortir avec moi ? Je ne suis pas si méchant ! Si ? Et puis zut elle n'a qu'à aller se faire voir. A partir de maintenant je ne lui parle plus ! Même si je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre. Dès que je la vois, il faut que je fasse le con…ba on verra bien demain ! J'me demande si elle pense à moi de temps en temps…Si j'en ai l'occasion je lui poserai la question un jour !_

Il s'endormi tout en pensant à la jolie rousse.

------------

_Qui sont ces deux jeunes ? Et d'où viennent-ils ? Ont-ils un rapport avec les événements qui se déroulent en ce moment ? Mais nan tu rêves ma petite Lily ! Comment pourraient-ils avoir un lien avec les Mangemorts et Voldemort ? J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt se réveiller ! Je pourrais rester avec eux et ne plus avoir le crâneur à lunette sur le dos !_

Lily s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée.

oOoOoOo

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Harry et Hermione et ces derniers n'étaient toujours pas réveillés. Lily allait souvent prendre de leurs nouvelles même si elle ne pouvait les voir, Mme Pomfresh refusant catégoriquement que qui que se soit les approchent.

Le dimanche matin elle se leva avec la ferme intention d'aller les voir. Elle sortit de son lit et s'habilla. Elle enfila son uniforme et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval. Elle laissa simplement deux mèches encadrer son visage. Une fois prête, elle descendit à la grande salle. En arrivant, elle rejoignit Remus qui était le premier debout et qui était déjà en train de manger.

- Coucou ! Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas trop bien, répondit-il la mine triste.

- Oh ! C'est vrai ! C'est la pleine lune dans une semaine, répondit Lily en chuchotant.

Cela faisait environs six mois qu'elle était au courant. Il lui avait tout dit après qu'elle l'ait surpris en train de soigner d'énormes entailles à son bras. Remus, qui ne supportait pas de lui mentir et qui avait une grande confiance en elle, lui avait tout avoué suite à cet événement.

- Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ? demanda Lily.

- Encore ! Mais tu y passes dès que tu as du temps libre c'est pas possible ! Mme Pomfresh doit être en train de devenir folle.

Lily rougit vivement.

- Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Quand je les ai vus la première fois quelque chose m'a frappé, mais je ne sais plus quoi…et puis ils avaient l'air sympathique. J'ai envi de savoir comment ils vont c'est tout.

- D'accord je viens avec toi. Laisse-moi juste finir de manger.

Quand Remus eut fini, ils allèrent tous les deux à l'infirmerie. En voyant Lily l'infirmière eut un soupir d'exaspération qui fit sourire Remus.

- Vous avez de la chance ils viennent juste de se réveiller.

------------

Lorsque Harry émergea de son sommeil, il vit de la lumière et se demanda ce qui s'était passé. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire : le retour de la bibliothèque, la rencontre avec Malefoy, le sort, la grande lumière blanche…après c'était le trou noir. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes, quand il les sentit, il les mit sur son nez et reconnu immédiatement l'infirmerie. Il s'assit dans son lit et vit Hermione dans le lit d'à côté. Elle aussi était assise dans son lit. Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Moi aussi je viens juste d'émerger, dit Hermione joyeusement. A ton avis il nous a fait quoi Malefoy ?

- Je n'en sais strictement rien ! Mais je n'ai jamais rien vu ni ressenti quelque chose d'aussi bizarre ! Par contre il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que Malefoy va le regretter !

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de l'infirmière qui les ausculta chacun à leur tour. Elle leur signala qu'ils allaient bien et leur donna à chacun un gros morceau de chocolat. Elle retourna ensuite dans son bureau.

- C'est moi ou Mme Pomfresh à 20 ans de moins ? demanda Harry étonné.

- Je croix qu'elle a effectivement 20 ans de moins parce que sinon on est deux à avoir des hallucinations, répondit Hermione tout aussi étonnée. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche, dit-elle après quelques minutes.

- Tu as raison, répondit Harry en croquant dans un morceau de chocolat. L'infirmerie n'est pas comme d'habitude. Si ça se trouve, ils ont décidé de refaire la déco pendant les vacances…Tu veux faire une partie d'échec ? demanda-t-il soudainement en sortant de sa poche un mini plateau de jeu qui avait été rapetissé par la magie.

- Hummm…d'accord ! répondit Hermione en se levant.

Elle s'installa sur le lit de Harry en face de celui-ci. Il prit sa baguette et lança le sort pour rendre sa taille normale au jeu. La partie était très serrée même si Hermione savait pertinemment que Harry se retenait et la laissait gagner.

- Harry, dit-elle au bout d'un moment

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi tu me laisses gagner ?

- J'avais envi…mais si tu ne veux pas gagner alors dans ce cas là…

Il bougea un pion.

- Echec et math !

- Harry ! dit elle avec un air de reproche. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me couler à ce point !

- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux ! À un moment tu me dis ne me fait pas de cadeaux et 30 secondes plus tard c'est t'aurais pu me laisser gagner !

Hermione sourit.

- Depuis le temps que tu me connais tu devrais savoir que je suis illogique !

- Toi ? Illogique ? Redis moi ça pour voir ! Je ne croix pas connaître quelqu'un de plus logique que toi !

La remarque la fit rougir. Ils continuèrent de discuter tout en mangeant le chocolat qui semblait ne pas diminuer. Ils furent interrompus par Mme Pomfresh qui venait leur annoncer qu'ils avaient de la visite.

- Ça doit être Ron, dit Hermione. Il n'y a que lui pour venir aussi tôt !

Harry pris un nouveau morceau de chocolat et le mit en bouche. Il manqua de s'étrangler en voyant les deux personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Il regarda Hermione qui avait l'air tout aussi ébahit que lui.

_Mon dieu ce n'est pas possible…_pensa-t-il.

Remus, avec 20 ans de moins, se tenait devant lui en compagnie de sa mère, qui était censée être morte depuis 16 ans.

------------

Remus et Lily entrèrent à l'infirmerie et entendirent Mme Pomfresh annoncer aux deux jeunes qu'ils avaient de la visite.

Ils entrèrent timidement dans la pièce et poussèrent le rideau cachant les deux lits. Ils virent que la jeune fille était assise sur le lit du garçon. Un jeu d'échec s'étalait entre eux.

Quand elle entra Lily vit que le garçon et la fille les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Le brun avait même failli s'étouffer avec son morceau de chocolat.

_Oh ! Par Merlin ! C'est le portrait craché de James ! Il lui ressemble tellement…même cheveux… même forme du visage…par contre ce ne sont pas les yeux de James ! Et lui au moins n'a pas cet air de crâneur sur le visage !_

- Salut ! dit-elle joyeusement. Comment allez-vous ?

- Eh bien…euh…ça va…répondit timidement Hermione.

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans et voici mon ami Remus Lupin.

- Enchantée ! répondit Hermione en regardant Harry en coin. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Et toi ? demanda Lupin en se tournant vers Harry.

- Je m'appelle Harry P…AIE !!

- Oh ! Désolé…RONALD, dit Hermione en appuyant bien sur le prénom.

Elle avait soudainement déplié ses jambes et donné un bon coup de pied dans les rotules à Harry tout en lui lançant un regard entendu.

- Ronald ? répéta Lily étonnée. Il vient de dire qu'il s'appelait Harry.

- Non, en fait il s'appelle Ronald Harry Weasley, dit Hermione précipitamment. Et il n'aime pas beaucoup son premier prénom.

Lily la regarda bizarrement, tout comme Remus. Leurs regards allaient de Harry à Hermione mais ils ne firent aucuns commentaires.

- Bon je pense que je reviendrai plus tard, dit finalement Lily en leur souriant. Je croix que vous êtes encore fatigués…

- Je pense que je reviendrai aussi, ajouta Remus.

- D'accord…salut ! dirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

Une fois que Lily et Remus furent sortis, Harry s'emporta.

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? demanda-t-il en se massant les genoux.

- Tu allais dire une grosse bêtise, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

- J'allais leur donner mon nom !

- Justement ! Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'on se trouve dans le passé ?

Harry la regarda étonné.

- Nous sommes revenus au temps de la scolarité de mes parents ? dit Harry interloqué.

- Apparemment oui. Et dire que tu t'appelles Potter n'aurait sûrement pas arrangé les choses vu que ton père est enfant unique et qu'il doit connaître sa famille. Le fait que tu lui ressembles va causer assez de soucis comme ça. Alors pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche en ayant le même nom de famille que lui.

Harry était très étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hermione était de loin la sorcière la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse. Il aurait été incapable de faire un lien pareil en moins de 30 secondes. La preuve il avait failli se dénoncer lui-même.

- N'empêche que maintenant ils nous prennent pour des dingues. Tu as vu leurs regards suite à ton explication !

- Oui. Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Ce sont loin d'être des crétins et mon explication était quelque peu bancale…

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je trouve que tu t'en es très bien tirée, même si tu aurais pu choisir un autre prénom que celui de Ron.

- Ecoute, j'ai dit le premier prénom me passant par la tête. Tu as de la chance j'aurais pu dire Draco Malefoy.

- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, répondit Harry en lui souriant. De un parce que tu ne l'aimes pas et de deux parce que tu sais que son père est encore à Poudlard cette année. Tu n'es pas assez bête pour dire une ânerie pareille !

Ils reprirent leur discutions en se demandant comment ils allaient rentrer chez eux. Ils furent une fois de plus dérangés par un visiteur. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Il s'agissait de Dumbledore.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, dit-il d'un air réjouit.

- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, répondirent d'une même voix Harry et Hermione.

- Bien, à ce que je vois vous me connaissez déjà. Je suppose donc que vous connaissez aussi l'endroit où vous vous trouvez.

- En effet Monsieur, répondit Hermione.

- Puis-je savoir d'où vous venez ?

- …

- Jeunes gens, on n'atterrit pas à Poudlard par hasard que se soit suite à une erreur ou non. Aussi je veux savoir d'où vous venez et comment vous vous appelez.

Harry regarda Hermione et décida de dire toute la vérité à Dumbledore en qui il avait une grande confiance.

- D'accord, lâcha-t-il finalement. En fait nous venons du futur.

- Oh ? Du futur…

- En effet. Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais c'est la vérité. Pour faire court, on rentrait de la bibliothèque avec un de nos amis quand on a croisé un autre élève. Il nous a lancé un sort et nous nous sommes retrouvés ici.

- Et qu'est devenu votre ami qui vous accompagnait ? demanda Dumbledore quelque peu septique en haussant les sourcils.

- Heu…eh bien…heu…c'est que…, bafouilla Harry.

- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas été touché par le sort, répondit Hermione. Il était légèrement à l'écart et n'a pas du être atteint.

- Je veux bien vous croire. Votre histoire semble vraie. Maintenant j'aimerai connaître votre identité.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et lui c'est…

- Je suis Harry Potter, fini Harry.

- Tiens...Potter...Il y a déjà un Potter dans cette école. Et à ma connaissance il n'a pas de frère.

- Je ne suis pas son frère…mais son fils.

Dumbledore le regarda avec étonnement.

- J'ai les réponses à mes questions. Je vais donc vous laisser. Ce soir vous assisterez au banquet et le choixpeau vous placera dans une maison.

- Mais professeur, intervint Hermione, nous sommes tous les deux à Gryffondor. Pourquoi repasser par le choixpeau ?

- Pour ne pas qu'il y ait de jaloux entre les maisons. Ce soir vous sortirez de l'infirmerie et je vous présenterai à toute l'école. Vous me rejoindrez devant mon bureau à 19h. Vous savez où il se trouve je suppose ?

- Oui nous le savons. Au fait Professeur, j'ai cru bon de donner à Harry un autre nom.

- Vous avez bien fait Miss Granger. Et quel est ce nom ?

- Ronald Weasley, dit Hermione.

- Weasley ?

- Oui. Je sais que Arthur Weasley était dans cette école, mais nous connaissons bien son fils et c'est le premier prénom qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Je…, dit à toute vitesse Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas grave mademoiselle. Bon, alors à ce soir.

Dumbledore partit et laissa Harry et Hermione reprendre le cours de leur conversation. A midi Mme Pomfresh leur apporta à manger et les ausculta à nouveau pour vérifier qu'ils étaient vraiment en pleine forme. A 18h45, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. A 19h précise, il descendit et les emmena vers la grande salle.


	4. Répartition et première journée

- Alors Lily ? Tu es rassurée ? demanda Remus.

- Oui beaucoup, répondit-elle. J'ai pu trouver ce qui m'avait frappé la première fois.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- La grande ressemblance entre Potter et ce garçon.

- En effet, tu as raison. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué quand ils sont arrivés, parce que dans la précipitation du moment, je ne les ai pas beaucoup regardés. Qu'as-tu pensé d'eux ?

- Ils ont l'air sympa. Mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils nous cachaient quelque chose…pas toi ?

- J'ai aussi eu cette impression. Chacun a ces petits secrets, je suis le mieux placé pour le dire. Et puis si ça se trouve c'est le fait qu'ils ne connaissent personne, donc ils se méfient.

- Tu as sans doute raison Remus.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et rejoignirent leurs amis dans le parc, où ces derniers s'étaient installés pour faire leurs devoirs. Lily prit soin de mette la plus grande distance entre elle et James et ouvrit son livre de métamorphose. Mais elle n'avait pas la tête aux devoirs.

_Pourquoi m'a-t-il regardé comme ça ? _se demandait-elle en parlant de Harry_. Quand nous sommes rentrés il nous a regardé comme s'il voyait un mort…ressaisit toi ma vieille ! C'est pas le moment de te poser des questions sur ce qu'il pensait !_

Au bout d'un certain temps, Sirius et James, qui en avaient marre, se levèrent et partirent vers le château.

- Dis-moi Cornedrue, dit Sirius quand ils furent à l'intérieur, tu ne trouves pas que ce couloir est morne et triste ?

La question n'étonna pas James qui regarda son meilleur ami avec un sourire en coin.

- Penserais-tu à la même chose que moi mon cher Patmol ?

- Je pense que oui…

- Dans ce cas il faut nous procurer beaucoup de choses. Comme par exemple…euh…J'ai trouvé !

Il expliqua son plan à Sirius dont le sourire s'étirait au fur et à mesure des explications.

------------

- Alors ils sont comment les nouveaux ? demanda Joanna après que James et Sirius soient partis.

- Ils ont l'air sympa, répondit Lily. Même s'ils ont l'air perdu.

- Et le garçon il est comment ? s'intéressa Joanna. Il avait l'air mignon !

- Eh bien…euh…

- Lily ! Tu dois bien avoir une idée !

- Pour tout dire il ressemble étrangement à Potter.

- Il doit être super craquant alors !

- Je n'ai pas spécialement regardé, répondit Lily évasivement.

- Mais bien sur ! Et moi je suis la reine de Prusse !

- Vous ne pourriez pas parler d'autre chose ? demanda Remus qui avait l'air énervé, ce qui étonna Lily.

- Dis-moi Remus…Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux de ce garçon ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsque Joanna et Jennifer parlaient de leur devoir de potions.

- Pourquoi je serai jaloux ?

- Parce que tu aimes bien Joanna.

Remus devint rouge pivoine, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lily.

- Je le savais ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Tu savais quoi ? demandèrent Jennifer et Joanna.

- Rien ! dit Lily. Alors tu lui dis quand ? demanda-t-elle une fois les deux filles retournées à leurs moutons.

- Je ne lui dirais rien.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime beaucoup.

- Parce que je suis un monstre ! dit-il en se levant avant de partir.

- Je vous laisse les filles ! On se voit au dîner ! cria Lily en courant après Remus. Hey ! Remus ! Attends moi ! Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? demanda-t-elle essoufflée quand elle l'eut rejoint.

- Parce que c'est la vérité ! Je suis un monstre et ça ne changera jamais.

- Tu dis des bêtises ! Si tu étais un monstre tu croix vraiment que je serai entrain de parler avec toi en ce moment ? Va lui parler, je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera de sortir avec toi. Sinon fait comme elle et dit que tu trouves la fille mignonne.

- Mais je n'ai pas envi de lui mentir !

- Ne me dit pas que tu la trouvais moche !

- Nan, elle était jolie, mais je n'ai pas envi de dire qu'elle était attirante juste pour rendre Jo jalouse…

- D'abord je n'ai pas dit attirante, j'ai dit mignonne. Ensuite ça ne veut pas dire que tu es dingue d'elle. La preuve, ce n'est pas parce que Potter est mignon que je suis dingue de lui.

Elle s'arrêta, réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

- Que tu trouvais James attirant, dit Remus en souriant.

- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! répliqua Lily les joues roses.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, Lily se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça. Ils furent rejoint par Jennifer et Joanna qui arrivaient en courant. A un moment ils entendirent des éclats de rire. Ce qu'ils virent les scotcha sur place. Ils se trouvaient dans le couloir des enchantements, qui, au lieu d'être couvert de tableaux, était tapissé de sous-vêtements, qui étaient, à en juger par les noms écrits dessus, aux Serpentards. Jennifer et Joanna éclatèrent de rire, Remus sourit et Lily était en colère. Elle venait de repérer James et Sirius, écroulés de rire et se dirigeait vers eux.

- Non mais vous allez bien ?

Les deux garçons la regardèrent étonnés.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que c'est nous ? demanda James un air innocent sur le visage.

- Une blague aussi stupide ne peut venir que de vous !

- Allez c'était pour rire ! dit Sirius.

- Rire ? Tu appelles ça rire !

- Ba ouais ! Regarde autour de toi, tout le monde rigole !

- Sauf les Serpentards, mais eux on s'en fou ! rajouta James.

Lily bouillonnait de colère. Elle était sur le point d'exploser.

- Allez Evans, rigole un peu ! Tu es trop coincée ! finit-il.

BAM ! Il eut la main de Lily en plein dans la face. Elle partit extrêmement en colère, tandis que James se frottait la joue en regardant Sirius, qui était mort de rire.

- Deux baffes en une semaine ! Tu es entrain de battre ton record mon p'tit Cornedrue ! parvint-il à articuler.

James lui lança un regard mauvais et parti en bougonnant vers la grande salle, où le dîner allait commencer. Il s'installa et attendit. Les autres arrivèrent peu après, alors que la grande salle se remplissait au fur et à mesure. Lorsque le directeur arriva tout le monde se tu.

- Chers élèves et chers professeurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Poudlard va accueillir deux nouveaux élèves. Il s'agit de Melle Hermione Granger et de M. Ronald Weasley.

Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent vers lui. Harry regardait la salle et repéra immédiatement la table des Gryffondors. Il essaya de repérer Remus ou sa mère, mais son regard tomba sur James. Il eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

- Ils viennent de France et ont été transférés à Poudlard. Je vous prierais donc de bien les accueillir. Maintenant, je vais laisser le choixpeau les répartir.

- Melle Granger, veuillez approcher, dit McGonagall qui venait d'arriver avec le vieux chapeau.

Hermione le mit sur sa tête et un instant après, il cria « GRYFFONDOR ! ». Il y eut des applaudissements de la part des rouges et or. Puis se fut le tour de Harry. En s'asseyant sur le tabouret face à la grande salle, il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement et que certains chuchotaient tout en montrant la table des Gryffondors du doigt. Il mit le chapeau sur sa tête.

_- Hum, un choix difficile…_

_- Oui, je suis au courant…Envoie-moi à Gryffondor et qu'on en finisse. Je sais que j'aurais ma place à Serpentard mais je ne veux pas y aller ! _pensa Harry.

_- Si c'est ton choix, tu iras à…_GRYFFONDOR !

Il fut à son tour applaudit et il rejoignit Hermione qui avait trouvé une place à côté de Lily.

- Félicitation ! J'espérais que vous seriez à Gryffondor, dit Remus, qui était assit en face de Harry, avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne la parole.

- Après cette petite parenthèse, bon appétit !

Les tables se garnirent de mets variés, tous aussi appétissant les uns que les autres.

- Je suis Préfète-en-Chef, dit Lily en se tournant vers eux. Je vous aiderai à vous y retrouver. Si vous avez le moindre problème, venez me voir. Maintenant je vais vous présenter à mes amis. Vous connaissez déjà Remus. En face de toi Hermione, c'est Sirius. Il est entrain d'embrasser Jennifer qui est une de mes meilleures amies, tout comme Joanna qui se trouve à côté de moi. En face d'elle se trouve Peter et enfin à côté de lui se trouve James. Je ne peux pas dire que se soit un de mes amis, mais c'est un des meilleurs amis à Remus.

Harry et Hermione l'écoutèrent attentivement, même s'ils connaissaient déjà une bonne partie de ce qu'elle leur disait. Le dîner se passa bien. Sirius fit remarquer à James qu'il fallait que ce dernier ait une discussion avec ses parents sur le fait qu'ils lui aient caché qu'il avait un jumeau.

- Alors comme ça vous venez de France, dit Joanna alors qu'ils montaient à la salle commune. Vous étiez à Beaubâton alors !

- Pas exactement, répondit Hermione un peu gênée par la question.

- En fait on vient d'un établissement spécialisé dans l'apprentissage par correspondance, dit Harry.

- En quoi ça consiste ? demanda Jennifer.

- On recevait nos cours et nos devoirs par lettres et nous quand on avait fini, on leur renvoyait nos copies, inventa Hermione.

- Vous étudiez chez vous alors ? dit Lily.

- Oui.

- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez arrivés ensembles ? demanda Remus. Vous n'êtes pas frères et sœurs.

- On est voisin et on avait décidé de réviser ensemble chez moi et suite à une erreur de formule on s'est retrouvé ici, continua Hermione tout en se disant que son explication était vraiment bancale.

- Pourquoi vous ne rentrez pas chez vous en train ou portoloin ? demanda James qui n'arrêtait pas de fixer Harry.

- Dumbledore est venu nous voir à l'infirmerie et nous avons décidé de rester. Il a déjà prévenu nos parents.

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à la salle commune. Tout le monde s'installa dans les fauteuils sauf Peter qui monta directement. Joanna fixait Harry.

- Lily avait raison, tu ressembles beaucoup à James, finit-elle par lâcher.

Harry et James échangèrent un regard. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence.

- Où est-ce qu'on dort ?

- Ah oui ! J'allais oublier ! Votre chambre est en haut de la tour. Le directeur est désolé mais il n'y a plus de places dans les autres dortoirs. Vous devrez faire chambre commune…

Harry et Hermione montèrent après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux autres.

- Ils sont sympas, dit James quand Harry et Hermione furent montés. Et puis je la trouve mignonne la fille… rajouta-t-il pour faire réagir Lily, ce qui fut le cas sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

_Comment ça mignonne ? Et moi ? Il m'a oublié ? Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Il a le droit de la trouver mignonne ! NON ! Mais enfin ma pauvre Lily, c'est même toi qui en as fait la remarque. Arrrrrrg !! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? D'abord je dis qu'il est mignon, maintenant je suis jalouse…et si ?... Nan ! Impossible que je l'aime ! C'est un crétin !_

Elle dit au revoir un peu sèchement et monta se coucher. Jennifer et Joanna arrivèrent peu après.

------------

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Cornedrue ? demanda Remus.

- Rien, il n'y a rien…En fait si ! T'as pas eu l'impression que Lily a réagit quand j'ai dit que Hermione était mignonne ?

Remus sourit.

- J'ai rien remarqué. Mais je sais qu'elle te trouve mignon…

- …

- Ba ouais ! Pas la peine de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, elle l'a laissé échapper dans une discussion.

- Tu déconnes !!

- Pas du tout…

James se leva et monta se coucher un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Remus et Sirius le suivirent. Ce dernier le classa dans la catégorie « cas désespéré » en le voyant, un sourire béa sur le visage…

------------

Harry et Hermione venaient d'arriver dans leur chambre. Il y avait deux lits et deux armoires. Au pied de chaque lit se trouvaient leurs manuels scolaires. Dans chaque armoire ils trouvèrent des vêtements. Ils passèrent chacun à leur tour à la salle de bain, Hermione la première. Quand Harry sortit, il la trouva assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Tu crois qu'on rentrera un jour chez nous ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sur ! On trouvera une solution !

Elle descendit de la fenêtre et embrassa Harry sur la joue avant de se coucher. Il fut surpris par ce geste et se coucha à son tour, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Il pensa à sa mère, son père et bien d'autres qui, dans son présent, n'existaient plus.

oOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla à 6h. Il avait très peu et très mal dormi. Il s'assit dans son lit, mit ses lunettes et décida de prendre une douche. Quand il eut fini il se regarda dans la glace. Les paroles de Joanna lui revinrent à l'esprit, _« Lily avait raison, tu ressembles beaucoup à James_ _»_. Puis il revoyait le regard échangé avec son père. A ce moment, il aurait tant voulu lui dire qu'il lui manquait et qu'il aurait voulu le connaître.

_Cette année sera le moyen de rattraper le temps perdu avec lui et maman !_

Il s'habilla et sortit doucement de la chambre.

------------

Quand Hermione se leva, il était 7h15. Elle se leva, s'habilla rapidement et descendit à son tour. Elle trouva Harry dans la salle commune, entouré d'un groupe de filles. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se leva sans un mot et l'emmena le plus vite possible vers la sortie.

- Heureusement que tu es arrivée ! Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter plus longtemps ! Elles n'ont pas arrêté de me coller depuis que je suis descendu…

- On dirait que tu as autant de succès que ton père, dit Hermione en souriant.

- Ouais et ben elles n'ont pas intérêt à continuer à me coller parce que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ! Au moins à notre époque elles me foutent la paix !

Ils étaient arrivés à la grande salle et commencèrent à manger.

- On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

- Double cours de potion avec nos amis les Serpentards, dit Hermione. Elle entendit un grognement et continua. Ensuite 2h de métamorphose. L'après midi on a histoire de la magie, ensuite j'ai arithmancie et toi divination et pour finir défenses contre les forces de mal (que j'abrégerai par la suite DCFM).

- Génial ! dit Harry ironiquement. Il faudra en plus trouver le moyen de renter.

- Rentrer où ? demanda Remus qui venait d'arriver avec Joanna et Lily.

- Nul part ! répondit Harry.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, ils allèrent vers la salle de potions, où ils furent rejoints par Sirius, Jennifer et Peter. Au moment où la cloche sonnait, ils virent arriver James, qui était tout essoufflé.

« Me suis par réveillé » dit-il pour répondre à leurs regards interrogatifs.

Le cours de potion se passa bien. Slughorn félicita Lily pour sa potion, tout comme Hermione. Cela fit enrager Rogue qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Il n'y eut pas d'incidents notables, si on excepte le fait que les chaudrons de Rogue et Malefoy aient mystérieusement explosés au milieu du cours. Ils se trouvèrent recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure beige qui les faisait ressembler à deux ours. Toute la classe était morte de rire excepté Lily, qui regardait James et Sirius, qui avaient fait exploser le chaudron de Rogue, avec un air de reproche et Hermione qui signala à Harry qu'elle aurait à lui parler pour avoir fait exploser celui de Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda-t-elle une fois le cours fini.

- Je voulais me venger.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- D'abord parce qu'il a essayé de nous tuer au ministère, ensuite parce qu'il a failli tuer Ginny en lui donnant le journal de Jedusor et enfin parce que son fils est le crétin qui nous a envoyés où nous sommes actuellement. Pour couronner le tout c'est un Mangemort ! Je jure de lui faire payer ce qu'il nous a fait subir ! Et pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive, je ne changerai pas d'avis ! rajouta-t-il en voyant que Hermione allait dire quelque chose.

- Je ne compte pas t'en dissuader, mais t'aider si tu le veux, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu vas bien ??

- Je ne suis jamais allée aussi bien. On va lui faire payer à ce petit prétentieux…

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. C'était l'heure du cours de DCFM. Le prof, M. Brent, était un homme petit et trapu. Il leur parla des patronus et leur demanda de réfléchir à un souvenir heureux pour qu'ils essaient chacun à leur tour le sort. Puis il les fit passer par ordre alphabétique. Ce fut Sirius qui commença. Il s'avança et lança le sort. Un petit brin de fumée s'échappa de sa baguette. Plutôt fier de lui, il retourna à sa place. Toute la classe passa, mais personne n'eut de résultats bien concluants. Arriva le tour de Harry. Il s'approcha du professeur et prononça la formule. Un magnifique cerf argenté s'échappa de sa baguette. Il fit le tour de la salle sous le regard admiratif des élèves et du professeur et revint vers Harry qui lui posa la main sur le museau avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

- Félicitation M. Weasley, parvint à articuler M. Brent. 50 points pour Gryffondor. Vous pouvez sortir, le cours est fini.

Tout le monde sortit précipitamment. Le professeur les avait lâchés 45 minutes plus tôt.

- Hey ! Ron ! appela James alors qu'il sortait de la salle. Comment tu as réussi à faire ça ?

- En fait, dit Harry, je sais pratiquer ce sort depuis la fin de ma 3ème année.

- Quoi ?? Mais c'est un sort que tous les sorciers n'arrivent pas à pratiquer ! Et toi tu as réussi en 3ème année ! Tes parents doivent être très puissants ! s'exclama Lily.

- Ils le sont, dit Harry en évitant soigneusement de regarder Lily et James.

------------

Pendant que Harry et Hermione étaient à la bibliothèque, James, Remus et Sirius discutaient.

- Vous avez vu la forme de son patronus ?

- Bien sur Lunard ! Comment ne pas la remarquer ? demanda James.

- Je trouve ça bizarre, continua Remus.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius. S'il y arrive tant mieux pour lui !

- Je ne parlais pas de ça Patmol…J'ai l'impression qu'ils cachent des choses.

- Je te rappelle que nous aussi nous cachons des choses…Et pas des moindres, dit James.

- Cornedrue à raison. Et puis de toute façon, je pense que quelqu'un qui fait exploser le chaudron d'un Serpentard ne peut pas être méchant ! dit Sirius.

Cette remarque fit sourire James et Remus. Peu après, Lily et ses deux amies rentrèrent. Lily s'assit en face de James et remarqua qu'il l'ignorait totalement et, bizarrement, ça lui faisait mal. Elle se demanda de nouveau ce qui n'allait pas avec elle.

------------

- C'est peine perdue Harry ! Il n'y a strictement rien dans ces bouquins !

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi…On va trouver…Il le faut !

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de rentrer chez nous…Mais ces livres ne nous servent à rien ! On ne sait même pas quoi chercher !

Ils furent interrompus par Mme Pince qui leur signala que la bibliothèque fermait. Ils se regardèrent étonnés. Ils venaient de passer 4h à la bibliothèque et avaient sauté le dîner. Ils sortirent et passèrent aux cuisines pour manger, avant de remonter à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Quand ils rentrèrent leurs amis les regardèrent un peu bizarrement.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Rien…Rien du tout, répondit Sirius qui regardait alternativement Harry et Hermione en souriant. Vous étiez où ?

- A la bibliothèque, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? demanda Hermione.

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout. C'est juste que comme ça fait environs 5h que vous avez disparu, on se posait quelques questions.

- Ne t'imagines pas de trucs ! dit Hermione dont les joues avaient rosi.

- Moi ?! Jamais ! dit-il d'un ton ne trompant personne.

Le teint d'Hermione vira au rouge brique. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et commença à lire. Harry, tout aussi gêné que Hermione par la remarque de son parrain, s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à feuilleter un des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque.

- Tu exagères Sirius ! dit Lily en rigolant. Tu as vu dans quel état tu les as mis ?

- Ben quoi ? C'était juste une question. Et puis s'ils aiment le sport de chambre c'est leur problème…

Il n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce qui se passait que deux sorts s'abattirent sur lui. En moins de deux secondes, il se retrouva vêtu de vêtements de filles relativement courts : mini jupe fendue noire, débardeur moulant rouge, bottes de cuire à talons aiguilles. S'ajoutait par-dessus un maquillage excessif. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en deux couettes. En plus de cette panoplie, ses cheveux avaient maintenant une teinte rose bonbon et sa peau était bleue, parsemée de ronds jaunes. En voyant cela, tout le monde éclata de rire. Sirius était sous le choc. Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il y eut un flash. Il tourna la tête et vit Harry entrain de tenir une photo dans sa main. Ce dernier venait de lancer le sort permettant de prendre des photos. Sirius eut l'air horrifié et essaya de la reprendre. Mais Harry fut plus rapide. Il passa par-dessus le fauteuil et se mit à courir vers un endroit où se cacher. Le seul problème était que Sirius le suivait et finit par le plaquer au sol.

- Donne-moi cette photo !

- Qu'est ce qu'on dit d'abord ?

- Hein ?

- Ba ouais. Avant tu as dit quelque chose, qui, comme tu as pu le remarquer, ne nous a pas tellement plus à moi et Hermione. Et encore, moi j'ai été gentil, c'est à Hermione que tu dois ces magnifiques vêtements, dit Harry en souriant.

- Bon d'accord ! Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Ça vous va ?

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et acquiescèrent.

- Maintenant rendez-moi mon apparence normale et donnez-moi cette photo que je la brûle !

- On veut bien te rendre ton apparence mais nous gardons la photo, dit Harry.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour être sur que tu ne recommenceras pas tes insinuations quelque peu douteuses, répondit Hermione.


	5. La soirée

_Notes de l'auteur : _

_Yeeeeees !!! Bac terminé !!! Vive la liberté !!! ... (raclement de gorge) ... Bon, ok, j'exagère un peu, mais on s'en fou !!! _

_Donc vala la suite ! Je profite de cette note pour remerscier **666Naku**, **sandra1501** et **morganneS** pour leur rewiew !! ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et j'espère que j'en aurais quelques autres pour ce chapitre !!! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques, même si elles sont mauvaises. ça me permettra de m'améliorer !_

_Bonne lecture !_

------------

Les jours passaient et le petit groupe était bien soudé, même si Lily et James se disputaient souvent. Sirius et Jennifer s'entendaient plus que jamais, Joanna et Remus se tournaient autour et Peter s'était trouvé une petite amie qui était à Serdaigle. James ignorait royalement Lily depuis l'arrivée de Harry et Hermione. Lily, elle, se surprit plusieurs fois à penser à James et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. En plus de cela, elle se posait un tas de questions sur Harry et Hermione et quand elle les interrogeait sur leurs parents, leurs amis, leur pays, ils restaient très évasifs et évitaient le sujet comme la peste.

- Dis-moi Hermione, dit un jour Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Ron ?

- Ron ? répéta Hermione un peu perdue.

- Oui, Ron. Tu sais ce garçon plutôt mignon, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts…

- Ah oui…Ron…Heu…Rien…Enfin je croix, répondit la brune étonnée par la question de Lily. Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux sortir avec lui !

- Pas exactement, mais vous êtes très proches et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite.

- Tu dois te faire des idées. Mais rassure-moi, tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui ?

- Pour tout dire, il me plait beaucoup. C'est pour ça que je te demande parce que…

- Tu veux sortir avec lui…coupa Hermione désespérée.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'en sais trop rien. Il est super sympa et plutôt mignon et…et voilà quoi. Ça te dérange ? demanda Lily gênée.

- Nan…ça ne me dérange pas, articula lentement Hermione.

Elle commençait à s'affoler.

_Il faut que je parle à Harry tout de suite ! _pensa-t-elle.

- Où sont les garçons ?

- Au terrain de Quidditch, mais…

Lily n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hermione était déjà partie. Elle courut vers le stade où elle retrouva Harry, assit dans les gradins, l'air rêveur.

- Harry, il faut que tu parles à ta mère !

- Pourquoi ? demanda le concerné en détournant ses yeux de l'entraînement.

- Parce qu'elle est entrain de craquer sur toi !

- Pardon ?? Tu peux me la refaire celle là ?

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa mère voulait sortir avec lui !

- Si on ne répare pas ça tout de suite, tu risques de ne jamais exister !

- Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Je te signale que mon père l'ignore depuis qu'on est là et que ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça.

- Tu écoutes ce que je te dis de temps en temps ? Elle craque sur toi, donc ton père elle s'en fiche ! Il faut te le dire comment pour que tu réagisses ?

- J'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas. Mais pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire. On va laisser les choses se passer et s'il le faut j'irai parler à Lily. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai voir la fin de l'entraînement.

Ils regardèrent les joueurs s'agiter dans tous les sens. Cette année c'était James le capitaine et il comptait gagner la coupe.

- J'aurais aimé jouer avec eux…

- Je le sais Harry, mais cette année ils vont gagner. Tu imagines la tête de Ron s'il avait vu son nom une coupe de Quidditch datant de plusieurs années avant sa naissance ?

- En effet, ça aurait valu le coup d'œil ! répondit Harry en souriant.

oOoOoOo

On était maintenant début octobre. Dans un mois se serait les vacances, du repos bien mérité pour tout le monde. Hermione était entrain de préparer un devoir de potion quand Harry entra en trombe dans la salle commune.

- Hermione ! J'ai trouvé où on pourrait chercher !

Elle releva immédiatement la tête, très intéressée.

- La réserve ! continua Harry.

- Mais il faut avoir un mot d'un professeur pour y accéder ! Et nous n'en avons pas…

- Comme si c'était un problème, répliqua Harry. Quand Malefoy nous a envoyés ici j'avais ma cape d'invisibilité avec moi.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Hermione, qui n'était pas au courant de cette information.

- J'y vais ce soir, dit Harry.

- D'accord. On se retrouve où ?

- Comment ça « on » ?

- Ben oui ! Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais y aller tout seul ?

Harry sourit. Il aurait du s'en douter.

- D'accord…Rendez-vous à 1h.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi Sirius pour passer derrière eux. Il entendit la dernière phrase de Harry et vit le hochement de tête de Hermione. Il s'éclipsa avant que les deux autres ne remarquent sa présence. Harry repartit et Hermione, elle, replongea dans son devoir de potions.

------------

Sirius monta rapidement dans son dortoir où se trouvaient les autres Maraudeurs.

- J'avais raison ! dit-il en entrant.

- Raison sur quoi ? questionna Peter.

- Ron et Hermione sont ensembles.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda Remus.

- Je ne sais pas…Peut-être le fait qu'ils aient rendez-vous à 1h du matin !

Les trois autres le regardèrent, interloqués.

- Quand je disais qu'ils aimaient le sport de chambre.

- C'est n'importe quoi Patmol, dit Remus.

- Si c'est n'importe quoi, explique moi se qu'ils vont fabriquer quand tout le monde dort ? Sûrement pas de la métamorphose ou des potions !

- Le meilleur moyen de le savoir c'est d'être, nous aussi, avec eux à 1h, dit James.

------------

Hermione retrouva Harry à 1h comme c'était prévu. Elle le vit assoupit dans un fauteuil près du feu, qui était presque éteint. Elle se dirigea vers lui et le réveilla.

- Harry ! Harry ! Réveilles-toi !

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, s'étira un coup et se leva. Ils avancèrent vers le portrait de la grosse Dame. Harry sortit sa cape et au moment de la mettre pour les recouvrir, il y eut un bruit étouffé.

- T'as rien entendu ? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

Il se dit qu'il avait dû rêver et les recouvra de la cape avant de sortir dans le couloir.

------------

A 0h50, les Maraudeurs, qui avaient décidé de surveiller Harry et Hermione, descendirent sans faire de bruit dans la salle commune, où ils virent Harry assoupit. Dix minutes plus tard, ils virent arriver Hermione. Elle regarda Harry et se dirigea vers lui. Les Maraudeurs, réfugiés sous la cape de James, retenaient leur souffle. Il n'était pas question de se faire repérer.

- Harry ! Harry ! Réveilles-toi !

Les deux jeunes allèrent vers la porte. Ce fut lorsque Harry sortit la cape de sa poche que James laissa échapper un hoquet d'étonnement.

- T'as rien entendu ?

- Non.

Une fois Harry et Hermione sortis, James retira vivement la cape.

- Il a une cape d'invisibilité ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Pourquoi elle l'a appelé Harry ? Il ne s'appelle pas Ronald ? dit Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire seuls dans les couloirs à 1h du matin ? rajouta Remus.

Ils étaient bien trop secoués pour se recoucher. Seul Peter ne semblait pas accorder une grande importance à ce qui venait de se passer. Ils remontèrent se coucher vers 5h du matin, se demandant ce que pouvaient bien fabriquer Harry et Hermione.

------------

Le lendemain fut une longue journée pour tout le monde. Harry et Hermione étaient non seulement fatigués d'être rentrés à 6h, mais aussi très déçus de ne pas avoir pu trouver de réponses. Les Maraudeurs se posaient des questions sur la ballade nocturne de Harry et Hermione. Les trois filles se demandaient ce que le reste de la bande avait fabriqué pour être aussi fatigué.

Le dîner venait de se finir. Sirius et Jennifer étaient sortis.

- Ils sont sûrement entrain de se bécoter je ne sais où dans le château, dit rêveusement James à Harry pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Ils avaient décidé de faire un match un contre un, James voulant voir Harry sur un balai.

- Ne penserais-tu pas à une certaine rousse ? demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais pas du tout ! s'insurgea James.

- C'est ça ! Si tu dis vrai je suis le fils à McGonagall !

- Bon d'accord, t'as gagné ! C'est vrai je pense à elle tout le temps ! Elle est tellement belle, tellement parfaite, tellement tout !

Cela fit sourire Harry d'entendre son père parler ainsi.

- Tu devrais lui dire, conseilla-t-il.

- Je l'ai déjà fait ! Elle s'en fou comme de l'an 40…

- Nan, mais je veux dire le lui faire comprendre. Tu as eut tellement d'aventure avec d'autres filles, que maintenant elle te repousse de peur d'être une proie parmi tant d'autres sur ton tableau de chasse. Et ce n'est pas en lui faisant du chantage que ça marchera mieux. Les « si tu sors avec moi, je laisse Servilo tranquille », c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux !

- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

- J'ai mes sources. Mais penses-y. Je ne suis peut-être pas un expert, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que c'est pas en l'ignorant que ça va s'arranger. Parle-lui sans lui faire de sous-entendus ou en lui demandant de sortir avec toi. Montre lui le vrai James, celui que tu montres à tes amis, celui que tu me montres maintenant.

Harry trouvait la situation comique.

_Je dois rêver ! C'est pas possible ! Je suis entrain de dire à mon père comment faire pour qu'il puisse sortir avec ma mère…C'est le monde à l'envers ! Dans les familles normales, c'est le père qui donne des conseils à son fils et non pas l'inverse ! J'aurais vraiment tout vu !_

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés au stade. Ils prirent des balais et s'envolèrent. Le but était d'attraper le vif d'or. Celui qui gagnait avait le droit de donner un gage à l'autre. Ce fut Harry, qui, au bout d'une heure d'un combat acharné, avait fini par l'attraper, suite à une magnifique remontée en chandelle qui avait épaté James.

- Eh ben ! T'es vachement doué ! T'aurais du te présenter pour les sélections de Quidditch. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas l'attrapeur actuel, mais tu es largement meilleur que lui !

La remarque fit rougir Harry.

- Alors quel est mon gage ? demanda James sur le chemin du retour.

- Je ne sais pas encore…Je vais y réfléchir.

- Si tu me parlais d'Hermione, dit soudainement James. Tu l'aimes bien.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous vous tournez autour sans rien dire. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est juste une amie. Je la connais depuis que j'ai 11 ans. Il n'y a rien de plus !

Le reste du chemin se passa silencieusement. James et Harry étant perdus dans leurs pensées.

_Et s'il avait raison ?_ se demandait James. _Après tout ce n'est pas en l'ignorant que ça avancera entre nous ! Arrêtes de te faire du mal mon vieux ! Elle ne voudra jamais de toi ! Ouais mais on ne sait jamais…Il faut que je tente ma chance et que je suive les conseils de Ron. Je lui parle sans la draguer à mort. On verra ce que ça donne…_

_C'est juste une amie !_ pensait Harry. _Tu sais très bien que non_, répondait une petite voix dans sa tête. _Sinon comment expliques-tu ta réaction de la semaine dernière ?_

La semaine précédente, Harry avait trouvé Hermione entrain de se faire draguer par un type qu'il ne connaissait pas et il avait eut la subite envie de lui coller son point dans la figure.

_- C'est Hermione ! Mon amie depuis 7 ans ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle._

_- Mais bien sûr que si, _continuait sa conscience, _sinon pourquoi vouloir frapper un type que tu ne connais pas ?_

_- Il avait l'air louche !_

_- Tu étais jaloux._

_- C'est pas vrai !!_

_- Oh si…Et tu le sais très bien._

James et lui montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour prendre une douche. Harry tourna les robinets et laissa couler l'eau. Il continuait à réfléchir à sa situation avec Hermione. Lorsqu'il sortit, il remarqua qu'il avait oublié de prendre des affaires de rechange. Il mit une serviette autour de sa taille, ses lunettes et sortit de salle de bain encore dégoulinant d'eau. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Hermione entra dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et ressortit aussi sec marmonnant qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Harry prit vite des habits, les enfila et descendit après s'être séché les cheveux.

------------

Hermione, Lily et Joanna avaient décidé de faire une soirée entre filles. Elles auraient voulu que Jennifer soit là, mais personne ne l'avait revu depuis qu'elle était partie avec Sirius.

- Alors, comment ça avance avec Remus ? demanda Lily à Joanna. Allez Jo, tout le monde sait que tu craques sur lui !

- Eh bien…Heu…En fait…Bon d'accord ! lâcha-t-elle. C'est vrai, il me plaît beaucoup.

- Ouaaaaaah ! hurla Lily en enlaçant son amie. Je le savais !

- Bon assez parlé de Remus, dit Hermione, si on parlait de James ? Hein Lily !

- Pour ne pas mentir, je le trouve mignon. Mais il a un ego de la taille d'une mongolfière !

- Ça c'est l'excuse que tu t'es trouvée pour éviter d'avoir à affronter la vérité en face, dit Joanna.

- Arrête de dire des conneries. Comment une fille saine d'esprit peut-elle tomber amoureuse d'un type comme Potter ? Toujours à se pavaner et à se prendre pour le centre de l'univers… Franchement Jo, il n'y a aucune chance que je tombe amoureuse de lui. En revanche, Ron me plaît bien. Tu peux nous dire quelques trucs sur lui Hermione ?

- Je le connais depuis 7 ans. Il est sortit un moment avec Ginny, la sœur de son meilleur ami, mais elle a rompu et depuis il est tout seul. Je pense que c'est ça qui vous intéressait…

- Tu aurais une photo de vous deux pour mon album souvenir ? demanda Joanna.

- Attends, je vais voir.

Hermione monta les marches deux par deux et entra dans la chambre. Ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place. Harry venait de sortir de la salle de bain en serviette. Elle rougit vivement.

- J'ai oublié quelque chose en bas, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle sortit vivement de la chambre et s'adossa contre le mur pour décompresser.

_Par Merlin, il est trop beau !_ pensa-t-elle avant de redescendre dans le dortoir des filles.

oOoOoOo

Halloween approchait à grands pas et une fête avait été organisée. Il y eut donc un message placardé dans toutes les salles communes.

FÊTE DE HALLOWEEN

Soirée costumée

Venir dans la grande salle à partir de 19h

En lisant ce message, Harry eut une idée.

- James ! Tu te souviens que tu me dois un gage ?

- En effet.

- Parfait. Je veux que tu ailles à cette soirée avec Lily.

- Pardon ?!

- C'est ton gage, tu es obligé de le faire ! Bonne chance ! dit Harry avec un sourire.

------------

Il restait moins d'une semaine avant la fête. Harry avait invité Hermione, Sirius et Peter y allaient avec leur petite amie respective, et Remus y allait avec Joanna. James était assis dans un fauteuil et il se demandait comment il allait demander à Lily d'y aller avec lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir longtemps car elle venait d'entrer dans la salle commune.

- Ev…Lily ! appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna et le regarda en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Jenesaispassitueslibremaissitueslibretuvoudraisbienveniravecmoiàlasoirée ?

- Pardon ? Tu sais que tu as le droit de respirer quand tu parles ?

- Je voudrais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner à la soirée.

- Parce que j'existe de nouveau ? Moi qui croyait être débarrassée de toi !

- Je te signale que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Ben…Heu…ok. Mais je te préviens Potter, pas de coups foireux ou tu risques de le payer très cher !

- Promis ! dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle monta dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, James poussa un cri de joie tout en sautant sur place, sous le regard étonné des élèves présents dans la salle commune.

oOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla à 7h et vit que Hermione était toujours endormie.

- Hermione ! Allez debout marmotte !

- Hummm…Laisse moi dormir…

- Il est 7h.

- M'en fou…

Il lui enleva rapidement la couette, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

- T'es vache Harry !

- Allez dépêche-toi ! On va chercher les costumes à Pré-au-Lard.

- Je te signale qu'on a cours ce matin, dit Hermione en se levant.

- Ouais, histoire de la magie, donc le problème est réglé, dit Harry en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Je ne sècherai pas les cours ! Aussi ennuyeux soient-ils.

- Oh oh oh ! Mademoiselle critique les cours. Mais où va-t-on ? Dépêche-toi, s'il le faut, je t'emmène de force.

Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, attendit qu'elle se soit habillée et la traîna à Pré au Lard en empruntant un des passages secrets. Ils achetèrent des costumes de vampire et rentrèrent au château pour le déjeuner après avoir passé une excellente matinée hors de l'école.

oOoOoOo

C'était le soir de la fête. Harry venait de finir de s'habiller. Il portait un costume noir. En se regardant dans la glace il se dit que c'était ainsi qu'il s'imaginait le Compte Dracula. Il avait jeté un sort d'invisibilité à ses lunettes et avait essayé d'ordonner ses cheveux. Voyant que la bataille était perdue d'avance, il avait opté pour une coupe « en pétard ».

Il attendait Hermione. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, il resta bouche bée. Elle portait une robe noire, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Elle s'était lissée les cheveux, les avaient teint en noir et fait des mèches rouges. Elle s'était aussi maquillée les yeux et avait mis du rouge à lèvre d'une couleur rouge sang.

- Waw ! dit Harry.

- T'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle. Tiens, met ça, continua-t-elle en lui tendant quatre petites canines, quand tu les portes, elles se mélangent à tes dents et laissent croire que c'est des vraies.

Ils les posèrent et eurent l'impression que leurs canines avaient eut une subite poussée de croissance, puis ils descendirent dans la salle commune, où se trouvaient déjà James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

James s'était déguisé en Mr Hyde. Il portait une chemise trouée en plusieurs endroits avec une veste et un vieux jeans, tout aussi déchiré que la chemise. Il avait teint ses cheveux en gris et troqué ses lunettes contre une autre paire qui lui donnait l'air d'un savant fou.

Sirius s'était déguisé en Frankenstein. Il avait demandé à Harry le sortilège pour changer la couleur de peau et se l'était lancé. Il avait maintenant la peau d'une couleur verdâtre. D'énormes cicatrices lui barraient le visage. Il avait opté pour de vieux vêtements qui paraissaient extrêmement sales.

Remus avait décidé de se déguiser en grand méchant loup pour être assorti avec Joanna. Il portait un costume en queue-de-pie, d'où on voyait s'échapper une queue de loup. Il avait de grandes oreilles pointues et un long museau à la place du nez.

Peter s'était transformé en Premier Ministre. Il avait pris soin de bien recopier le Premier Ministre actuel. Il portait un T-shirt rayé, une cravate à poids et un pantalon avec de drôles de formes géométriques. Les trois autres Maraudeurs l'avaient félicité pour son costume.

Harry et Hermione descendaient les escaliers en rigolant. Les quatre garçons furent surpris par la beauté d'Hermione.

- Hermione, tu es superbe, dit James.

Elle rougit et le remercia. Ils entendirent des pas venant des escaliers et virent apparaître Lily, Joanna et Jennifer.

Joanna avait choisi d'être le petit chaperon rouge. Elle portait une robe rouge, plutôt courte, sans manches. Elle avait aux pieds des petites chaussures rouges à talons hauts. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et attachés en deux couettes pour avoir un air d'une gamine.

Jennifer avait choisi un costume de nymphe. Sa robe ressemblait à une tulipe encore fermée. Elle avait une fleur dans les cheveux et était pieds nus. Elle portait un simple collant auquel elle avait jeté un sort pour avoir l'impression de porter des chaussures, mais surtout pour ne pas avoir froid.

Lily était une sorcière, pas la sorcière traditionnelle avec un nez crochu et une grosse verrue dessus, mais une sorcière sexy. Elle portait une robe noire, décolletée et très moulante. Elle descendait jusqu'au genou en s'évasant légèrement. Lily avait mis des bottes noires en cuire, qui montaient jusqu'à mi-mollet et avait sur la tête un grand chapeau pointu. Sur sa robe s'étalait une grande toile d'araignée, faite en fils argenté.

Les garçons furent scotchés par ces apparitions. Chacune des filles se dirigea vers son cavalier et ils descendirent à la grande salle où Peter retrouva sa petite amie. Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore, déguisé en golfeur, se leva et annonça que la soirée pouvait commencer. Le groupe invité pour animer commença à jouer et les élèves commencèrent à danser.

------------

Il était 23h et tout le monde s'amusait. Harry était assis sur un des bancs. Il regardait son père et sa mère danser ensembles. Lily avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, tout comme James. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui au moment où il poussait un soupir de tristesse.

- J'aimerai qu'ils soient encore vivant…Regardes-les Hermione, ils ont l'air tellement heureux.

- Oui…C'est dur de croire qu'ils mouront dans quelques années.

- On peut changer ça Hermione, dit Harry en décrochant son regard de ses parents pour regarder Hermione. Il suffit de les prévenir pour Peter.

- On ne peut pas faire ça !

- Je m'en doute, mais ça me rend fou de ne pas pouvoir agir ! Ce sont mes parents tout de même ! Et savoir que je pourrais les sauver…

- Je te comprends Harry, dit-elle en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

La musique s'arrêta pour faire place à une sorte de valse.

- Cette musique me dit quelque chose, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Normal, c'est la chanson d'ouverture du bal lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers.

- OUI !! Je me souviens ! On avait du danser dessus. Ça m'avait beaucoup plu.

- Parle pour toi ! Moi, j'avais l'air d'un parfait crétin ! dit Harry en rigolant.

Puis il se leva soudainement.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il avec un air pompeux.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Hermione après un éclat de rire.


	6. Disputes et réconciliations

A minuit, après la dernière chanson, les Maraudeurs improvisèrent une fin de soirée dans leur dortoir. Ils avaient métamorphosé leurs lits en canapés et fauteuils, insonorisé la pièce et mis de la musique. Sirius avait même réussit à faire entrer du pur feu. Vers 4h du matin, tout le monde avait les joues bien roses et rigolait pour un oui ou un non. Sirius et Jennifer s'étaient éclipsés pour tester la solidité du lit de la chambre des préfets. Ils avaient obtenu le mot de passe de Lily qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes et accrochait tout ce qui bouge. Peter s'était endormi dans un coin et Remus et Joanna s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, quelque peu aidé par l'alcool. Hermione, une bouteille à la main, était entrain de danser avec Lily, sous les regards médusés de Harry et James.

- J'arrive pas à le croire, dit Harry qui regardait les deux filles dansaient comme des folles. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible de la part d'Hermione. Elle est si sérieuse d'habitude.

- Chuis dans le même cas que toi mon vieux, répondit James en dévorant Lily des yeux.

Les deux filles qui avaient vues qu'elles étaient observées, s'étaient approchées du canapé.

- Allez, venez danser avec nous ! dit Lily en gloussant.

- Oui ! On s'amuse beaucoup ! rajouta Hermione en vacillant.

Elle s'effondra sur le canapé en riant, mit la bouteille à sa bouche et bu une gorgée. Pendant ce temps, Lily s'était assise entre Harry et James et s'était collée à ce dernier qui se trouvait au septième ciel. Soudain il y eut un flash. James regarda Harry qui tenait une photo de Hermione en main.

- Ben quoi ?? dit Harry devant le regard interrogateur de James. Je n'allais pas laisser passer un moment pareil ! Hermione entrain de boire à la bouteille c'est de l'inédit !

------------

Quelques heures plus tard, le réveil sonna. Ils avaient à peine dormi 3h ! En se réveillant, James trouva Lily entrain de dormir contre son épaule. Hermione dormait sur les genoux de Harry. Remus et Joanna s'étaient endormis, enlacés dans un autre canapé. Le réveil fut douloureux pour tout le monde, étant donné qu'ils avaient tous un mal de crâne incroyable. Ils remirent la chambre en état et allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner après avoir quitté leurs déguisements. C'était le premier jour des vacances et tout le monde rentrait chez soi, hormis Harry et Hermione qui restaient à Poudlard. Une fois les autres partis, ils remontèrent dans la salle commune, qui était déserte. Hermione s'effondra dans un fauteuil et fit apparaître un sachet de glaçon qu'elle se colla sur la tête. En voyant cela, Harry sourit.

- T'aurais pas du boire autant, fit-il remarquer.

- Tu aurais pu m'en empêcher !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je n'ai pas essayé ? Quand je me suis approché de toi pour t'enlever la bouteille de la bouche, t'as voulu me l'éclater sur la tête ! Et étant donné que je tiens à ma tête…

Hermione sourit.

- Bon, si ça ne te gêne pas, je vais me coucher.

- Je vais faire comme toi Hermione, répondit Harry dans un bâillement.

------------

- Alors Jamessie…T'en es où avec ta rouquine ? demanda Sirius dans le train.

- Nul part. Bien qu'on ait passé une soirée sans se frapper ! répondit James entre deux bâillements.

- C'est déjà ça ! Mais…

Il remarqua que son ami venait de s'endormir sur la banquette du train. Il décida de le laisser dormir et sortit doucement du compartiment pour rejoindre Jennifer et les autres.

Quand il arriva dans le compartiment qu'occupaient ses amis, Sirius s'assit à coté de Jennifer qui se calla contre lui avant de s'endormir. Joanna et Remus dormaient déjà, blottis l'un conte l'autre. En les voyant, Lily eut un pincement au cœur. Ils étaient tous en couple, il n'y avait qu'elle qui était toute seule. Elle se leva et chercha un compartiment vide. Elle cru en avoir trouvé un. Elle entra, referma la porte et au moment de s'asseoir vit que quelqu'un dormait sur l'une des banquettes. Il s'agissait de James. Ces cheveux, toujours aussi désordonnés, cachaient partiellement son visage. Ses lunettes étaient tombées sur le sol du train. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et respirait doucement.

_Mon dieu qu'il est beau…Hein ?? Qu'est ce que je viens de penser ? Potter ? Beau ? Ça doit être les effets de l'alcool, je n'aurais jamais pensé un truc pareil dans mon état normal !_

Elle se coucha sur la banquette en face de celle de James et s'endormit à son tour.

------------

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, il était quatre heures de l'après-midi. Elle se leva, vit que Harry dormait toujours et descendit dans la salle commune.

Quand rentrerons nous chez nous ? Quel sort a bien pu nous jeter Malefoy pour que personne ne sache comment nous renvoyer chez nous ? Il y a forcément une solution ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici indéfiniment !

Elle se mit à pleurer.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry qui venait de se réveiller et qui se tenait en bas des escaliers.

Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras où elle pleura pendant un moment. Elle y était si bien et sentait la main de Harry dans ses cheveux, ce qui fit redoubler ses larmes. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait. Harry, lui, était troublé par des sentiments contradictoires. L'envie de rester et l'envie de partir. Rester pour la consoler et la sentir près de lui, et partir parce qu'il ne savait pas où il en était au niveau affectif, dû au fait, pensait-il, qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans leur époque et qu'il avait retrouvé trois personnes qui étaient censées être mortes. Il préféra choisir la première solution. Trop de personnes à qui il tenait étaient parties, il ne voulait pas que se soit pareil avec Hermione.

oOoOoOo

Les 10 jours de vacances passèrent vite. Harry et Hermione, qui étaient les seuls Gryffondors à être restés, avaient pris leurs aises. Le dernier jour des vacances, ils rangèrent la salle commune à l'aide de plusieurs sorts et attendirent le retour de leurs amis. Ils étaient en pleine bataille explosive quand ils arrivèrent.

- Alors les tourtereaux, on vous a manqué ? Vous n'avez pas trop fait de bêtises ? lança Sirius en entrant, un air coquin sur le visage.

Harry et Hermione furent tellement abasourdis par la remarque, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que les cartes leurs chauffaient dans les mains. Résultat, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, avec les mains noires et douloureuses après que les cartes aient explosées. Cela fit d'ailleurs bien rire le reste du groupe qui était arrivé.

oOoOoOo

- La 6ème révolte des gobelins fut sûrement la plus…

C'était l'heure d'histoire de la magie. James, Sirius et Harry étaient, comme à leur habitude, au fond de la classe et n'écoutaient pas un mot de ce que disait le professeur. Hermione, qui se trouvait juste devant eux, avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer parce qu'elle entendait les éclats de rire des trois garçons. Au bout de 30 minutes elle se retourna, exaspérée.

- Vous ne voudriez pas vous taire et écouter le cours ?

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme si elle venait de dire une énormité.

- Hermione, je te signale que tu es la seule qui écoute ce cours, répondit Harry.

- Non ! Il y a aussi Lily et Remus !

- Oui, mais Lily…Eh bien, c'est Lily, dit James. Quant à Remus…

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il s'était endormi.

- …Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il suive grand chose…finit James en se retenant d'exploser de rire.

Sirius et Harry durent faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rigoler lorsqu'ils virent la tête d'Hermione quand elle remarqua que son voisin c'était, effectivement, endormi.

- Vous pourriez au moins faire un effort. Surtout toi Ron.

- Pourquoi surtout moi ?

- Vu ce que tu dois faire, t'as intérêt à connaître l'histoire de la magie.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi une énième révolte de gobelins pourrait m'aider. De toute façon, il n'y a que toi pour suivre ce cours sans te demander ce que tu fiches ici.

- En faisant un minimum d'efforts, tu pourrais remarquer que c'est un cours très intéressant !

Elle ne fit pas attention à James et Sirius qui n'avaient pu s'empêcher de rigoler à sa remarque.

- L'histoire de la magie ? Intéressante ? C'est nouveau ça ! Et puis Hermione, pour toi tous les cours sont intéressants.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! répondit-elle rouge de colère.

- Donne moi un seul cours que tu ne trouves pas intéressant qui se trouve dans ton emploi du temps, répliqua Harry en se penchant sur sa table.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, encore plus fâchée qu'avant, sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

- Je ne faisais que te conseiller de suivre, après tu fais ce que tu veux.

- C'est bon j'ai pris note du conseil, répondit Harry, à présent en colère. Mais c'est ma vie et j'en fais ce que je veux ! Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas toi ma mère !

- Peut-être pas, mais tu veux qu'on aille la voir pour en parler ? Je suis persuadée qu'elle m'approuverait.

- Eh bien vas-y ! Je n'attends que ça, répliqua Harry.

Il reposa son dos contre le dossier de la chaise tandis que Hermione lui jetait un regard noir avant de reprendre sa prise de notes. James et Sirius les regardaient interloqués. Ils n'avaient strictement rien compris à la dernière partie de la discussion. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Harry, qui avait les bras croisés et affichait un air renfrogné, et se dirent que ce n'était pas le moment de lui demander une explication sur l'allusion à sa mère, qui était censée vivre en France. 1h30 plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Harry, qui avait déjà rangé ses affaires, se leva directement et sortit de la salle, toujours aussi énervé.

- T'as vu Ron ? demanda Lily à Joanna. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Je me demande ce qui c'est passé…

- Il s'est disputé avec Hermione, dit James en entrant dans la conversation.

- Comment tu sais ça Potter ?

- Il se trouve que j'étais assis à côté de lui et que c'est assez difficile de ne pas entendre ce qui se dit d'une discussion lorsque tu te trouves à côté ma chère Evans.

Puis il repartit. Lily fut plutôt surprise qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé de sortir avec lui, alors qu'avant dès qu'il la croisait, il fallait qu'il lui demande. Et là, rien…Elle se sortit James de la tête et monta à la tour de Gryffondor pour travailler. En entrant elle vit Harry et s'assit en face de lui.

- Tu pourras me passer tes notes d'histoire ? demanda Harry.

Voyant qu'elle allait faire une remarque, il la coupa dans son élan.

- Ecoutes, dit-il, si c'est pour me faire remarquer que j'aurais du suivre le cours et tout le blabla, ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà Hermione pour me faire la morale. Je veux juste savoir si tu veux bien me passer tes notes.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire la morale, répondit doucement Lily, je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Hermione…Mais maintenant je le sais.

Elle lui passa ses notes et commença son devoir de potions. Ils descendirent tous les deux manger très tôt et remontèrent. Lily expliquait le cours de potions à Harry quand les Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Joanna et Jennifer, entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent non loin d'eux. Hermione arriva à son tour vers 22h. Elle était allée à la bibliothèque pour éviter de croiser Harry. En le voyant, elle lui jeta un regard glacial et s'assit entre James et Joanna.

- Dis-moi Hermione, dit Sirius, tu pourrais m'expliquer l'histoire sur la mère de Ron ?

- Pardon ? Quelle histoire ?

- Ben quand vous vous êtes disputés, à un moment, vous avez fait une allusion à elle, et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi.

- Cela ne te regarde aucunement ! cria-t-elle. Alors occupes-toi de tes oignons !

Sirius fut surpris par le ton qu'elle venait d'employer.

- Eh ! Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Alors calmes-toi !

- T'as qu'à t'occuper de tes affaires !

A minuit, il ne restait plus que James, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Hermione et Lily. Harry, qui recopiait les notes de sa mère, remarqua qu'elle le regardait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Non, rien. C'est juste que depuis que je t'ai vu, je trouve que tu ressembles à Potter. Et là c'est encore plus flagrant. J'ai l'impression de le voir lui.

Harry sourit.

- Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Qui ça ? Potter ? Oh non ! C'est le pire crétin que j'ai vu !

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? demanda Harry, déçu par la réponse de sa mère.

- Bien entendu. Ecoute, il fallait que je te parle d'un truc. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de choses…Mais je vais essayer. En fait, je…tu…tu me plait beaucoup et je me demandais si…

- STOP ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te paraître direct, mais il est hors de question que je sorte avec toi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je t'aime beaucoup. Je ne peux pas le nier. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Et puis, je suis persuadé que tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu le penses.

- Si tu le dis…

Elle remarqua avec étonnement qu'elle n'était pas tellement triste de s'être prise un râteau.

- Rassures-moi, on est toujours ami ? Cette histoire ne change rien entre nous ? demanda Lily.

- Rien du tout. C'est juré !

Elle se leva et lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue. Harry se sentait sur un petit nuage. Pour la première fois depuis 16ans, sa mère venait de l'embrasser. Il monta se coucher un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu crois qu'elle craque sur lui ? demanda James à Sirius après que Harry soit monté.

- Non, répondit Hermione à la place de Sirius.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda James.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- N'empêche qu'elle le préfère lui. Ça fait à peine trois mois que vous êtes là et il a droit à un bisou, alors que moi ça fait 7 ans et les seuls trucs que je récolte, c'est les gifles. Je ne comprends pas ! Il a la même tête que moi ! Il y a du favoritisme dans l'air !

- Il y a aussi de la jalousie dans l'air, dit Remus.

- Pas du tout ! s'insurgea James.

Hermione sourit.

- Je vais me coucher. A demain, annonça-t-elle.

Elle monta et fut suivie, 15 minutes plus tard, par les trois garçons.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Harry et Hermione ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Lily restait avec Hermione, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas de petit copain et que Jennifer et Joanna étaient souvent avec Remus et Sirius. James, lui, restait avec Harry, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à ce dernier.

Harry regardait son père et les six autres Gryffondors pendant leur entraînement de Quidditch, quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Il s'agissait de Lily.

- Comment ça va ?

- Bien…Enfin, je suppose.

- C'est ta dispute avec Hermione ?

- …

- Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais ça ne l'est pas plus pour elle. Elle regrette vraiment ce qu'elle a dit.

- D'où tu sais ça ?

- Elle me l'a dit. Elle souffre beaucoup tu sais. Pardonnes-lui. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas non plus d'être en froid avec elle. Vas lui parler, je suis sûre qu'elle t'écoutera.

Elle se leva.

- Tu ne restes pas ?

- Pourquoi je resterai ?

- Pour me tenir compagnie, répondit Harry en lui souriant.

Elle se rassit à côté de lui et suivit la fin de l'entraînement.

En voyant Lily sur le point de partir, James fut un peu déçu, se disant que si elle était venue, c'était uniquement pour Harry. Le fait qu'elle soit restée lui mit du baume au cœur. A la fin de l'entraînement, il se dirigea vers eux.

- Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

- Vachement bien ! répondit Harry. Je suis sûr que vous allez gagner la coupe cette année.

- Et toi Evans ?

- Je n'y connais carrément rien en Quidditch.

- Tu dois bien avoir une idée, tenta James.

- Euh…Nan, répondit-elle timidement.

James lui sourit. Mais pas de l'habituel sourire de conquérant. Un sourire simple qui fit fondre Lily de l'intérieur.

- Tu veux faire un tour ? proposa James.

- Désolée, j'ai le vertige.

- Ouais, mais je suis là !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il la prenait par la main et l'entraînait avec lui vers son balai. Au moment où il décolla, Lily eut un petit cri de peur et se serra contre lui. Elle regardait autour d'elle, émerveillée. Il lui fit faire le tour du domaine avant de retourner au terrain de Quidditch, où ils avaient laissé Harry. Ce dernier les regarda atterrir, puis, se dirigea vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci James.

Elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue et partit aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle se rua vers son dortoir, le cœur battant à tout rompre, espérant que personne ne la verrait, et se jeta sur son lit.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi heureuse ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai embrassé Potter sur la joue ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas dans cet état face à Ron ? Et pourquoi tant de questions sans réponses ?_

Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler, mais ne répondit pas. Elle repensait à la ballade qu'elle venait de faire, à son cœur qui s'était subitement emballé quand elle avait serré James, de peur de tomber.

_Est-ce que j'aime Ron ? Bien entendu ! Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est autre chose. Alors pourquoi me suis-je mise en tête que je l'aimais ?_

_Parce qu'il ressemble beaucoup à un autre_, répondait sa conscience.

_Ce n'est pas pour ça ! Je n'aime pas Potter ! Il est prétentieux, arrogant, coureur de jupons, il se croit supérieur aux autres, ne respecte rien ni personne !_

_Et quand tu es avec lui, ton cœur accélère et tu te sens toute chose. La preuve, tu l'as simplement embrassé sur la joue et tu n'arrives plus à l'oublier._

- Je n'aime pas James Potter ! dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle eut soudainement la vision de James lui souriant naturellement. Cela la fit craquer.

_Par Merlin ! Je dois rêver ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis amoureuse de lui ! Je deviens folle ? En y réfléchissant bien, pas tellement…Il est beau, intelligent et même sympa quand il le veut…_

------------

James, quant à lui, était sous le choc.

_Elle m'a embrassé ?! Elle m'a appelé par mon prénom ?! Elle m'a serré contre elle ?! Je rêve, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'était pas Lily Evans._

- James !

- …

- James !

- …

- Eh Cornedrue !

Harry ne voyant pas de réactions de la part de son père se dit qu'il fallait quelque chose de plus radical.

- Des Mangemorts attaquent Lily ! hurla-t-il.

- Quoi ?!

- Ah ! Enfin ! Ça fait 10 minutes que j'essaie de te ramener sur Terre. Si on rentrait ? Il commence à faire froid.

Ils remontèrent et s'assirent dans un canapé près du feu.

- Tu sais ce qu'elles ont toutes les deux ? demandait Joanna à Jennifer, alors qu'elles passaient derrière eux.

- Non, mais entre Lily qui regarde le vide en souriant et Hermione qui n'arrête pas de pleurer en jetant des sorts à tout ce qui bouge, je ne m'en sors pas.

- Moi non plus. N'empêche, t'as vu le sort qu'elle a lancé à Rogue et Malefoy ? Je n'aurais pas voulu être à leur place…

Elles quittèrent la salle commune, tout en continuant leur discussion.

- Je reviens, dit Harry en se levant.

- Tu vas où ?

- Voir Hermione…Euh…Juste au cas où, si je ne suis pas redescendu dans 30 minutes, tu peux vérifier qu'elle ne m'ait pas tué ? C'est juste par précaution.

James rigola pendant que Harry montait à son dortoir. Il trouva Hermione couchée sur son lit.

- Hermione ?

- Dégage ! siffla-t-elle. T'es la dernière personne que je veux voir !

- Hermione, je suis désolé, dit-il en s'avançant vers le lit où elle était couchée.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et Harry vit qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Il s'assit doucement à côté d'elle.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être emporté la semaine dernière, commença-t-il. Je n'avais aucune raison valable pour dire ce que j'ai dit. J'ai besoin de toi Hermione. Tu es mon amie je ne supporte pas qu'on ne se parle plus. Alors s'il te plaît, arrêtons de nous faire la tête.

Hermione fut touchée par ce discours et serra Harry dans ses bras en continuant de pleurer.

- Bon, puisqu'on se parle à nouveau, tu vas me faire le plaisir de sécher ses larmes !

oOoOoOo

Novembre venait de finir. Décembre arriva, amenant avec lui la première neige. Sirius et James se baladaient dans le parc, quand ils croisèrent Rogue.

- Hé Servilo ! Attention ! Une attaque de bonhomme de neige ! cria James pendant que Sirius créait de petits bonhommes de neige avec sa baguette.

Les bonhommes avançaient vers Rogue, telle une armée, et le bombardaient de neige. Les deux Gryffondors étaient morts de rire en voyant la tête du Serpentard.

- Mais vous êtes complètement givrés! cria une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à lily. Elle désenvoûta les bonhommes de neige et reçu un regard dédaigneux de la part de Rogue. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur les deux garçons qui n'avaient pas bougé.

- Pourquoi vous vous acharnez contre lui ? Il ne vous a rien fait ! cria-t-elle.

- Calmes-toi Evans, répondit James agacé. Ce n'était que de la neige.

- Que de la neige…QUE DE LA NEIGE ! IL Y AVAIT UNE DIXAINE DE BONHOMMES QUI LUI EN LANÇAIENT EN CONTINU !

- DE LA NEIGE N'A JAMAIS FAIT DE MAL A PERSONNE ! ALORS CALMES-TOI !

- C'est bon, calmez-vous tous les…commença Sirius.

- TOI BLACK ON NE T'A PAS SONNE ! hurla Lily. ALORS MÊLES-TOI DE CE QUI TE REGARDE !

Le teint de Sirius vira au rouge. Il partit d'un pas rageur vers le château.

- T'EN N'AS PAS MARRE DE GUEULER APRES TOUT LE MONDE ? hurla James. D'ABORD MOI, MAINTENANT SIRIUS …Y EN A MARRE À LA FIN !! Y A DES TAS D'ELEVES QUI FOND DES CONNERIES TOUS LES JOURS ET C'EST TOUJOURS NOUS QUE TU ENGUEULES ! TU AIMES ÇA OU QUOI ? DES QU'IL ARRIVE UN TRUC C'EST POUR NOTRE POIRE ! D'ACCORD ON N'EST PAS DES ANGES, MAIS CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR NOUS TRAITER COMME TU LE FAIS !

Il planta Lily où elle était et retourna au château. Lily le regarda s'éloigner et remarqua qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je dois obligatoirement lui crier dessus quand je le vois ? Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi conne ! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire et ne pas réagir. Non seulement Rogue ne m'a pas remerciée, mais en plus James et Sirius me fond la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Au lieu de réagir normalement devant le mec que j'aime, il faut que je lui crie dessus. Pourquoi je ne réagis pas comme les autres filles qui ne savent pas quoi dire et deviennent toute rouge ?_

Elle se calma et retourna au château. Le soir, elle s'excusa auprès de Sirius, qui accepta les excuses directement. Elle voulu s'excuser également auprès de James, mais la tâche fut plus ardue. Il était seul et faisait ses devoirs. Il fit mine de ne pas la voir quand elle s'assit en face de lui.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Pourquoi ? Quelle connerie j'ai encore faite pour avoir droit à ton attention ? répondit-il sèchement sans la regarder.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là.

- Ah ouais ? Ben c'est une première.

Lily fut attristée du ton qu'il employait.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Et j'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses.

- Parce que tu t'excuses maintenant ? dit-il en levant la tête vers elle. Tu comptes venir t'excuser la prochaine fois aussi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, reviens à la fin de l'année et tu t'excuseras pour toutes les fois où tu m'auras crié dessus cette année. Ce sera moins long et tu pourras quitter Poudlard le cœur léger, oubliant que j'ai un jour existé.

Il referma violemment ses livres, se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il entendit alors des sanglots dans son dos.

_James Potter tu n'es qu'un con ! Ce n'est pas en la faisant pleurer que ça ira mieux entre vous._

Il se retourna à nouveau et se rassit en face de Lily.

- Je suis désolé Lily. Oublies ce que j'ai dit, j'étais énervé. J'accepte tes excuses.

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant avant de se lever et de retourner à son dortoir.

James fit de même peu après, heureux qu'une de ses discussions avec Lily n'ait pas fini par une gifle ou une engueulade monumentale.


	7. Vacances 1ère partie

Noël approchait à grands pas. Il trottait dans l'air une atmosphère joyeuse. Harry et Hermione étaient quelque peu moins joyeux que les autres car ils allaient devoir passer Noël à Poudlard. Quelques jours avant les vacances, James vint les voir.

- Ecoutez, comme je savais que vous alliez rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, je me suis dis que vous auriez pu venir chez moi. J'en ai parlé à mes parents et ils sont d'accords. Vous seriez donc mes invités.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry qui n'en revenait pas.

- Bien sur, puisque je te le dis.

- C'est génial ! cria-t-il.

James sourit et partit rejoindre Sirius, pour faire leurs adieux aux Serpentards.

- Ils sont irrécupérables ! dit Hermione.

- T'as raison. On remarque tout de même que le Sirius de notre époque était bien différent de celui-ci.

- 12 ans à Azkaban ça te change un homme.

- J'ai de la peine pour eux. Ils ont l'air si insouciant, si heureux…Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attendent.

- Et il vaut mieux que cela reste ainsi. Tu imagines comment tu réagirais, si tu savais ce qui allait t'arriver ?

- Je pense que j'aurais du mal à l'accepter…

oOoOoOo

Ils venaient d'arriver à la gare de King's Cross. James, suivit de Sirius, Harry et Hermione, alla rejoindre ses parents, qui les attendaient sur le quai de la gare. Il leur présenta ses deux nouveaux amis, étant donné qu'ils connaissaient déjà Sirius.

- Voici Hermione et Ronald.

M. et Mme Potter eurent un choc en voyant Harry. Ils le regardèrent, puis regardèrent leur fils, qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Une fois le choc passé, les parents se présentèrent :

- Je m'appelle Agathe, et voici mon mari, William.

- Mme Potter… commença Sirius alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du quai pour transplaner.

Il fut coupé par cette dernière.

- Agathe. Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Agathe. Et c'est valable pour vous aussi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry et Hermione.

- Je me demandais si vous ne saviez pas où je pourrais trouver un appartement pas trop cher ? continua le brun.

- Mais enfin, Sirius, tu ne veux pas rester chez nous ?

- C'est que je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Mais tu ne nous déranges pas le moins du monde ! dit-elle en s'arrêtant près de la barrière magique. Maintenant, rentrons à la maison. William, tu prends Ronald et moi Hermione. Désolée les enfants, mais nous avons un système anti-transplanage. Si vous n'habitez pas la maison et que vous essayez de transplaner à l'intérieur ou à proximité, vous vous retrouvez à, au moins, 1 km de votre cible.

Harry pris le bras de William et Hermione celui d'Agathe. Harry ferma les yeux et eut la désagréable sensation d'être comprimé. Lorsque la pression cessa, il les rouvrit et vit qu'il avait atterrit dans le hall d'un grand manoir.

- Oh merde…furent les seuls mots que pu prononcer Harry. Il se racla la gorge et murmura un vague « désolé ».

- James, va montrer à tes amis où ils vont dormir, proposa M. Potter.

- Venez, dit James.

Il les emmena vers un grand escalier. Après l'avoir monté, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir où il y avait six portes.

- Les deux portes du fond sont des salles de bain. La première à droite, c'est ma chambre et celle d'à côté, c'est celle de Sirius. On va dire que la première chambre à gauche est pour Ron et la deuxième pour Hermione. Mes parents dorment à l'étage du dessus. Si jamais vous avez un problème, venez nous voir, moi, mes parents ou même Sirius si vous préférez, expliqua James. Bon, je croix avoir fait le tour. Des questions ?

Harry et Hermione allèrent dans leur chambre respective, et déballèrent leurs affaires avant de descendre rejoindre les Potter et Sirius, qui se trouvaient au salon. Ils s'assirent dans un canapé, en face de M. et Mme Potter. Sirius et James étaient installés dans deux gros fauteuils.

- D'où venez-vous ? demanda Agathe.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, gênés.

- M'man, si tu arrives à en tirer quelque chose sans le veritasserum, tu es vraiment très forte.

- Je confirme Mme Po…Euh, Agathe, ajouta Sirius. Ces deux là sont des cas désespérés ! Le peu de chose qu'on a réussit à tirer d'eux, c'est leur nom, prénom, âge, ce qu'ils aiment et n'aiment pas. Ah non ! Le seul truc de personnel qu'on sait, c'est le nom de l'ex-copine de Ron…Et encore c'est Jenny qui me l'a dit.

A ces mots, Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui avait soudain trouvé une attirance particulière aux chaussures de Sirius. Il n'avait jamais parlé de Ginny à qui que ce soit de cette époque.

- Oh ! C'est vrai ? demanda Agathe qui n'avait pas remarqué le regard de Harry sur Hermione.

- Pour tout vous dire, répondit Hermione, c'est parce qu'on ne peut pas.

- On devrait leur en parler, dit Harry. Ils pourraient nous aider. Moi je leur fais confiance. Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Mais…

- Hermione, je sais que tu n'approuves pas du tout, mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi leur expliquer notre problème. Je te promets de faire attention à ce que je vais dire.

- On ne peut pas ! Ça peut tout modifier !

- Je te promets qu'à la moindre gaffe je m'arrête tout de suite, dit Harry sur un ton suppliant.

Les quatre autres personnes suivaient le dialogue sans rien comprendre.

- Bon d'accord, finit par lâcher Hermione. Mais à la moindre bourde tu arrêtes.

James et Sirius se redressèrent sur leur fauteuil, extrêmement intéressés par ce qui allait être dit.

- Déjà, nous ne venons pas de France, commença Harry. Nous ne venons même pas de cette époque. Suite à un sort nous avons fait un bond de 20 ans en arrière et nous ne savons pas comment rentrer chez nous.

- Wow ! dit Sirius stupéfié. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'étiez pas très loquace.

- Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, approuva James.

- Eh mais alors vous n'êtes pas encore nés ! remarqua Sirius.

- Quelle perspicacité Sirius ! répondit Hermione sarcastiquement.

- Dites-moi les enfants, dit William, vous êtes élèves à Poudlard alors ? Enfin je veux dire, à votre époque.

- Oui, dit Hermione. On rentrait de la bibliothèque quand on a croisé quelqu'un que l'on n'apprécie pas beaucoup. On peut même dire pas du tout. Il nous a jeté un sort et nous avons atterrit ici.

- Vous n'êtes pas allés à la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour votre problème de sort ? demanda Agathe.

- Si nous y sommes allés. Et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Y compris à la réserve.

- Mais, n'est-elle pas fermée pour les élèves ? A mon époque, il fallait un motif valable pour y accéder.

- Si, mais pour ne pas mentir, nous n'y étions pas pendant les horaires d'ouverture, répondit Harry.

Mme Potter regarda son fils.

- Quoi ? demanda James. Je n'y suis pour rien s'ils se baladent la nuit.

- Alors c'était à la bibliothèque que vous étiez le jour où vous vous êtes donnés rendez-vous à 1h du matin ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Hermione. Tu nous as espionné !

- Premièrement, je n'étais pas seul dans le coup, on était quatre. Et deuxièmement, quand j'entends par hasard rendez-vous à 1h du matin, ça éveille ma curiosité. Je me demandais ce que vous fichiez. Mais c'est quand vous êtes sortis que je me suis vraiment posé des questions.

- Ne t'avises plus jamais de faire ça ou je risque de remplacer la peinture de la salle commune par une certaine photo te concernant ! dit Hermione.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait deux jours que Harry et Hermione se trouvaient chez James. Il était 11h du matin. Sirius arriva à la cuisine le sourire aux lèvres.

- T'as l'air heureux ce matin Patmol, fit remarquer James soupçonneux.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de l'être ? demanda le concerné.

Il commença son petit déjeuner sous le regard de Harry et James, qui se demandaient quelle connerie il avait bien pu faire. Il y eut soudain un cri strident.

- SIRIUS BLACK ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Puis le bruit de quelqu'un descendant précipitamment les escaliers. Hermione entra furibonde dans la cuisine. En la voyant, Harry et James faillirent s'étouffer avec ce qu'ils avaient en bouche. Sirius, lui, était mort de rire. Les cheveux de Hermione, habituellement bruns et raides, étaient à présent blonds et formaient de magnifiques anglaises.

- RENDS-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT MES CHEVEUX NORMAUX ! OU JE TE JURE QUE TU SERVIERA DE PÂTE POUR CHIEN !

- Mais voyons Boucle d'or, ça te va à merveille ! dit Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

Harry et James évitaient, autant qu'ils le pouvaient, de rire, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire.

- Si tu ne me rends pas mes cheveux normaux dans les 10 secondes qui viennent, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau… dit Hermione calmement, sa baguette pointée vers Sirius.

Sirius la regarda et, ne voulant pas se faire transformer en charpie, lança le contre sort. Hermione ressortit de la cuisine en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda Harry lorsqu'elle fut sortie.

- Je suis entré discrètement dans la salle de bain quand elle se douchait et lui ai lancé le sort avant de ressortir tout aussi doucement. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour savoir que c'était moi.

- Par élimination, répondit Harry. Ça ne pouvait pas être moi et James aurait fait quelque chose d'un peu plus…euh… raffiné. Il ne restait plus que toi.

oOoOoOo

C'était la veille de Noël. Harry et Hermione étaient assis dans la bibliothèque des Potter à fouiller dans les livres le moyen de rentrer chez eux.

- On y arrivera jamais, dit Harry fermant un livre intitulé _Voyages temporels, comment faire ?_

Un cri le fit sursauter.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire. Le tempusaxlorus. C'est un sort permettant d'envoyer quelqu'un dans le passé pendant une durée déterminée.

Son sourire s'effaça.

- Je crois qu'on a un problème, et de taille. Il n'y a pas de contre sort. Il faut attendre que le sort s'arrête. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus gênant…Je ne sais pas comment Malefoy s'y est pris pour connaître ce sort, mais il n'a pas du très bien s'en servir, parce qu'à moins qu'il n'ai pensé à une date et une durée précise, ce sort est aléatoire. Je veux dire par là, que l'année où l'on atterrit peut varier de la semaine à la centaine d'années, tout comme la durée peut aller de une semaine à 50 ans.

- En gros, tu es entrain de me dire qu'on aurait pu atterrir en 1910 et qu'on risque d'être coincé 20 ans en arrière pendant 50 ans.

- En gros.

- Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Quand on rentrera je te jure que Malefoy aura intérêt à se planquer !

- Bon, vu qu'on a trouvé se qu'on cherchait, il faudrait peut-être ranger, dit Hermione en regardant le bazar qu'ils avaient fait.

Ils rangèrent la salle et se rendirent au salon. Les parents de James leur annoncèrent que les deux garçons étaient dehors et qu'ils les attendaient dans un petit pré au nord de la maison. Harry et Hermione allèrent vers la réserve de balais. Harry en prit un et en tendit un autre à Hermione. Elle hésita à le prendre. Harry le rangea.

- Montes avec moi, ça ira plus vite.

Hermione ne paraissait pas très rassurée.

- Harry je n'aime pas vraiment voler, et tu le sais.

- Oui mais moi j'aime bien ça. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je volais. Et puis, dis-toi que c'est plus agréable qu'un hippogriffe et que, contrairement au sombral, tu vois le balai.

- Bon, d'accord.

Elle s'assit derrière lui et ils décollèrent. Après 5 minutes de vol, ils virent le pré dont avaient parlé Agathe et William.

- On est arrivé, annonça Harry à Hermione qui avait la tête enfouit dans son dos.

Il atterrit doucement et posa son balai à côté de ceux de James et Sirius. A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas dans le pré que Hermione reçut une boule de neige sur la tête. Elle se retourna et vit Sirius entrain de rire. Elle ramassa de la neige, la roula en boule et tira. La boule partit s'écraser en plein dans le visage de Sirius. La guerre était déclarée. Il y avait le clan James-Sirius et le clan Hermione-Harry.

------------

Au bout d'une heure de bataille acharnée, les deux groupes décidèrent de faire une trêve. Ils avaient les cheveux pleins de neige et les joues rosies par celle-ci et le froid. En plus, leurs vêtements étaient trempés.

- Faudrait que vous veniez plus souvent, dit Sirius en s'écroulant dans la neige. C'est beaucoup plus marrant à quatre !

- Faudrait surtout rentrer, ou on ne sera jamais prêt pour le dîner, dit James.

Ils retournèrent aux balais.

- J'ai une idée, annonça Sirius. Le dernier à la maison a un gage.

- D'accord ! dit James.

- Moi chuis pas d'accord ! Y'a Hermione avec moi. Ça pénalise !

- T'as qu'à la laisser ici. Elle rentrera à pied, dit Sirius en rigolant.

Cette remarque lui valu une boule de neige dans la figure de la part d'Hermione.

- D'accord, dit-elle. Le dernier à un gage. Mais si c'est nous qui gagnons, vous en aurez un tous les deux.

Sirius et James se regardèrent, essayant de savoir où était le piège.

- Ok, finit par dire James. Mais il a peu de chance que ça arrive.

Hermione s'approcha de Harry en souriant.

- On va leur rabattre leur caquet à ces deux là. Tu vas voir, annonça-t-elle.

- Je peux savoir comment ? On est deux fois plus lourd qu'eux.

- Je vais me jeter un sort d'allègement. Comme ça, ce sera comme si tu étais tout seul.

- Hermione, tu es géniale !

Il lui déposa un bisou sur la joue avant d'enfourcher son balai. Hermione se lança discrètement le sort et se plaça derrière Harry avant qu'il ne s'envole pour rejoindre James et Sirius qui les attendaient.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez comploté ?

- Nous ? Rien ! dit Harry. Bon, Hermione, tu as intérêt à t'accrocher parce que ça ira très vite.

- 3…2…1…PARTEZ ! cria James.

Ils filèrent tous les trois comme des flèches, ce qui étonna grandement James et Sirius, qui pensaient que la partie était gagnée d'avance. Hermione se tenait autant qu'elle pouvait contre Harry de peur de tomber. Lorsque Harry vu la maison, il avait légèrement pris les devants.

- Tiens-toi bien, annonça-t-il à Hermione, je vais donner toute la puissance du balai.

Il la sentit se serrer encore plus et accéléra encore, laissant derrière lui James et Sirius qui n'en revenaient pas. Harry et Hermione arrivèrent les premiers.

- Purée, j'y crois pas ! dit Sirius en se posant à côté de Harry.

- Ouais, moi non plus, approuva James en arrivant à son tour.

Ils rangèrent les balais et rejoignirent Hermione qui s'était assise par terre.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda James.

- Si. Mais je prends en note de ne plus jamais recommencer un pari aussi stupide.

- Ouais, moi aussi si j'ai quelqu'un derrière, dit Harry en se massant les côtes. Je crois que tu m'as tatouée la marque de tes mains tellement tu serrais fort !

Hermione rougit sous les éclats de rire de James et Sirius.

- Ah ! Vous êtes rentrés ! William allait partir vous chercher, dit Mme Potter qui arrivait. Oh par Merlin ! Vous êtes tout trempés. Allez prendre un bon bain bien chaud !

Ils montèrent tous les quatre au premier étage.

- Flûte, il n'y a que deux salles de bain, fit remarquer Sirius en montant les escaliers.

- T'as raison Patmol, dit James qui le suivait de près. Mais on va en laisser une à Hermione, ça ne se fait pas de laisser une demoiselle mourir de froid, dit-il avec un grand sourire pour cette dernière.

- C'est gentil. Je vous promets de me dépêcher.

Elle courut dans les escaliers et entra dans une des salles de bain.

- Si on tirait à la courte paille qui passe le premier ? proposa Harry.

Les deux autres acceptèrent. Ce fut Sirius qui gagna. Harry et James se séchèrent à l'aide d'un sort et commencèrent à discuter dans la chambre de James. Elle était grande avec de nombreux poster de ces joueurs de Quiddich préférés. Il y avait aussi un mur où était affichée toutes sortes de photos. C'étaient des photos de lui étant plus petit, des photos de sa famille et de ses amis. Il en remarqua une en particulier. C'était une photo des quatre Maraudeurs. Elle était assez récente. Il voyait James et Sirius faire les pitres. Remus les regardait, amusé. Peter était assit et semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

James et lui passèrent à leur tour à la salle de bain, avant de descendre à la salle à manger en compagnie de Hermione et de Sirius.

Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. A minuit, les parents montèrent se coucher. James leur dit qu'eux non plus n'allaient pas tarder.

- Les mecs, rendez-vous dans ma chambre dans 5 minutes. Ça compte évidement pour toi aussi Hermione.

Ils montèrent, sachant que la soirée allait encore durer quelques heures. Ils insonorisèrent la chambre de James pour ne pas déranger ses parents qui dormaient juste au-dessus. Ce dernier arriva avec quatre bouteilles de pur feu.

- Je vous préviens tout de suite, il vaut mieux que mes parents ne l'apprennent pas.

- On s'en doute un peu, répondit Harry en prenant une des bouteilles que lui tendait son père.

Ils ouvrirent chacun leur bouteille et trinquèrent. Ils mirent de la musique et se défoulèrent dessus. Plus le temps passait, plus le niveau des bouteilles diminuait et plus les quatre jeunes étaient d'humeur joyeuse. Hermione dansa un rock endiablé avec Sirius et s'écroula au sol, morte de rire, à la fin de la danse.

------------

Vers 5h, les bouteilles étaient finies. Harry et Hermione essayèrent de retrouver leur chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Le problème venait du fait qu'ils ne marchaient plus très droit et qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de glousser. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, Harry voulut dire bonne nuit à Hermione, mais celle-ci fut plus rapide et l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de repartir vers sa chambre, heureuse. Harry resta sans bouger pendant un moment. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsque l'information lui arriva enfin au cerveau, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Sirius, quant à lui, avait aussi du mal à retrouver sa chambre. Il regardait Harry et Hermione en essayant de marcher droit et se stoppa net en voyant leur baiser. Il sourit et recommença à chercher sa chambre.

James s'était écroulé sur son lit. Il avait du utiliser un sort pour faire disparaître les bouteilles vides et ça l'avait complètement épuisé. Il ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller et s'endormit immédiatement.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, tous les quatre se réveillèrent avec un mal de crâne affreux. Ce fut Mme Potter qui les leva vers 12h. Lorsqu'elle vit James entrain de dormir tout habillé sur son lit, elle sourit, se disant qu'il n'avait pas dû se coucher bien tôt.

Tout le groupe était descendu une heure plus tard pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Harry avait offert à Hermione un bracelet en argent, sur lequel était gravé son prénom. Elle, elle lui offrit un vif d'or où était inscrit _« Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger »_, ainsi que la date de leur rencontre. Il la remercia et prit soin de cacher les inscriptions aux autres. Autrement, ils reçurent des friandises, quelques livres…

Le plus étonné fut James, étant donné que Lily lui avait envoyé quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'un cadre photo, à l'intérieur duquel on voyait une photo très récente de leur groupe. On y voyait les quatre Maraudeurs, Lily, Jennifer, Joanna ainsi que Harry et Hermione. Il montra la photo aux autres et s'empressa d'aller écrire une lettre à Lily pour la remercier.

------------

Lily était dans sa chambre. Elle venait de finir de se préparer et allait descendre ouvrir ses cadeaux. En arrivant au salon, elle en vit une pile à son nom. Elle commença à les déballer sous le regard haineux de sa sœur. Elle reçut une trousse de maquillage de la part de Jennifer et Joanna. Un livre racontant une histoire d'amour de Hermione. Harry lui avait offert un chaton, couleur crème avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle décida de l'appeler Pooka. Remus, Sirius et Peter lui avait envoyés une robe de soirée de couleur verte et James un petit médaillon en argent. Elle le mit immédiatement.

Le soir, elle reçut une lettre qui venait de James.

_Salut Lily,_

_Si je t'écris, c'est pour te remercier pour ton cadeau. J'ai été très étonné que tu m'offres quelque chose, je dois le dire. J'espère que mon cadeau t'a plu._

_Je pense qu'avoir des nouvelles de Ron et Hermione va t'intéresser. Comme tu le sais déjà, ils sont chez moi et on s'amuse beaucoup. Si ça continue comme ça, mes parents vont devenir fous. Ils (Ron et Hermione pas mes parents) vont bien. Nous avons appris qu'ils ne venaient pas de France et qu'en plus ils ne venaient pas non plus de cette époque ! Mais tu auras plus de détails si tu viens à la maison._

_Je suis entrain de m'arranger avec mes parents pour que vous veniez, toi et les autres, chez moi le week-end avant la rentrée. Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, fais le moi savoir, même si je préfèrerai que tu viennes._

_Gros bisous de la part de Sirius, Hermione, Ron et moi-même._

_Je pense à toi,_

_James._

En lisant que Harry et Hermione ne venaient pas de leur époque, Lily avait haussé un sourcil. Elle se jura de leur demander plus d'informations quand elle les verrait. En finissant la lettre, elle cru que son cœur allait chavirer.

_Il me propose de venir chez lui ! Lily, ma chère, il va falloir travailler ton comportement pour ne pas lui tomber dessus à la première occasion._

Elle prit un morceau de parchemin et répondit à James.

_Cher James,_

_Je serai ravie de venir chez toi. Ton cadeau m'a fait très plaisir et si tu veux tout savoir, je le porte déjà._

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Embrasses-les de ma part._

_Je t'embrasse aussi._

_Lily._

Elle relut ce qu'elle avait écrit, donna la lettre à la chouette de James qui était encore là et annonça à ses parents qu'elle allait probablement partir le vendredi avant la rentrée.


	8. Vacances 2ème partie

Suite à l'incident du soir, Harry et Hermione avaient évité de se regarder pendant quelques temps. Ils ne voulaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, s'expliquer sur ce qui s'était passé.

Ce fut Sirius qui mit le sujet sur le tapis au début de la deuxième semaine de vacances.

- Alors mon cher Cornedrue. Où t'en es avec ta rouquine ?

- Elle a accepté de venir ce week-end, répondit James l'air rêveur.

- Oulàlàlà !!...Ça sent le couple à plein nez !

- Ne dit pas de bêtises Patmol, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne peut ni me voir ni me sentir.

Harry et Hermione suivaient la discussion en souriant. Harry buvait un chocolat chaud et Hermione mangeait une pomme.

- D'ailleurs quand on parle de couple…Ça va vous deux ? demanda Sirius un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda James.

- Je les ai surpris entrain de se bécoter dans le couloir le jour de Noël.

A ces mots, Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son chocolat chaud, tout comme Hermione qui avait avalé de travers le morceau de pomme qu'elle avait en bouche.

- C'est vrai ? demanda James en voyant le réaction de Harry et Hermione qui avaient maintenant un visage aussi rouge que les banderoles accrochées.

- Oui, répondit doucement Hermione. Mais on ne se bécotait pas. Et ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois !

- En plus, ce soir là on était bourré, rajouta Harry.

- En gros, vous êtes entrain de dire que c'était une erreur, dit Sirius. Laissez-moi rire !

En voyant les têtes de Harry et Hermione, James explosa de rire. Il lui fallu cinq bonnes minutes avant de redevenir à peu près sérieux.

- Etant donné que le sujet n'a pas l'air de plaire à tout le monde, on va en changer. Il faut que je vous parle de ce week-end de toute façon. Mes parents ont décidé de partir et il me laisse la maison. J'ai donc proposé aux copains de venir le passer avec nous. Tout le monde peut venir excepté Peter…

_Tant mieux,_ pensa Harry, _déjà que je dois le supporter en cours, alors si en plus il était venu…_

- …viendrons que samedi, continuait James. Quant à Lily, il faudra la chercher chez elle parce qu'elle n'a aucun moyen pour venir. J'irai la chercher avec Ron s'il est d'accord.

- Pas de soucis, répondit Harry.

- Maintenant que tout est réglé, que dirais-tu Ron si je te demande une revanche au Quidditch ?

- On la fait quand tu veux !

Ils allèrent tous dehors. Harry et James prirent chacun un balai et s'envolèrent, sous l'œil de Hermione et Sirius, qui regardait le match.

_Il doit être heureux_, pensait Hermione, _il a l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu avec ses parents. Pouvoir jouer avec son père comme il le fait en ce moment, il a du en rêver toute sa vie._

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda subitement Sirius.

- Hein ?

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Bien sur ! C'st mon meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Tssss…Vous me faites penser à Lily et James, les disputes en moins. James est dingue d'elle mais elle…Il se fait de faux espoirs…

- Tu es tellement pessimiste.

- Saurais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore Boucle d'or ?

- Il y a des tas de trucs que je sais et que tu ignores.

- Comme quoi ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?

- On fait un pari. Tu me prépares un truc à manger et si c'est super bon je te lâche. Sinon, tu dois me dire un de tes secrets.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres, tout en lui serrant la main pour sceller leur pacte.

James et Harry atterrirent devant eux.

- Qui a gagné ? demanda Hermione.

- James, répondit Harry.

- Maintenant on est quitte. Bon, moi je vais me doucher ! annonça James en rentrant.

- Bon Boucle d'or ! Ta merveille culinaire, je l'attends.

- Parce que tu la veux maintenant ?

- Ouais !

- Tu me dis où sont rangés les ustensiles de cuisine, tu me laisses 30 minutes et se sera bon. Tu viens Ron ?

- J'arrive, répondit Harry un peu triste.

Il regarda Hermione te Sirius rentrer, puis il tourna le dos à la maison et s'avança dans le petit bois qui bordait le « domaine » des Potter. Il s'adossa à un arbre se trouvant en face d'un petit lac et attendit. Il se sentait seul. Etre en présence de ces parents et de Sirius lui donnait beaucoup de bonheur mais fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'un jour ou l'autre il devra les quitter pour retourner dans son époque.

- Cornedrue ! Aide-moi ! dit-il à voix haute. J'ai besoin de toi papa. Et de toi aussi maman… Pourquoi êtes-vous morts ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé ?

Il se mit à sangloter, la tête dans les genoux. Il essaya de se calmer, mais voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il fit apparaître la seule chose pouvant y arriver : son patronus. Un magnifique cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette. Harry se relava et s'approcha de l'animal. Il se sentait apaisé en sa présence. Il avança la main vers le museau de cerf et ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer la sensation que cela produirait si cela avait été un vrai.

- Tu me manques tellement, dit-il à l'animal.

- Ron ?

Harry se retourna. Derrière lui se trouvait James, Sirius et Hermione.

------------

James arriva à la cuisine où il flottait une délicieuse odeur de chocolat. Il vit Sirius entrain d'admirer le magnifique gâteau qu'Hermione venait de faire.

- Hey Patmol ! Tu baves ! dit James en voyant son ami.

- Hein ? répondit Sirius en s'essuyant machinalement la bouche.

- Je crois que j'ai gagné, annonça Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas sur. Je n'y ai pas encore goûté ! répliqua Sirius tout en sachant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

- Où est Ron ? demanda James.

- Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas rentré avec nous. Et depuis, je ne l'ai pas revu.

- Je crois qu'il est encore dehors, dit Hermione. Restez là, je vais le chercher.

- On vient avec toi ! dirent ensemble James et Sirius.

Ils enfilèrent leurs manteaux et retournèrent dehors. Retrouver Harry fut une chose facile. On voyait nettement les traces de ses pas dans la neige.

- Regardez ! Il est là ! annonça James. Mais il n'est pas tout seul. Il y a quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose avec lui.

- Il a fait apparaître son patronus ! s'exclama Hermione. Il ne doit pas aller très bien.

- Tu as raison Boucle d'or, ça ressemble à un patronus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il le caresse ?

Ils continuèrent à avancer et s'arrêtèrent à 2 mètres de Harry.

- Tu me manques tellement.

- Ron ? dit Sirius un peu inquiet que Harry parle tout seul.

Ils virent Harry se retourner, étonné que quelqu'un soit là. Hermione s'approcha de lui. Il regarda le cerf qui disparu peu après, se retourna vers Hermione et la serra dans ses bras. Elle fut étonnée de ce geste et le serra à son tour, en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

- Je suis là Harry, alors s'il te plait, si quelque chose te tracasse, je t'en prie, dis-le moi, murmura-t-elle de façon à ce que James et Sirius n'entendent rien.

- Je sais Hermione, je sais, répondit Harry son le même ton. C'est trop dur de vivre cela sans pouvoir réagir. J'en ai marre, je ne pourrais pas supporter cette situation encore longtemps…

Elle se dégagea, lui prit la main et l'emmena vers les deux Maraudeurs qui avaient suivit la scène sans rien faire.

------------

- A ton avis, elle lui dit quoi ? demanda Sirius tandis qu'il prenait un quatrième part de gâteau.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ils avaient besoin d'être seul et de parler entre eux.

- Je me demande ce qui peut lui manquer à ce point.

James ne répondit pas.

------------

Harry et Hermione se trouvaient dans la chambre de cette dernière. Ils étaient assis sur le lit, Harry la tête dans les mains, Hermione le regardant, une main posée sur son épaule.

- J'en ai marre Hermione. Ils sont censés être morts depuis 16 ans ! Et je les retrouve face à moi ! Si au moins je pouvais leur dire qui je suis réellement. Mais non ! Je ne peux pas ! Tout ça à cause ce cette stupide loi selon laquelle on n'a pas le droit de modifier le passé…J'en ai ma claque de ses conneries !

- Harry…dit Hermione doucement, ne te tourmente pas ainsi…

- C'est facile pour toi, répliqua-t-il avec un petit rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Tes parents à toi sont encore en vie, alors que les miens sont morts à notre époque et vont mourir dans moins de cinq ans dans celle-ci !

Hermione ne su que répondre. Pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, elle lui prit la main et pausa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais profites-en ! Tu es là à te morfondre alors qu'en bas ton père et ton parrain sont là et s'inquiètent pour toi !

Elle se leva et le força à se lever lui aussi.

- Allez viens ! Tu vas prendre du gâteau et tu verras, ça ira mieux après. Encore faut-il espérer que ton goinfre de parrain n'ait pas tout avalé.

Ils redescendirent et retrouvèrent James et Sirius assit à table devant une assiette où il ne restait que deux petites parts de gâteaux.

- J'ai du me battre pour qu'il ne finisse pas tout, dit James. Alors dépêchez-vous si vous les voulez.

Harry et Hermione prirent chacun une part.

- Ça va mieux Ron ? demanda Sirius.

- Ouais, c'était juste un coup de blues. Mais c'est passé grâce à Hermione.

- Que ferais-tu sans elle ? dit ironiquement James.

- Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Je serais probablement mort depuis un moment. Mais il faut signaler que c'est à cause d'elle si j'ai failli me faire tuer par un troll en 1ère année…

- QUOI ?! s'écrièrent James et Sirius.

- Non rien, répondit Harry en échangeant un regard avec Hermione.

oOoOoOo

Le vendredi, James alla réveiller Harry vers 12h.

- Ron ! Debout !

- …

- Ron ! C'est pas le moment de roupiller mon vieux !

- Mmmmh…L'est quelle heure ?

- Midi. Il faut aller chercher Lily ! répondit James excité comme une puce.

- J'me lève, c'est bon. Laisses-moi 5 minutes et on pourra y aller.

James quitta la chambre. Harry s'habilla, mit son écharpe, sa veste, ses mitaines et descendit rejoindre James qui tournait en rond devant la porte d'entrée. Ce dernier lui donna l'adresse de Lily avant qu'ils ne transplanent dans un quartier très accueillant. Harry suivit James qui avait déjà sonné à une des portes. Ce fut une dame frisant la cinquantaine qui leur ouvrit.

- Bonjour Mme Evans, commença James, nous sommes des amis de Lily et …

- Oh ! Entrez, messieurs, entrez ! Elle est dans sa chambre. Je vais aller la chercher. Installez vous au salon, je reviens tout de suite. C'est au fond du couloir à droite.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué et s'assirent dans le canapé. James regardait avec intérêt tout ce que se trouvait autour de lui. Il questionnait Harry sur l'utilité de la radio, quand ils entendirent des pas. Harry vit alors avec horreur, sa tante et son oncle arriver main dans la main. Quand Pétunia les vit, elle fut étonnée et leur sourit en les voyant. La mère de Lily entra à son tour.

- Elle arrive.

A ses mots, le sourire de Pétunia disparu instantanément pour laisser la place à un regard de dégoût.

- Vous ne connaissez probablement pas sa sœur, dit Mme Evans. Voici Pétunia et son petit ami, ou devrais-je dire fiancé, Vernon.

- Félicitation, dit James en s'efforçant de ne pas rire à la vue du couple.

- Ouais, félicitation, marmonna Harry l'air renfrogné.

Ils entendirent des pas précipités dans les escaliers.

- Viens mon chéri, ils sont venus pour _elle_.

Harry et James remarquèrent la façon dont Pétunia avait accentué le « elle » et s'ils ne s'étaient pas retenus, elle aurait sûrement fini à l'hôpital. Pétunia et Vernon partirent, laissant place à Lily. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle eut un large sourire.

- Oh ! C'est vous ! Quand ma mère est venue, elle m'a dit que des jumeaux m'attendaient en bas. Je ne voyais pas du tout de qui elle parlait ! Sinon, comment ça se passe chez vous ?

- Plutôt bien, même si notre Rony national nous a fait une belle dépression lundi.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais. Heureusement que sa médicomage préférée était là !

- Je suppose qu'on parle d'Hermione.

- En effet.

- Bon, on va arrêter de parler de moi ? Je vais chercher ta valise Lily. Où est ta chambre ?

Elle lui indiqua comment accéder à sa chambre et Harry monta. Lorsqu'il redescendit, il trouva James entrain de contempler la télévision et Lily le dévorait des yeux. Il se racla la gorge, ce qui les fit sursauter.

- T'es super discret. Je ne t'ai pas entendu descendre, et pourtant l'escalier n'arrête pas de grincer, dit Lily.

- Tu devais être perdue dans tes pensées, répondit simplement Harry en lui souriant.

Elle rougit et alla dire au revoir à ses parents. James et Harry les saluèrent à leur tour.

- Prenez chacun un bras. Direction la maison des Potter ! dit James.

Puis il transplanta, emmenant avec lui Lily et sa valise ainsi que Harry. Ils furent accueillit par Sirius, Hermione et Remus, qui venait d'arriver. Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses. Ils allèrent au salon où Lily et Remus racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les vacances.

- Joanna et Jenny n'arrivent que demain. Elles prendrons la chambre de Ron qui ira avec un de nous trois. Lily ira avec Hermione, annonça James.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait appelé Lily par son prénom. Mais elle, elle le remarqua et se jura de ne pas lui tomber dessus à la première occasion.

- J'ai une objection ! dit Sirius. J'ai envi que ma copine aille avec moi ! Et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que Remus aussi.

James regarda Remus, qui lui répondit par un petit sourire.

- Ça va, j'ai compris ! Jo ira avec Remus, Jenny avec Sirius et Ron avec moi. Plus personne n'a d'objection ? Parfait ! Pour ce soir on s'arrangera.

La conversation continuait quand d'un coup, Sirius posa THE question.

- Dites les filles, est-ce que vous avez des vues sur un mec ?

- Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison de te répondre et je te le dirai, dit Lily.

- Quelque soit ta réponse je trouverai qui c'est…

- Même s'il n'y a personne ?

Sirius sourit à cette réplique. James essayait de jouer l'indifférence, mais il ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait. Quand il avait vu Lily, la seule chose qu'il avait voulu faire c'était l'embrasser. En ce moment c'était un peu pareil.

- D'accord, j'avoue. Il y a bien un garçon que j'aime plus que les autres.

James n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il cru que tout s'écroulait autour de lui.

_Elle en aime déjà un autre ! Et ça t'étonne ?_ demanda une voix dans sa tête. _James, mon vieux, tu n'es qu'un crétin d'avoir pu penser une seule seconde qu'elle ait pu s'intéresser à toi !_

- Il est dans quel maison ? questionna Sirius.

- Je ne te le dirais pas.

- Bon passons à l'autre demoiselle qui aimerait se faire oublier. Hein Boucle d'or ?

- Boucle d'or ? dit Lily étonnée, vu que Hermione était brune.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Et pour répondre à ta question Sirius, la réponse est…

Elle jeta un regard discret à Harry.

- …oui.

- Je ne te demanderais pas qui c'est. Faut pas chercher bien loin pour le savoir. Et puis ce que j'ai vu me suffit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Lily intéressée.

- Ça aussi je te le dirais plus tard, répondit Hermione qui avait les joues toutes rouges.

------------

Le reste de la journée et la soirée se passèrent bien. Il fut décidé que Harry et Remus dormiraient seuls, que James et Sirius dormiraient dans la chambre à James et que Lily et Hermione seraient dans la même pièce.

- Bon, dis-moi tout ! dit Lily lorsqu'elle fut seule avec Hermione. C'est quoi cette histoire de Boucle d'or ?

- En fait, dit Hermione en s'installant sur son lit, un matin où je me douchait, Sirius est entré en douce dans la salle de bain et m'a jeté un sort qui m'a rendu blonde. Ilse trouve que lorsque je me suis coiffée, mes cheveux ont formé des anglaises. Et depuis, il m'appelle Boucle d'or.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Et puis, je peux savoir ce qu'il a vu qui t'a rendu aussi rouge ?

- Le 23 au soir, on a fait une fête tous les quatre et on s'est envoyé au minimum un litre de pur feu chacun. Et il se trouve que quand on est parti se coucher, Ron et moi on s'est embrassé. Le problème c'est que Sirius a tout vu…Et ne me regardes pas comme ça ! C'est assez gênant !

Lily avait un large sourire.

- Alors comme ça vous vous êtes embrassés…

- On était bourré ! se défendit Hermione.

- Ouais, ouais…Ils disent tous ça !

------------

Harry était allongé sur le lit de la chambre.

_A qui pensait-elle ? Je suis presque sûr qu'elle m'a regardé. __Mais voyons Harry, c'est Hermione ! __Ta meilleure amie. Elle t'a regardé, et alors ? Oui, mais si elle était devenue plus que ma meilleure amie ? C'est elle qui m'a consolé quand Ginny est partie, elle qui me soutient depuis toutes ces années…Je ne dois plus être au clair à cause de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes._

_- Bien sur que non !_ répondait sa conscience. _Tu sais très bien où tu en es ! Tu l'aimes !_

_- Mais c'est Hermione !_

_- Peut-être, mais tu l'aimes quand même !_

_- Ta gueule ! Tu dis des conneries !_

------------

_Lily en aime un autre… Lily en aime un autre… Lily en aime un autre…_

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête de James. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

_Il faut que je tourne la page. Je n'ai plus aucune chance._

_- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! _dit une voix dans sa tête. _Comment veux tu qu'elle t'aime ? Elle ne te connaît même pas ! Vas-tu lâcher les armes sans avoir combattu ?_

_- Bien sur que non ! Mais elle en aime un autre !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? Et puis, depuis quand tu te soucis de ce genre de détails ?_

_- Ben ouais ? Depuis quand ?_

oOoOoOo

- Patmol ! Cornedrue ! Réveillez-vous !

Remus entendit des grognements en provenance des deux lits. Il en déduisit que ses deux amis étaient réveillés.

- On vous attend en bas !

Après que James et Sirius se soient levés et habillés, ils descendirent au salon, où Remus et les deux filles les attendaient.

- Ron n'est pas là ? remarqua Sirius.

- Il dort encore, dit Hermione.

- Il faudrait le réveiller. Non ?

- Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment, alors laissons-le dormir encore un peu.

Après avoir attendu une heure, ils décidèrent de monter le chercher. Ils furent distraient par l'arrivée de Joanna et Jennifer. Elles étaient venues par le réseau de cheminées. Elles se jetèrent sur leurs petits amis respectifs puis saluèrent les autres.

- Où est Ron ? demanda Jennifer.

- Pas encore levé, répondit Sirius.

- Allons le chercher ! dit joyeusement Joanna.

Toute la bande monta. Ils furent tous extrêmement surpris de voir la chambre vide, le pyjama roulé en boule sur le lit.

- Il a laissé un mot, annonça Remus.

_Il est 6h. Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je vais faire un tour et je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais._

_P.S. : Je vous prie de ne pas me chercher._

Ils furent tous inquiets par le mot. Mais ils respectèrent ce qu'il avait écrit et ne partirent pas à sa recherche, bien que cela fasse déjà 6h qu'il était parti.

------------

Harry s'habilla, mit son écharpe, ses mitaines, son manteau et glissa sa baguette dans une de ses poches. Il descendit discrètement les escaliers et sortit de la maison. Il faisait encore nuit et il faisait un froid glacial. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et commença à marcher. Après quelques heures, il s'assit sur une balançoire, dans un petit parc. La neige commença à tomber, mais il ne le remarqua pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

_Bon, il faut que je fasse le point sur différentes choses. Pour commencer, il faut éclaircir ma situation. Ça fait maintenant 4 mois qu'on est ici et on n'a quasiment pas avancé ! Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de rentrer chez nous ! Mais est-ce que cette situation est-elle tellement terrible ? Excepté le fait que je me suis retrouvé à l'époque de mes parents, il n'y a rien de bien dérangeant… _

_En fait si ! Ils sont censés être mort ! En plus ils ne savent pas que je suis leur fils…Il faut que je garde en tête qu'ils ont été assassinés par Voldemort…Bien sur que non ! Il faut que j'en profite ! Passer du temps avec eux…Même en sachant qu'ils vont mourir… _

_Dernier point obscure : Hermione…Il n'y a rien à dire… _

_- Bien sur que si, _répondait sa conscience qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque là_. Sinon tu ne serais pas entrain de faire le point dessus ! _

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! _

_- Je suis ta conscience, je ne me trompe jamais ! _

_- Eh bien tu as faux ! Et sur toute la ligne ! _

_- Sur quoi est-ce que je me trompe ? Sur le fait que dès qu'elle est là tu as l'impression d'avoir l'air d'un crétin, sur le fait que tu ne supportes pas qu'elle se fasse draguer par un autre, sur le fait que lorsqu'elle t'a embrassé tu aurais bien recommencé ou sur le fait que tu refuses de dire que tu l'aimes ?_

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Harry. C'est vrai, il l'aimait. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait changer ?

Il se leva et continua à marcher. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort et était de plus en plus frais. Harry remarqua soudainement qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Il remarqua par la même occasion que son ventre criait famine. Il décida de rentrer au manoir Potter maintenant qu'il était au clair avec lui-même. Il marcha doucement et mit 5h pour rentrer, en partie dû au fait qu'il avait eut du mal à retrouver le chemin de la maison.

------------

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? demanda Hermione pour la énième fois.

- Je ne sais pas, mais si dans une heure il n'est pas rentré, je vais le chercher ! répondit James.

Il était 22h et tout le monde commençait à être très sérieusement inquiets. Ils étaient assis dans le salon et attendaient. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'heure et de demander pourquoi il était parti et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dehors depuis maintenant 16h. Soudain, elle entendit, tout comme les autres, le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermer.

Elle se leva brusquement et se précipita dans le hall suivit du reste du groupe. Quand elle vit que c'était Harry, elle lui sauta dessus et l'enlaça.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! murmura-t-elle. Ne recommences plus jamais ça !

Harry, une fois remis de sa surprise, la serra à son tour.

- Promis, murmura-t-il à son tour en l'embrassant sur le front.

Les autres assistaient à la scène, content qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Hermione se détacha de lui et remarqua qu'il avait de la glace dans les cheveux, les joues rouges, les lunettes couvertes de buée et le bout de ses doigts dépassant de ses mitaines gelés.

- Allez viens te réchauffer, dit James.

Harry enleva sa veste, son écharpe, ses mitaines et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un morceau de pain. Quand il rentra ans la pièce, il remarqua qu'une assiette était déjà prête. Il se mit à manger pendant que ses amis s'asseyaient autour de la table.

- Tu comptes nous expliquer pourquoi tu es sorti ? demanda Sirius.

- Il fallait que je soit un peu seul.

- Un peu seul ?! s'exclama Joanna. Je te signal que ça fait 16h que tu es parti !

- Elle a raison, approuva Remus. T'aurais pu donner signe de vie plus tôt.

- Désolé les copains, mais il fallait vraiment que je fasse la point. En restant ici, ce n'était pas possible. En plus, comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques minutes à Hermione, je recommencerais plus. Et puis je vais bien !

Tout le monde fut rassuré. Harry fini de manger et monta directement se coucher. Il rentra dans la chambre de James et s'effondra sur son lit sans prendre le temps de se changer. Jennifer et Sirius montèrent peu de temps après, prétextant qu'ils avaient des trucs à se dire en privé.

- J'espère que tes lits sont solides ! dit Lily en riant.

Remus, Hermione et Joanna montèrent à leur tour. Il ne restait plus que James et Lily. Tout deux étaient très gênés. Lily parce qu'elle était avec lui et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés depuis qu'elle était là et James pare qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le fait qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre lui trottait dans la tête. Pour remédier au problème, il décida de monter se coucher. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il l'embrassa quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il se « détacha » d'elle, il murmura « Chuis désolé Lily » avant de monter en quatrième vitesse s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_James, mon gars, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Elle va encore plus te détester près ce coup-là ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?? _

Lily fut surprise par son geste. Cela la surpris tellement qu'elle ne réagit pas en l'entendant s'excuser. Tout d'un coup elle se sentait toute chose.

_James Potter m'a embrassé ... James Potter m'a embrassé !!!_

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, toujours aussi stupéfaite, le bout de ses doigts posés sur ses lèvres.

_Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit de rester ?_ se demandait-elle.

Elle se trouvait sur un petit nuage et décida de monter. Elle se coucha, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et s'endormit en se passant en boucle se qui venait de se passer.


	9. Enfin ensemble

Le lendemain, James passa son temps à éviter Lily et à faire en sorte qu'il y ait toujours au moins une personne avec lui lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Ce qui l'avait surpris mais aussi rassuré, c'était qu'elle ne lui avait pas crié dessus pour ce qu'il avait fait. Lily, quant à elle s'interrogeait sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Pour elle, James n'était qu'un coureur de jupons et elle ne voulait pas être un simple trophée. Mais elle l'aimait et lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, un feu d'artifice avait explosé dans sa tête.

La journée se passa bien, entre batailles de boules de neige et paris stupides. Les autres remarquèrent l'attitude de James envers Lily. Ils furent surpris mais ne firent aucune remarque.

Le jour de la rentrée, ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à la gare, où les attendait le train. Ils montèrent tous les huit et trouvèrent un compartiment vide où ils prirent place. Peter les rejoignit un peu avant que le train ne démarre. Jennifer s'était assise à côté de Sirius. Elle avait posé sa tête contre lui et s'était endormie. Remus, Joanna et Hermione jouaient à la bataille explosive. Harry, assit près de la fenêtre, regardait le paysage défiler sans vraiment le voir. Lily lisait un livre et James la regardait discrètement se demandant pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas crié dessus. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait envi, mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lily de ne pas réagir. En temps normal, s'il l'avait embrassé, ne serait-ce que sur la joue, il se serait pris une gifle monumentale. Et là…Rien…Pas de réaction…

------------

La première semaine de cours passa et Lily fut attristée de constater que James l'évitait comme la peste. Elle voulait lui parler discrètement, mais il était toujours entouré de plein de monde. En plus, elle ne le croisait plus dans les couloirs, alors qu'avant, cela n'arrêtait pas.

Un soir alors qu'elle lisait dans la salle commune qui était déserte, elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer. C'était James, qui, dès qu'il la vit, accéléra brusquement.

- James Potter ! Viens ici ! dit-elle calmement mais fermement.

Il se retourna et alla la rejoindre. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil, son livre posé sur ses genoux. Il se mit devant elle, tout en gardant soigneusement ses distances pour éviter de s'en prendre une, et resta debout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il.

- Ecoute, cette situation ne peut plus durer. Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière. De plus, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu m'évites !

- Parce que ça te dérange ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ça me dérange.

James fut étonné par la réponse. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais sûrement pas à ça. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ne me dis pas que je t'ai manqué !

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Alors dis-moi ce que tu me veux. Je suis fatigué et j'aimerai me coucher avant de recommencer comme dimanche dernier.

- Tu ne voudrais pas recommencer ?

Lily le vit froncer les sourcils.

_Il est encore plus beau comme ça ! _

Elle se dit ensuite qu'elle devrait faire une cure de désintoxication contre James, que cela devenait urgent.

- C'est quoi cette question ? Un test ? Une provocation ?

- Rien de tout ça. C'est juste pour savoir.

- Pour dire franchement, ça ne me gênerait pas.

- Voilà une première réponse. Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu m'évites.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?

Lily se leva et se planta devant lui. Elle devait faire une tête de moins que lui.

- J'aimerais que tu me le dise, reprit-elle.

- Ta réaction.

- Ma réaction ? Quoi ma réaction ?

- J'avais, on va dire, peur, de ta réaction. Je n'avais pas du tout envi de me prendre une gifle ou de me faire gueuler dessus. Contrairement à ce que certains peuvent penser, je n'aime pas particulièrement ça.

- T'aimerais connaître ma réaction si tu n'étais pas parti ?

- Cette question doit m'inquiéter ?

- Nan.

- Alors, vas-y, dis-moi tout.

En guise de réponse, elle l'embrassa.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il éberlué.

- Ma réponse.

Il hésita un instant et se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Il se pencha un peu et l'embrassa à son tour. Lily mit ses bras autour du cou de James, qui, face à cette réaction, la serra à son tour. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le canapé tout en continuant de s'embrasser.

- Ne le prends pas mal, dit Lily après quelques minutes, mais je préférerais que personne, même les copains, ne sachent pas qu'on sort ensemble.

- Pourquoi ? demanda James qui aurait voulu le crier au monde entier tellement il était heureux.

- Déjà, je veux vérifier quelque chose. Ensuite, il y a un problème que je dois régler avec moi-même.

- Comme tu veux…

- Merci !

Elle se leva, mais fut retenue par le bras.

- Me laisse pas tout seul ! dit-il avec les mimiques d'un enfant de 5 ans.

- Je ne te laisserai pas seul.

- J'espère bien ! De toute façon, maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te laisserai pas filer comme ça !

Elle se pencha vers lui, lui laissant l'occasion de voir son décolleté.

- Je te signale que ma tête se trouve plus haut que l'endroit où tu regardes !

- Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi…

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de monter se coucher. James qui n'en revenait pas de sortir avec Lily, s'endormit sur le canapé.

oOoOoOo

On était début février. James et Lily sortaient secrètement ensembles depuis un mois. Lily avait appris à connaître James pendant leurs rendez-vous et elle avait remarqué qu'en réalité, elle ne le connaissait pas. Pendant plus de 6 ans, elle n'avait eut que des préjugés, qui étaient, pour la plus part, non fondés. Sirius et Jennifer filaient le parfait amour et Remus et Joanna étaient passés au stade supérieur pour fêter les 3 mois de leur relation.

C'était la fin du cours de métamorphose. La cloche venait de sonner.

- Harry, dit doucement Hermione. J'ai remarqué que j'avais notre livre de potions avec moi. Je veux dire celui de notre époque.

- Ouais, et alors ?

- Et alors, dedans il y a la fabrication de la potion tue-loup.

- Tu voudrais qu'on fabrique une potion qui n'existe pas encore ?

- Ça l'aiderait beaucoup…

- On n'est pas censé être au courant pour sa condition !

- On dira qu'on l'a remarqué…

- Mais c'est interdit.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? répliqua Hermione en haussant les sourcils, mais en souriant. Et puis, je peux savoir depuis quand tu te soucis du règlement ? Je te rappel par la même occasion que préparer du polynectar était tout aussi interdit…

Harry sourit à ce souvenir.

- C'est bon, je te suis.

- Bien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va falloir attendre avant qu'elle ne soit prête, mais quand elle le sera, il faudra lui avouer qu'on sait qu'il est un loup garou.

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs un peu en retrait par rapport au reste du groupe, quand Harry percuta quelqu'un. Il était sur le point de s'excuser quand il vit que c'était Malefoy, Rogue et quelques autres Serpentards.

- Regarde où tu vas crétin ! dit Malefoy avant de le reconnaître. Tiens, mais c'est le clone de Potter. Et accompagné d'une sang-de-bourbe en plus…

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il sentait sa baguette chauffer dans sa main tellement il était en colère.

- A ce que je vois, continuait Malefoy, il est incapable, tout comme ce prétentieux, de s'entourer de gens bien.

Harry essayait de garder son calme, mais cela devenait très difficile. Il sentait Hermione le tirer par le bras pour le forcer à rejoindre leurs amis, l'obligeant à tourner le dos aux Serpentards.

- C'est ça ! Pars ! Suis la sang-de-bourbe qui te sert d'amie et va rejoindre ton clone, le traître à son sang et l'autre sang-de-bourbe, finit Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il prononça. Harry s'était brusquement retourné et avait jeté un sort à Rogue et Malefoy qui rigolaient ensembles. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux expulsés 5 mètres plus loin et retombèrent inconscients sur le sol. Le sort était si puissant que les Serpentards autour de Rogue et Malefoy se trouvèrent également à terre.

- M. WEASLEY ! hurla le professeur McGonagall qui avait tout vu.

Harry se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en colère.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait les mains dans les poches et affichait un air renfrogné.

- Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? Très bien ! Vous allez venir avec moi chez le directeur. Ce sera aussi 40 points en moins pour Gryffondor et un mois de retenues tous les jours de la semaine à compter d'aujourd'hui ! Allez attendre devant le bureau du directeur. J'emmène ces deux-là à l'infirmerie et je vous rejoindrais.

Harry partit sans regarder personne et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il attendit McGonagall devant la gargouille. Elle arriva 20 minutes plus tard et monta avec lui voir le directeur. Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, après s'être fait passé un savon, il alla directement en retenue.

------------

Après l'incident, les autres étaient montés dans la salle commune.

- J'ai rarement vu un sort aussi puissant, dit James. Je n'ai pas bien entendu ce que Malefoy a dit, mais je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place.

- Il vous a insulté et Ron a vu rouge, résuma Hermione.

- Ben dis donc ! Je suis content d'être son ami ! s'exclama Sirius. Parce que mettre KO deux personnes et en mettre à terre 5 autres en un seul sort, il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter à lui !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! approuva Joanna.

- Ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'il a un caractère explosif, dit Remus.

- Ouais, un mélange de mon caractère, de celui de James et de celui de Lily, rajouta Sirius. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Hermione fut soudainement très inspirée par ses chaussures. Quant à Lily et James, ils firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu pendant que les autres approuvaient.

Tout le monde se coucha vers minuit, excepté Hermione. Lorsque Harry rentra dans la salle commune, il la trouva entrain de l'attendre.

- J'ai pas envi de parler Hermione, annonça-t-il en colère.

- Eh bien tu le feras quand même !

Il ignora la remarque et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! REVIENT IMMEDIATEMENT ICI ! cria Hermione qui commençait à sérieusement s'énerver.

Harry se retourna et se mit devant elle.

- QUOI ?!

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça, dit-elle le plus calmement possible.

- Pourquoi j'ai jeté ce sort ? Tu me poses la question !

- Oui, alors réponds-moi !

- Parce qu'il a insulté tous ceux à qui je tiens ! Ce sont des choses que je ne laissais pas passer avant et que je ne laisse toujours pas passer. Il t'a insulté, il a insulté mes parents et il a insulté Sirius. Tout ça en quelques phrases. De plus, les Malefoy sont des crétins congénitaux ! Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de son crétin de fils que nous sommes ici ! Enfin, de voir Rogue se marrer à côté a été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Voilà ! Tu es contente ?!

Il avait dit cela d'une traite et monta se coucher encore plus en colère qu'avant, si c'était possible, avant qu'Hermione ne puisse réagir. Elle monta peu de temps après. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le dortoir, elle vit que Harry avait fermé les rideaux de son lit. Elle se coucha, triste de s'être disputé avec lui.

oOoOoOo

On était le 14 février. Cela faisait 10 jours que Harry faisait la tête. James et Lily ne s'étaient presque pas vu durant cette période, étant donné qu'ils restaient avec Harry et Hermione : James avec Harry et Lily avec Hermione. En fait, cela faisait 10 jours qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls et cela commençait à être dur pour les deux.

C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Quand James descendit, il vit que Lily était là, mais surtout qu'elle était toute seule.

- Tu me manques, tu sais, dit-il en arrivant.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et se mit à la regarder. Lily, que cela ne dérangeait pas, continua à manger. Les autres arrivèrent peu après. Lily sentit soudain James lui faire du pied. Elle sourit, ce qui n'échappa pas à James, qui continuait de la fixer.

- Tu vas continuer ce manège encore longtemps Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh oui Princesse !

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, quand Remus leur demanda d'arrêter de se disputer. Les regards de James et Lily se croisèrent et ils se sourirent discrètement. Harry, qui se trouvait à côté de James, fit tomber sa cuillère. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour la ramasser, il vit son père entrain de faire du pied à Lily. En se relevant, il remarqua que Lily ne réagissait pas et qu'en plus, elle souriait. Il sourit à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Lily.

- Rien, mentit Harry en continuant de sourire.

------------

Sirius et Jennifer partirent à Pré-au-Lard pour la journée, tout comme Remus et Joanna. Peter partit également avec sa petite amie. Lily et James restaient avec Harry et Hermione. Ils étaient dans le hall. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Joanna et Jennifer venaient de sortir.

- J'en ai marre de votre dispute ! dit James en jetant un regard à Lily. Venez me chercher quand vous vous serez réconciliés !

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta dans les étages. Lily avait saisit le message.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui !

Elle partit à son tour et monta l'escalier. Harry et Hermione étaient un peu gênés de se retrouver seuls.

- Ils ont raisons, finit par lâcher Harry. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Tu n'y étais pour rien dans cette histoire.

- Je m'excuse aussi Harry. J'aurais du comprendre ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Amis ?

- Amis !

Ils s'enlacèrent.

- Si on allait retrouver James et Lily avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent ? proposa Hermione.

- Ils ne s'entre-tueront pas !

Harry relata alors la scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils se cachent, mais c'est leur problème, pas le mien, conclut Harry.

- Tu as raison Harry.

- Ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Bien sur !

Ils partirent et ne rentrèrent que le soir pour l'heure du dîner.

------------

James monta les escaliers et attendit à l'angle d'un couloir. Lily arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle l'embrassa, étant donné que le couloir était désert.

- Ça m'a manqué, lui dit-elle.

- Comme on est seuls pour un petit moment, il faudrait rattraper le temps perdu. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! répondit-elle en s'approchant du visage de James.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe vide. James ouvrit la porte en tenant Lily par la main. Une fois rentrés, Lily referma la porte derrière eux. Leur baiser reprit de plus bel. Tout en s'embrassant, James avait assit Lily sur une des tables pendant que celle-ci desserrait sa cravate.

- POTTER ET EVANS ! rugit la voix du professeur McGonagall qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

James se retourna immédiatement et Lily sauta de la table tout en remettant sa jupe d'uniforme correctement.

- Retenue pour tous les deux ce soir à 21h ! Vous irez rejoindre M. Weasley. Maintenant sortez ! dit-elle en montrant du doigt la sortie.

Elle eut un drôle d'air en voyant passer devant elle un James, la cravate défaite et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, tenir par la main une Lily rouge de honte, des mèches de cheveux sortant de sa queue de cheval. Ils sortirent de la salle et, après avoir tourné à l'angle du couloir, se mirent à rigoler.

- Bon, on en était où ? demanda James.

- Je crois bien que tu m'embrassais… mais je préfèrerais qu'on ne reste pas dans ce couloir, surtout quand on sais que McGonagall rôde dans les parages…

- D'accord…Mais ce sera cher payé !

- Je suis toute à toi ! lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.

Midi sonna. James emmena Lily aux cuisines, où ils mangèrent leur premier repas en tête à tête.

- Bon, toi qui connaît le château comme ta poche, tu dois bien connaître un endroit où on pourrait aller sans se faire déranger, dit Lily lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger.

James lui sourit et l'emmena à la salle sur demande, qui ressemblait, cette fois-ci, à un petit salon. Il y avait un canapé et plusieurs fauteuils ainsi qu'une cheminée où brûlait un grand feu.

- Mademoiselle est servie ! annonça James en laissant Lily entrer en première.

- Wow ! Je ne savais pas que ce salon existait.

- Ce n'est pas un salon, dit James en refermant la porte. Enfin, pas vraiment. Nous sommes dans la salle sur demande. Avant d'entrer, tu penses à ce que tu veux qu'elle soit en passant trois fois devant la tapisserie. Une fois que tu es à l'intérieur plus personne ne peut rentrer.

- Et tu as pensé à quoi ?

- Un endroit où on pourrait être tranquilles.

Il s'approcha d'elle et sortit un petit paquet de sa poche. Il l'offrit à Lily qui l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit une magnifique bague, qu'elle mit immédiatement à son doigt. Elle embrassa James en guise de remerciement.

- Si on reprenait où on en était avant que McGonagall n'arrive ? proposa Lily.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres Princesse !

Lily était assise à califourchon sur les jambes de James, qui était assit sur le canapé. Cette fois-ci, elle lui enleva complètement sa cravate et la jeta au sol. James, qui avait les mains dans son dos, sentit qu'elle lui déboutonnait sa chemise. Il lui enleva ses chaussettes et ses chaussures ainsi que son chemisier. Lily qui avait ouvert la totalité de la chemise admira un instant le corps de son petit ami.

- J'ai vraiment de la chance finit-elle par dire.

Chemise et chemisier partirent rejoindre la cravate, les chaussures et les chaussettes. James remarqua alors avec plaisir que Lily portait le médaillon qu'il lui avait offert à Noël. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment et finirent par s'endormir sur le canapé sans être allés plus loin.


	10. Pleine lune

_Notes de l'auteur : Merci à ceux qui laissent de reviews. ça me fait plaisir. Je vais me faire un peu de pub. Je vous propose d'aller lire mes one-shot que je regroupe sous un seul titre. si ça vous intéresse, vous allez sur ma page perso et vous cliquez sur "réunion de one-shot". Il y en a pour l'instant 4 d'écrit. Ils sont des thèmes différents, des persos différents... N'hésitez pas à me dire s'ils sont bien et ce que je peux essayer d'améliorer. J'en profite pour signaler qu'il s'agit de mon dernier chapitre avant mon départ en vacances. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Au dîner, Sirius, Joanna, Jennifer et Peter se demandaient ce que pouvait bien faire James et Lily, étant donné qu'ils avaient croisé Harry et Hermione à Pré-au-Lard. Lorsque ces deux derniers arrivèrent, ils furent assaillis de questions. 

- Hé ! Doucement ! dit Hermione. On ne sait pas où ils sont. On s'est séparé quand James et Lily ont déclaré ne plus vouloir nous voir avant que Ron et moi ne soyons réconciliés.

- Tu pourrais donner plus de détails ? demanda Peter.

- En fait, répondit Harry, James a déclaré qu'il ne voulait plus nous voir tant qu'on ne se parlait pas à nouveau. Et puis il est partit. Lily a dit pareil et est montée à son tour. Si vous voulez mon avis ils se trouvent dans la salle commune.

------------

James se réveilla et sentit Lily couchée contre lui. Il regarda l'heure. Son cœur fit on bond : il était 19h30 ! Le dîner avait commencé depuis 30 minutes. Il réveilla doucement Lily et lui expliqua le problème. Ils se rhabillèrent en quatrième vitesse et sortirent de la salle. Lily se recoiffa sur le chemin.

- On va leur dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'on se gueulait dessus depuis 30 minutes parce que tu as eu une retenue à cause de moi.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Lily embrassa rapidement James qui lui sourit. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite à la table des Gryffondors sous le regard interrogatif des élèves.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demanda Jennifer.

- J'engueulais Potter parce qu'il a réussi à nous envoyer en retenue ce soir !

- Comment t'as réussi ce coup-là ? demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

James réfléchit à toute vitesse.

_Vas-y réfléchit…Réfléchit…D'habitude t'es le premier à donner des excuses bidons et là t'en es plus capable ?_

- En fait, je me baladais tranquillement dans les couloirs, quand j'ai eu l'idée de refaire la déco d'une des salles de classe. Le problème c'est que, comme un idiot, je n'ai pas refermé la porte et Evans qui passait par-là a tout vu. Elle s'est mise à me crier dessus. C'est là que McGonagall a débarqué dans la salle et a vu le carnage. Elle n'a pas essayé de savoir qui a fait quoi, on s'est tous les deux pris une retenue.

- C'est bien ce que je dis Potter. C'est ta faute !

- Je signale à Mademoiselle la Préfète-en-Chef qu'on est deux dans l'histoire et qu'on est aussi fautif l'un que l'autre.

En repensant à ce qui s'était passé, Lily rougit vivement, ce que les autres prirent pour de la colère.

- En gros, reprit James, tu ne seras pas seul ce soir Ron.

Ils finirent de manger vers 20h30 et les trois collés décidèrent d'aller attendre directement devant le bureau de McGonagall.

- J'aurais deux questions à vous poser, dit Harry pendant qu'ils attendaient devant le bureau.

- Vas-y, dit Lily.

- Vous sortez ensemble depuis quand ? demanda-t-il sans passer par quatre chemins.

James et Lily le regardèrent, étonnés.

- Pas la peine de mentir, dit Harry. J'ai vu James te faire du pied ce matin quand j'ai ramassé un truc que j'avais fait tomber. Et puis comme tu réagissais pas et que…

Il s'arrêta net. Il aurait voulu dire « et que je suis là » mais évita cette bourde qui lui aurait valut une engueulade de la part d'Hermione.

- Et que ? demanda James.

- Et que rien…répondit un peu précipitamment Harry. Bon, vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

- D'accord, ça fait un mois, répondit Lily.

- Et pourquoi vous vous cachez ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas encore sûre de supporter les regards envieux, haineux ou autres des autres filles. Et puis je n'ai pas envi de me faire charrier par mes amies à longueur de journées, répondit Lily.

- Maintenant ma deuxième question, pourquoi vous avez été collés ? demanda Harry avec un air amusé.

- Il se trouve que notre directrice de maison préférée nous a surpris entrain de nous embrasser dans une salle de classe vide. Et vu sa réaction, je dirais qu'elle n'a pas du beaucoup apprécié de nous voir ainsi.

Suite à ce récit, Harry était mort de rire. Lorsque McGonagall arriva, elle fut étonnée de le voir aussi joyeux.

- Est-ce le fait d'aller en retenue qui vous rend aussi heureux M. Weasley ?

- Non Professeur, parvint à articuler Harry entre deux crises de rire.

Il se calma en inspirant et soufflant profondément pendant que McGonagall expliquait en quoi allait consister leur retenue. Ils apprirent avec horreur qu'ils allaient devoir nettoyer de fond en comble un cachot qui n'avait plus été utilisé depuis 10 ans.

- Vous pourrez rentrer vous coucher quand ce sera finit. Bien évidemment, vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. En revanche, vous pourrez utiliser ceci, dit-elle en mettant dans les mains de Lily un plumeau et un chiffon, dans celles de James une serpillière et un seau et dans celles de Harry un balai brosse et du décapant. Je passerais demain contrôler votre travail. Si j'estime qu'il n'a pas été bien fait, vous reviendrez demain. C'est clair ? » dit-elle après les avoir conduit devant la salle à nettoyer.

- Beurk ! J'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi sale ! dit Lily en entrant.

Ils se mirent au travail. Harry passait le balai pour retirer le gros de la poussière, James passait derrière lui avec la serpillière, pendant que Lily nettoyait les tables. Après 1h de travail, ils avaient l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé d'un pouce et que rien n'avait changé.

- Purée ! Cette salle est aussi crade que les cheveux de Servilo ! s'énerva James. On ne se couchera pas avant 3h du mat' !

Harry eut alors une idée. Il versa la totalité de la bouteille de décapant dans le seau et lança l'eau en l'air. Elle retomba en une fine pluie dans toute la salle.

- On n'a plus qu'à éponger le tout et ça devrait être bon pour ce qui est des tables et du sol. Il ne nous restera plus que les fenêtres et les étagères.

Ils épongèrent et furent contents du résultat. Ils passèrent donc aux étagèrent et aux fenêtres. Lily s'occupait du haut des étagères, debout sur un escabeau, et James s'occupait du bas. A un moment il leva la tête et remarqua qu'il se trouvait juste en dessous de Lily, mais surtout qu'il avait une superbe vue sur les fesses de cette dernière. Ils les regardaient rêveusement quand quelque chose lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

- C'est pas le moment, dit Harry qui lui avait envoyé la bouteille de décapant sur la tête. Je sais que c'est tentant, mais si tu ne veux pas te coucher à 6h, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer un peu !

Ils terminèrent de nettoyer vers 1h du matin. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune et s'écroulèrent dans les fauteuils, trop vannés pour monter directement.

- Au fait, Hermione sait que vous sortez ensembles. Je lui ai dit, annonça Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lily.

- Parce qu'elle sait quand je lui mens. Et puis de toute façon elle ne dira rien à personne. Si jamais il faut vous couvrir, prévenez-nous.

Il se leva et monta, tant bien que mal, à son dortoir.

- Je vais y aller moi aussi, dit Lily.

- Quoi ? Mais il n'est que 1h30 !

- Justement, il est déjà bien trop tard !

Elle se leva, l'embrassa et monta se coucher. Il monta à son tour, peu de temps après.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, James se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Il descendit et trouva Harry et Hermione entrain de discuter vivement.

- Ne fais pas ça Hermione ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Peut-être mais c'est le seul moyen de l'aider !

Il constata également que dès qu'ils le virent, ils stoppèrent leur conversation.

- Alors, bien dormi ? demanda Harry à James.

- Comme un petit bébé !

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres et allèrent en cours.

------------

Au début du cours de métamorphose, McGonagall fit une petite parenthèse.

- Je signale à M. Potter et Mlle Evans qu'ils n'aurons pas besoin de retourner en retenue ce soir. Pour M. Weasley, ce sera comme d'habitude, 21h devant mon bureau.

Un murmure se propagea dans la salle. Lily Evans avait été collée ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? se demandaient tous les élèves.

Puis le cours commença.

------------

- Où allez-vous les garçons ? demanda Jennifer en voyant Sirius, James et Peter sur le point de sortir de la salle commune.

- On a un truc urgent à faire, répondit James.

- Ouais, très urgent, rajouta Sirius. Ne nous attendez pas, on rentrera tard !

Ils sortirent et une fois le portrait de la grosse Dame passé, Peter se transforma en rat. Sirius le prit en main et rejoignit James sous la cape d'invisibilité.

- Tu vas où Hermione ? demanda Lily en la voyant sortir à son tour une heure plus tard.

- J'ai un truc à faire. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Puis, elle sortit précipitamment.

------------

Harry arriva dans la salle commune vers 23h. Il avait dû aider les elfes à nettoyer la vaisselle. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva Lily, Jennifer et Joanna en grande discussion.

- …il n'a pas arrêté de me draguer durant toute notre ronde ! s'exclamait Lily.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Joanna.

- Rien…Il ne m'intéresse pas.

- Lily ! Tu es célibataire, il est célibataire et vous êtes tous les deux Préfet-en-Chef ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Vous avez vu Hermione ? interrompit Harry.

- Ouais, elle est sortie il y a environ une heure, mais on ne sais pas où, répondit Jennifer.

- QUOI !!

Harry monta dans son dortoir, chercha sa cape d'invisibilité, la fourra dans sa poche et redescendit aussi vite que possible.

- Où tu vas ? questionna Jennifer.

- Chercher Hermione avant qu'elle n'ait de gros ennuis, répondit Harry en sortant de la salle commune.

------------

Les Maraudeurs se baladaient dans la forêt interdite. James, Sirius et Peter sous leur forme d'animagus et Remus en loup-garou. Soudainement, Remus s'arrêta, le nez en l'air. James vit que les yeux de son ami avaient changé : il n'y avait plus cette petite lueur montrant que Remus était encore là, il ne voyait qu'un regard destructeur. Le loup-garou poussa un hurlement et se mit à courir tellement vite que les trois autres furent distancés.

- Purée, il nous a semés ! dit Sirius en respirant difficilement après avoir repris sa forme humaine.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? demanda James qui était dans le même état que son ami.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, ils entendirent un grand cri de peur et de détresse.

- OH MERDE !!! hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson avant de se métamorphoser et de courir vers le cri.

Ils étaient en vue d'une clairière. James vit avec horreur que quelqu'un se trouvait avec le loup. Ce dernier frappa la personne en question.

- REMUS ! NOOOOOON !! entendit-il.

Qui d'autre que les Maraudeurs était au courant que Remus était un loup-garou ?

James vit la personne qui avait parlé courir vers l'autre qui était allongée au sol. Juste avant de s'attaquer à Remus, il reconnut Harry et Hermione. Il se jura alors de leur demander des explications et fonça sur Remus. Au bout de 10 minutes de défense acharnée, ils entreprirent de ramener Remus à la cabane hurlante. C'était trop dangereux de le laisser dehors.

------------

Harry courait vers la forêt interdite, sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos. Arrivé à la lisière, une question se posa : où la chercher ? Harry ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir longtemps et se dirigea vers le seul endroit de la forêt, à peu près sûr, que Hermione connaissait. Il se débarrassa de la cape et la mit dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue de la clairière, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il venait de voir Hermione, tétanisée de frayeur, devant un loup-garou. Ce dernier leva la patte et frappa Hermione. Elle tomba au sol et se cogna la tête contre une pierre. Lorsque Harry vit qu'elle était inconsciente, il se rua sur le loup, qui se penchait vers elle.

- REMUS ! NOOOOOON !! hurla-t-il.

Le loup releva la tête. Il était sur le point de se jeter sur lui, quand un gros chien noir accompagné d'un cerf l'en empêchèrent. Harry courut vers Hermione. Elle était très pâle et trois larges entailles s'étalaient du haut de son œil droit jusqu'au bas du visage. Il jeta un regard au cerf et au chien, qui s'efforçaient de retenir le loup. Il saisit Hermione et la porta. Il se mit à marcher aussi vite que possible vers le château. Au lieu d'aller dans la salle commune, il alla à la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'il entra, la pièce avait un air d'hôpital. Il déposa Hermione sur un lit et fouilla dans les placards. Il trouva facilement tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il commença par désinfecter la plaie, puis lui mit une épaisse pâte verte dessus. La pâte resta quelques minutes sur la joue et disparut en même temps que la plaie. Harry regarda l'heure. 2h du matin. Il mit le réveil à 6h et s'endormit au chevet d'Hermione.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il sortit Hermione de son lit et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Lorsque l'infirmière le vit arriver avec Hermione inconsciente dans ses bras, elle faillit avoir une attaque.

- Posez-la ici jeune homme, dit-elle en désignant un lit. Et dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Je me suis réveillé ce matin vers 6h et comme je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je suis descendu dans la salle commune. C'est là que je l'ai vu étendue sur le sol. Comme je n'arrivais pas à la réveiller, je l'ai emmenée ici.

Mme Pomfresh le regarda bizarrement. Il essaya d'avoir l'air innocent et regarda Hermione.

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il tristement.

- Normalement oui. Maintenant sortez.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune, mais se ravisa. Il alla dans la grande salle, complètement déserte à cette heure-là (il ne faut pas s'étonner, il est 6h45) et attendit 7h que le petit déjeuner soit servi. Il mangea rapidement et sortit de la salle. Il ne voulait voir personne et surtout pas les Maraudeurs. Il fit exprès d'arriver le dernier à tous les cours de la journée et passa le déjeuner au chevet d'Hermione.

------------

C'était l'heure d'histoire de la magie. James et Sirius étaient assis au fond de la classe, comme à leur habitude.

- Je pense qu'il nous évite, dit Sirius.

- Nan ? Tu crois ? répondit James sarcastiquement.

- Tu penses qu'il a peur de Remus ?

- Nan, sinon il fuirait Lunard et non nous. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il soit au courant.

- On lui parlera au déjeuner, répondit Sirius en jetant un regard à Harry qui s'était endormi sur son livre d'histoire.

Mais Harry n'était pas là au déjeuner.

- Où il est passé ? demanda Sirius en entamant son dessert. Ça fait 1h qu'on a commencé à manger !

- T'inquiète vieux, qu'il le veuille ou non, il faudra qu'il nous parle.

Jennifer était assise un peu plus loin avec Lily et Joanna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? se demanda-t-elle tout haut.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Joanna.

- Depuis ce matin il a l'air préoccupé. Il n'a quasiment pas fait attention à moi ! A votre avis, pourquoi il regarde toujours autour de lui ? On a l'impression qu'il cherche quelqu'un. Si ça se trouve c'est une fille. Il ne veut plus de moi et en cherche une plus jolie !

- Arrêtes de dire des sottises, dit Joanna. Il t'adore et ça se voit. Il doit avoir des problèmes, c'est tout. Je suis sûre que tout ira bientôt mieux.

- Je suis d'accord avec Jo, quelque chose doit les préoccuper, dit Lily.

- Pourquoi tu dis « les » ?

- Parce que Potter ne m'a pas embêté une seule fois depuis ce matin. C'est donc qu'il est aussi préoccupé, dit Lily.

------------

Harry ne vint pas non plus au dîner et ne monta pas dans la salle commune avant 22h, heure où la bibliothèque fermait. Il espéra fortement que les Maraudeurs ne s'y trouveraient pas. Pas de chance, ils étaient là. Il traversa discrètement la salle et monta dans son dortoir, où il se coucha directement. 30 minutes plus tard, il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Il fit semblant de dormir et attendit que le visiteur parte. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'était pas allé en retenue et que McGonagall allait le réduire en miette.

------------

Après le dîner, les trois Maraudeurs montèrent dans la salle commune. Ils prirent place dans les canapés près du feu. Les trois filles les rejoignirent peu après. Joanna s'assit en face de Sirius qui avait été rejoint par Jennifer.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, rien…

- S'il n'y a rien, je suis la reine d'Angleterre, répliqua-t-elle.

- On a quelques soucis de Maraudeurs, répondit Sirius.

- Parce que ça existe des soucis de Maraudeurs ? questionna Lily étonnée.

- Oui.

- Eh bien ils doivent être énormes pour que James arrête de draguer Lily.

- Hein ? répondit le concerné.

- Ouais, c'est Lily qui me l'a dit, signala Jennifer.

- C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? demanda James à Lily.

- Oui, mais c'était une constatation.

- Fallait le dire si ça te manquait, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Merci, mais je m'en passe très bien.

Remus arriva vers 21h, l'air fatigué et inquiet. Il fit un bisou à sa copine, mais ne s'assit pas.

- Les filles, vous pourriez nous laisser seuls s'il vous plait ?

Les trois concernés le regardèrent étonnées, mais partirent tout de même vers une table libre.

- Qu'est-ce que Hermione fait à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-il directement en s'asseyant.

- Parce qu'il l'a emmené à l'infirmerie ?! s'exclama Sirius.

- Qui ça « il » ? questionna Remus.

- Ron, répondit Peter.

- Répondez à ma question ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à l'infirmerie ?

- On va te répondre. Dis-nous d'abord comment elle va, dit James.

- Elle est toujours inconsciente. Maintenant répondez-moi.

James lui fit le récit de la nuit précédente. Plus il avançait dans son récit et plus Remus devenait pâle.

- Vous avez parlé à Ron ? demanda-t-il.

- Il nous évite depuis ce matin, répondit Peter.

- Et il n'est pas venu aux repas, compléta Sirius.

- Bon, récapitulons, dit Remus. Il sait pour ma condition et Hermione le sait probablement aussi. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu des fuites. Je fais une entière confiance à ceux qui sont au courant.

- Pourquoi tu dis « ceux » ? releva James.

- Parce que Lily est au courant.

- Quoi ?? articula difficilement James. Depuis quand ?

- L'an dernier. Elle m'a vu avec de grosses entailles dans le bras et m'a questionné. Je n'ai pas pu lui mentir.

- Il était tant que tu nous mettes au courant ! dit Sirius, vexé que leur ami ne leur ait rien dit.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé les copains.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur conversation, qu'ils ne virent pas Harry passer discrètement dans la salle commune.

- Bon, on peut revenir maintenant ? demanda Joanna.

- Bien sur ! dirent Sirius et Remus en même temps.

- Pourquoi Ron n'est pas venu vous voir ? demanda Jennifer après un moment.

- Parce qu'il est passé ! s'exclama James.

- Ouais, il a environ 30 minutes, répondit Joanna dans les bras de son petit ami. Il est monté dans les dortoirs.

James se leva et monta rapidement. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il entra dans la chambre sans frapper et le vit dans son lit. Le croyant endormit, il redescendit. Il trouva Sirius et Jennifer entrain de s'embrasser follement, tout comme Remus et Joanna. Il leur jeta un regard envieux avant de s'asseoir en face de Lily.

- Je vous signale qu'il y a des chambres pour ce genre de truc, dit James en souriant. Il avait faillit rajouter ou des salles de classe vide, mais c'était retenu.

Les Maraudeurs montèrent se coucher peu après pour rattraper la nuit précédente. Les filles firent de même.

* * *

_Et maintenant un p'tit mot ??_


	11. Découverte

La première chose que remarqua Harry en se réveillant, était que son ventre criait famine. Il se leva et alla aux cuisines plutôt qu'à la grande salle. Il mangea lentement, se demandant combien de temps encore il allait pouvoir éviter les Maraudeurs. Après avoir finit, il alla directement à l'infirmerie et s'assit au chevet d'Hermione.

- Je t'en prie Hermione, murmura-t-il, ne me laisses pas tout seul. J'ai besoin de toi.

La cloche sonna. Il savait qu'il allait être en retard. En plus, pour ne pas arranger ses affaires, il avait métamorphose. Arrivé devant la salle, il prit son courage à deux mains et toqua. Cela faisait 10 minutes que la cloche avait sonné. Il entendit le sec « Entrez » et ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'il entra, toute la classe le regardait.

- Ah ! M. Weasley daigne nous offrir sa présence, dit McGonagall. Quelle excuse avez-vous pour votre retard ?

- Je n'en ai pas, répondit simplement Harry.

Apparemment, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse.

- Allez vous asseoir. Et je vous signale au passage que vous aurez deux jours de retenues supplémentaires pour ne pas être venu hier soir.

Harry s'assit rageusement à côté de Lily, où il restait une place. Elle le regarda, mais ne dit pas un mot. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, il fut le premier à sortir. N'ayant plus de cours, il alla droit à l'infirmerie.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Mlle Granger vient de se réveiller, annonça Mme Pomfresh. Vous pouvez la voir mais pas plus de 30 minutes.

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers le lit d'Hermione. Elle était assise dans son lit, un plateau repas sur les jambes.

- Hermione ! Comment ça va ?

- J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête, sinon ça peut aller.

- Tu as été folle d'y aller ! Tout ça pour une potion ! Promets-moi de ne plus jamais recommencer.

- Je te le promets Harry. Tu peux m'expliquer comment j'ai atterri ici ?

Il lui relata toute l'histoire et lui dit aussi qu'il évitait les Maraudeurs.

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir les éviter éternellement !

- Je sais, mais j'attendais que tu ailles mieux pour leur parler. Parce qu'il va falloir qu'on avoue certaines vérités. Même l'infirmière ne m'a pas cru quand j'ai dit que je t'avais trouvée inconsciente dans la salle commune.

- Nous verrons bien, répondit Hermione.

- Il est l'heure M. Weasley, annonça l'infirmière.

- J'y vais. Reposes-toi bien.

Il lui fit un bisou sur le front et alla à la bibliothèque. Il s'installa à une table au fond de la salle et commença ses devoirs en retard. Il bâcla la divination, fit son devoir de potions et commença celui de métamorphose. A midi, il mangea avec Hermione à l'infirmerie. Il arriva pile à l'heure pour son cours de potions et faillit arriver en retard en sortilèges. Le dernier cours de la journée était la DCFM. Il s'arrangea pour discuter avec le prof lorsque les Maraudeurs arrivèrent et s'assit le plus loin possible d'eux. Comme à son habitude, il partit le premier et fila droit à l'infirmerie où il dîna avec Hermione. Avant de pouvoir sortir, Mme Pomfresh ausculta cette dernière encore une fois. Elle l'accompagna à sa retenue. Lorsque McGonagall la vit, elle lui fit un de ses rares sourires.

- Ravie de vous voir rétablit Mlle Granger. Quant à vous M. Weasley, vous allez aider Mme Pince à ranger la bibliothèque. Elle vient de faire l'inventaire, il faut que vous rangiez chaque livre à sa place.

Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et Hermione vers la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut assaillie par Jennifer, Joanna et Lily.

------------

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Ron ? demanda Lily à Remus pendant qu'ils montaient à la tour Gryffondor.

- Il nous évite, mais je préfère ne pas te dire pourquoi…

Une fois arrivés, Remus monta dans son dortoir et Lily rejoignit Joanna et Jennifer. Hermione entra une heure plus tard. Les trois filles se jetèrent sur elle.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Joanna.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée?

- En fait, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne m'en souviens plus, mentit-elle. Je sais juste que Ron m'a trouvée sans connaissance sur le sol de la salle commune.

- Comment t'as fait ? questionna Lily.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Les trois filles montèrent. Harry arriva peu après. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

- Harry, par rapport à cette histoire, on ne peut pas leur dire.

- Nous dire quoi ? demanda Remus qui venait de descendre. Et pourquoi tu l'appelles Harry ?

Il s'assit en face d'eux. Harry et Hermione savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'en débarrasser.

- Etant donné que vous connaissez mon plus gros secret, j'estime avoir le droit de connaître le votre, dit-il.

- Ouais mais c'est de la triche, dit Harry. En réalité ça fait 3 ans qu'on est au courant.

- Ça fait que 6 mois que vous êtes ici.

Harry se rendit compte de sa bourde.

- Pour tout dire, on te connaît dans notre époque, dit Hermione.

Remus la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait trop de mal au moins Hermione ?

- T'inquiètes pas, d'après Harry, Sirius et James sont arrivés à temps.

- Parce que vous savez pour eux aussi !! Et pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de l'appeler Harry ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait, elle aussi, fait une bourde.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Ronald, avoua Harry malgré les supplications d'Hermione. Et à notre époque on te connaît, ainsi que Sirius et Peter. Pour ma part, j'ai rencontré James et Lily. Hermione ne les a jamais vus.

- Quel est l'intérêt de changer de prénom ?

- Mon nom de famille n'est pas Weasley, continua-t-il sans regarder Remus.

- Pourquoi avoir changé d'identité ?

- Il ne peut pas répondre, répondit Hermione.

- Tu es le fils de James, hein ?

Devant les regards de Harry et de Hermione, il expliqua.

- Vous vous ressemblez, avez tous les deux une cape d'invisibilité, êtes doués en Quidditch, tu es au courant pour notre petit secret et en plus ton patronus prend la forme d'un cerf. Ça vous suffit ou je dois rajouter que vous avez tous les deux un caractère bien trempé et une tendance à collectionner les retenues ?

- D'accord, t'as gagné ! dit Harry. James est bien mon père…

- Pour dire toute la vérité, Ron ou Harry ou peu importe ton prénom, je vous avais entendus vous disputer au début du mois, et elle t'avait appelé Harry James Potter, dit Remus en désignant Hermione.

- Tu nous as entendus ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous en parler ?

- Je voulais attendre de voir comment ça évoluerait.

- On te fait confiance, dit Hermione. Au fait, on voulait te donner ça.

Elle lui tendit trois petits flacons.

- C'est une potion qui a été découverte récemment et qu'on appelle la potion tue-loup. En la buvant, tu deviens un loup inoffensif en pleine possession de tes esprits, expliqua Hermione.

- Merci beaucoup… dit Remus très ému.

Suite à ces mots, chacun monta dans son dortoir.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, c'est-à-dire vendredi, les dernières années de Gryffondor n'avaient pas cours car un professeur était absent. Harry avait arrêté de fuir James et Sirius et leur avait donné quelques explications sur son comportement.

- Ecoutez, je suis désolé de vous avoir évités pendant un moment. Mais il faut me comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ? demanda James.

- Que le fait de venir du futur implique que je sais certaines choses. Si je vous ai évités, c'était justement pour éviter les questions embarrassantes.

- Les questions embarrassantes du style « comment sais-tu ce qu'on est ? » ou « comment es-tu au courant pour Remus ? » demanda Sirius.

- Précisément.

James et Sirius se regardèrent.

- T'es pardonné, dit James. Mais la prochaine fois, s'il y en a une, viens nous parler au lieu de fuir.

- Promis ! répondit Harry.

- Bien ! Maintenant que tout est clair, si on montait dans la salle commune ? proposa Sirius.

------------

Lily, Hermione, Joanna et Jennifer étaient à la bibliothèque.

- Je peux vous emprunter Hermione ? demanda Remus qui venait d'arriver.

Les filles acquiescèrent et Hermione partit avec Remus dans un coin tranquille.

- Pour être direct, commença Remus, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de votre histoire. J'aurais une question. C'est qui sa mère ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que jouer sur les amours de James peut être une erreur. Imagine que tu apprennes que tu te marieras avec Narcissa Black.

- Je ne pense pas ! coupa-t-il.

- Voilà où je veux en venir, reprit Hermione, en sachant cela tu feras tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, et cela bouleverserait tout.

- Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir répondu. Une dernière chose. Rassures-moi, je ne vais pas me marier avec la cousine de Sirius ?

Hermione rigola.

- Nan, ne t'inquiètes pas.

_Ou du moins tu ne sortiras pas avec clle-là_, pensa Hermione

Ils repartirent tous les deux vers les trois filles et recommencèrent à travailler.

- J'avais jamais vu cette bague, dit Joanna à Lily.

- Normal, je l'ai reçue pour la St Valentin.

- De qui ?! s'exclamèrent Joanna et Jennifer.

- Un garçon, répondit évasivement Lily.

- Ça on s'en doute, dit Joanna.

- En tout cas il a les moyens, ajouta Jennifer en regardant la bague de plus près.

- Dis-nous qui c'est ! s'exclama Joanna.

Elles ne reçurent comme réponse qu'un petit sourire.

------------

Lorsque Harry rentra de sa retenue, il s'écroula dans un fauteuil près du feu. La salle commune était déserte. Il vit un morceau de parchemin posé sur la table. Il lui était adressé.

**_On organise une petite fête improvisée. Vas à la salle sur demande. Hermione nous a dits que tu savais où c'était. On espère te voir._**

**_Les Maraudeurs._**

Harry était vanné. Il préféra rester et attendre qu'ils rentrent.

------------

Dans la salle sur demande, la fête battait son plein. Remus dansait avec Joanna. Lily et Jennifer dansaient également. Hermione rigolait aux blagues de James et Sirius. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, d'une part parce que les blagues étaient vraiment très drôles et d'autre part parce qu'elle avait bu 3-4 verres. Sirius commençait à ne plus marcher très droit et à dire n'importe quoi. Ils décidèrent de rentrer à 1h. Comme il n'y avait qu'une cape d'invisibilité, James déclara qu'ils feraient des groupes de deux et qu'il amènerait chacun des groupes à la salle commune. Il emmena d'abord Sirius et Remus, qui était les deux moins en forme, et les coucha. Puis il chercha Joanna et Jennifer et enfin Hermione et Peter. James repartit après que Harry et Hermione soient montés.

- Alors comme ça c'est moi la dernière, dit Lily en le voyant rentrer dans la salle sur demande. Ne l'aurais-tu pas fait exprès ?

James regarda en l'air faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question.

- Ça va, j'ai compris…

Elle s'approcha de lui et entoura ses bras autour du cou de James.

- Je connais un autre endroit où on pourrait être tranquille, lâcha Lily après un moment.

- Lequel ?

- La chambre des préfets.

James prit sa cape et la mit sur son dos. Lily se glissa en dessous et lui prit la main. Ils sortirent de la salle. Ils tombèrent sur Rusard à un angle de couloir et faillirent le percuter. James poussa Lily contre le mur et se colla à elle en espérant que Rusard ne passerait pas trop près d'eux. Puis ils se remirent en route.

- Ça lui arrive de dormir ? demanda James.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression, répondit Lily. Mais bon, il n'est que 1h30. Il se couche peut-être à 2h…

Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant une sirène. Lily donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle. James siffla en entrant.

- Dis donc, c'est un vrai palace comparé à nos dortoirs !

Il enleva la cape et la garda en main. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de petit salon avec un canapé et deux fauteuils. Il y avait trois portes. Lily en ouvrit une.

- On est seul, annonça-t-elle.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- C'est la chambre de l'autre préfet. La mienne c'est celle d'à côté.

Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa James entrer. La pièce était grande. Il y avait un lit double, un bureau, une armoire et même une cheminée.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne dors pas ici, dit James en lui entourant la taille de ses bras.

- J'ai envi d'être avec mes amies.

- Maintenant je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

- Je signale à M. Potter que c'est lui qui a voulu être seul avec moi.

- Peut-être, mais Mlle Evans n'a rien dit contre, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se retourna et mit ses mains dans les poches arrière du jeans à James et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il l'embrassa à son tour et lui enleva son débardeur.

- On s'impatiente ? demanda-t-elle en lui ouvrant la chemise.

- P't'être bien » répondit-il en laissant tomber le débardeur par terre.

Inconsciemment, ils s'étaient approchés du lit et s'écroulèrent dessus. Chaussures, chaussettes, chemise, jupe et pantalon eurent vite fait de rejoindre le débardeur. James était assis sur le lit, Lily assise sur ses jambes. Il remonta ses mains le long du dos de Lily et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Ne voyant aucune réaction, il l'enleva complètement.

- Ne t'arrêtes pas, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

oOoOoOo

Lily se réveilla à 9h. Elle sentit quelqu'un bouger à côté d'elle. En voyant James, elle sourit.

Elle lui passa la main dans les chevaux.

- Bonjours Princesse, dit-il en gardant les yeux fermés. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien.

James s'assit dans le lit.

- Rassures-moi, tu ne regrettes pas ce qui s'est passé ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

Il eut l'air soulagé. Il embrassa Lily et sortit du lit.

- Si ça te gêne pas, je vais me doucher, dit-il en prenant son pantalon.

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Lily toute seule. Elle sortit du lit et se mit sur le dos la première chose lui tombant sous la main : soit sa culotte et la chemise de James. Soudainement quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

- Dis-moi, Evans, est-ce que ça te dérange si…

Le garçon qui venait d'entrer regarda Lily, portant une chemise d'homme et la chambre où s'étalait différents vêtements. Il s'agissait de Yann Mattews, le deuxième Préfet-en-Chef qui était à Serdaigle.

- Désolé, je te dérange ?

Lily était très gênée, mais surtout extrêmement en colère. Il serait venu 10 minutes plus tôt et il aurait non seulement vu James, mais elle-même en petite tenue.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? demanda-t-elle pendant qu'il la regardait de haut en bas.

- Si, mais en entrant je ne pensais vraiment pas te trouver comme ça. Dis donc, t'as du t'amuser cette nuit !

Il s'avança un peu dans la chambre, ramassa la cravate de James et eut un petit sourire.

- M'étonnerais beaucoup que ce soit à toi…

- Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?! dit Lily en colère.

- T'as raison, c'est pas mes oignons. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais inviter quelques amis ici ce soir.

- Fait ce que tu veux ! Maintenant dégage !

- Le prends pas comme ça Evans ! Tu fais ce que tu veux…Si tu veux, tu pourras venir ce soir.

La remarque cloua Lily sur place.

_Non mais je rêve ou il me fait des avances ce crétin ? S'il croit que je vais finir dans son lit, il peut toujours courir ! _

- Avant que je parte, t'as couché avec qui ?

James sortit de la salle de bain et fut stupéfait de trouver un mec dans la chambre de Lily.

_Putain, c'est qui ce con ? Eh ! Mais il est entrain de se rincer l'œil ! _

En entendant du bruit derrière lui, le préfet se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un James pas content du tout.

- POTTER ?? Oh nan, Evans, me dis pas que c'est avec lui que tu as passé la nuit !

- De quoi je me mêle ? dit James énervé. Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Je cherchais un truc dans ma chambre. Comme j'ai vu qu'il y avait de la lumière dans la sienne, j'ai voulu lui demander un truc. Au fait, c'est ta copine ou je peux la prendre ce soir ?

BAM ! Cette remarque avait mis James tellement en colère, qu'il avait collé une droite au Préfet. Ce dernier se retrouva assit par terre avec un œil au beurre noir.

- Tu me le paieras Potter ! dit-il en se relevant.

Avant qu'il n'ait fait un pas de plus, Lily lui avait jeté un sort.

- Oubliette ! cria-t-elle.

Le Préfet se retourna et prit le sort en plein dans la poitrine. Lily et James le mirent dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne retrouve ses esprits.

- Désolée, qu'il soit arrivé, dit Lily. J'aurais du fermer la porte à clé

- C'est pas de ta faute. Maintenant si tu voulais bien me rendre ma chemise que je puisse aller manger…

Elle la lui rendit. Il l'embrassa avant de partir avec sa chemise sur le dos et sa cape d'invisibilité dans la main. Il monta dans le dortoir et vit que ses trois amis dormaient encore. Il rangea la cape et se changea. En descendant, il rencontra Jennifer et Joanna.

- Tiens, James, t'as vu Lily ? demanda cette dernière.

- Nan, mentit James. Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas en haut ?

- Non, dit Jennifer.

- C'est qu'elle doit déjà être descendue.

Il descendit avec les deux filles et retrouva Hermione, Harry et Lily. Sirius, Remus et Peter arrivèrent 30 minutes plus tard. Tout le groupe vit arriver le Préfet-en-Chef avec un œil au beurre noir et ils furent tous étonnés.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Joanna.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait ouvert sa grande gueule une fois de trop, répondit James un peu sèchement.

------------

Le groupe était dans le parc. Il y avait du soleil, mais il faisait encore très froid.

- Plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances ! s'exclama Sirius. C'est pas trop tôt !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Patmol, répondit James. Plus de cours, plus de profs et surtout plus de devoirs ! Faudra souhaiter de bonnes vacances à tout le monde.

- En particulier à nos amis les Serpentards mon cher Cornedrue, rajouta Sirius.

- Hey ! Vous deux ! Je vous signale qu'on entend tout, dit Lily.

- Voudrais-tu nous empêcher de dire au revoir à nos amis ? demanda Sirius.

- Vu quelles sont vos fréquentations à tous les deux, il vaut mieux, dit Lily en entrant dans son jeu.

- Ecoute Lily, dit Sirius sérieusement. Si jamais tu t'interposes, on devra aussi te souhaiter de bonnes vacances.

- Essaye seulement pour voir. Et je te jure que tu auras beaucoup de mal à passer tes ASPIC.

Sirius parut quelque peu effrayé et continua de comploter avec James, mais cette fois, à voix basse.

- Ils ne changerons jamais, dit Remus.

- Je crois que tu as raison, répondit Lily.

Yann qui passait par-là avec un groupe d'ami, la vit et s'approcha.

- Salut ! Je voulais savoir si tu allais dormir dans la chambre des préfets ce soir, parce que j'organise une petite fête entre copains et je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Je ne dors jamais dans cette chambre, répondit-elle. Mais je ne veux pas que toi ou tes copains y entrent.

- Pas de problèmes. Si tu veux, tu pourras venir, ça ne me gêne pas.

Puis, il repartit.

- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, dit Joanna en gloussant.

- Tu pourrais accepter son invitation, rajouta Jennifer. Il a l'air sympa. Et puis c'est ton style de mec, non ?

- Pas tellement, répondit Lily. Et puis je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé.

- Ouais, mais peut-être qu'à cette fête tu rencontreras quelqu'un. On ne sait jamais ! ajouta Joanna.

- T'as qu'à y aller toi !

- J'ai déjà quelqu'un ma vieille.

- Et moi je ne veux rencontrer personne !

Lorsqu'il commença à faire vraiment froid, ils rentrèrent. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter partirent concocter leur blague. Lily, Joanna et Jennifer allèrent à la bibliothèque et Harry et Hermione voulaient voir Dumbledore.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la gargouille cachant le bureau du directeur. Ils dirent le mot de passe et montèrent les escaliers. Harry toqua à la porte.

- Entrez.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau et virent Dumbledore et McGonagall.

- Si nous vous dérangeons, nous pouvons repasser, dit Harry.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine jeune homme, répondit McGonagall. Je vous signale que j'ai décidé d'écourter vos jours de retenues. Vous irez en colle jusqu'aux vacances.

Elle sortit de la pièce.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

- Pour savoir si vous saviez comment nous renvoyer chez nous, dit Hermione.

- Hélas non. L'enchantement que vous avez subit est irréversible. Si la personne qui vous l'a lancé ne pensait à rien de précis, vous êtes coincés ici pour un temps indéterminé. Je regrette de vous dire cela, mais je ne peux rien faire.

- Il doit bien y avoir une solution ! dit Harry. On ne peut pas rester à cette époque indéfiniment ! Vous devez bien savoir ce que l'on doit faire.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne peux rien faire.

- Puisque vous ne pouvez rien faire, nous allons y aller. Viens Harry.

Ils quittèrent la salle et montèrent dans leur dortoir un peu tristement.

------------

Au dîner, la conversation portait sur ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances.

- Je rentre chez moi pour voir mes parents, dit Remus.

- Moi aussi, répondirent à l'unisson Joanna et Jennifer.

- Nous on reste ici, dit Harry en désignant Hermione.

- Sirius et moi aussi, dit James.

- Moi aussi je reste, dit maussadement Lily.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- En fait, mes parents avaient loué un chalet à la montagne. C'était prévu depuis un moment. Nous devions partir tous les quatre. Puis Pétunia a demandé si on ne pouvait pas emmener son petit copain. Mes parents ont répondu que non. C'est là qu'elle a annoncé qu'elle s'était fiancée avec ce type et qu'elle voulait qu'il passe du temps avec sa futur belle-famille. Résultat, mes parents ont décidé de l'emmener lui, même si c'est à contre cœur…

- Vraiment désolée, dit Hermione.

Au moment du dessert, le Préfet de Serdaigle vint à la table des Gryffondors.

- T'as pas changé d'avis ?

- NON ! dit-elle en colère.

- T'es sûre ?

- C'est pas possible ! T'es encore plus collant que l'autre à lunette ! Il faut te le dire en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ?

Le Préfet repartit en grommelant. James le suivait du regard. Il l'aimait de moins en moins.


	12. Bête noire

C'était la veille des vacances. Le lendemain, Remus, Joanna, Peter, Jennifer et Sirius partiraient. Ils rentreraient tous chez eux, excepté Sirius qui allait chez Jennifer. Elle tenait absolument à ce qu'il rencontre ses parents. Cela avait été organisé le jour précédent.

_Flash back _

- Cornedrue, est-ce que ça te gêne si je ne reste pas pendant les vacances finalement ? Parce que Jenny aimerait que je vienne chez elle et comme je ne sais pas lui dire non…

- Pas de problème Patmol. Mais, dis-moi, elle ne t'aurait pas promis que tu pourrais passer la nuit avec elle tous les soirs ? demanda James avec un sourire.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup mon cher Cornedrue. Je pensais que tu me connaissais, dit Sirius faussement vexé.

- C'est justement parce que je te connais que je te pose la question…

_Fin flash back _

James, Lily, Harry et Hermione restaient à Poudlard. Le dernier cours de la journée passa à une vitesse extrêmement lente pour la plupart des élèves. Lorsque la cloche sonna, tout le monde sortit en courant, se disant avec joie qu'ils étaient en vacances. L'heure du dîner arriva. Le petit groupe marchait derrière le préfet de Serdaigle qui discutait avec un de ses amis. Lily entendit une partie de la conversation.

- …depuis une semaine, il ne m'arrive que des tuiles ! dit Yann.

- Comment ça des tuiles ? demande son ami.

- Mon sac a craqué au moins douze fois en une semaine, mes bouteilles d'encre se cassent dans mon sac, aux trois cours de sortilèges où l'on est avec les Gryffondors, je suis tombé sur des chaises cassées qui ont lâché au milieu du cours, j'arrête pas de glisser dans des flaques d'eau qui sortent de nulle part…

- Ben dis donc, c'est ce qu'on appelle ne pas avoir de chance !

Ils étaient arrivés à leur table et s'assirent avec leurs amis. Lily continua avec les autres Gryffondors et s'assit. Ils commencèrent à manger. Sirius se leva soudainement sur son banc, lança un joyeux « BONNES VACANCES A TOUS NOS AMIS !! » et se rassit. Immédiatement après, un nuage se forma au-dessus de la table des Serpentards et déversa une fine pluie bleue turquoise sur ces derniers avant de disparaître. Les Serpentards étaient trempés et il commençait à leur pousser des pâquerettes, des marguerites, des coquelicots, des tulipes et d'autres fleurs dans les cheveux. Ces derniers avaient pris une teinte verte, tout comme leur couleur de peau. Toute la salle avait explosé de rire en les voyant. Lily était morte de rire. Elle regarda les Serpentards se lever pour aller à l'infirmerie et, à son grand étonnement, ils furent suivit par le Préfet-en-Chef qui était dans le même état qu'eux. Elle fit soudainement le lien entre la conversation qu'elle avait entendue avant le dîner et cet événement. Elle se tourna vers James et Sirius, assis un peu plus loin, et les vit se taper la main en guise de victoire.

- Dites-moi vous deux, dit Remus, pourquoi le Préfet-en-Chef a été touché ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Sirius étonné. On a dû y aller un peu fort sur le sort.

- A la limite on s'en tape, c'est un crétin, dit James.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est un crétin ? demanda Hermione.

- Ce serait pas parce qu'il drague Lily ? demanda Joanna avant qu'il ne réponde.

James ne répondit pas, mais ses joues prirent une teinte rouge écarlate.

- Serais-tu jaloux Potter ? demanda Lily en le voyant rougir.

- Moi ? Pas du tout Evans. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? répondit James en regardant sortir le préfet, un sourire sur les lèvres.

A la fin du repas, le Professeur McGonagall s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors et plus particulièrement vers l'endroit où se situaient James et Sirius.

- Black et Potter, ce soir, 21h, devant mon bureau.

Puis elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

------------

- Enfin libre ! s'exclama Harry en sortant de sa retenue avec les deux Maraudeurs.

Ils avaient du nettoyer tous les bocaux de la salle de potions, qui contenaient ou avaient contenu des mélanges ou des choses dont aucun d'entre eux ne voulait connaître la provenance, ainsi que les chaudrons.

- Comme tu dis, cette retenue était horrible.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Cornedrue.

- Pour vous c'est peut-être normal, mais pour moi c'est carrément la délivrance. Ça fait environ trois semaines que je suis en retenue tous les soirs !

- En effet, tu peux dire que t'es libre ! approuva Sirius.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, ils virent que seul Joanna, Jennifer et Peter étaient là.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Harry.

- Lunard est monté, il était fatigué, Lily est allée rejoindre Yann Mattews pour faire leur ronde et Hermione est sortie vers 21h, elle voulait aller à la bibliothèque je crois, énuméra Peter.

- Bon, moi je vais me coucher, dit Joanna. Salut tout le monde !

- Attends ! J'arrive ! dit Jennifer.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers où l'attendait Joanna, en faisant un petit détour par Sirius pour lui donner un bisou. Peter les suivit.

- Je vais y aller aussi, dit Harry.

- Nous aussi je pense, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue ?...Cornedrue ?

Sirius se tourna vers James. Il était debout et fixait un point sur le sol ne semblant pas remarquer qu'on s'adressait à lui.

_Lily est avec ce crétin ! Je suis sûr qu'il va en profiter pour la draguer. Au moins il ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il a vu la semaine dernière…Il faudra que je le surveille…En plus il reste pendant les vacances…Rââââââââh ! Il m'énerve ce type !_

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Sirius qui lui avait crié dans une de ses oreilles.

- C'est bon ! Je suis pas sourd ! s'exclama-t-il en se malaxant l'oreille.

- T'es sûr ? Parce que tout à l'heure on aurait pu faire exploser une bombe à côté de toi sans que tu le remarques…

Ils montèrent tous les deux se coucher. Harry resta finalement dans la salle commune une heure de plus. Il monta lorsque Lily rentra de sa ronde. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air en colère mais ne lui demanda pas pourquoi. Il se coucha se demandant ce que faisait Hermione.

------------

Harry se réveilla vers 4h du matin. Il ouvrit les yeux et grogna en voyant l'heure. Il remarqua par la même occasion que lit d'Hermione n'était pas défait. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il s'habilla rapidement, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir. Il eut une idée. Il alla discrètement dans la chambre des Maraudeurs et chercha la carte. Il la trouva dans la table de nuit de James.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le plan de Poudlard, apparut devant les yeux de Harry. Il repéra Hermione dans le parc. Elle n'avait pas l'air de bouger.

- Méfait accomplit, murmura-t-il.

Il reposa la carte où il l'avait trouvée et ressortit doucement de la chambre. Il se rendit ensuite le plus vite possible à l'endroit où il l'avait repérée. Elle y était toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle et vit qu'elle était étendue sur le sol. Il se pencha pour la réveiller et au moment où ses doigts touchèrent sa joue, il sentit qu'elle était gelée.

- Hermione…Allez ! Hermione, je t'en prie, réveilles-toi !

Elle bougea un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il se jeta sur elle et la serra contre lui.

- Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille ! Allez, rentrons.

Voyant qu'elle était assez faible, il la porta. Ils mirent du temps à atteindre la tour Gryffondor, Hermione s'étant endormie sur le trajet. En arrivant dans la salle commune, Harry vit James, assit dans un fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton lit à 5h du matin Ron ? demanda-t-il, étant donné qu'il ne voyait pas Harry, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité.

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, répondit Harry. On se verra plus tard. Tu diras au revoir aux autres de ma part et de celle d'Hermione. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on soit debout lorsqu'ils partiront.

Puis, il monta. Il déposa Hermione sur son lit après s'être débarrassé de sa cape. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et déposa quelques couvertures sur elle, puis, se dirigea vers son propre lit et se coucha à son tour.

oOoOoOo

- Où sont Ron et Hermione ? demanda Sirius avant de monter dans le train.

- Ils dorment encore, mais ils vous souhaitent de bonnes vacances, répondit James.

- OK. Bon, salut Cornedrue. A dans deux semaines.

- Bonnes vacances Patmol. Ça va être long sans toi.

Sirius rentra dans le train.

- Salut Cornedrue, dirent Remus et Peter.

- Bonnes vacances les copains. Ne t'amoche pas trop Lunard, dit James doucement.

- T'inquiètes pas… répondit Remus qui savait que son ami lui parlait de la pleine lune qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

Ils montèrent à leur tour rejoindre Sirius. James repéra Lily avec ses deux amies. Il s'avança vers elles.

- Passe de bonnes vacances Lily, dit Joanna.

- Ouais et ne travaille pas trop, ajouta Jennifer.

- Passez de bonnes vacances vous aussi, répondit Lily.

- Salut les filles ! lança James en arrivant. Je vous signale que Sirius et Remus ont trouvé un compartiment vide et ils vous attendent.

- D'accord. Passe de bonnes vacances.

- Ne me laissez pas avec lui ! dit Lily en lançant un petit regard complice à James.

- On est obligée si on ne veut pas rater le train, répondit Joanna. Ne vous tapez pas trop dessus !

Les deux filles partirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train démarra. James et Lily le regardèrent s'éloigner. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui.

- Si on rentrait ?

- Je te suis.

Ils prirent le chemin du château, entourés des autres élèves restant à Poudlard pendant les vacances. James remarqua Yann Mattews pas très loin d'eux. Il avait toujours des fleurs sur le crâne et essayait de les cacher aussi bien que possible. En les voyant, le Préfet s'approcha d'eux.

- Salut Lily, dit-il en ignorant complètement James. Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard pendant les vacances.

- Je croyais qu'on était au clair là-dessus, répondit Lily. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça ! Je n'ai pas envi…Je n'ai pas envi ! Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Oui, tout simplement.

- Dis-moi Mattews, intervint James qui ne pouvait plus supporter la conversation, t'as pas compris qu'elle ne veut pas de toi ?

- Ne te mêle pas de sa Potter. Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Oh que si ça me regarde. Et plus que tu ne le crois ! Maintenant dégage !

- T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire Potter ! Donc, si je veux rester, je reste !

Il se retourna vers Lily.

- S'il te plaît ! Rien qu'une sortie.

- NON !

- Lily…

- Tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler ! On s'était pourtant mis au clair hier ! Alors dis moi quels sont les mots que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « je ne veux pas sortir avec toi » ? Tu viens Potter, on doit rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

- J'arrive. Au fait Mattews, tes fleurs sont nettement plus belles que celles des Serpentards.

James avait dit cela avec un grand sourire. Sa remarque laissa le Préfet cloué sur place. James et Lily continuèrent d'aller vers le château.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'il te court après ? demanda James sur le chemin.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Ça fait un moment qu'il me fait des avances…répondit-elle un peu gênée. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi ses fleurs ne sont pas parties alors que les Serpentards n'en ont plus ?

- Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! dit-il en souriant. Je savais plus quoi.

- Je vois…Tu ne serais pas sa bête noire aussi ?

- Sa quoi ?

- Sa bête noire. Je veux dire que ça fait une semaine qu'il ne lui arrive que des tuiles et comme ça fait une semaine qu'il nous a surpris, j'ai quelques doutes sur la provenance de cette subite malchance.

- Il se pourrait en effet que j'y sois pour quelque chose…

- Dans ce cas j'aimerai que tu arrêtes.

- OK… lâcha-t-il un peu à contre cœur.

Il commença à bouder. Lily rit de le voir ainsi. Remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, elle glissa sa main dans celle de James et posa sa tête contre lui. En sentant la main de Lily, James sourit et en profita un maximum. Ils arrivèrent à la tour Gryffondor et entrèrent. La salle commune était vide ou presque. Il n'y avait que Harry, assit sur un fauteuil, en pleine réflexion.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans le parc à 4h du matin ? Elle aurait pu mourir ! Et je me serai de nouveau retrouvé tout seul…_

Il fut tiré de ses pensés par Lily qui l'appelait.

- Hermione n'est pas là ?

- Elle dort encore.

- C'est pas normal, dit James en s'asseyant en face de Harry.

- En effet, d'habitude c'est une des premières debout, ajouta Lily en s'asseyant à côté de James.

- Oui mais d'habitude je ne dois pas la chercher à 4h du matin dans le parc !

- QUOI ?! s'écrièrent James et Lily.

Harry leur expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

- C'est donc de là que tu revenais lorsque je t'ai vu…enfin vu…Entendu on va dire, dit James qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Ouais…

Ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers. C'était Hermione qui descendait. Elle était très pâle et on avait l'impression que chaque pas lui coûtait un énorme effort.

- Hermione ! Tu n'aurais pas du te lever, dit Harry.

Elle lui sourit et s'assit avec eux.

------------

Au dîner, Hermione allait beaucoup mieux. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient, tout comme à Halloween, les seuls Gryffondors à rester. Harry et Hermione allèrent se coucher tôt, laissant James et Lily seuls.

Hermione alla se doucher. Harry fit de même peu après elle. En sortant, il la vit regarder une photo. Il s'agissait d'une photo de leur époque. On y voyait Ron accompagné de Fred, Georges et Ginny, ainsi que de Harry et Hermione.

- Je voudrais les revoir, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Je voudrais revoir mes parents, répondit Hermione.

Elle sentit qu'elle allait pleurer.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvée dehors ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, dit-elle d'une voix triste.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Harry lui déposa un bisou sur le front et se leva pour se coucher dans son lit.

------------

- Dis-moi Princesse, accepterais-tu de faire un tour ? Il n'est que 21h.

- Si tu veux…Mais on ne peut pas sortir…Il est beaucoup trop tard.

- C'est ce que tu crois !

Ils montèrent chercher leurs vestes et James prit sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune. James prit Lily par la main et la tira derrière lui. Ils passèrent par le passage de la sorcière borgne. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent Pré-au-Lard, James prit Lily par la taille et l'emmena aux Trois Balais.

- Salut Rosmerta ! dit-il en entrant.

- Bonjour James. Sirius n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, pas aujourd'hui.

Il se dirigea vers une table libre, toujours accompagné de Lily.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda Rosmerta.

- Deux bières au beurre.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et revint avec les chopes. James et Lily burent leurs bières et ressortirent. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Lily voulut admirer la cabane hurlante.

- On dit qu'une bande de fantômes y habite depuis sept ans et qu'ils mettent tout sans dessus dessous, dit Lily la tête contre James.

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, mais je n'y crois pas trop, répondit James en souriant.

Ils redescendirent vers Honeyduck pour rentrer à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la sortie du passage, il était minuit passé. Avant de sortir, James sortit la cape et les recouvrit. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Rusard et faillirent se cogner à McGonagall.

- Je vais me coucher, dit Lily, une fois arrivée dans la salle commune.

Elle déposa un bisou sur la joue de James et monta, suivit de ce dernier. Elle se changea et se mit au lit. Elle se tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois, puis finit par se lever et alla dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de James et entra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda le brun, étonné.

- Dormir, si tu veux bien de moi.

- Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas de toi ?

- Pour toutes sortes de raisons…

Il secoua la tête en souriant. Lily se coucha dans le lit et James se plaça à côté d'elle. Ils mirent peu de temps à s'endormir.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque James se réveilla le lendemain, il avait un bras entourant Lily. Il se leva et la regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes. Puis il passa à la salle de bain, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. En arrivant dans la salle commune, il vit que Harry était levé, mais qu'il ne semblait pas bien du tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est Hermione, elle est amnésique, répondit Harry l'air abattu.


	13. Amnésie

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit, fut que Hermione était assise dans son lit l'air hébété.

- Hermione ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda bizarrement, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mais enfin, Hermione, C'est moi, Harry.

- Je ne te connais pas. Et on est où ? Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Hermione, te fou pas de moi. Tu sais très bien où tu es et qui je suis, dit-il mal assuré.

- Je t'assure que non.

Elle continuait à regarder dans le vide. Harry, lui, se sentait un peu seul.

_Hermione, que t'est-il arrivée ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Il faut que je l'emmène voir Dumbledore !!_

- Hermione, tu vas aller prendre ta douche et tu me rejoindras en bas. Il faut qu'on aille voir quelqu'un.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Harry descendit après s'être changé. Il fut rejoint par James quelques minutes plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est Hermione, elle est amnésique.

- Hein ?

- En me réveillant ce matin, je l'ai trouvée assise dans son lit en train de regarder dans le vide. Quand je lui ai demandé comment elle allait, elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne me connaissait pas.

- Comment ça a pu arriver ? interrogea James.

- Je ne sais pas. Hier elle se souvenait de tout. Enfin, de presque tout…Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où elle est sortie et le moment où je l'ai retrouvée.

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et respira profondément. Il sentit la main de James sur son épaule.

- Allez vieux, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. Et puis elle doit bien se souvenir de quelque chose !

Des bruits se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Harry releva la tête et vit Hermione. Elle avait l'air complètement perdue et regardait la salle commune comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Puis elle s'approcha des deux garçons.

- Salut, dit-elle à James. On se connaît ?

- Oui. Je suis James.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Tu viens, dit Harry à la brune. On va voir Dumbledore.

Elle hocha la tête mais ne semblait pas savoir de qui il lui parlait. James les regarda sortir de la salle.

- Est-ce qu'on est proche ? demanda subitement Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Proche comment ?

- Tu es ma meilleure amie et je suis un de tes meilleurs amis.

- J'en ai plusieurs ?

- Deux. Il y a Ron et moi.

- Il est où lui ?

- Si ça ne te gêne pas j'aimerai en parler plus tard.

- Comme tu veux. Ça me fait peur…

- Quoi ?

- Tu te réveilles et tu ne te souviens de quasiment rien…

- Je te comprends.

Ils étaient arrivés au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry dit le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans le passage suivit de près par Hermione.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, dit Dumbledore en les voyant entrer. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite à cette heure de la journée ?

- Hermione est amnésique, répondit maussadement Harry.

Il vit le sourire de Dumbledore s'effacer. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers Hermione. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

Harry lui fit un rapide résumé des événements. Il rapporta également la courte conversation entre James et Hermione.

- Je vous remercie jeune homme, dit Dumbledore à la fin du récit. Maintenant je vais m'occuper de cette demoiselle.

Harry regarda Hermione tristement et sortit. Une fois dans le couloir, il ne savait pas où aller. Le monde s'était écroulé. Hermione était son seul point de repère avec son époque, la seule à qui il pouvait tout dire. Il décida de retourner à la tour Gryffondor. En entrant dans la salle commune, il vit que James n'était plus là

_Dommage, j'aurais bien voulut lui parler…_

Il monta dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit.

------------

En se réveillant, Lily se demanda où elle était. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle émergeait, tout lui revenait en tête. Elle était dans la chambre des Maraudeurs et avait dormit avec James. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle avait vraiment bien dormit. Elle passa à la salle de bain et remarqua qu'elle sentait la pêche.

_Tiens, James a du se lever il y a peu de temps._

Elle se fit couler une douche bien chaude et resta sous l'eau vingt bonnes minutes. Puis elle s'habilla et descendit. En arrivant, elle remarqua tout de suite que James, assit dans un des canapés, avait l'air soucieux. En la voyant arriver, son visage s'éclaira.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Lily en s'approchant.

- Hermione a oublié une partie de sa vie…

- QUOI ?!

James lui relata brièvement les faits.

- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver ?

- C'est la question que tout le monde se pose. Ron l'a emmenée chez Dumbledore.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées.

- Au fait, j'ai pas eu droit à mon bisou ! dit James.

Lily sourit et l'embrassa. Après quelques secondes, elle se leva.

- Tu vas où ? demanda James.

- Il faut que je révise pour les ASPIC.

- Lilou, c'est le deuxième jour des vacances, alors reposes-toi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Bien sur que si tu peux. Je te jure que tu ne toucheras pas un seul livre aujourd'hui, ou je ne m'appelle plus James Potter !

Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans le parc dans un coin tranquille. Il s'assit contre un arbre et entoura Lily de ses bras lorsqu'elle fut assise à côté de lui.

- Si quelqu'un arrive, il ne va pas en croire ses yeux, dit Lily.

- C'est possible…

Ils restèrent ainsi à parler pendant trois heures. Ils abordèrent plusieurs sujets comme la montée en puissance de Voldemort, ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard, le problème d'Hermione et même la lycanthropie de Remus.

- Je commence à avoir faim, dit Lily. On va manger ?

- D'accord, mais pas à Poudlard. Je t'emmène à Pré-au-Lard.

Ils allèrent vers la réserve à balais. James prit le sien, l'enfourcha et décolla une fois que Lily se fut installée derrière lui. Lorsqu'il décolla, il sentit Lily se serrer encore plus contre lui. Le trajet dura 15 minutes. James se posa devant les Trois Balais. Il rangea son balai dans un coin, prit Lily par la main et l'emmena vers un petit restaurant non loin du pub. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent. Un serveur arriva et prit leur commande. Il fit alors apparaître deux assiettes et leur souhaita un bon appétit avant de repartir. James finit de manger le premier. Il fixait Lily d'un air rêveur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien…

- S'il n'y a rien, arrête de me fixer comme ça.

- Mais je ne peux pas, répondit-il en lui souriant. T'es trop belle.

Lily rougit vivement et finit de manger sous l'œil rêveur de James. Il paya le repas et ils ressortirent. Ils se baladèrent tout l'après-midi dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

- J'aimerais passer plus de moments comme celui-là, dit James alors qu'ils retournaient devant les Trois Balais.

- Moi aussi j'aimerai. Mais je regrette James, dès qu'il s'agit d'annoncer qu'on est ensemble, je fais un blocage. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi…Peut-être à cause de ce qu'on dira…Pour l'instant je suis la Préfète et demain je serais la petite amie d'un Maraudeur. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle jamais de moi comme de Lily Evans. J'aimerai que les autres le sache. Mais…

James lui posa un doigt sur la bouche.

- Si tu ne veux pas le dire, ne le dis pas. Et ne te force pas à le faire à cause de moi. Cela n'arrangera rien. Tu fais comme tu le sens et moi j'attendrai.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le pub. James rechercha son balai et ils repartirent. Une fois à Poudlard, ils montèrent dans la salle commune sans croiser personne.

------------

Harry s'était endormit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était 17h. Il avait dormit huit heures et son ventre criait famine. Il alla aux cuisines, mangea quelques biscuits et retourna voir Dumbledore.

- Comment va Hermione ? demanda-t-il en entrant.

- Elle va bien, mais vu l'étendue de son problème, je l'ai envoyée à Ste Mangouste.

Harry sentit un poids dans son estomac.

- Quand sortira-t-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut d'abord que les médicomages trouvent l'origine de cette amnésie qui est tout sauf naturelle.

- Qu'entendez-vous par-là Professeur ?

- Elle a du boire, manger ou recevoir un sort de la part de quelqu'un voulant qu'elle oublie quelque chose. Malheureusement pour elle, ce qu'elle a reçu n'a pas fait qu'effacer ce quelque chose. Cela lui a aussi « manger » ses souvenirs au fur et à mesure.

- Qui a bien pu faire cela ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais il faut trouver cette personne. Quant à vous, vous pourrez la voir une fois pendant les vacances.

- D'accord. Merci Professeur.

- Attendez. Vous donnerez ceci à Mlle Evans.

Dumbledore lui tendit une lettre. Harry la prit et partit. Il se rendit directement dans la salle commune. Il retrouva James et Lily qui jouaient aux cartes.

- Alors, comment va Hermione ? demanda Lily.

- Elle est actuellement à Ste Mangouste, répondit Harry tristement. D'après Dumbledore, elle aurait été victime d'un sort ou d'une potion.

- Je suis désolée Ron, dit Lily.

- Merci. Au fait, il faut que je te donne ça.

Il lui tendit la lettre. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit délicatement.

- C'est une lettre de mes parents ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_**Chère Lily,**_

_**Nous avons décidé d'écourter nos vacances au ski pour pouvoir te voir un peu. Nous serons là la semaine prochaine. Nous savons que normalement tu n'as pas le droit de quitter Poudlard au milieu des vacances, mais nous nous sommes arrangés avec le directeur pour que tu puisses venir passer une journée à la maison. Cela nous ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes.**_

_**Tu pourras faire plus ample connaissance avec Vernon Dursley. Tu ne lui as presque pas adressé la parole lorsqu'il était là à Noël.**_

_**Nous attendons ta réponse. Gros bisous**_

_**Maman et Papa.**_

Lily avait lu la lettre à haute voix.

- Faire plus ample connaissance avec ce gros porc ? Elle se fiche de moi ?

- C'est le type qu'on a vu à Noël ? demanda James.

- Oui.

Lily poussa un soupire.

- J'aimerais voir mes parents. Mais si c'est pour passer la journée avec ma sœur et ce type qu'on ose qualifier d'homme…Et puis, j'ai pas envi de vous laisser tout seul.

- T'inquiètes pas Lil'. On peut passer une journée tout seul » répondit James.

oOoOoOo

Lily avait décidé d'aller voir ses parents le mercredi avant la rentrée. Elle leur avait écrit une lettre pour les prévenir.

_**Cher Papa et Maman,**_

_**Je serais très contente de venir à la maison. Je viendrai mercredi vers 11h. Je passerai par les voies de cheminée. Je vous demanderai de ne pas allumer de feu tant que je ne serai pas là. Il est possible que quelqu'un m'accompagne.**_

**_Je vous embrasse._**

**_Lily_**

- James ?

- Hum…

- Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi voir mes parents ?

Ils étaient dans la salle commune. James somnolait, la tête posée sur les jambes de Lily. Celle-ci révisait son cours de sortilèges. On était mardi, elle devait aller chez ses parents le lendemain. A la question de Lily, James ouvrit les yeux et releva légèrement la tête.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui. Et puis en plus, demain, Ron va voir Hermione. Tu te serais retrouvé tout seul.

- Dans ce cas-là, je veux bien venir.

Lily se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle se remit ensuite à réviser en passant sa main dans les cheveux de James.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla vers 10h. Elle avait prit l'habitude de dormir avec James et se demandait comment elle ferait après les vacances. Elle se tourna vers le brun qui dormait et l'embrassa plusieurs fois pour qu'il se réveille. Le dernier bisou dura plus longtemps que les précédents, étant donné que James, complètement réveillé, la maintenait contre lui, ce qui ne la gênait pas le moins du monde.

- Je voudrais ce genre de réveil plus souvent, dit-il pendant que Lily s'habillait.

Il s'habilla à son tour et descendit, accompagné de Lily. Harry était déjà en bas.

- T'es debout depuis longtemps ?

- Nan. Ça fait à peu près 30 minutes. Vous partez à quelle heure ?

- Vers 11h, répondit James. Et toi ?

- Pareil.

- Tu lui diras salut de notre part, dit Lily.

- D'accord, répondit Harry en souriant faiblement.

A 11h, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de McGonagall.

- M. Weasley, vous devrez être de retour au plus tard à 19h. Mlle Evans et M. Potter, vous pouvez rentrer demain.

Elle tendit à James un paquet contenant de la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer. Ils passèrent tour à tour. Harry commença.

- Hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Il disparut de l'antre de la cheminée. Lily entra. Elle donna son adresse et disparut à son tour. James fit de même avant de se faire aspirer par la cheminée.

------------

Harry était arrivé dans le hall de Ste Mangouste. Il se dirigea vers la réception.

- Bonjour, je voudrais le numéro de chambre de Mlle Granger Hermione.

- Chambre 54, quatrième étage.

Il remercia la sorcière et monta. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il frappa à la porte et entra. Il y avait six lits. Trois d'entre eux étaient occupés. Hermione se trouvait près de la fenêtre.

- Salut Hermione.

Elle lui sourit grandement, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Harry.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, plutôt bien, même s'il me manque une partie de mes souvenirs. Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

- Bien. Mais je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Je vais bien.

Harry s'assit à côté du lit.

- Pourquoi tu es célèbre ? demanda Hermione.

La question étonna Harry. Elle le rendit heureux aussi. Cette question montrait qu'elle commençait à se souvenir de certaines choses. Harry lui expliqua sa situation par rapport à Voldemort, puis lui décrivit leur situation personnelle.

- Si j'ai bien compris, on est dans le passé suite à un sort. James est ton père et il faut t'appeler Ron et non Harry.

- En gros c'est ça. Seul Remus, que tu verras à la rentrée, est au courant pour le lien de parenté entre James et moi.

- Ok. Maintenant j'ai une question nettement plus personnelle. Est-ce que j'ai un petit ami ?

- Non. Ou si tu en as un je ne suis pas au courant. Par contre tu as dit que tu t'intéressais à quelqu'un.

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Nan, mais je voudrais bien le savoir.

Hermione lui sourit. La fin de la journée se déroula bien. Harry lui parla de sa vie plus en détail et raconta ce qui s'était déroulé ces sept dernières années. Il lui montra également une photo du groupe et lui présenta brièvement chaque personne.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille.

- D'accord. Tu reviendras ?

- Désolé, je n'ai droit qu'à une visite.

Il lui déposa un bisou sur le front et sortit. Il redescendit dans le hall et attendit de pouvoir utiliser une des cheminées. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et dit « Poudlard ». Il atterrit lourdement dans le bureau de McGonagall. Il sortit rapidement du bureau et monta à la tour Gryffondor.


	14. Chez Lily

Lily venait de prendre de la poudre de cheminette. Elle fut aspirée et vit défiler les cheminées. Elle atterrit dans son salon où ses parents l'attendaient. A côté d'eux se trouvait sa sœur et son fiancé.

- Lily ! s'exclama sa mère en se jetant sur elle. Je suis contente de te voir.

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Son père fit de même. James arriva au moment où M. Evans finissait d'embrasser sa fille. Le brun sortit de la cheminée et chercha ces lunettes dans la poche de son jeans pour les remettre sur son nez.

- Vous êtes sûrement la personne dont parlait Lily dans sa lettre, dit Mme Evans.

- Ça se pourrait bien, répondit James en se tournant vers Lily, l'air interrogateur.

- Tu as raison maman, c'est bien lui dont je parlais. James, je te présente mes parents, Anita et Charles, ma sœur Pétunia, que tu as vu à Noël et son fiancé Vernon, que tu as également rencontré à Noël. Papa, Maman, voici James Potter.

Elle respira profondément avant de continuer.

- C'est mon petit ami.

Ces parents la regardèrent étonnés.

_Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas au courant…Faut dire que les miens ne le sont pas non plus…_

Mme Evans le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

- Il est très mignon, finit-elle par dire.

La remarque surpris James, mais surtout Lily qui ne s'attendait pas à une remarque comme celle-là de la part de sa mère. Ils s'assirent tous les six autour d'une table basse. M. Evans leur servit à boire.

- Alors Lily, depuis combien de temps es-tu avec lui ? demanda son père.

- Ça va faire deux mois, répondit Lily. On se connaissait déjà avant, mais disons qu'on ne s'entendait pas très bien.

- Est-ce que tu es aussi à Gryffondor ? demanda Mme Evans à James.

- Oui.

- Si tu nous en disais un peu plus sur toi.

- Je viens d'une famille de sorciers et suis enfant unique. Mes parents sont aurors.

- Auror ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Euh…

- Se sont des sortes de policiers, répondit Lily.

Ils discutèrent une bonne heure, puis Mme Evans partit à la cuisine accompagnée de Lily.

- Ma chérie, je te félicite. C'est un très gentil garçon, dit la mère de Lily à cette dernière pendant qu'elle finissait de préparer le repas.

Lily mit le dessert au four et sortit les assiettes, les cuillères, les fourchettes et les couteaux, puis les disposa sur la table de la salle à manger. Trente minutes plus tard, Mme Evans annonça que le déjeuner était servit. M. et Mme Evans étaient en bout de table. A droite et à gauche de cette dernière se trouvait respectivement Vernon et James. Lily et Pétunia étaient assises à côté de leur petit ami respectif.

- M. Evans, pourriez-vous me donner l'eau s'il vous plait ? demanda James.

- Appelles-moi Charles, répondit ce dernier en lui donnant la cruche.

- Et appelles-moi Anita, rajouta la mère de Lily. Et puis tu peux nous tutoyer.

- D'accord, répondit James.

Au dessert, la conversation s'orienta vers Lily.

- Lorsqu'elle a reçut sa première lettre de Poudlard, nous avons cru à une blague. C'était tellement irréel ! Et puis, elle en a reçut une autre et encore une autre, raconta Anita. Pour finir, on y a cru et on l'a emmenée à Londres.

- Nous étions tellement heureux, finit Charles.

- Mes parents aussi ont été très contents lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre. Même si dans mon cas, ils s'y attendaient dès le début de la onzième année.

- Je trouve tout de même dommage qu'on ne puisse pas voir Lily aussi souvent que Pétunia, dit Anita. Lorsqu'elle rentre pour les vacances, on a du mal à la reconnaître tellement elle a changé. Et puis, elle essaye de nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie entre les deux périodes de vacances. Mais c'est difficile.

- En plus, nous n'avons rencontré que deux de ses amies. Joanna et Jennifer. Elle nous a parlé des autres, mais nous ne les avons jamais vus, ajouta Charles.

- Vous avez du les croiser à la gare, dit James.

- Sûrement. Tu sais James, tu es le premier garçon que Lily ramène à la maison.

- Maaaaan !! s'insurgea Lily, dont le teint était passé au rouge.

James, lui, avait sourit à la remarque de la mère de Lily.

- Mais dis-moi Lily, reprit sa mère, tu as dit tout à l'heure que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien tous les deux, alors comment se fait-il que vous soyez ensembles ?

- C'est un peu long et compliqué à expliquer, répondit Lily.

- On peut même dire très long et compliqué, ajouta James. Et vous ? demanda-t-il à Pétunia et Vernon, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

Il leur avait posé la question, même s'il s'en fichait royalement et qu'il ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Pétunia relata brièvement leur rencontre et demanda à sortir de table. Elle se leva et monta, suivit de près par Vernon. James et Lily restèrent avec les parents de cette dernière. Vers 16h, ils allèrent faire une ballade. James et Charles Evans s'entendaient très bien. Charles parlait de foot à James et James parlait de Quidditch. Les deux filles marchaient derrière eux.

- Je risque de me répéter, mais il est vraiment bien, dit Mme Evans. Je te conseille de ne pas le lâcher.

- T'inquiètes pas, je ne risque pas de le lâcher et lui non plus.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Non. Je le sais, c'est tout. En fait, la première fois qu'il m'a demandée de sortir avec lui, c'était il y a trois ans. Et, même si je disais non, il revenait toujours à la charge.

- Le pauvre…Se faire rejeter comme ça !

- Il n'est pas à plaindre, dit Lily. Il a toutes les filles qu'il veut en claquant des doigts.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?demanda Anita en riant.

- Pas du tout, dit Lily tout en regardant James discuter avec Charles. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Il est fidèle.

James et Charles, qui avaient pris un peu d'avance, attendaient Lily et Anita.

- Bon, il faut que j'aille préparer le dîner, dit Mme Evans. Au fait Lily, est-ce que vous dormez à la maison ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il faudra préparer un lit.

- Je pense qu'on restera ici, répondit Lily.

M. et Mme Evans retournèrent à leur maison, tandis que Lily et James continuaient de se balader encore un peu. Ils se tenaient mutuellement par la taille, Lily, la tête posée contre James.

- Mes parents t'aiment beaucoup, dit Lily.

- Tant mieux, parce qu'ils risquent de devoir me supporter encore un petit moment…Du moins, je l'espère. Ils sont très gentils. Par contre, ne le prends pas mal, mais je n'aime pas du tout ta sœur, ni son fiancé d'ailleurs. Ils ont une manière de nous regarder que je ne supporte pas.

Ils croisèrent de vieilles amies de Lily. Lorsqu'elles se reconnurent, il y eut un cri de joie. Lily courut vers ses deux amies d'enfance qu'elle ne voyait presque plus. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Marina ! Solange ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Qu'est-ce que vous devenez ?

- Eh bien on est toutes les deux au lycée à Londres. Marina en L et moi en ES, répondit Solange, une fille grande et maigre avec des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules.

- Et toi, comment tu vas ? Comment ça se passe dans ton pensionnat ? demanda Marina, une petite blonde un peu grassouillette.

- Ça va très bien. On peu même dire très bien » répondit Lily très contente de les revoir.

James s'était avancé doucement vers le petit groupe pour leur laisser le temps de se retrouver.

- Et c'est qui le beau brun ? demanda Marina en voyant James.

- C'est James, mon petit copain, répondit Lily. James, voici Marina et Solange, deux amies d'enfance.

- Salut, répondit James en leur souriant.

- Ils sont tous comme ça dans ton pensionnat ? questionna Solange. Parce que si c'est le cas, je m'inscris immédiatement !

Les trois filles discutèrent encore un peu, puis James et Lily repartirent vers la maison des Evans main dans la main. En arrivant devant la porte, Lily remarqua que la voiture de Vernon n'était plus là.

- Génial ! Il est parti ! Et avec un peu de chance, il a emmené ma sœur avec lui.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup on dirait.

- Que tu es perspicace mon cher James.

Il sourit et l'embrassa. Elle se dégagea de lui et ouvrit la porte.

- Attends-moi là, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle déposa un bisou sur la joue du brun et partit en direction de la cuisine. A peine fut-elle partie que quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

- Tu peux ouvrir James ? cria Lily depuis la cuisine.

James obéit et se trouva face à deux filles qui lui parurent tout de suite antipathique. Dès qu'elles le virent, elles se mirent à glousser comme des dingues, ce qui exaspéra James au plus haut point.

- Tu dois être Vernon. Pétunia nous a tellement parlé de toi, dit la première.

- Heu, en fait je ne suis pas…

- Ben dit donc, elle a vraiment de la chance, coupa la deuxième.

- Ouais, je te le fais pas dire !

Lily, qui était arrivée au moment où les deux filles étaient entrées, avait entendu toute la conversation et s'avançait vers elles. Lorsqu'elles la virent, le sourire de ses dernières disparut.

- Tiens, t'es là toi ! T'es pas censée être dans ton pensionnat ?

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- On est venu voir Pétunia, dit la première d'un ton dédaigneux. Et là, tu vois, on parle avec Vernon.

- Vernon ? dit Lily en souriant.

- Ben oui, Vernon, le fiancé de ta sœur. Elle au moins elle a bon goût, rajouta le deuxième sur le même ton que la première.

- Vous devez vous tromper de personne, parce que le jour où ce Dursley lui ressemblera, dit Lily en désignant James, les poules auront des dents. Tu viens James, on monte.

- Je te suis Lilou ! répondit James, tandis qu'elle lui prenait la main sous le regard ébahit des deux amies de Pétunia.

Arrivée dans la chambre, Lily se mit à rire en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

- C'est bien fait pour ces pimbêches, dit-elle.

Ils les entendirent monter les escaliers et frapper à la porte de la chambre de Pétunia.

- Rassures-moi Lily, elles n'ont jamais vu de photo du copain de ta sœur ! Sinon j'attaque la métamorphose immédiatement !

Lily rit et s'approcha de lui.

- T'inquiètes pas. Tu ne lui ressembles aucunement.

James l'embrassa. Lily ferma la porte à clé et se laissa faire. Elle profitait de chaque seconde qui passait. A un moment, elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol.

- Si tu ne me reposes pas, je risque de me fâcher, glissa-t-elle à l'oreille du brun.

- Que fais-tu lorsque tu te fâches ?

- J'empêche mon copain de m'embrasser.

- Tu n'oserais pas, répondit James sans la reposer.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Je ne préfère pas !

Il la reposa, debout sur son lit. Elle se mit à genou, de façon que sa tête soit à la même hauteur que celle de James. Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa.

------------

- A table ! cria Mme Evans.

Ils étaient enlacés sur le lit au moment de l'appel. Lily se dégagea à regret des bras de James, se dirigea vers un miroir et essaya de rendre sa coupe de cheveux potable ainsi que sa tenue. James fit de même, puis ils descendirent. En les voyant arriver, Mme Evans sourit. Lily qui l'avait remarqué, évita soigneusement le regard de sa mère.

- Où est Pétunia ? demanda Lily.

- Elle est partie dormir chez une des ses amies.

Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lorsqu'il fut finit, James et Lily montèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière. Une fois arrivés, Lily fit apparaître un lit à l'aide de la magie.

- Comme ça mes parents seront rassurés.

- Ça leur fait peur que je dorme ici ?

- Je pense que d'une certaine manière oui. Ils viennent d'apprendre que j'ai un petit copain depuis bientôt deux mois et qu'il va dormir dans ma chambre. Imagine ce qu'ils doivent penser. J'ose même pas penser aux têtes qu'ils feraient s'ils apprenaient que j'ai déjà couché avec toi.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça les regarde. C'est ta vie.

- Peut-être, mais ils s'inquiètent, c'est tout.

James n'utilisa pas le lit de camps et dormit avec Lily, comme cela arrivait depuis une semaine et demie. Le lendemain, ils se levèrent à 9h, se préparèrent et descendirent au salon où se trouvaient les parents de Lily.

- Bon, il faut qu'on rentre, annonça la rousse.

- Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer James, dit Anita. J'espère te revoir.

- Moi aussi, rajouta Charles.

Ils embrassèrent leur fille et la regardèrent disparaître par la cheminée.

- Au revoir et merci de m'avoir accueillit, dit James avant de disparaître à son tour.

- Bonjour Professeur, dit James à McGonagall en sortant de la cheminée.

Il sortit du bureau. Lily l'attendait devant la porte. Ils montèrent à la salle commune et trouvèrent Harry endormi sur un canapé. Ils le laissèrent dormir et jouèrent aux cartes en attendant son réveil.

------------

La fin de semaine se passa bien. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Joanna et Jennifer rentrèrent le dimanche soir.

- Salut vous tous ! lança joyeusement Jennifer.

Harry et James jouaient aux échecs et Lily révisait.

- C'est fini, on l'a perdue à jamais, dit James. Sirius a trop déteint sur elle !

Harry pouffa de rire.

- Echec et math, dit-il.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda Remus.

- A Ste Mangouste, répondit maussadement Harry.

Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Elle a un gros problème d'amnésie et ils essaient de trouver d'où il provient, expliqua Harry pour répondre à leurs regards interrogateurs

- Elle y est depuis quand ?

- Elle y a passé les vacances. Ils lui donnent des tas de potions lui permettant de retrouver la mémoire. Mais pour l'instant c'est pas très concluant.

Ils continuèrent de discuter d'Hermione un moment et descendirent manger.

- Mes parents ont adoré Sirius, dit Jennifer. Ça m'a étonnée, parce que les deux autres mecs qu'ils ont vus, ils ne les ont pas aimés du tout !

- Si on comprend bien, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, dit James. Et pour toi Mumus ? Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il plus en parlant de la pleine lune que de ses vacances.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit le lycanthrope.

- Et toi Joanna ?

- C'est allé, même si j'ai trouvé le moyen de m'engueuler avec mes parents.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour une connerie. Mais c'est arrangé. Vous avez vu Peter ?

- Ouais, table des Serdaigles, répondit James.

Le dîner fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Hermione. Elle se dirigea droit vers la table des Gryffondors sans regarder autour d'elle et s'assit à côté de Harry.

- Ça va ? demanda ce dernier.

- Oui, oui. Je me rappelle de plus en plus de trucs.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- De mes amis, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, Georges…Je me souviens de disputes, de réconciliations, de blagues. Mais ça reste vague.

Une fois le dîner finit, tout le groupe monta. Lily sortit faire sa ronde avec Yann, l'autre Préfet. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, qui était remonté avec eux, discutaient et Jennifer et Joanna finissaient leurs devoirs.

A 23h, James sortit avec sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche et rejoignit Lily qu'il avait repéré au troisième étage grâce à la carte du Maraudeur.

- Potter, dit le Préfet de Serdaigle, c'est pas une heure pour se balader dans les couloirs. Retourne dans ta salle commune !

- J'y retournerai quand j'en aurais envi. Et puis il est 23h, donc normalement toi non plus tu n'as plus rien à faire dans les couloirs.

- Je te rappelle Potter que je suis Préfet-en-Chef tu dois donc m'obéir.

- C'est nouveau ça…

- Ne vous disputez pas, intervint Lily. Allez Potter, tu viens avec moi, on retourne à la tour de Gryffondor. A demain Yann.

Elle partit avec James qui lui prit la main après qu'ils aient marché un petit moment. Le brun s'arrêta soudainement.

- J'ai pas envi d'être demain, dit James.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que demain c'est la reprise des cours, ça veut dire qu'on se verra moins.

Il avançait vers elle. Lily se reculait plus il avançait, un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Elle sentit le mur dans son dos.

- On dirait que je suis bloquée, remarqua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, James l'embrassa. Elle mit ses mains autour du cou du brun. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte la plus proche et entrèrent dans la salle. Lily remarqua alors quelque chose.

- Tu sais que c'est la même salle que la dernière fois ?

- Ouais, et puis ?

- Si on allait autre part ? proposa Lily.

- Comme tu veux Princesse.

Il déplia sa cape et les recouvrit, lui et Lily.

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- Chambre des Préfets.

- Il sera pas là l'autre crétin au moins…

- Nan.

Ils mirent 30 minutes à atteindre la salle, étant donné qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser. Ils entrèrent dans la salle des Préfets et allèrent directement dans la chambre de Lily. Elle ferma la porte à clé dès qu'ils furent entrés. Leurs baisers reprirent de plus belle. James commença à la déshabiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lily.

- Je prends de l'avance sur le temps où on ne sera pas ensemble.

Lily sourit et commença à son tour à lui enlever ses vêtements.


	15. Annonce et baiser

En se réveillant le lendemain, Lily remarqua que James n'était plus là. Elle soupira.

_Il me manque déjà._

La nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait été, pour Lily, mieux que la première fois. Elle se doucha, s'habilla et descendit manger son petit déjeuner.

------------

- Dis-moi Cornedrue, où t'as passé la nuit ?

- Sur le canapé de la salle commune.

La réponse ne parut pas satisfaire Sirius, mais il n'insista pas. Harry et Hermione arrivèrent, suivis de près par Peter et Remus. Arrivèrent ensuite Joanna et Jennifer.

- Quelqu'un a vu Lily ? demanda Joanna en s'asseyant à côté de Remus.

- On l'a cherchée partout. Elle n'a pas dormi dans le dortoir, finit Jennifer en déposant l'habituel bisou sur la joue de Sirius.

- Elle aussi ? dit Sirius.

- Comment ça elle aussi ? questionna Joanna.

- James aussi a découché cette nuit…, dit Sirius d'un air suspicieux.

- Elle a du dormir dans la chambre des Préfets, dit Remus.

- Elle n'y dort jamais ! fit remarquer Jennifer. D'ailleurs la voilà ! Elle a l'air heureuse.

Lily s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'elle vit ses amis, elle se dirigea vers eux et s'assit directement à côté de James après lui avoir déposé un bisou sur la joue. Les autres la regardèrent extrêmement étonnés. James, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, ne réagissait pas.

- Je crois que tu viens de le tuer, dit Sirius qui passait sa main devant les yeux de James qui restait sans réaction.

Sirius remplit un verre d'eau et le versa sur la tête de James qui sortit de sa rêverie.

- Maintenant Lily, dis-moi, pourquoi tu as voulu le tuer ?dit Sirius.

- En fait, je voulais vous parler d'un truc depuis un moment, mais j'avais une sorte de blocage quand je voulais le faire.

- Eh bien vas-y, dis nous ce que tu as sur le cœur, dit Jennifer curieuse de savoir ce que Lily avait à leur dire.

Lily prit une profonde inspiration.

- James et moi on sort ensemble depuis deux mois, lâcha-t-elle rapidement.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jennifer et Joanna étaient éberlués par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. James était heureux. Harry et Hermione souriaient. Voyant que personne ne parlait, Lily continua.

- Pour être plus précise, depuis la rentrée des vacances de Noël.

- Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ? interrogea Jennifer.

- Lily ne voulait pas, dit James.

- Alors c'est pas de conneries ? dit Sirius toujours sous le choc.

- Non Patmol, ce ne sont pas des conneries, dit James souriant.

- On peut savoir comment c'est arrivé ? demanda Remus.

- Pas maintenant, dit Lily. On doit aller en cours.

Elle se leva, tout comme le reste du groupe qui essayait de la persuader de leur dire comment c'était arrivé. James la retint par le bras pendant que les autres quittaient la salle.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. En me réveillant ce matin j'ai réalisé que garder notre relation secrète me faisait plus de mal que de bien.

Elle sourit à James puis l'embrassa. Suite à quoi ils partirent rejoindre leurs amis, Lily la tête posée contre James qui la tenait par la taille. Ils traversèrent la salle sous le regard des élèves étonnés de les voir ensemble. La nouvelle fit le tour de Poudlard en très peu de temps : Lily Evans et James Potter sortaient ensembles.

------------

A 23h, seul le petit groupe était encore debout. Seul Peter manquait à l'appel, il était déjà monté se coucher.

- J'ai remarqué que Ron et Hermione n'ont pas réagit en apprenant que vous étiez ensemble, dit Remus.

- C'est parce qu'on était déjà au courant, répondit Hermione.

- QUOI ?! s'écria Sirius. James vous l'a dit et pas à moi !

- D'abord, dit Harry, il ne nous l'a pas dit. C'est moi qui l'ai découvert par hasard. Ensuite, si Hermione le sait c'est parce que je lui ai dit.

- Quand tu dis « découvert par hasard », ça veut dire… ?

Harry sourit en y repensant.

- Je les ai vu se faire du pied au petit déjeuner, répondit-il en souriant. C'était le 14 février.

- Hé ! Mais c'est le jour où vous avez été collés si je me souviens bien, remarqua Joanna.

- En effet, c'est ce jour là, dit James.

- Peut-on savoir en quel honneur c'est arrivé ? demanda Jennifer avec un sourire.

- On vous l'a déjà dit, répliqua Lily.

- Oui, mais nous on veut la vraie version, dit Remus.

Voyant Lily rouge de honte à ce souvenir, James décida de raconter ce qui s'était passé.

- En fait, après avoir laissé Ron et Hermione tout seuls on…

Le brun semblait gêné par ce qu'il allait dire.

- …on a commencé à s'embrasser. Et comme on était dans le couloir, on est allé dans une salle de classe vide. Mais là, manque de pot, au bout de 5 minutes y'a McGonagall qui débarque et qui nous voit et … C'est pas drôle Sirius !

Ce dernier était explosé de rire. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Joanna, Jennifer et Remus riaient également.

- J'imagine la réaction de McGonagall, parvint à articuler Sirius. Elle entre dans la salle la croyant vide et tombe sur la Préfète-en-Chef en train de bécoter le fauteur de troubles numéro deux !

- Et c'est qui le premier ?

- Quelle question … moi évidement !

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Oui bon…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- On est sortit de la salle, tiens donc ! dit Lily.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça très chère. Mais ce qui s'est passé une fois à nouveau seul.

- James m'a emmenée aux cuisines et ensuite à la salle sur demande.

- Ah ! C'est là que ça devient intéressant.

- Sirius, tu n'es qu'un obsédé…

- Moi ? Pas du tout ! Je m'intéresse à ta vie privée, c'est tout ! répondit Sirius.

- Pour répondre à ta question Sirius, il ne s'est rien passé, répondit Lily. En tout cas pas cette fois, finit-elle doucement.

- Ça veut dire quoi ce « pas cette fois » ? interrogea Jennifer. Qu'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose ?

James regardait les chaussures à Harry avec intérêt et Lily répondit par un petit sourire.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Jennifer avec un large sourire. C'est arrivé quand ?

- Tu te souviens du jour où le Préfet-en-Chef s'est retrouvé avec un œil au beurre noir ? demanda la rousse.

- Oui.

- C'est grâce à James s'il l'a eu.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le concerné.

- T'as frappé un Préfet-en-Chef ? T'es complètement dingue ! dit Remus.

- D'abord, il l'a bien cherché ce crétin, ensuite, il ne se souvient plus que c'est moi. On va dire qu'il nous a surpris dans une situation gênante.

- On voudrait plus de détails, dit Sirius.

- Ben vous ne les aurez pas, répondit James avec un air moqueur.

- Pffff, t'es pas drôle…, répliqua Sirius. Au moins on sait pourquoi des fleurs lui ont poussé sur la tête.

- L'interrogatoire est finit, déclara Lily. Je suis fatiguée, je vais monter me coucher.

Elle déposa un bisou sur la joue de James et monta avec ses amies. Les trois Maraudeurs montèrent également. Harry se tourna vers Hermione. Il remarqua qu'elle avait un drôle d'air.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est simplement un souvenir qui revient.

- Que raconte-t-il ?

- On se trouve dans une maison délabrée. Avec nous il y a un garçon roux ainsi que Sirius, Remus, Peter et un type aux cheveux gras qui ont 20 ans de plus que nous. Ensuite, je vois un loup garou et je me sens tomber puis me cogner.

- Il n'y a pas qu'un souvenir. L'un est récent et l'autre date de bientôt 4 ans. C'est génial, tu retrouves vite la mémoire !

Ils montèrent se coucher. Au moment de se mettre au lit, Hermione eut la vision du jour où elle embrassait Harry. Cela la troubla, mais elle ne posa pas de question. Plus ses souvenirs revenaient et plus elle retrouvait ses sentiments. Ainsi, elle savait qu'elle aimait Harry.

_Il faudrait que je lui en parle, je ne peux pas le garder pour moi éternellement…Je ne peux pas…_

Elle s'endormit sur ses pensées.

------------

Cela faisait deux jours que Lily et James sortaient officiellement ensemble. Beaucoup de filles regardaient Lily d'un mauvais œil. Mais celle-ci ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle était heureuse et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour elle. Le soir, alors qu'elle était couchée contre James sur le canapé, celui-ci se leva.

- Désolé, il faut que j'y aille.

- Où ?

- …

- James, réponds-moi.

Lily le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il aurait voulu lui dire, mais il ne pouvait pas, même si elle connaissait déjà une partir de la vérité. Il lui fit un maigre sourire, l'embrassa et partit en courant de la salle.

- JAMES POTTER ! REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ! cria Lily pendant qu'il s'enfuyait.

Mais James était déjà sortit. Lily alla droit vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. Elle était en colère. Elle regardait la pluie tomber lorsqu'elle vit une ombre le long du lac. Il s'agissait d'un chien. Il fut bientôt rejoint par un cerf. Cela étonna grandement Lily. Elle les regarda se déplacer autour du lac avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Elle entendit la porte de la salle commune et vit seulement une touffe de cheveux noirs s'engager dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

- Potter ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Elle fut surprise de voir arriver Harry.

- Tu m'a appelé ?

- Désolée, je t'ai pris pour James.

- C'est pas grave. Tu as vu Hermione ?

- Non. Mais je crois qu'elle est dans votre chambre.

- Merci.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Hermione ! J'ai eu une idée.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Pour retourner dans notre époque.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et lui dit de continuer.

- On pourrait demander à quelqu'un de nous jeter le sort et de nous renvoyer chez nous.

- Ça ne marchera pas Harry. Le sort n'est valable que pour des retours dans le passé. Et non pour voyager dans le futur.

- On doit essayer !

- Je viens de te dire que c'est impossible !

- On a qu'à faire un essai avec un objet.

Hermione réfléchit deux minutes.

- D'accord, on essaie avec un morceau de parchemin.

Ils descendirent avec une plume et de quoi écrire. Ils se mirent à une table un peu à l'écart. Hermione griffonna quelque chose sur le morceau de papier et le tendis à Harry.

- Prière de rendre ce morceau de parchemin à Ronald Weasley ou Hermione Granger de Gryffondor, lu Harry. Ça me parait bon. Je vais essayer de l'envoyer une semaine dans le futur.

Harry se concentra. Il pensa fortement à la date où il voulait que le parchemin atterrisse. Puis, il ferma les yeux et lança le sort.

- Tempusaxlorus.

Le bout de papier ne bougea pas. Harry essaya une deuxième fois, mais cela ne changea rien. Il réessaya une troisième, une quatrième et une cinquième fois avant de tendre le parchemin à Hermione. Elle essaya à son tour plusieurs fois, mais elle n'eut pas plus de succès. La mine déconfite, Harry pris le parchemin des mains d'Hermione, se leva un peu brutalement et se dirigea vers le feu où il jeta le bout de papier. Il le regarda brûler, tout comme venaient de s'envoler ses espoirs. Il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. En tournant la tête ; il vit Hermione. Elle lui avait posée la main sur l'épaule.

- Désolée que ça n'ait pas marché.

- Pas grave…De toute façon tu m'avais bien prévenu que ça ne marcherait pas. J'aurais du t'écouter, tu as toujours raison.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. J'avais tors quand je disais que ton éclair-de-feu avait été trafiqué par Sirius.

- Tu t'en souviens !

- Je me rappelle de beaucoup de choses, et c'est tant mieux ! J'en ai marre de me dire que j'ai oublié sept ans de ma vie.

- Je pense que tu retrouveras vite la totalité de tes souvenirs.

- Je ne sais pas…Je suis épuisée, je vais me coucher.

Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et monta. Il fit de même quelques minutes plus tard, un peu troublé par le geste qu'elle venait de faire.

_Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ? Que faire ? Elle est amnésique, je ne vais pas en profiter ! Et puis comment dire à sa meilleure amie qu'on est amoureux d'elle ? La vache ! Faut toujours que ce soit moi qui aie tous les problèmes !! C'est moi qui suis considéré comme le sauveur du monde, moi qui suis coincé dans une autre époque et pour finir je suis tombé amoureux de ma meilleure amie ! C'est pas normal que j'ai autant de problèmes !_

Il prit une douche bien chaude et se coucha.

oOoOoOo

Lily s'était endormie sur le canapé dans la salle commune. En se réveillant, elle sentit qu'une cape la recouvrait. Elle reconnut immédiatement celle de James. Il y avait une lettre dessus. La rousse la prit et la déplia.

_**Désolé d'être partit précipitamment hier.**_

Lily sourit et monta se changer. Elle descendit ensuite manger. Elle avait presque finit de descendre les escaliers menant à la grande salle, lorsqu'elle vit James et une autre fille entrain de s'embrasser. Elle resta clouée sur place et lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Elle se retourna vivement et se mit à remonter les escaliers en courant. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait poignardée en plein cœur tellement elle avait mal.

- Lily !

C'était James qui lui courait après. Elle accéléra encore plus, les larmes aux yeux.

- Lily !

Il finit par la rattraper. Elle se débattit lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras.

- Lily ! Ecoutes-moi !

- Lâche-moi ! rugit-elle.

- Sûrement pas. Lil', c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ah oui ?

- Elle m'a sautée dessus ! Je t'en supplie, crois-moi !

- Te croire ! cria la rousse. Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Tu m'as trompée ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais !

- Mais c'est le cas.

- Ah oui ? Et bien sache pour ta gouverne qu'embrasser une fille alors que tu as une petite copine ce n'est pas éprouver de l'amour !

- Mais Lilou…

- NE M'APPELLE PLUS COMME ÇA !! hurla-t-elle.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage. James l'avait lâchée, étonné par le ton qu'elle employait.

- Quand je pense que j'ai couché avec toi ! Ça me donne envi de vomir ! J'était vraiment une idiote d'avoir pensé que tu pouvais m'aimer et surtout que tu avais changé. En fait tu es toujours le même !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, répondit James d'un ton mal assuré.

Lily rit d'un rire jaune, dans lequel il n'y avait aucune joie. Elle fit mine de se retourner mais James la retint. Elle le gifla violemment.

- C'EST BON LÂCHES-MOI ! MAINTENANT TU PEUX ENFIN DIRE A TOUT LE MONDE QUE TU AS REUSSI A SORTIR AVEC LILY EVANS ! OUBLIES-MOI ! TU M'ENTENDS ? OUBLIES-MOI ! JE VEUX PLUS RIEN AVOIR A FAIRE AVEC TOI !

Cette fois-ci, elle partit en courant, laissant James, la main sur sa joue, fixant l'endroit où se trouvait Lily quelques secondes auparavant.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'allèrent en cours ce jour-là. Lily pleura toute la journée dans sa chambre et James après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, courut droit vers la forêt interdite où il se transforma en cerf lorsqu'il arriva à la lisière.

------------

- Lily ?

Joanna était entrée dans le dortoir. Il était 18h. Les cours étaient finis. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle vit les rideaux tirés du lit de Lily et entendit des sanglots.

- Lily ? répéta-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha du lit où se trouvait son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Joanna en posant sa main sur le dos de la rouquine.

- James…une autre fille…trompée, parvint à comprendre la blonde.

Elle décida de redescendre et de laisser Lily seule encore un petit moment. En sortant, elle marcha sur quelque chose. Elle vit qu'il s'agissait du médaillon que James avait offert à Lily, sur lequel il était gravé « Lily & James ». Elle le ramassa et sortit.

- Alors ? demanda Sirius qui attendait avec les autres.

- Elle pleure. Les seuls trucs que j'ai réussi à comprendre ce sont : « James », « trompée » et « autre fille ».

- Quoi ? James l'aurait trompé ?? traduit Sirius.

- Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! affirma Remus. C'est pas possible, elle doit se tromper !

Ils s'assirent près du feu.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? demanda Hermione.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Jenny. Mais il faut espérer que ça va s'arranger.

Ils discutèrent une heure avant que Harry entre en trombe dans la salle commune.

------------

James courait dans la forêt interdite. Il ne s'arrêtait plus. Lorsqu'il ne put plus avancer à cause de la fatigue, il s'arrêta. Il remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait dans une partie de la forêt qu'il n'avait jamais explorée. Il reprit sa forme humaine et s'assit contre un des nombreux arbres. Les événements qui s'étaient déroulés lui revinrent en tête. Il ne comprenait pas et se mit à pleurer, lui aussi. Il resta plusieurs heures sous cet arbre à ne rien faire.

_Lily…Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'écouter ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas arrivée deux secondes plus tôt ou deux secondes plus tard ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu me détestes ?_

Ne tenant plus, il se mit debout et hurla toute sa colère.

- C'EST PAS MA FAUTE LILY ! JE SORTAIS DE LA GRANDE SALLE POUR TE CHERCHER QUAND CETTE FOLLE M'EST TOMBE DESSUS ET M'A EMBRASSE ! J'AI ETE TELLEMENT SURPRIS QUE JE N'AI PAS REAGIT TOUT DE SUITE ! MAIS IL A FALLU QUE TU ARRIVES A CE MOMENT ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ?

Il hurla ces deux derniers mots tellement forts, que les oiseaux se trouvant à proximité s'envolèrent. Il frappa violemment l'arbre qui se trouvait en face de lui, ce qui bizarrement ne lui fit pas mal. Il s'agenouilla, les mains au sol. Il était tellement en colère qu'il avait du mal à respirer et ses bras tremblaient beaucoup. Il repensa à la fille qui l'avait embrassé.

_Elle va le regretter…Je le jure, elle le regrettera…_

Une fois calmé, il remarqua qu'il faisait nuit. Il décida alors de retourner au château. Il se transforma et courut. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue du parc, il faisait jour. Il reprit son apparence normale et sortit discrètement de la forêt avant de se diriger vers la salle sur demande.


	16. Un léger problème

Lily se réveilla. Elle avait dormi une heure après que Joanna soit descendue. Elle décida de rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle vit Harry et Hermione et entendit cette dernière hurler « tu oses appeler ça un léger problème ! ». Ne voulant pas les déranger, elle alla vers le reste du groupe.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda Jennifer en la voyant arriver.

- Non !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? demanda doucement Remus.

- J'ai trouvé James entrain d'embrasser une autre fille !

- C'est impossible Lily, affirma Sirius. Il t'aime trop ! Et puis tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ?

- Oui.

- Tu en as discuté avec lui ? demanda Jennifer.

- Non. De toute façon, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ! De près ou de loin !

- T'es pas un peu dure ? demanda Joanna.

- Ouais. En plus, comme tu n'as pas écouté ses explications, tu ne sais pas comment il en est arrivé là, rajouta Jennifer.

- Et ce n'est pas mon problème ! Je n'ai pas envi de savoir comment il en est arrivé là ! Entre nous c'est fini !

Elle n'arriva pas à retenir ses larmes. Dire que c'était fini avait été dur pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier, surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. En y repensant, elle pleura de plus belle. Elle entendit Harry et Hermione monter, mais n'y fit pas attention. Joanna et Jennifer l'entouraient de leurs bras pour la réconforter. Remus, Sirius et Peter la regardaient tristement.

- Où est Cornedrue ? demanda Peter après que les trois filles soient sorties.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Remus. Il n'est pas sur la carte. Ça veut dire deux choses : ou bien qu'il est dans la salle sur demande, ou qu'il est hors des limites de Poudlard.

- Vous pensez qu'il est à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Sirius.

- Cela m'étonnerait Patmol.

Ils montèrent se coucher heure plus tard.

------------

Lorsque Harry entra dans la salle commune, il trouva Hermione en compagnie de Joanna, Jennifer, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Il se dirigea vivement vers elle.

- Hermione, il faut que je te parle, tout de suite !

La concernée se leva, étonnée. Harry la prit par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- J'ai un léger problème, articula Harry après avoir hésité.

Il enleva le gant qu'il portait, malgré la chaleur de la salle commune et remonta un peu sa manche. Ce que vit Hermione la glaça sur place. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne vit pas.

- Un léger problème…Un léger problème…TU OSES APPELER ÇA UN LEGER PROBLEME !

Plus elle parlait et plus le ton montait. On sentait qu'elle avait peur. Harry vit sa mère arriver avec les yeux rouges et bouffis, mais il reporta son attention sur Hermione qui fixait sa main du regard.

- Harry, ta main a complètement disparu et tu me parles d'un léger problème ! Depuis quand es-tu comme ça ?

- Ce matin.

- QUOI ?! Et tu n'as pas réagit ?

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Et puis ce matin, il n'y avait que l'indexe qui avait disparu. Ou plutôt qui était devenu invisible.

Hermione ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

- Harry, le problème est plus gros que ça. Si tu disparais, cela signifie que tes parents empruntent un chemin autre que celui qu'ils ont suivit à la base.

- Pardon ?

- Si tu disparais, ça veut dire que tu n'es jamais venu au monde, qu'ils ne se sont jamais mariés et qu'ils vont rester en froid toute leur vie. Ça signifie également que personne ne pourra arrêter Voldemort.

- Il faut empêcher ça ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec mes parents ?

- Lily aurait surpris James entrain d'embrasser une autre fille.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est impossible…

Il était complètement abattu. Il monta suivit de Hermione et se coucha sur son lit sans se changer. Il s'endormit immédiatement, mais se réveilla plusieurs fois durant la nuit.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla extrêmement triste. Elle se leva sans joie et descendit. Au petit déjeuner, elle remarqua que James n'était pas là. Elle était en colère contre lui, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste.

La journée de cours passa lentement pour Lily. Le soir, elle se mit directement à ses devoirs sans dire un mot à personne. Elle n'avait ouvert la bouche que très rarement et n'avait pas sourit de la journée.

James n'était pas apparu de la journée. Il était resté dans la salle sur demande et avait bu plusieurs bouteilles de pur feu pour oublier ses problèmes. Il s'endormit vers 21h.

- C'est pas possible ! dit Sirius. Il faut arranger tout ça ! On ne peut pas les laisser dans cet état !

- Patmol a raison, dit Remus. Lily n'arrête pas de pleurer, Ron a l'air abattu et pour couronner le tout, James a disparu !

- Mais que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ? demanda Peter. Cornedrue peut être n'importe où et puis de toute façon, Lily refuserait de l'écouter, quant à Ron…

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais. Harry fixait le sol en se tenant la main où il portait toujours un gant. Voyant qu'on le regardait, il monta dans sa chambre. Les trois Maraudeurs montèrent peu après, laissant Lily travailler. Elle s'endormit sur son livre de métamorphose.

Hermione entra dans le dortoir alors que Harry enfilait son haut de pyjama. En le voyant, elle retint un cri.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda-t-elle furieuse.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ça !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle tira violemment la manche de pyjama de Harry, laissant voir que sa main et la moitié de son avant-bras avaient disparu. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Harry les baisa, honteux.

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Tu es amnésique, pas la peine de rajouter le fait que je disparais petit à petit !

- Tu te fous de moi ? Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots qu'il fallait. Elle soupira et se coucha. Harry fit de même.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Lily et James s'étaient disputés. Lily noyait son chagrin dans le travail. Dès qu'elle avait du temps libre, elle travaillait.

Le cours de métamorphose était le dernier cours de cette journée. Lorsque les élèves eurent finis de s'installer, le Professeur McGonagall remarqua quelque chose.

- M. Potter est malade ? questionna-t-elle. M. Black, M. Lupin, M. Pettigrow, répondez-moi, dit-elle sèchement après avoir vu que personne ne répondait à sa question.

- On ne sait pas Professeur, finit par dire Remus.

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? Vous devez bien savoir si votre ami est malade ou non.

- En fait…ça fait trois jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu, avoua Sirius.

- PARDON ?! hurla McGonagall.

Sirius avait les yeux baissés, tout comme Remus et Peter. Lily et les autres écoutaient attentivement ce qui était dit. Lily se sentait mal. James avait disparu depuis trois jours…

_Pourquoi faut-il que je m'inquiète pour lui ?_

McGonagall regardait les trois Maraudeurs d'air air sévère lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir. C'était James. Il ne souriait pas, ces yeux n'exprimaient rien, ils étaient comme vides. Il entra dans la salle, marmonna un vague « désolé Professeur » et partit s'installer à une table isolée au fond de la salle. Il ne regarda personne en passant.

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours M. Potter.

En le voyant, le cœur de Lily avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine, ce qui lui déplut beaucoup.

_Il m'a trahi ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime encore ?_

Lorsqu'elle avait vu la tête du brun, elle avait cru rêver.

_C'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas lui ! Où est passé son sourire ? Et ses yeux malicieux ?_

La fin des cours sonna. James se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall.

- Puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle vous avez été absent pendant presque trois jours ?

James ne répondit pas. Il avait les mains dans les poches et fixait les chaussures de McGonagall.

- Je vous ai posé une question M. Potter !

Toujours aucune réaction.

- Bien, puisque vous ne voulez pas répondre, vous aurez deux heures de retenues pour avoir séché les cours. Soyez devant mon bureau à 21h.

- D'accord, marmonna James sans la regarder.

Il sortit de la salle, laissant derrière lui une McGonagall très étonnée par son manque de réaction. D'habitude, il se défendait plus que cela.

James monta dans la salle commune. Voyant que Lily y était, il monta directement dans son dortoir. Sirius arriva, accompagné de Harry, Remus, Peter, Jennifer, Joanna et Hermione.

- James ? tenta Hermione.

Il était effondré sur son lit et ne répondit pas.

- Cornedrue, dis-nous ce qui s'est passé, dit doucement Remus.

- Je suis sortit de la grande salle pour chercher Lily. Une fille a débarqué de je ne sais où et m'a embrassé. Lily est arrivée à ce moment là. Lorsque je l'ai rattrapée, elle m'a crié dessus, m'a giflé et m'a annoncé que c'était fini.

Il avait dit cela lentement. Sa voix n'avait aucune tonalité.

- Et pourquoi t'as disparu ? demanda Harry.

- 'Suis parti dans la forêt interdite et après être rentré, je me suis saoulé.

Il avait dit cela sur le même ton, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il était indifférent.

- Maintenant dégagez, je veux souffrir en paix…

Ils lui jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil et redescendirent. Après avoir vu James, ils étaient allés parler à Lily.

- Lily, c'est pas sa faute, commença Joanna.

- Ouais, il vient de nous raconter. C'est la fille qui lui a sauté dessus, continua Jennifer. Vas le voir et discutes-en avec lui.

- Je n'ai aucune envie le voir et encore moins de lui parler ! dit Lily. Et en plus si ça se trouve son excuse est bidon…

Cette remarque énerva Harry.

- Ça t'arrive souvent de t'absenter durant trois jours et de revenir avec la tête qu'il avait ? As-tu songé une minute à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir ? En plus tu oses mettre sa parole en doute ! Je te croyais nettement plus intelligente que ça Lily. Je croyais également que tu ne te fiais pas aux apparences. Alors réfléchis bien à ce que je vais te dire. Apparemment James embrassait une autre fille, mais qu'est-ce qui se cache sous cette apparence ?

Suite à ces mots, il partit et laissa Lily perplexe par ce qu'il venait de dire et le ton qu'il avait employé avec elle. D'habitude il était toujours très gentil avec elle. Elle se leva soudainement et courut vers son dortoir, le visage en larme.

oOoOoOo

- Lily, écoute ce qu'il a à te dire, dit Sirius cinq jours plus tard.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux plus jamais le voir ! cria Lily.

- J'en ai assez ! cria-t-il à son tour. Tu t'apitoies sur ton soit disant pauvre sort en jouant les victimes alors que tu ne veux même pas écouter ce que James a à dire. Tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait embrassé cette fille dans le hall s'il te trompait ? Je te signale au passage que depuis que tu l'as quitté, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même ! Il ne rigole plus, ne parle plus, il ne fait plus rien ! T'es vraiment qu'une égoïste Evans !

Il partit en direction du dortoir, laissant Lily stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de dire.

oOoOoOo

Les jours passaient et rien ne s'arrangeait. Harry disparaissait peu à peu. Ces deux bras étaient devenus totalement invisibles et ses pieds commençaient également à le devenir. Pour l'instant, on pouvait encore sentir ses muscles et ses os, mais plus les jours passaient et plus il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir les sentir. En plus, tout le monde le regardait bizarrement, étant donné qu'il portait des gants 24h/24h. Il était également très irritable et avait l'air très abattu. Plus d'une fois il se prit des heures de colles pour avoir été insolent.

- Ron…les copains et moi-même on se demandait pourquoi tu portes des gants alors qu'on est mi-mars, dit Remus en pesant bien ses mots un jour où ils se trouvaient tous le deux à la bibliothèque.

- Ça ne te regarde aucunement, répondit Harry.

- Si ça me regarde. J'ai bien remarqué que tu les portes depuis la dispute de Lily et James. Alors ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne suis.

Harry se leva brutalement.

- Très bien, tu veux savoir ! Alors regardes !

Il retira violemment ses gants. Remus manqua de s'étouffer en voyant que Harry n'avait plus de mains.

- Content ? dit Harry en colère.

Il remit ses gants, prit son sac et partit de la bibliothèque. Au moment de sortir, il se cogna contre Lily et partit sans dire un mot. Lily le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd. Depuis qu'il l'avait engueulée, il ne lui parlait et ne la regardait presque plus. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_Calmes-toi Lily, calmes-toi... Respire lentement…_

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle vit Remus, elle s'assit à côté de lui et se mit à travailler.

------------

Sirius était désespéré. Il avait tout essayé pour faire réagir James. Mais rien n'y faisait, il restait sans réaction. Il ne rigolait plus, ne parlait plus, mangeait à peine, négligeait son poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, ses yeux restaient sans émotions. Sirius voyait seulement apparaître une lueur de haine lorsqu'ils croisaient Mylène Nicols de Poufsouffle.

Ce jour-là, ils se baladaient dans les couloirs, lorsqu'ils croisèrent la dite Poufsouffle avec une de ses amies. Elle fit un large sourire à James qui eut vite fait de disparaître lorsqu'elle reçut pour réponse un regard de haine de la part du brun. Sirius entendit ensuite James murmurer

- Dentesaugmento

La Poufsouffle s'arrêta subitement, les mains sur sa bouche. Elle vit que James la regardait méchamment et partit en pleurant suivie de près par son amie.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda Sirius.

- Parce qu'elle l'a cherché. C'est de sa faute si Lily ne veut plus me parler…

- Quoi ? C'est elle qui t'a embrassé ?

- Ouais…

- Deux minutes…Est-ce que c'est toi qui est à l'origine du sortilège de folloreille et de conjonctivite qu'elle a reçu il y a deux jours ?

- Ouais…

Sirius le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'y vit que de la colère vis-à-vis de cette fille. James baissa les yeux et repartit. Sirius le regarda s'éloigner tout en se disant qu'il devait agir. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour James. Le voir dans cet état ne le rassurait pas.

Au repas, James se leva en voyant arriver Mylène. Il s'approcha d'elle et vit que les deux dents de devant de la jeune fille étaient nettement plus grandes que les autres.

- J'espère que tes nouvelles dents te plaisent, dit-il en la croisant.

Il sortit de la salle et partit vers le lac, laissant dernière lui une Mylène en larme.

oOoOoOo

Trois semaines s'étaient maintenant écoulées depuis la dispute. James s'acharnait plus que jamais contre la Poufsouffle. Sirius essayait de convaincre James de ne pas la persécuter comme il le faisait, bien que voir que son ami éprouvait encore quelque chose le rassure. Lily travaillait plus que jamais pour oublier, mais elle n'était pas bien et cela se voyait. Elle semblait tout le temps sur le point de pleurer et avait des cernes plus grosses que celles de Remus les jours de pleine lune. En plus de cela, Harry et Sirius ne lui parlaient plus et James était tellement abattu qu'il ne la voyait plus. Harry, lui, continuait de s'effacer. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de lui dire d'aller voir Dumbledore.

- Pour faire quoi ? demanda-t-il un jour où il était particulièrement énervé. Tu me vois arriver dans son bureau et lui dire « bonjour Professeur, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Je voulais simplement vous signaler que je disparais parce que Lily et James se sont séparés. Vous ne pourriez pas faire quelque chose ? »

Il partit suite à ces mots, laissant Hermione seule dans le couloir.

Le reste du groupe jonglait entre James et Lily, allant voir une fois l'un, une fois l'autre. Sirius évitait soigneusement Lily, tout comme Harry, qui en plus d'éviter Lily, évitait Remus tant qu'il pouvait, ce qui ne fut pas le cas très longtemps.

- Ron, il faut qu'on parle, dit Remus alors qu'il avait réussit à coincer Harry dans une salle de classe vide. Est-ce que ton problème s'est arrangé ?

- Nan. Il empire un peu plus à chaque instant.

- Ecoutes, je sais que je ne dois pas le savoir, mais dis-moi qui est ta mère. De toute façon, je pense savoir qui c'est.

- …

- C'est Lily, j'en suis sûr. Tu es le fils de James, et tu te mets à disparaître le jour où une dispute éclate entre eux. En plus, tu as les yeux de Lily.

Harry ferma les yeux et pensa à Hermione qui risquait de lui passer un savon pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Tu as raison. C'est bien Lily ma mère.

Bien qu'il s'en doutait, cette nouvelle laissa Remus sans voix.

- Je t'en prie Remus, évite de faire une bourde. C'est déjà assez gênant que tu saches autant de trucs.

- T'inquiètes pas, je sais tenir ma langue.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Lily vit arriver Mylène à la table des Gryffondor. Lily remarqua qu'elle avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Faut que je te parle, dit Mylène à Lily. Mais pas ici. Rendez-vous dans une heure devant le lac.

Puis elle repartit. Lily se demandait de quoi elle voulait lui parler.

_Peut-être de ses problèmes. Elle n'arrête pas de se faire attaquer depuis un moment. C'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas allée voir un professeur._

Elle vit James, Sirius et Harry entrer dans la grande salle. Aucun des trois ne la regardèrent. Sirius et Harry faisant mine d'être en grande discussion. En voyant James, elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas reçu le baiser d'un détraqueur. Il les suivait sans rien dire.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que je l'aime encore ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il m'ait trompé ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me dispute avec Sirius et Ron ?_

Sentant qu'elle allait à nouveau pleurer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent depuis quelques temps, elle sortit de la salle pour se calmer et se dirigea directement vers le lac. 45 minutes plus tard, Mylène arriva au bord des larmes.

- Je t'en prie, arrêtes-le ! cria-t-elle directement en arrivant. Je ne peux plus le supporter !

- Arrêter qui ?

- James !

A ce nom, Lily la regarda étonnée.

- Il me rend dingue ! continuait la Poufsouffle. Ça fait une semaine que je ne peux plus dormir de trois heures du matin jusqu'à sept heures parce que j'entends des voix qui m'insultent. En plus, dès que je suis dans un rayon de deux mètres près de lui, les voix recommencent ! Il fait exprès de se mettre près de moi aux cours communs ! Il m'a lancé tous les sorts possibles et imaginables ! J'ai eu droit aux furoncles il y a deux jours, il m'a fait pousser les dents, donné de la conjonctivite et m'a jeté un sort d'empiffrement. J'ai pris 20kg en trois jours ! Alors je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose !

Lily la regardait pleurer devant elle. Elle était très étonnée par le comportement de James et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait ainsi contre elle. Même avec les Serpentards il n'était pas comme ça…

- Pourquoi il fait ça ? Tu as une idée ?

- Parce que c'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute si tu crois qu'il t'a trompée ! finit par lâcher Mylène après une hésitation.

- PARDON ?! hurla Lily.

Mylène recula d'un pas devant la colère de la Préfète.

- Je…je su…suis désolée, bégaya-t-elle. Il sortait de la grande salle et comme il était seul j'en ai profité. Je l'ai embrassé et tu es arrivée…Fait quelque chose Lily, tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider !

Lily n'écoutait plus. Un immense sentiment de regret et de honte s'était emparé d'elle.

_Il disait la vérité depuis le début ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas écouté ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas cru ? POURQUOI ??_

La colère monta subitement en elle. Elle gifla Mylène de toutes ses forces.

- Espèce de petite garce !

Puis, elle s'enfuit au château.

_Il faut que je trouve James !_

Elle ne le trouva pas, ni lui, ni aucun autre membre des Maraudeurs ce ne fut qu'une fois en cours de métamorphose qu'elle trouva Remus. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Où sont James et Sirius ?

- Sirius a emmené James à Pré-au-Lard pour lui changer les idées.

- Comment fait-on pour sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard ? demanda Lily.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Mlle Evans et M. Lupin, je vous prierais de vous taire, dit sèchement McGonagall.

- Oui Professeur, dirent ensemble Lily et Remus.

Dès que le professeur eut le dos tourné, Lily reprit.

- 'Mus, je sais qu'il y a un passage derrière la sorcière borgne. Il me faut juste le mot de passe.

- Dissendium, répondit Remus étonné par ce que lui demandait la rousse.

Lily se leva et sortit de la salle précipitamment sous le regard très étonné des personnes présentes. Elle courut jusqu'à la statue, donna le mot de passe et entra dans le passage. Elle sortit discrètement de chez Honeyduck et chercha les deux Maraudeurs. Elle les repéra 45 minutes plus tard près de la cabane hurlante.


	17. Réconciliation et petite erreur

_Merci pour ton comm' **Mél** ! Comme t'as pas laissé d'adresse j'ai pas pu te répondre directement, mais je suis contente que ça te plaise et je te remercie pour ta review ! Je sais que je ne le fais pas souvent, mais je remercie également tous ceux qui me laissent un commentaire, ainsi que tous ceux qui me suivent ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

- Allez, viens ! Tu vas voir, ça ira mieux après.

Sirius traînait James derrière lui. Ce dernier avait toujours l'air aussi triste. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Mylène Nicols et ils remarquèrent qu'elle avait la trace d'une main sur la joue.

- J'espère qu'elle t'a fait très mal, dit James en la voyant.

Mylène partit en pleurant.

- T'es vache avec elle Cornedrue. Je te signale que c'est une fille et qu'en plus elle n'est pas à Serpentard.

- Comment aurais-tu réagit si tu avais été à ma place ? répondit James un peu sèchement.

Sirius ne trouva rien à redire. Il savait très bien qu'à la place de James, il aurait fait pareil et même pire. Ils passèrent par le passage derrière la sorcière borgne et arrivèrent peu après à Pré-au-Lard. Ils se baladèrent environ 1h15, lorsque Sirius vit arriver Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici celle-là ?

James ne répondit rien. Il regardait Lily s'avancer vers eux.

_Toujours aussi belle…Même si elle a l'air fatigué…_

- Alors, on sèche les cours ? demanda Sirius une fois qu'elle fut à leur hauteur. Ou bien tu es là pour nous ramener au château ?

- Faut que je te parle James, dit-elle au brun. Sirius, s'il te plait, retourne au château.

Sirius jeta un regard à son ami.

- Ecoutes-la Patmol, dit James.

Sirius partit après avoir jeté un denier coup d'œil à James et Lily. Cette dernière baissait les yeux. Elle essayait de savoir par où commencer.

- Ecoutes James, commença-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui et en triturant ses doigts dans tous les sens, je suis désolée. Je regrette qu'on ne soit plus ensemble, je…je…

Elle se mit à pleurer et continua à parler sans le regarder, n'en ayant pas le courage.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça…Mais je regrette énormément ce qui est arrivé. Sirius avait raison…Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi dans cette histoire et je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre non plus. Ron aussi avait raison. Les apparences sont trompeuses. Mylène est venue me voir et m'a tout raconté. Je suis furieuse contre moi-même de ne pas avoir pensé une seconde que tu pouvais être une victime et je regrette d'avoir mis ta parole en jeu. J'aurais du te laisser t'expliquer et non m'enfermer dans une bulle comme je l'ai fait. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, mais je n'ai pas réussit ! Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi…J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, même si je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas le faire. Mais je t'en prie, ne m'ignore plus…C'est trop dur pour moi ! Je…Je t'aime James !

Sur ces mots, elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux et continua de pleurer. Elle sentit soudainement deux bras l'entourer. Elle enleva ses mains de devant ses yeux et posa la tête contre le torse de James, l'une de ses mains accrochée à sa chemise. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer.

- Je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir Lily, dit James, mais j'aurais tout de même préféré que tu me laisse m'exprimer avant de ne plus vouloir me voir.

Il repensa aux derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés et se demanda s'il avait bien compris.

- Je t'aime aussi Lily.

Il sentit que la rousse avait eu un sanglot plus fort que les autres lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots. Il la serra encore plus contre lui, pendant qu'elle pleurait à chaude larme. Il restèrent ainsi 30 bonnes minutes, James berçant Lily. Ensuite, il l'emmena aux Trois Balais et commanda deux bières-au-beurre. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à Pré-au-Lard et ne rentrèrent à Poudlard que vers 22h.

------------

Sirius arriva au milieu du cours de sortilèges. Il s'était enroulé la main dans un bandage pour éviter de se prendre des heures de retenues. Il entra dans la salle et donna son « excuse » avant de s'asseoir à côté de Remus.

- T'es pas censé être avec Cornedrue ? demanda Remus.

- Si, mais Lily a débarqué et voulait être seule avec lui. Alors je suis partit.

- Tu sais pourquoi elle voulait lui parler ?

- Nan, mais ça devait être important pour qu'elle sèche les cours.

- En effet, surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'elle a quitté le cours de métamorphose au bout de 10 minutes sans donner aucune explication. Si tu avais vu la tête à McGonagall lorsque Lily est sortie…Une explosion aurait eu lieu, elle aurait eu l'air tout aussi étonné.

- Attends, tu m'as bien dit que Lily Evans était partie en plein cours sans excuse ? C'est pas possible, c'était pas Lily !

------------

Remus, Sirius et Hermione étaient dans la salle commune lorsque Harry arriva.

- HERMIONE ! REGARDE ! cria-t-il en enlevant ses gants.

Hermione poussa un cri strident faisant taire toute la salle lorsqu'elle vit que les mains de Harry étaient à nouveau visibles. Elle se leva vivement et lui sauta au cou.

- C'est génial ! dit-elle en se dégageant.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui est extraordinaire dans le fait d'enlever des gants, intervint Sirius. Tu ne trouves pas Lunard ?

En voyant le large sourire qu'affichait Remus, il secoua la tête.

- Vous êtes tous timbrés, dit-il exaspéré.

James et Lily arrivèrent main dans la main vers 22h.

------------

- ILS SONT DE NOUVEAU ENSEMBLE ! hurla Jennifer qui était avec Sirius et le reste du groupe.

Elle se leva et sauta sur Lily pour l'enlacer. James sourit à cette réaction.

- IL EST GUERRI ! cria à son tour Sirius en voyant James sourire.

C'était la première fois depuis trois semaines que cela lui arrivait. Ils s'assirent un canapé dans lequel Lily se blottit contre James et ferma les yeux. Elle y était si bien.

_Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant qu'il me trompait ? Je ne suis vraiment qu'une idiote !_

James racontait à toute la bande ce qui s'était passé après que Sirius soit parti. Une fois le récit finit, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Au moment de se lever, James remarqua que Lily s'était endormie. Il la regarda un moment, puis décida de l'emmener dans son dortoir. Il la porta délicatement et monta. Il la posa sur son lit et lui enleva ses chaussures. A l'aide d'un sort de transfert, il remplaça ses habits par une chemise de nuit. Puis il se changea à son tour et se glissa aux côtés de la rousse qu'il entoura de ses bras.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, s'était samedi. Tout le monde faisait la grasse matinée. Lorsque Lily se réveilla, elle se demanda où elle était. En voyant James à côté d'elle et Sirius dans le lit d'à côté, elle en déduisit qu'elle se trouvait chez les Maraudeurs. Elle sortit doucement du lit, après avoir profité encore dix bonnes minutes des bras à James, et monta dans son dortoir pour s'habiller et se doucher. Jennifer et Joanna dormaient encore. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, ses deux amies se réveillaient.

- Bien dormi ? demanda la rousse.

- Oui et toi ? demanda Jennifer.

- J'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis trois semaines !

------------

A 11h30, comme James n'était toujours pas levé, Lily décida de monter le chercher. Elle monta et s'assit sur le lit. Elle se pencha vers James et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je m'ennuie toute seule en bas. Viens me rejoindre.

James sourit et ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu t'ennuies ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Comme tu dors, tes copains sont obligés d'embrasser leur petite amie dans la salle commune. Et comme il n'existe aucune règle interdisant de s'embrasser, je ne peux rien faire et rien dire !

James sortit du lit et déposa un bisou sur la joue de Lily.

- T'as maigri, remarqua-t-elle puisqu'il dormait avec seulement un pantalon de pyjama.

- Pas beaucoup mangé ces trois dernières semaines…

Il s'habilla rapidement, puis ils descendirent main dans la main rejoindre les autres. A l'heure du déjeuner, ils descendirent tous les neuf à la grande salle. Mylène arriva à la table des Gryffondors au moment où ils commençaient de manger. Elle avait l'air encore plus mal en point que la veille.

- Je t'en prie James, arrêtes ces bruits dans ma tête ! C'est insupportable !

Il lui lança le contre-sort.

- Maintenant, tu dégages, je ne veux plus te voir !

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils décidèrent de remonter dans la salle commune. James et Lily traînaient derrière et finirent par se faire distancer, ce qui les arrangeait un peu puisque chacun voulait être seul avec l'autre sans l'avoir dit clairement. Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent McGonagall.

- Ah ! M. Potter et Mlle Evans. Justement, j'ai à vous parler, dit-elle sèchement. Suivez-moi.

Ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à son bureau.

- On va commencer par Mlle Evans. Puis-je savoir pourquoi avez quitté mon cours sans aucune raison apparente et qu'aucun autre enseignant ne vous ait vue de la journée ?

- Et bien…Heu…C'est que…

C'était une des rares fois où Lily n'arrivait pas à répondre à une question qu'on lui posait.

- Je vois, la coupa McGonagall. Et vous M. Potter ? Pourquoi personne ne vous a vu de la journée ?

- Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je suis resté au lit.

- Au lit…Pourtant M. Lupin m'a affirmé que vous vous trouviez à l'infirmerie.

- Il a dit ça…dit James plus très sur de lui.

- Non. Ce sera 10 points en moins chacun et deux heures de colles ce soir pour tous les deux. Mlle Evans pour avoir quitté le cours sans prévenir et M. Potter pour avoir séché. Soyez ce soir à 21h devant le bureau du concierge. Maintenant, sortez.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils sortirent et rejoignirent leurs amis.

oOoOoOo

James, Lily et Harry allant mieux, cette journée et la suivante se passèrent extrêmement bien pour tout le groupe. Harry n'était plus irritable et James et Lily étaient plus amoureux que jamais.

- James, puisque tu es enfin redevenu toi-même, dit Sirius le lendemain soir vers 10h, je propose une petite sortie dans le parc.

James se leva et sortit avec son ami. Harry les suivit.

- Où sont les garçons ? demanda Lily en rentrant une heure plus tard avec Remus.

- Je suppose que tu veux parler de James, Sirius et Ron. Ils sont sortis il y a une heure, répondit Hermione sans lever le nez de son bouquin.

Lily et Remus s'assirent près d'elle. Joanna arriva peu de temps après et s'assit sur les genoux de Remus qui lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

- Au fait Lil', lorsque je suis venue te parler il y a trois semaines. Tu te souviens ? Quand je suis partie, j'ai marché sur quelque chose et je l'ai ramassé. Comme tu es de nouveau avec James, je suppose que tu sera contente de la retrouver.

Elle sortit le médaillon de Lily de sa poche et le lui tendit. En le voyant, Lily sentit des larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux.

- Je pensais que quelqu'un l'avait jeter ! Je t'adore Jo !

Elle lui sauta au cou et remit le médaillon autour de sien.

------------

Les trois garçons étaient installés dans l'herbe, face au lac. Harry repensa à sa troisième année où il avait cru voir son père de l'autre côté alors qu'en fait, il s'était vu lui-même.

- Pourquoi tu as sauvé Rogue ? demanda Harry subitement.

- Hein ? firent Sirius et James en même temps.

- Pourquoi as-tu sauvé Rogue lorsque tu as appris qu'il savait comment atteindre la cabane hurlante ? Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu aurais pu le laisser, répéta Harry en fixant le lac.

- Je considère qu'il ne mérite pas de mourir, même si je ne l'aime pas. J'aurais eu sa mort sur la conscience et Sirius également. Je peux savoir d'où tu sais ça ? Cette histoire s'est passée il y a deux ans. Et sa m'étonnerais beaucoup que ce soit Rogue, Remus ou Sirius qui t'en ai parlé.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Tu as l'air de nous connaître plus que ce que l'on croit, dit Sirius.

- Mais je vous connais, vu que je vous ai rencontré cette année.

- Tu mens, affirma Sirius. Personne n'a jamais su pour cette histoire et j'aurais préféré que ça continue ainsi…

Harry ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer le lac.

- Que sais-tu d'autre sur nous ? demanda James.

- Beaucoup de trucs.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme des trucs que je ne peux pas dire…

- Allez ! S'il te plait ! supplia Sirius. Dis-nous quelque chose !

Harry décrocha son regard du lac et regarda son père te son parrain.

- D'accord, mais une seule chose ! La carte du Maraudeur va être confisquée. Elle sera récupérée par des jumeaux dans le bureau de Rusard. Ce sont, ou plutôt c'étaient, les Maraudeurs de mon époque.

- On va se faire confisquer la carte…Dommage, je l'aurais bien refilé à mes enfants, dit James.

- T'inquiètes, il l'aura.

Harry réalisa alors l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda James.

- Rien !

Harry se leva et courut jusqu'au château. Il entra en trombe dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et vit que Hermione et Lily n'étaient pas encore couchées. Il leva les yeux au ciel et dit tout haut :

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?

Puis, il fonça directement vers les dortoirs. Au moment où il posait le pied sur la première marche, Sirius et James entrait dans la salle. Harry accéléra et monta dans la chambre.

- RON ! Finis de dire ce que tu as commencé ! cria James du bas des escaliers.

- James, il est 0h30 ! Arrêtes de crier ! dit Hermione. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Il a commencé quelque chose, et je compte bien connaître la fin ! répondit James déterminé.

- Qu'a-t-il commencé de si important ? demanda Lily.

- Il nous a dit que la carte du Maraudeur allait être confisquée. James a alors fait remarquer qu'il aurait aimé la donner à ses enfants. C'est là que Ron a dit un truc comme « t'inquiètes, il l'aura » et…

- IL A FAIT QUOI ?! hurla Hermione.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers, très en colère. Lily, James et Sirius la regardèrent monter avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent et ne veulent pas nous dire ? demanda James.

- Je ne sais pas…Mais on trouvera le moyen de le savoir, affirma Sirius.

- Laissez-les tranquilles, dit Lily. S'il ne veulent rien dire c'est qu'ils ont une raison et une bonne si vous voulez mon avis.

- N'empêche, on saura tout de même, répondit Sirius. Tiens, si ça se trouve, ils sont entrain d'en parler. Je vais aller écouter !

Il partit avant que Lily n'ait pu l'en empêcher.

- Il est irrécupérable ! s'exclama Lily. Et toi aussi !

- Peut-être mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, affirma James.

- Tu as l'air bien sur de toi.

- Franchement, je serai « sage », ce ne serait pas pareil.

- En effet. Si ça se trouve, ça ferait trois ans qu'on serait ensemble.

- Tu parles…Je suis sur qu'on serait même plus ensemble si ça avait été le cas.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Tu n'es sortit qu'avec des mecs qui suivaient le règlement et qui faisaient leurs devoirs. Et si je me souviens bien, ça durait environ trois semaines avant que tu ne te lasses. Donc nous deux ça aurait été trois semaines et ça aurait été fini.

Lily était épatée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait raison, c'était ce qui se passait à chaque fois.

_Comment fait-il pour me connaître aussi bien ?_

- Waw, je pensais pas que tu me connaissais aussi bien.

James sourit et entendit Sirius redescendre.

- Grrr…Elle a insonorisé la pièce. Résultat, on entend rien du tout !

------------

Hermione montait rageusement les escaliers. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, elle respira un bon coup et entra en ouvrant violemment la porte. elle la referma derrière elle et insonorisa la pièce pour que personne n'entende ce qui allait se dire.

Dès qu'il l'avait entendu rentrer, Harry avait su que ça allait être sa fête. Il ferma les yeux et attendit l'explosion qui arriva peu après.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! VIENS T'EXPLIQUER !

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione.

- Ecoute Hermione, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je suis vraiment désolé mais c'est sortit tout seul.

- AH OUI ? ET PEUX-TU M'EXPLIQUER COMMENT TU VAS ARRANGER CETTE ERREUR ?

- Heu…

- C'EST BIEN CE QUE JE PENSAIS !

- Calmes-toi ! répondit Harry en haussant le ton. C'est pas en hurlant que ça va s'arranger ! J'ai fait une bourde, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! De toute façon, ils ne sont pas censés savoir que c'est moi qui suis le fils de James ! Alors lâches-moi !

Il retourna dans son lit assez énervé. Hermione s'enferma dans la salle de bain et ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle se coucha à son tour, tout aussi énervée qu'avant.

oOoOoOo

_Lâches-moi !_

Ce fut la première pensée d'Hermione en se levant. Elle vit que le lit de Harry était vide.

_J'aurais pas du m'énerver comme je l'ai fait…Espérons qu'il voudra bien me parler_

Elle mit son uniforme et descendit manger. En arrivant, elle vit que Harry était seul.

- Je suis désolée Harry, dit-elle directement en arrivant. J'aurais pas du m'emporter comme je l'ai fait.

- Pas grave, je l'avais bien mérité.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Et toi tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire.

Hermione sourit.

- Tu as raison.

Ils commencèrent à manger et furent rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Joanna et Jennifer. Sirius ne fit pas un commentaire sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Harry remarqua tout de même qu'il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder comme s'il allait subitement disparaître.

Ils allèrent ensuite en cours et s'installèrent. James arriva pile à l'heure étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Le cours de potion se passa bien même si Slughorn avait formé des binômes et que Harry s'était retrouvé avec Malefoy. Ils devaient préparer une potion de rajeunissement et ensuite la tester. Harry, qui avait du supporter les moqueries de Malefoy durant tout le cours se vengea au moment ou le professeur de potion passait pour donner les antidotes aux potions. Il fit tomber l'antidote par terre après en avoir bu une partie, sachant que Slughorn n'en avait plus en réserve. Résultat, Malefoy avait la taille d'un enfant de 8 ans. A la fin du cours, Harry reçut des félicitations de la par de James et Sirius.

- Félicitation, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. J'aurais pas trouvé mieux.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, ajouta James.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ? demanda Hermione.

- On va dire que ma main a malencontreusement rencontré la fiole au moment où je voulais lui donner l'antidote et qu'elle s'est écrasée au sol. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si les fioles en cristal sont si fragiles !

Le cours suivant était celui de métamorphose.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à transformer un animal en un autre animal plus gros. C'est un exercice compliqué, je vous demanderai donc la plus grande attention.

McGonagall leur expliqua le principe, puis ils essayèrent de transformer leurs souris en un animal plus gros. Le professeur passait dans les rangs pour voir les résultats qui n'étaient pas très concluant. En arrivant devant James, elle resta bouche bée. Il avait réussi à métamorphoser sa souris en chat. James fut d'ailleurs très étonné de son exploit. Il regarda le chat, puis sourit, content de lui-même.

- Je me dois de vous féliciter M. Potter, dit McGonagall qui n'en revenait pas. 20 points pour Gryffondor.

Puis elle continua à passer dans les rangs.

------------

Harry, James et Sirius étaient en divination. Le professeur était un vieil homme avec une barbe rivalisant avec celle de Dumbledore. Il venait d'annoncer qu'ils allaient étudier les boules de cristal. Suite à cette annonce, Harry s'était écrié « Oh non ! Pitié pas ça ! ». Il avait été regardé bizarrement par le professeur, ce qui fit beaucoup rire James et Sirius.

- On a étudié les boules de cristal en troisième année, maugréa Harry.

- Nous aussi. Mais ce prof les aime beaucoup, on y a droit chaque année, dit James qui était assit entre Sirius et Harry.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez lire l'avenir des deux personnes se trouvant avec vous » annonça le professeur.

James commença. Il regarda fixement la boule qui se trouvait en face de Sirius. Au bout de cinq minutes, il s'écria :

- Mais c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche !

- Qu'est-ce qui est clair comme de l'eau de roche ? demanda Sirius.

- Que ta vie ne sera qu'un brouillard informe dont tu ne pourras pas sortir.

Suite à cette « prédiction », Harry explosa de rire. Sirius, lui, du faire un immense effort pour ne pas faire comme Harry. Le professeur, attiré par les éclats de rire, demanda à Harry de lire l'avenir de James et Sirius. Harry se dit qu'il n'allait pas mentir.

- James, après Poudlard, tu vas te marier, devenir aurore et avoir un enfant. Sirius, quant à toi, tu passera 12 ans en prison et tu retrouveras quelqu'un que tu aimais.

Le professeur le regardait d'un œil mauvais, pensant que Harry se payait sa tête, étant donné qu'il avait résumé la vie de James et Sirius d'une traite et qu'il avait conclu son « analyse » par un large sourire. Le professeur s'éloigna, maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles contre les élèves.

------------

Il était 23h. Seul Harry, James, Lily, Sirius et Hermione étaient debout.

- Si on reprenait la conversation que tu as laissé en plan hier, dit Sirius à Harry.


	18. Une soirée mouvementée

- Je vais me coucher ! dit Harry en se levant.

- Non ! Tu vas rester ici et nous expliquer ce que tu n'as pas voulu nous dire hier soir !

Harry se rassit à contre-cœur.

- Laissez-le, dit Lily. Il ne veux rien dire c'est son droit !

Harry lui sourit pour la remercier d'être de son côté, puis il regarda Hermione pour avoir son accord de parler. Il savait très bien qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas d'eux comme ça.

- Fais ce que tu veux, répondit Hermione.

- Merci ! s'exclamèrent James et Sirius.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda Harry après un soupire.

- Tu nous as dit un truc comme « il l'aura » parlais-tu d'un Potter junior ?

- Oui.

- Tu le connais bien ? demanda James.

- Heu…Je pense pouvoir affirmer que oui.

Cette réponse fit sourire Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Boucle d'or ? demanda Sirius.

- C'est rien.

- C'est qui sa mère ? continua James.

- Tu crois vraiment que je le sais ?

- Ben oui. Sirius connaît ma mère.

- Et ben moi je ne la connais pas. Elle travail à l'étranger, inventa Harry.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas nous dire sui c'est, répliqua James.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi ça vous avance de savoir qui est sa mère, intervint Lily.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir si c'est toi ? demanda Sirius.

Lily ne répondit pas et Sirius eut un sourire satisfait.

- Il a quel âge ? demanda James.

- Entre 11 et 18 ans. Bon, maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos questions, je vais me coucher !

Puis, il monta suivit de Hermione. Les trois autres montèrent peu de temps après.

oOoOoOo

- On fait quoi pour ce soir ? demanda Sirius quelques jours plus tard.

- Ben, comme d'hab'. On attend que Pomfresh l'emmène au saule et une fois qu'elle est partie on y va.

- Je vous préviens les mecs, ce soir Mars et Neptune sont alignées avec la lune, donc je risque d'être plus violent que d'habitude.

- T'inquiètes pas Lunard, on maîtrise, affirma James.

Le soir venu, ils sortirent discrètement de la salle commune de Gryffondor. James et Sirius sous leur forme normale et Peter déjà transformé.

------------

Lily rentra de sa ronde vers 23h. Elle se mit alors à faire ses devoirs. Elle commença par le devoir de potions, puis celui de DCFM et finit par la métamorphose. Elle essaya de changer sa souris en autre chose, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle finit par s'endormir à deux heures du matin sur son coussin préféré : son livre de métamorphose. Elle fut réveillée deux heures plus tard par le bruit de la porte de la salle commune qui s'ouvrait. Elle s'apprêtait à engueuler ceux qui allait entrer. Elle vit Sirius, Peter et James passer le pas de la porte. En les voyant, elle lâcha un petit cri. James et Sirius étaient couverts de sang.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ? demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

Les trois garçons levèrent la tête, étonnés que quelqu'un soit encore debout.

- Heu… fut la seule réponse que trouva à dire James.

Sirius et Peter qui le soutenaient, le déposèrent sur le canapé.

- J'attends une réponse ! s'exclama Lily en les regardant.

- Nous on va te laisser, dit Sirius qui prévoyait la tempête.

- Quoi ?! dit James en regardant Sirius et Peter partir précipitamment vers les escaliers.

- Ne croyez pas que vous vous en tirerez comme ça ! cria Lily.

Elle se retourna vers James et vit que sa chemise était complètement déchirée et que tout le haut de son corps était couvert de plaies. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et fit apparaître une trousse de soin. Elle commença par désinfecter la joue du brun, qui était anormalement gonflée. Elle lui enleva ensuite sa chemise pour pouvoir désinfecter les nombreuses griffures sur les bras et le torse. Pendant qu'elle le soignait, James avait posé sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et avait fermé les yeux.

- Tournes-toi, dit Lily après 10 minutes.

Il se mit un peu de côté pour qu'elle puisse soigner les quelques écorchures sur son dos. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'attaqua à la jambe gauche de James.

- Je dirais que tu t'es cassé la jambe, dit Lily après avoir vu la couleur et la taille du genou et de la jambe.

- Génial ! dit James sarcastiquement. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien dire à Pomfresh ?

- Tu devrais d'abord réfléchir à ce que tu vas me dire à moi !

En voyant le regard de Lily, James baissa immédiatement les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?_

- James, je t'en prie, dis-moi comment Sirius et toi vous vous êtes retrouvés dans cet état. Que faisiez-vous dehors à 4h du matin ?

- On était avec Remus.

- PARDON ?! Mais c'est la pleine lune ! Vous êtes tombés sur la tête ? Ça vous arrive souvent de rendre visite à un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune ?

- …

- Attends une minute, ne me dit pas que c'est lui qui t'a fait ça !

James baissa la tête.

- NON MAIS JE RÊVE !

- Lil', s'il te plait, c'est pas le moment de m'engueuler. Si tu veux, tu pourras le faire demain après que je soit passé voir l'infirmière. Je te promets de tout t'expliquer par la même occasion.

- PARCE QU'IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE A EXPLIQUER !

- Oui…

- D'accord, mais tu n'y échapperas pas !

Elle fit apparaître un attèle le long de la jambe de James. Ce dernier renfila sa chemise et resta assit sur le canapé. Il réalisa qu'il finirait sa nuit dessus. Lily rangea la tousse de soin et se blotti contre James, au grand étonnement de celui-ci.

- Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle. T'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant couvert de sang.

- Désolée Lilou, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il lui déposa un bisou sur le font et ils s'endormirent peu de temps après.

oOoOoOo

Lily se réveilla la première. Durant son sommeil, sa tête avait glissé sur les jambes de James. Celui-ci avait la tête posée contre le dossier du canapé. Résultat, sa tête était légèrement en arrière. Ces lunettes avaient glissée et se trouvaient par terre. Elle le réveilla doucement. Il se massa la nuque puis fronça les sourcils.

- Où sont mes lunettes ?

Lily se baissa, les ramassa et les lui remis sur le nez.

- C'est mieux comme ça, dit-il en souriant à Lily.

Elle l'aida à sa relever et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Il leur fallu 20 bonnes minutes avant d'y parvenir. L'infirmière n'étant pas là, Lily aida James à s'installer sur un des lits. Elle prit une chaise et se mit à son chevet.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, un peu.

- Comptes-tu m'expliquer comment c'est arrivé ?

James regardait droit devant lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils s'étaient jurés de ne rien dire à personne. Mais c'était Lily. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir en lui racontant la première idée lui traversant l'esprit.

- James, je t'en prie, parles-moi. Je suis ta petite amie. Tu peux tout me dire…

Tout en lui disant cela, elle lui avait pris la main. Pomfresh arriva à ce moment-là accompagnée d'un Remus pas du tout en forme. En voyant Lily, elle eut un regard étonné.

- Mlle Evans, que faites vous…

Elle vit alors James allongé sur le lit.

- M. Potter…Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fabriqué ? Je suis entrain de me demander si j'arriverais un jour à passer une semaine sans voir vous ou M. Black.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit James en souriant. On vous aime trop pour ne pas passer vous dire bonjour.

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel. Elle coucha Remus dans le lit à côté de celui de James et lui fit avaler une potion.

- A vous M. Potter. Dites-moi ce que vous avez.

- Il se trouve que ce matin, je suis tombé dans les escaliers. Comme Lily était déjà levée, elle m'a emmené ici.

Mme Pomfresh marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et observa la jambe gauche de James.

- Ça m'a l'air bien sérieux tout ça. Vous passerez la journée à l'infirmerie et se sera interdiction formelle de forcer sur votre jambe. Cela signifie que vous devrez rester calme et que vous êtes interdit de Quidditch pendant une semaine.

- Quoi ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Oh si je le peux. Et je peux également vous jeter un sort pour que vous respectiez cette règle !

James se renfrogna. Elle lui donna une potion. Il regarda la potion avec dégoût et la bu d'une traite. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il fit une grimace.

- Beurk ! Elles sont vraiment pas bonnes vos potions !

- Si vous étiez plus calme, vous n'auriez pas à les boire.

Puis, elle repartit vers son bureau.

- Ça va Remus ? demanda Lily.

- Ouais, mais c'était affreux cette nuit. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me contrôler. D'habitude, je suis plus moi. Là…

Il regarda James. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas tombé dans les escaliers comme il l'avait affirmé. La cloche sonna. Lily déposa un bisou sur les lèvres de James et partit.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, dit Remus une fois qu'elle fut sortie.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Lunard. On aurait du prévoir que tu serais plus agressif que d'habitude.

- Mais j'aurais du plus me contrôler.

- Arrêtes, je dis que c'est pas grave. T'y es pour rien. Et je vais bien !

Remus n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

------------

Lily arriva en retard au cours de potions, mais le professeur ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione, juste devant Harry et Sirius.

- Pssssst !

Lily se retourna. C'était Sirius qui l'appelait.

- Il est où James ?

- A l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce soir.

- Et il va bien ?

- Oui, mais tu as des explications à fournir.

- Pas le temps, il faut que je fasse une potion !

Il se retourna vers Harry et continua à travailler. A midi, Lily, Hermione, Harry, Peter et Sirius rendirent visite à leurs amis. Remus était entrain de dormir.

- Comment tu vas James ? demanda Peter.

- Bien…Même si je ne peux pas sentir ma jambe gauche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Hermione.

- D'après Pomfresh, triple fracture du tibia avec foulure de la cheville et déboîtement du genou. Accessoirement, j'ai aussi la rotule fendue.

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ils discutèrent un moment puis les cinq personnes en forme partirent manger.

------------

- Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

James ouvrit les yeux et se releva dans son lit. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et les posa sur son nez. Il vit que Remus le regardait.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es réveillé ?

- Environ une heure, répondit le lycanthrope.

Il entendirent la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir pour laisser place à Harry.

- Hey Remus ! Comment sa va ?

- Bien, merci. Hermione n'est pas avec toi ?

- Nan, elle révise avec Lily à la bibliothèque. Si je suis venu, c'est pour savoir comment tu t'es cassé la jambe, dit Harry à James.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Remus et commença son récit.

_Flash Back _

Remus venait de se transformer. James, Sirius et Peter étaient sous leur forme d'animagus. Ils sortirent de la cabane hurlante et commencèrent à se balader dans la forêt. Remus avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Son côté loup-garou prenait souvent le dessus. Dans ses moments-là, il était intenable et quasiment impossible à diriger, mais le « vrai » Remus reprenait vite le dessus. Vers 3h, il sentit une présence. Le loup-garou se réveilla en lui et il n'arriva pas à reprendre le dessus. Il se mit à courir en direction de cette présence, talonné par James et Sirius qui essayaient de le retenir. Ils réussirent à l'empêcher d'atteindre Pré-au-Lard qui se trouvait non loin. Le loup laissa alors exploser sa colère. Il commença à donner des coups de griffes au chien et au cerf qui tentaient tant bien que mal de le ramener à la cabane hurlante.

A un moment, le loup donna un énorme coup de patte sur la tête du cerf qui fut envoyé contre un arbre. Il y eut un craquement suivit d'un cri. Sous le cou de la douleur, James avait repris sa forme humaine. Sirius voyant que son ami allait être réduit en charpie s'il ne réagissait pas, réussit avec beaucoup de mal à ramener le loup dans la cabane hurlante. Peter l'aidait autant que sa petite taille le permettait en mordillant la patte du loup lorsqu'il essayait de faire demi tour. Une fois le loup dans la cabane, Sirius et Peter retournèrent en quatrième vitesse à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé James. En voyant qu'il allait relativement bien, Sirius lui sauta dessus et se mit à lui lécher le visage. James repoussa gentiment le chien noir qui lui avait sauté dessus.

- Sirius, je préférerais que tu ne fasses pas ça. Je ne sais pas où ta langue a traîné.

- Insinuerais-tu que mon hygiène laisse à désirer ? demanda Sirius qui avait repris sa forme normale.

- Pas du tout, mais imagines-toi à ma place.

Sirius réfléchit quelques secondes.

- T'as raison. J'aimerai pas trop que tu me lèches le visage. Peter ! T'es où ?

- Là !

Peter venait de reprendre sa forme humaine. Il se tenait à côté de l'arbre où James s'était adossé.

- Il faut qu'on rentre. Tu peux marcher Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius un peu inquiet.

James tenta de se lever, mais il eut vite fait de se rassoire par terre tellement sa jambe lui faisait mal. En plus de ça, il était couvert de plaies.

- Je ne pense pas. Il va falloir que cous m'aidiez.

James tendit sa main à Sirius qui la prit et tria dessus pour remettre James debout. James ne tenait que sur une jambe et faillit retomber mais il fut rattrapé à temps par Peter.

- Merci Queudvert. Vous allez devoir me servir de béquilles.

- T'inquiètes pas Cornedrue, on ne va pas te laisser moisir ici ! s'exclama Sirius.

Ils se mirent en marche vers le château. Ils empruntèrent un passage autre que celui de la cabane hurlante pour rentrer, étant donné que celui-ci était bloqué par un loup-garou déchaîné. Arrivés dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, ils prièrent pour ne croiser personne puisque la cape d'invisibilité était restée dans la cabane hurlante. Ils étaient donc à découvert. Si on les voyait, ce n'était pas les heurs de retenues qui les inquiétaient, mais plutôt les explications qu'ils auraient à fournir pour expliquer leur état. Par chance, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun professeur. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, donnèrent le mot de passe et furent accueillit par Lily.

_Fin flash back _

Lorsque James eut fini son récit, Harry se tourna vers Remus qui paraissait très triste.

- C'est pas de ta faute Remus, dit-il.

- Si c'est la mienne. J'aurais jamais du les laisser devenir animagus. Rien que cette année j'ai faillit tuer deux personnes que j'aime bien : d'abord Hermione et maintenant James. Si je les avait empêché de faire cela James ne serait pas là et Hermione n'aurait pas passé deux jour inconsciente. Tu crois vraiment que parce que tu leur aurais demandé de ne pas devenir animagus, ils t'auraient écouté ?

- Heu...Oui, répondit Remus pas du tout convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu penses le contraire mon cher Lunard, intervint James. Et je te signale que avec ou sans ta bénédiction, on l'aurait fait. Evidement le faire avec ta bénédiction nous arrangeait, mais sinon ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose.

- Je m'en doute. Au fait, ce matin quand je suis arrivé, Lily était avec toi. C'est elle qui t'a amené ici ?

- Heu...Oui.

James n'avait pas mentionné qu'elle les avait vus rentrer ensanglantés. Il s'était contenté de dire que Peter et Sirius l'avait ramené au château.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? continua Remus.

- En fait, je n'ai pas dit toute l'histoire.

- En clair, ça veut dire que... ?

- Que quand Sirius, Peter et moi on est rentré, elle se trouvait dans la salle commune.

- Si je comprends bien ce que tu me dis, elle t'a vu rentrer couvert de sang et avec une jambe cassée, avec Sirius se trouvant à quelques détails près comme toi.

- Tu as tout compris.

Remus lâcha un juron. James paraissait ennuyé et Harry écoutait avec attention ce qui ce disait.

- Maintenant réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, repris Remus.

- Elle m'a demandé ce qui est arrivé. Alors je lui ai répondu qu'on était avec toi. Là elle m'a gueulé dessus et pensé que j'étais fou d'être allé te voir.

- Et ensuite ?

- C'est tout.

- Tu veux me faire croire qu'elle ne t'a pas demandé pourquoi tu est allé me voir avec Peter et Sirius.

- Non. Elle me l'a demandé. Mais je lui ai dit que je lui expliquerai tout aujourd'hui. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire. Je n'ai pas envi de trahir le secret. Mais il n'empêche que c'est Lily et que je ne peux pas lui mentir. En tout cas, pas sur un truc pareil.

Remus réfléchit quelques instants. Un grand silence s'était installé dans l'infirmerie.

- Dis-lui tout, lâcha enfin Remus. Après tout, c'est Lily et elle ne sera que la troisième à connaître la totalité d'un secret qui n'en n'est plus vraiment un, dit Remus en regardant Harry qui lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

- Tu sais quoi Lunard ? Je t'adore ! Si je pouvais me lever, je viendrais t'embrasser !

- Content que tu ne puisse pas le faire !

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coussin dans la figure de la part de James.

- M. Weasley, votre temps de visite est écoulé depuis 15 minutes ! Je vous prierais de sortir.

- J'allais justement y aller. Bon, je vous laisse. On se voit ce soir au repas.

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque, sachant que Hermione et Lily s'y trouvaient. La première question que posa Lily fut :

- Comment ils vont ?

- Bien, répondit Harry. Remus est encore fatigué, mais ça va. James ne sent toujours pas sa jambe, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? demanda Hermione.

- James m'a raconté une histoire de cerf se faisant attaqué par un loup.

- Pardon ? dit Lily qui était complètement perdue.

- En fait, un cerf aurait été attaqué par un loup et il aurait été sauvé par un chien et un rat qui aurait ramené le loup à sa cabane.

- Quel est le rapport avec Remus et James ? demanda Lily.

Harry haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

------------

C'était l'heure du dîner. Harry, Hermione et Lily étaient avec Joanna, Sirius, Jennifer et Peter dans la grande salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Lily alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert. Il devrait déjà être revenu de l'infirmerie !

- Calmes-toi Lily, répondit Jennifer. Ton chéri va bien ! Sinon quelqu'un t'aurais déjà prévenue.

- T'es sûre ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

- Mais oui ! Allez, manges ! Tiens, Remus est revenu de chez sa mère. Remus ! On est là !

Lily se retourna vivement. Il était seul et se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la table des Gryffondors.

- Patmol, on a un léger souci, dit-il directement en arrivant.

- Lequel ?

- Celui du cerf attaqué qui s'est fait soigné.

Sirius laissa tomber sa fourchette, se leva et partit avec Remus. Les autres étaient interloqués par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Il ne m'a pas dit bonjour et ne m'a même pas regardé ! s'offusqua Joanna en parlant de Remus.

- Il ne m'a pas embrassé en partant ! Et pas une explication ! s'énervait Jennifer.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer cette histoire de cerf ! Et puis que fait James ? disait Lily en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec James ?

- Pomfresh a voulu vérifier une dernière fois comment il allait. Elle a alors remarqué trois cicatrices parallèles sur son côté droit. Elle lui a demandé comment il les avait eut et il lui a répondu que cela faisait longtemps qu'il les avait. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne l'a pas cru et qu'elle lui a jeté je ne sais quel sort qui a fait apparaître toutes les marques des blessures de la nuit dernière. Elles ont été comme surlignées en violet. J'ai cru qu'elle allait avoir une attaque en le voyant. Elle m'a crié de sortir. Le seul truc que j'ai pu entendre c'est « expliquez-vous immédiatement M. Potter » avant qu'elle ne referme et n'insonorise la pièce.

Sirius paraissait soucieux.

- On est mal barré ! dit-il après quelques minutes.

- Ça tu l'as dit ! Il faut trouver une solution !

Il se trouvaient devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils ne purent l'ouvrir, même à l'aide d'un sort.

- Cornedrue ? T'es là ? appela Sirius.

- Chuis là, finit par dire James. Aidez-moi ! Pomfresh est partie chercher McGonagall !

- QUOI ! s'écrièrent Sirius et Remus.

- Faut m'aider ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé ne passera jamais ! Surtout avec McGonagall.

- T'as raison, il faut qu'on te trouve une excuse en béton dans les cinq minutes qui viennent…Ou plutôt dans les trente secondes ! Parce que je les entends qui arrivent ! dit Sirius paniqué.

- Et merde ! s'exclama James en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.

Pomfresh et McGonagall se trouvaient à présent face à Sirius et Remus.

- Que faites-vous ici vous deux ? demanda la directrice de maison.

- On vient voir si James peut rentrer, tenta Remus.

- Hors de question M. Lupin, répliqua McGonagall. J'ai deux mots à lui dire.


	19. L'explication

L'infirmière déverrouilla la porte et fit passer McGonagall. James était assit sur l'un des lits. McGonagall s'approcha du lit et demanda au jeune Gryffondor de retirer sa chemise, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce. Le visage du professeur de métamorphose se décomposa en voyant les traces violettes qui s'étalaient sur le torse, le dos et les bras du brun, sans parler de celle que l'on voyait sur sa joue.

- M. Potter, j'attends vos explications !

- Heu…

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en élevant la voix.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis tombé, répondit James un peu sèchement.

- Vous pensez peut-être que je vais vous croire ?

- J'ai pas d'autres explications.

- Dans ce cas, vous me voyez dans l'obligation de vous emmener chez le directeur.

- Quoi ! Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! A moins que vous ne vous décidiez à expliquer votre état. Ces cicatrices sont récentes. Le sort que vous a lancé Mme Pomfresh fait apparaître les blessures datant de moins de trois jours. Alors ? J'attends ! dit sèchement McGonagall.

Pas de réponse.

- Rhabillez-vous, vous venez avec moi chez le directeur !

James obéit et une fois sa chemise fermée, il suivit sa directrice de maison, les mains dans les poches et l'air renfrogné. Sirius et Remus le suivirent des yeux. Ils étaient inquiets et se demandaient comment ils allaient se tirer de cette histoire sans avouer à Dumbledore que c'était à cause de la transformation de Remus si James avait toutes ces blessures.

Ce dernier marchait entre McGonagall et Pomfresh. Les couloirs étaient déserts. McGonagall les emmena jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle écrivit quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin et le posa dans la cheminée avant d'y verser de la poudre de cheminette. Le bout de parchemin avait disparu quelques secondes plus tard.

- Potter, vous attendez ici avec Mme Pomfresh, je vais chercher le Professeur Dumbledore.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était de retour avec le directeur. En entrant, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que vos parents sont à la maison ?

- J'en sais rien ! Normalement oui, répondit James l'air renfrogné.

- Tant pis, nous commencerons sans eux.

- Comment ça sans eux ? s'exclama James en levant la tête vers elle.

- Je leur ai envoyé un message. Dès qu'ils l'auront, ils viendront ici.

_C'est pas possible ! Elle a prévenu mes parents ! T'es dans de beaux draps mon cher Cornedrue ! Je crois que t'as jamais fait pire comme connerie. Chapeau !_

- James, dit Dumbledore, j'aimerai que tu me dises comment sont arrivées ces blessures.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis tombé.

- Je veux bien te croire, mais ce n'est pas en tombant que l'on se fait des maques pareilles. A moins que tu ne sois tombé dans un champs de ronces, ce qui est très improbable.

James ne répondit pas et s'assit sur une chaise.

- Monsieur le directeur, intervint Pomfresh, j'ai mon idée sur la nature de ses blessures. Elles ressemblent à des griffures.

- Des griffures…Tiens donc.

Dumbledore regarda James droit dans les yeux comme pour y découvrir une vérité.

- Admettons que ce soit des griffures, dit McGonagall. Ce garçon n'a pas pu se soigner tout seul. Quelqu'un a du l'aider. Et peut-être que cette personne pourrait nous éclairer sur ce qui s'est passé.

- Vous avez raison Minerva, dit Dumbledore. Dis-nous James, qui t'a aidé ?

James garda le silence et baissa la tête, l'air toujours aussi renfrogné.

- M. Black ? M. Pettigrow ? tenta McGonagall.

- C'est pas eux, marmonna James.

- Si ce n'est pas eux, qui alors ? demanda McGonagall sèchement.

- Mlle Evans, dit Pomfresh. C'est elle qui l'a emmené à l'infirmerie.

A ce nom, James releva la tête. McGonagall avait remarqué ce geste.

- Je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

- James, dit Dumbledore une fois qu'elle fut sortie, tu dois nous répondre. Cela nous aiderait à arranger les choses.

- Mais arranger quoi ? Je vais très bien. D'accord j'ai eu des blessures, mais elles sont cicatrisées. Mme Pomfresh ne les aurait jamais vues si elle m'avait laissé partir comme c'était prévu ! Et puis, ça vous avance à quoi de savoir qui, quand, où, comment, pourquoi, ou je ne sais quelle autre question débile, j'ai ces blessures ?

Tout en disant cela, il s'était levé. Il se rassit, croisa les bras et ne prononça plus une parole jusqu'au retour de McGonagall, quinze minutes plus tard. Celle-ci était accompagnée de quelqu'un. En se retournant pour voir qui l'accompagnait, James eut la surprise de voir Lily. En le voyant, elle eut un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit aussitôt. Au même moment, les flammes de la cheminée crépitèrent. Tout le monde se tourna vers la cheminée d'où sortit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et quelques secondes plus tard, une femme du même âge.

- Bonjour Albus, désolé pour le retard, dit l'homme, nous venons de rentrer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Dumbledore en serrant la main des deux arrivants.

James n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce lorsque le feu c'était mis à crépiter. Il savait qui allait en sortir et cela ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde.

- Bien, maintenant que les Potter sont arrivés, nous pouvons commencer, annonça Dumbledore en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Il fit apparaître cinq autres chaises pour McGonagall, Pomfresh, Lily et les parents de James. Tous s'assirent. Lily se trouvait à côté de James. Tous deux se trouvaient face à Dumbledore. McGonagall et Pomfresh s'étaient mises de chaque côté du bureau. Agathe et William Potter s'assirent de l'autre côté de James qui se trouvait entre Lily et sa mère.

- Si je vous ai demandé de venir, commença Dumbledore, c'est parce que notre infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, a détecté des blessures très récentes chez votre fils. Et étant donné que ce ne sont pas des blessures bénignes, nous nous devions de vous prévenir.

- Comment s'est-il fait cela ? demanda Agathe inquiète.

- Nous n'en savons rien, il n'a rien voulu dire, répondit McGonagall. Nous espérions que Mlle Evans, ici présente, pourrait nous éclairer.

- M…Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que vous êtes Préfète-en-Chef et que c'est vous qui avez emmené M. Potter à l'infirmerie ce matin.

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

- C'est une question ? demanda-t-elle doucement avec un air gêné.

- Non, c'est une affirmation, dit McGonagall. Ce que nous aimerions savoir, c'est si M. Potter avait ces blessures au moment où vous l'avez trouvés.

- Oui, répondit Lily la tête baissée.

- Est-ce que vous savez comment il a été blessé ? continua McGonagall.

- Non.

- Est-ce vous qui l'avez soigné ?

Lily jeta un regard aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle comprit en croisant le regard de James qu'il préférait qu'elle dise la vérité.

- Oui, murmura Lily piteusement en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle se retint. Apparemment, McGonagall, Pomfresh et Dumbledore ne s'attendaient pas à cette réponse.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de vous Mlle Evans, dit McGonagall. Pourquoi ne pas avoir signalé à un professeur que M. Potter était blessé ? Vous êtes Préfète-en-Chef ! C'était votre devoir de le faire. Aussi, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que je vais devoir vous retirer votre titre.

- NON !

James s'était levé. Tout le monde le regardait mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il ne voulait pas que Lily se fasse punir pour une faute que lui avait faite. Surtout en sachant que s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, elle aurait appelé un professeur.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de la punir pour une faute qu'elle n'a pas faite ! C'est moi qui était blessé ! Pas elle ! Alors pourquoi la punir ?

On pouvait sentir de la colère dans sa voix, mais personne n'y fit attention.

- Parce qu'elle a failli à son travail, répliqua McGonagall en se levant à son tour.

- Mais elle n'a pas failli à son travail ! C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien dire ! mentit James.

Suite à cette déclaration, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Dumbledore en posant ses mains sur le bureau.

- Parce que…Parce que…Parce que quand je suis rentré, il était très tard.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda McGonagall.

- Quatre heures du matin.

- Et que faisiez-vous dans les couloirs à quatre heures du matin ? continua McGonagall.

- Je revenais de la forêt interdite, marmonna James.

- La forêt interdite…LA FORÊT INTERDITE ! cria McGonagall.

- Minerva, calmez-vous. J'aimerai que l'on éclaire la présence de Mlle Evans dans la salle commune à cette heure.

- Elle s'était endormie suite à ses révisions, répondit James.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, intervint Agathe, tu es allé te balader dans la forêt interdite tout seul au milieu de la nuit…

James sentait qu'elle s'énervait. Il se préparait psychologiquement à se faire passer un savon monumental.

- Mais tu es complètement fou ! cria-t-elle. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! On ne t'as donc jamais rien appris ? Il serait tant que tu grandisses James !

Le brun ne l'avait pas regardé. Il s'était contenté de s'asseoir tout en gardant la tête baissée.

- Agathe, je vous en prie, calmez-vous, intervint Dumbledore. Donc, James, tu es allé dans la forêt interdite et…

- J'me suis fait attaquer par un gros chien, marmonna James.

- Tu t'es fait attaquer par un gros chien. Tu as réussit à t'en débarrasser d'une manière ou d'une autre et tu es retourné au château. Arrivé dans la salle commune, Mlle Evans vous a soigné et vous lui avez demandé de ne rien dire. C'est bien cela ?

- Oui.

- Etes-vous d'accord pour ce qui vous concerne Mlle Evans.

- Oui, finit par lâcher Lily.

- Bien. Cette affaire est close. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Est-ce que Lily est encore Préfète ? demanda James.

- Oui, mais elle aura deux jours de retenues. Quant à vous M. Potter, vous serez en retenue jusqu'aux vacances.

Tout le monde se leva. Agathe et William retournèrent vers la cheminée.

- Tu nous déçois beaucoup James, dit William qui intervenait pour la première fois. Tu passeras les vacances à la maison. Nous verrons quelle punition nous te donnerons.

Il serra la main de Dumbledore, celle de McGonagall et celle de Pomfresh. Agathe fit de même. Lily était près de la porte, elle attendait James. Ce dernier se dirigea vers elle sans adresser un regard à ses parents. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, Lily lui prit le bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils sortirent du bureau sous le regard des cinq autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- James ? Ça va ? demanda Lily alors qu'ils venaient de sortir du bureau.

- Ouais…

- Tu mens. Tu n'aurais jamais du te sacrifier pour moi.

- Si, je le devais. Déjà parce que c'est ma faute ce qui arrive, ensuite, si McGonagall t'avait enlevé ton poste, sachant que c'était à cause de moi, j'aurais culpabilisé.

- Tu n'aurais pas du le faire. Tu as vu le regard de tes parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ?

- Que je ne suis qu'un petit crétin qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser… répondit James sombrement.

Lily s'arrêta et regarda James.

- Arrêtes de dire ça. Tu n'es pas un crétin ! Tu aimes t'amuser. Et alors ? On a qu'une vie, profitons-en !

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça…

Lily soupira et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur marche. A un moment, Lily remarqua qu'ils ne prenaient pas le chemin de la tour Gryffondor.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Faut que je te montre quelque chose…

Ils sortirent discrètement du château. James emmena Lily vers le saule cogneur. A l'aide d'une grande branche, il appuya sur le nœud de la racine. L'arbre s'arrêta soudainement de bouger. James entraîna Lily dans le passage. Ils empruntèrent le tunnel et se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de la cabane hurlante. Lily regardait avec étonnement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

- On est où ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans la cabane hurlante.

- Mais elle est hantée !

- Non, ou si elle l'est, c'est seulement les soirs de pleine lune. C'est ici que vient Remus lors de ses transformations. Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi, on fait en sorte que tout le monde croit à la rumeur. Chaque soir de pleine lune, on vient ici et on fait un maximum de bruit.

- Par un maximum de bruit, tu sous-entends que vous vous trouvez avec Remus les soirs où il se transforme ?

- Oui. C'est justement de ça que j'aimerai te parler. On sait pour Remus depuis notre troisième année, année où on étudie les loups-garous. On avait quelques doutes avant, mais rien de bien concret. On a apprit que les morsures de loup-garou n'avaient aucun effet sur les animaux. C'est pour ça que Sirius, Peter et moi-même avons décidé de devenir animagus, pour pouvoir être avec Remus lors de ses transformations, pour que ce soit moins douloureux pour lui. Après deux ans d'effort, nous avons réussit à nous transformer à volonté.

Plus James parlait et plus Lily était impressionnée.

_C'était donc ça le secret des Maraudeurs ! C'était ça ce lien si fort qui existait entre eux. Et moi qui les prenait pour une bande de rigolos…Je me suis vraiment trompée sur toute la ligne !_

Pour prouver ce qu'il disait, James se transforma en cerf. Lily avança doucement sa main vers le cerf qui se trouvait face à elle et lui caressa le museau avant de remonter vers les bois. Elle sourit. James reprit sa forme humaine. Lily avait une main dans ses cheveux. Elle l'enleva et lui sourit.

- Je comprends mieux l'histoire du cerf. Que t'est-il arrivé hier soir ?

- Remus est devenu incontrôlable à cause d'un alignement de planètes. On l'a empêché de s'attaquer à quelqu'un et de rage, il s'est attaqué à moi et à Sirius. J'ai fini contre un arbre. Sirius et Peter l'ont ramenés ici avant de retourner me chercher.

- Ils se changent en quoi ?

- En chien pour Sirius et en rat pour Peter. Maintenant, tu sais tout. Tu connais l'histoire des Maraudeurs.

- Et je suis contente de la connaître.

Elle s'était approchée et se serrait contre lui. James la tenait dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. 23h sonna.

- Il n'est que 11h, je te propose de faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard, dit James. Mais avant il faut que je récupère un truc.

Il monta à l'étage et se retrouva dans la pièce où, 20 ans plus tard, les Maraudeurs se retrouveraient pour régler leurs comptes. James prit la cape d'invisibilité qui se trouvait sur le lit et rejoignit Lily.

Ils allèrent aux Trois Balais pour siroter une bière-au-beurre, puis ils ressortirent et retournèrent à Poudlard en faisant le chemin inverse. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc. Le ciel était dégagé, on voyait la lune briller à côté du château. James déplia la cape et les recouvrit Lily et lui. Ils remontèrent doucement à la salle commune. Une horloge sonna, il était 1h. Lily et James entrèrent et sortirent de sous la cape.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! dit une voix.

Sirius se planta devant les deux arrivants. Derrière lui se trouvaient Peter, Remus, Hermione et Harry. Joanna et Jennifer étant trop fatiguées, étaient montées se coucher.

- On commençait à se demander si vous ne vous étiez pas perdus. Mais à ce que je vois, t'as fait un tour par la cabane hurlante, puisque tu as récupéré la cape.

- Ouais. On est aussi allé faire un tour aux Trois Balais.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur les trois places restantes du canapé.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? demanda Harry.

- Que je m'étais balader dans la forêt interdite et que je me suis fait attaquer par un chien sauvage.

- Pourquoi ils ont demandé à Lily de venir ?

- Ils ont deviné qu'elle savait quelque chose.

Il résuma l'entretien.

- Résultat, je suis collé jusqu'aux vacances et Lily est collée demain et après-demain. Et encore, ce n'est pas le pire.

- Qu'est ce qui est pire que d'être collé jusqu'aux vacances ? demanda Sirius.

- Ils ont fait venir mes parents.

Sirius regarda James avec des yeux ronds.

- Ils n'ont pas osé !

- Oh, si…Ils l'ont fait. Je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer à la maison.

- Je te comprends.

- James, si tu es passé à la cabane hurlante, Lily était avec toi. Ça veut dire que tu lui as tout dit ? intervint Remus.

- Oui.

- Je suis content que tu l'ais fait.

- Moi aussi.

Il regarda Lily et vit qu'elle dormait.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle le fait exprès, dit Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- De s'endormir. Parce que tu ne peux pas la monter dans sa chambre et tu ne la laisserais sûrement pas dormir sur le canapé. Il ne reste qu'une solution, ton lit. Elle est intelligente. Elle a tout calculé d'avance, et toi, bonne poire, tu tombes dans son piège.

- Je te signale Patmol, que la bonne poire est bien contente de cette situation, répondit James en souriant.

Tout le monde monta se coucher. James porta Lily et la déposa dans son lit. Il se changea puis changea Lily comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois, c'est-à-dire grâce à un sortilège de transfère. Puis il se coucha à côté d'elle et mit sa tête dans les cheveux de la rousse avant de s'endormir.

oOoOoOo

La semaine suivante, James dut retourner à l'infirmerie pour une vérification. L'infirmière l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures avant de rendre son verdict.

- Vu que votre jambe est guérie, vous pouvez recommencer à vivre comme bon vous semble.

- Je peux reprendre les entraînements de Quidditch ?

- Bien sûr.

En sortant, James était d'excellente humeur. Il ne rejoignit pas ses amis, mais partit directement au terrain de Quidditch. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était cloué au sol et cela lui manquait de voler. Dès qu'il s'éleva de quelques mètres, tous ses problèmes s'envolèrent : les ASPIC, les profs, les devoirs, les retenues, ses parents…Il vola pendant 45 minutes et redescendit vers le sol pour atterrir. Il retourna ensuite à la salle commune où une lettre l'attendait.

**_James,_**

**_Suite à la convocation de Dumbledore, nous avons décidé ton père et moi et te confisquer ton balai jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous te demandons de nous l'envoyer au plus vite. Tu seras aussi puni pendant le reste des vacances. Nous t'annoncerons ta punition lorsque nous viendrons te chercher à la gare._**

**_Saches que tu nous as extrêmement déçu. Nous espérons que la prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de te balader la nuit._**

**_Nous t'embrassons,_**

**_Papa et maman._**

- QUOI ?! hurla James après avoir fini de lire.

Toute la salle commune s'était tournée vers lui. Il ne fit pas attention au fait que tout le monde le regardait et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la cheminée. Il jeta la lettre sur les bûches.

- Incendio, dit-il en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Dès qu'il eut prononcé la formule, la lettre prit feu. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour être entièrement consumée. James éteignit le feu et s'assit à une table à part où il commença son travail.

- Cornedrue, qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius.

- Rien !!

- Rien ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Je te signale que tout le monde t'a vu t'énerver contre un bout de papier. Alors dis-moi ce qui t'énerve à ce point.

- Mes parents ont décidé de me punir après ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière. Résultat, ils confisquent mon balai et me donnerons une punition pendant les vacances. Comme si avoir écopé de quinze jours de retenues ne suffisait pas ! Tu es content ?

Il se leva brutalement et sortit de la salle avant de se diriger vers la forêt interdite où, dès qu'il fut à l'abri des regards, il se changea en cerf.

------------

Harry regarda partir son père furieux de la salle commune. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui semblait pétrifié par le ton employé par James. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa torpeur, Harry s'était replongé dans son livre de potions. Sirius se rassit à sa place initiale, c'est-à-dire en face de Harry, en bougonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

En rentrant, Remus, accompagné des quatre filles, remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Où est James ? demanda-t-il.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Sirius. Et je m'en fiche…

Cette remarque étonna tout le monde.

- Comment ça tu t'en fiches ?

- Je me fou de savoir où il est ! C'est pas difficile à comprendre ! cria Sirius avant de monter dans son dortoir.

Remus, Lily, Joanna et Jennifer regardaient Harry d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier leur fit un bref résumé de ce qui c'était déroulé quelques instants plus tôt.

- Et tu ne sais pas où il est ? questionna Lily.

- Nan.

Lily s'assit à côté de lui tout en se disant, qu'une fois de plus, elle n'allait pas voir James de la journée.

_Connaissant son caractère, il n'est pas près de revenir._

Le reste de la journée fut calme. Ils montèrent se coucher vers minuit, James n'étant toujours pas rentré.

------------

James courait depuis quelques temps. Il arriva à un petit ruisseau et s'arrêta pour boire. Après cela, il reprit sa forme humaine. Il regrettait de s'être énervé contre Sirius.

_Je sens que ça va être ma fête quand je rentrerai. Merlin ! Que faut-il que je fasse pour avoir plus de chance ?_

Il chercha de quoi manger, ne pouvant se résigner à manger de l'herbe, comme le font les cerfs habituellement. Il tomba sur un plan de mûres. Il en mangea un peu, puis reprit sa course. Il courait encore lorsque la nuit était tombée. Il s'arrêta dans une clairière et s'endormit sous sa forme de cerf.

------------

Il se réveilla à l'aube.

_Je dois avoir deux heures pour rentrer si je ne veux pas arriver en retard._

Il courut le plus vite possible. En arrivant à la lisière de la forêt, il repris sa forme normale et continua de courir pour retourner au château. Il monta directement dans son dortoir, pris ses affaires de cours et redescendit en courant à la salle où se déroulait le cours de potions.

- Il n'est toujours pas là ? s'inquiétait Lily.

- Non, sinon nous l'aurions vu, répondit Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, rajouta Harry.

Le professeur de potions entra dans la salle et commença son cours. Trente minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Lily vit avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait de James. Mais dans quel état ! Il avait les joues rouges d'avoir autant courut, la respiration saccadée et ses cheveux étaient tellement désordonnés qu'un pétard aurait difficilement fait pire.

- Désolé Professeur, articula péniblement James.

- Allez vous assoire. Je retire 10 points à Gryffondor.

James s'assit sur la première chaise libre. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Dès qu'il eut réussi à reprendre une respiration normale, il se mit au travail. Il attendit Sirius à la fin du cours. Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas le voir.

- Chuis désolé Patmol. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Sirius après avoir eut droit au regard de chien battu.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de James.


	20. Rencontre

Lily révisait son cours de sortilèges. Elle s'énervait parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

- C'est pas en t'énervant que ça marchera mieux Princesse, dit James qui venait de rentrer de sa retenue.

La rousse lui lança un regard noir auquel il ne fit pas attention. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'aida à s'entraîner. Ils s'arrêtèrent vers 1h du matin. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre des Maraudeurs, Lily ayant demandé à James si elle pouvait dormir avec lui. Elle se mit en sous-vêtements et se glissa dans le lit où James la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il mit un bras autour d'elle et lui déposa un petit bisou dans le cou en guise de « bonne nuit ». Mais la Préfète se retourna et colla ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Le baiser dura dix bonnes minutes avant d'être interrompu par un ronflement sonore de la part de Peter qui leur fit lever la tête. Lily posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de James et s'endormit.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Sirius se réveilla le premier. Voyant qu'aucun de ses amis n'était réveillé, il se donna pour mission de les lever un à un. Il réveilla donc Remus, puis Peter et dans un bâillement, se dirigea vers le lit de James, d'où dépassait des cheveux roux.

_Hein ??_ pensa Sirius qui ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ceux de son ami.

Remus s'approcha du lit.

- Tu comptes les réveiller un jour ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sur ! Par contre, attends-toi à quelques cris, répondit Sirius avec un sourire sur le visage.

Le lycanthrope s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Aguamenti, dit Sirius.

Une trombe d'eau s'abattit sur le lit. James se réveilla en sursaut et tomba du lit. Lily s'était assise rapidement, tout en ayant le réflexe de garder le drap sur elle.

- SIRIUS BLACK ! TU ES UN HOMME MORT ! s'écria James en se relevant.

Dès qu'il fut debout, il se jeta sur Sirius avec la ferme intention de l'assommer à coup d'oreiller. Une bataille se déclencha et dura près de 15 minutes. A la fin, Sirius se retrouva face contre terre, James assit sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ce dernier prit sa baguette et murmura « aguamenti » avec un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage. Sirius fut trempé à son tour. James se releva et aida son ami à se relever également. Ils étaient complètement trempés. Lily avait profité de la bataille pour se mettre quelque chose sur le dos. Une fois habillée, elle avait regardé le « match » en souriant. Lorsque la fin du combat eut sonné, elle se leva, déposa un bisou sur la joue de James et monta dans son propre dortoir.

--- --- ---

Les ASPIC blancs arrivaient à grands pas. Hermione et Lily étaient de plus en plus stressées et elles réprimandaient toute personne faisant du chahut dans la salle commune. Harry, James et les autres essayaient de les détendre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Puis, le jour J arriva.

Hermione se leva avec un nœud au creux de l'estomac. Elle réveilla Harry et ils descendirent manger.

- Hermione, tout ira bien ! De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas faire pire que moi pendant l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie lorsque nous passions nos BUSE.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sirius avant d'enfourner une tartine dans sa bouche.

- Je me suis endormi au milieu de l'épreuve, répondit Harry en ayant un pincement au cœur à ce souvenir.

Il avait rêvé de Sirius se faisant torturer… Hermione, qui l'avait vu replonger son regard dans son bol de chocolat, lui prit la main en signe de réconfort.

- C'est pas ta faute, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Si ça l'est. C'est à cause de moi s'il est venu.

Harry savait très bien qu'elle lui parlait de la mort de Sirius. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que s'il avait été moins naïf, son parrain serait encore en vie. Les autres les regardaient bizarrement. Ils étaient complètement perdus mais ne posèrent aucune question.

Les épreuves se passèrent bien, excepté celle de divination pour Harry, James et Sirius. Le vendredi soir, ils s'écroulèrent sur un des canapé de la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites pendant les vacances ? demanda Joanna. Moi je pars visiter Tokyo avec mes parents !

- T'en as de la chance ! Moi je retourne chez ma mère, dit Peter.

- Moi aussi, dit James qui ne voulait pas retourner chez lui.

- On va en France, annonça Jennifer avec un sourire.

- Je vais chez James.

- Je reste à Poudlard, dirent d'une même voix Remus, Harry et Hermione.

- Je retourne chez moi, dit Lily sombrement. Il va falloir que j'aide Pétunia pour son mariage.

- C'est quand ? questionna Harry.

- En juillet.

- Vous imaginez leurs enfants ? dit James. Oh, c'est vrai, vous ne les avez jamais vus ! C'est à mourir de rire ! Lily et sa sœur ne se ressemblent absolument pas !

- Ouais, une vraie peau de vache blonde avec un grand cou, qui adore les potins et critiquer ceux qu'elle n'aime pas, dit Harry. Elle ne supporte pas ce qui sort de l'ordinaire et le crétin qui va lui servir de mari n'est pas mieux. Gros, petit, avec une moustache aussi grande que le trou qu'il a dans le cerveau…Quant à leurs enfants…

Il eut un petit rire.

- …un énorme cochon rose avec une perruque.

- RON ! s'écria Hermione

- Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire ce qui est !

Lily était étonnée par la description que Harry venait de faire.

_Comment sait-il autant de choses sur des personnes dont je ne parle jamais et qu'il n'a fait que croiser ??_

- Je dois dire que c'est un portrait plutôt ressemblant…finit par lâcher Lily. En tout cas en ce qui concerne Pétunia et Vernon. Pour ce qui est des enfants…

- Gros, blond, pourri-gâté et pas intelligent pour un sou, aimant frapper tout ce qui bouge avec sa bande de copains tous aussi crétins que lui, marmonna Harry.

Il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? J'ai pas bien compris, dit Joanna.

- Rien. Je vais me coucher, annonça Harry après quelques secondes.

- Je vais aussi y aller, dit Hermione en suivant Harry.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés en haut, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de dire ça ?! s'exclama la brune.

- Je sais pas. Il fallait que je le fasse.

- Ils auraient pu tout découvrir !

- Bien sur que non ! Comment veux-tu faire un lien entre moi et les Dursley ? T'imagines pas ce que c'est que d'avoir été avec eux. D'être constamment rabaissé, constamment ignoré, d'être pris pour un moins que rien ! Toi tu as encore tes parents et ta famille ! Moi il ne me reste plus rien, alors s'il te plait, évite de m'engueuler !

- Je…je suis désolée Harry, mais tu ne peux pas dire ça devant tout le monde ! Tu n'es pas censé les connaître !

Elle renifla et fila à la salle de bain.

oOoOoOo

Le train arrivait à la gare de King's Cross. Sirius, Jennifer, Joanna, Peter, James et Lily sortirent du train, leur grosse valise à la main.

- Tu m'écriras ? demanda Lily à James avant de passer la barrière magique.

- Tous les jours s'il le faut !

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa et passa la barrière magique. James retourna vers Sirius qui attendait sur le quai. Les parents de James arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Ils saluèrent Sirius et se tournèrent vers leur fils.

- Ta baguette, dit Mme Potter.

- Pourquoi ? demanda James.

- Parce que tu passeras tes vacances sans utiliser la magie, répondit sa mère.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! cria James.

- Oh si nous en avons le droit ! Alors donnes-moi ta baguette tout de suite jeune homme ! répliqua Agathe.

James la lui donna et transplana directement après, emmenant avec lui sa grosse valise.

oOoOoOo

James fut d'une humeur massacrante durant les deux premier jours. Ses journées consistaient à éviter le plus possible ses parents. Sirius essayait de lui changer les idées. Ils faisaient souvent des matchs de Quidditch qui finissaient généralement par une course poursuite. Vers la fin de la première semaine, James avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle ce qui réjouissait Sirius. Agathe et William Potter furent contents que leur fils arrête de leur faire la tête.

- M'an ? Y'a quelque chose de prévu ce week-end ? demanda James au début de la deuxième semaine de vacances.

- Oui, nous avons invité Cécile, Rodolfus et leurs enfants ainsi que Gwenaëlle et son petit ami.

Cécile et Rodolfus Spencer étaient la tante et l'oncle de James. Cécile était la sœur de William. Ils avaient deux enfants de 5 et 6 ans. Julie, l'aînée et Maxime. Gwenaëlle était la cousine de James et la nièce d'Agathe.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Mme Potter.

- J'aurai aimé inviter quelqu'un, mais s'il y a une fête de famille ou je ne sais quoi du même genre, tant pis.

Voyant la mine de son fils, Agathe craqua.

- Tu peux inviter quelqu'un. Mais il faudra que toutes les personnes invitées dorment dans ta chambre vendredi et samedi.

- Je t'adore maman !

Il embrassa sa mère et rejoignit son meilleur ami.

- Ça te dérange si Lily vient ce week-end ?

- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

- On sait jamais. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce week-end, y'a Gwen, ma tante Cécile, mon oncle Rodolfus et leur deux enfants qui viennent.

- Cool ! Je vais pouvoir agrandire mes relations dans la famille Potter au nombre de neuf.

- Neuf ? Huit tu veux dire.

- Nan. Il y aura toi, tes parents, ton oncle, ta tante, leurs deux enfants, ta cousine et Lily.

- Lily ne fait pas partie de la famille.

- Bâ, dans quelques années ce sera le cas donc je la mets directement dans le lot.

James se jeta sur lui avec un coussin. Sirius se transforma en chien et descendit les escaliers suivit de près par James. Il sortit et se mit à gambader joyeusement dans la rue, James à ses tousses.

- Sirius ! Reviens ici tout de suite ou tu devras appeler la SPA ! cria James qui était regardé bizarrement par les quelques passants présents.

Sirius entra dans un parc et se coucha près d'un banc. James arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'assit sur le banc et reprit sa respiration.

- Tu me le paieras mon vieux, dit-il au chien. En plus, je suis persuadé que tu te paies ma tête !

Ils rentrèrent peu après.

oOoOoOo

On était vendredi. Il était 10h et James se préparait. Il devait passer chez Lily vers 11h30. Il lui avait écrit une lettre, mais Lily n'avait pas répondu. Il avait donc décidé d'aller la voir et de passer un peu de temps avec elle, même si elle ne venait pas chez lui. Il descendit à la cuisine où sa mère commençait à préparer le repas.

- M'an, je peux récupérer ma baguette ?

- Non.

- Mais c'est bon, j'ai été assez puni !

- On a dit toutes les vacances, or les vacances durent encore deux jours.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision !

James partit de chez lui vers 11h20. Il transplana dans un bois, non loin de chez Lily et marcha jusqu'à sa maison. Une fois devant la porte, il sonna. Ce fut Pétunia qui lui ouvrit. En le voyant, son sourire disparut.

- C'est pourquoi ?

- Je viens voir Lily.

- Parce que t'es encore avec elle ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Bon tu me laisses passer ou je dois rentrer de force ? demanda James le plus calmement possible.

Pétunia le laissa passer avant de crier « T'as de la visite ! » dans les escaliers. Elle retourna ensuite à la cuisine, tandis que Mme Evans sortait du salon.

- Oh ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien merci. Et vous ?

- Je suis exténuée par les préparatifs du mariage !

Ils entendirent quelqu'un descendre précipitamment les escaliers. James eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Lily lui sautait dessus.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait une semaine que Lily était rentrée chez elle et elle n'en pouvait plus. Sa mère avait absolument tenu à ce qu'elle les accompagne, elle et Pétunia, pour choisir une robe de mariée. Lily avait passé la pire journée de sa vie. Pétunia n'arrêtait pas de critiquer ce que sa sœur choisissait et cela mettait Lily hors d'elle. Elle avait fini par ne plus donner son avis. Le soir, elle voyait Pétunia et Vernon, qui habitait depuis un moment chez les Evans, entrain de s'embrasser ou de regarder un film et cela lui rappelait James. Il lui manquait plus qu'elle ne le pensait auparavant.

Le mercredi, elle trouva sa sœur entrain de faire brûler quelque chose.

- Si tu as froid, mets du chauffage !

- Je n'ai pas froid, je me débarrasse d'un papier inutile.

Lily n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Le vendredi, elle se réveilla vers 11h et resta couchée encore 30 minutes avant d'entendre sa sœur crier « T'as de la visite ». Elle se leva et sortit sur le pas de sa chambre, se demandant ce qu'on lui voulait. Elle entendit sa mère parler et la voix du visiteur répondre. En entendant cette voix, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

_C'est lui !_

Elle courut vers les escaliers, les descendit à toute vitesse et sauta sur James.

- Tu m'as manqué ! dit-elle en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi, répondit le brun en l'enlaçant à son tour.

Elle l'embrassa.

- LILY EVANS ! Tu aurais pu mettre quelque chose d'autre ! On ne reçoit pas d'invité dans cette tenue !

Lily portait une nuisette légèrement transparente qui lui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. A la réplique de sa mère, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait failli répondre qu'il l'avait déjà vu sans, mais s'était retenue.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda Lily.

- Eh bien je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir chez moi pour le week-end. Je t'ai envoyé une lettre, mais apparemment, elle n'est pas arrivée.

Lily eut alors la vision de sa sœur brûlant quelque chose.

- PETUNIA ! hurla Lily en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. COMMENT AS-TU PU BRÛLER MON COURRIER ?! cria Lily une fois en face de sa sœur.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et la gifla avant de ressortir de la cuisine. Pétunia resta sans voix après la gifle de sa sœur. Elle jeta un regard à sa mère qui avait assisté à la scène et s'empêcha de pleurer. James, qui avait suivi Lily, fut surpris d'apprendre que Pétunia brûlait le courrier de sa sœur. Il la suivit dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit le temps que Lily s'habille. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle commença à rassembler ses affaires.

- J'en déduis que je ne repartirai pas seul.

- En effet, je ne supporterai pas de rester une minute de plus avec elle !

Elle fit sa valise en quelques minutes à l'aide d'un sort. Ces affaires se pliaient et se rangeaient d'elle-même dans la grosse valise. James aida Lily à descendre ses affaires. Cette dernière dit au-revoir à ses parents, puis elle prit la main de James, tenant de son autre main sa valise. Il les fit transplaner directement dans le hall de la maison. Mme Potter arriva immédiatement après.

- Je me disais que j'avais entendu du bruit !

En voyant Lily, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ne seriez-vous pas la jeune fille que j'ai vue chez Dumbledore ?

- Si, répondit Lily d'une petite voix tout en serrant plus fort la main de James.

Agathe eut alors la vision du départ de son fils du bureau de Dumbledore, mais surtout la vision du fait qu'il était sorti au bras de cette fille. Elle remarqua alors qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés la main.

- Lily, je te présente ma mère, Agathe. M'an, voici Lily Evans. C'est ma petite amie.

A ces mots, Mme Potter eut un large sourire.

- Heureuse de te connaître Lily.

- Moi aussi Mme Potter.

- Tu peux m'appeler Agathe.

Lily et James montèrent pour déposer les affaires de Lily dans la chambre du Maraudeur où était déjà disposé deux lits de camps.

- On va dormir ici ?

- Ouais. Mes parents ont invité de la famille ce week-end et ils vont utiliser les autres chambres. Mais si tu ne veux pas dormir dans la même pièce que Sirius et moi, il faut le dire, on pourra s'arranger, dit James en rigolant.

Lily lui tapa le bras avec un sourire en coin.

- Sirius n'est pas levé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Alors laisses-moi le plaisir de le faire ! dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la chambre. Lily s'approcha du lit de Sirius.

- Aguamenti !

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. Une fois le choc passé, il vit Lily debout devant son lit et James un peu plus loin, qui était mort de rire.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il à la rousse.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, répondit simplement la Préfète.

--- --- ---

Lily et James sortirent de la chambre et descendirent à la cuisine où ils furent rejoints 10 minutes plus tard par Sirius.

- C'est excellent, dit Lily à Agathe.

- Merci !

Il y eut un bruit dans le hall. William Potter entra dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! lança-t-il joyeusement avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de sa femme et de s'asseoir en face de Lily.

En la voyant il eut la même réaction que sa femme quelques heures plus tôt : il fronça les sourcils.

- Nous nous sommes déjà vus quelque part ?

- Oui Monsieur. Dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, répondit Lily en rougissant.

- Bien sur ! Vous devez être l'invité. Je me présente, William Potter.

- Lily Evans.

- Où est James ? demanda William en se servant à manger.

- Il est monté calmer le hibou qui s'est de nouveau mit à renverser tout ce qui lui tombe sous la patte.

James entra à ce moment là.

- Salut P'pa. Bonne journée ?

Il s'assit entre Sirius et Lily.

- Excellente ! Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Rien de spécial. Je suis allé chercher Lily et ensuite on a fait un tour dehors.

- C'est une amie de ta classe ?

- Sa petite amie mon chéri, répondit Agathe.

- C'est vrai ? demanda William.

- Ben ouais, répondit James en continuant de manger.

Le dîner continua dans la bonne humeur. William et Agathe n'arrêtant pas d'interroger Lily. Elle décrivit sa famille, dit ce qu'elle voulait devenir, ce qu'elle pensait des cours…

Le dîner finit, James, Sirius et Lily montèrent dans leur chambre et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils se mirent chacun à leur tour en pyjama vers minuit.

- Je préférais la nuisette, dit James en voyant Lily vêtue d'un T-shirt et d'un short.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais la mettre alors Sirius est là ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Mettre quoi ? demanda Sirius qui n'avait pas suivit le début de la conversation.

- Rien, répondit Lily.

- Allez, s'il te plait ! Je ferai pas de remarque !

Lily se dirigea vers sa valise et sortit la nuisette.

- Ton copain voulait que je mette ça, dit-elle en tenant le vêtement par les bretelles.

- T'aurais pu ! répondit Sirius.

Cette réponse lui valut deux coussins dans la figure : un de Lily et un de James.

- Bande de rabat-joie ! dit-il en sortant pour utiliser la salle de bain.

Lily rangea la nuisette à sa place initiale et s'assit à côté de James.

- Ils sont sympas tes parents, dit-elle. Je me demande s'ils m'aiment bien.

- Bien sur qu'ils t'aiment bien. Et puis ceux qui ne t'aiment pas sont timbrés.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa. Leur « bisou » dura plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu.

- Hé vous deux ! Pas de ça ici ! s'exclama Sirius en entrant.

- Tu pourrais être plus compréhensif Patmol, dit James en laissant Lily partir de ses bras. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'est pas vu.

- Et puis ? Moi aussi ça fait deux semaines que j'ai pas vu Jenny.

- Que serais-tu entrain de faire si elle avait été là ? répliqua Lily.

Sirius ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Lily avec un sourire.

- Et 1-0 pour Lily ! s'exclama James en souriant.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Lily fut la première debout. Elle sortit doucement de la chambre et descendit à la cuisine.

- Bonjour Lily. Tu as bien dormi ? demanda William qui lisait le journal.

- Très bien, merci.

- Tu peux te servir à manger, dit Agathe.

Lily se servit un chocolat au lait et se fit deux tartines. James arriva 15 minutes plus tard, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Il n'arrêtait pas de bailler.

- Bonjour mon chéri, dit sa mère.

- 'Jour.

Il s'assit à côté de Lily qui le regardait, amusée. Sirius arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il était, contrairement à James, bien réveillé.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Dis-moi Sirius, aurais-tu réveillé James ? demanda Lily.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Quand tu vois la tête de James, oui.

Elle se leva, débarrassa sa place et déposa un bisou sur la joue de James avant de sortir de la cuisine. Elle monta et se prépara. En retournant dans la chambre elle vit que les deux garçons étaient remontés. Ils passèrent tous les deux à la salle de bain, James le premier. Lorsque Sirius retourna dans la chambre après s'être douché, James entendit sa mère l'appeler.

- James ! Gwenaëlle est arrivée !


	21. Autres rencontres et pleine lune

_« James ! Gwen est arrivée ! »_

A ces mots, le Gryffondor sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse et descendit en glissant sur la rambarde pour aller plus vite. Lily et Sirius le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent au moment où James serrait sa cousine dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Très bien ! Et toi ? Tu ne fais pas trop tourner tes parents en bourrique ?

- Moi ? Tu me connais voyons !

Gwenaëlle sourit. Elle avait cinq ans de plus que James. Elle était plutôt grande, avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos.

- Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de grandir ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais beaucoup plus petit que moi !

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était il y a trois ans !

- Oui, c'est vrai.

James et sa cousine s'entendaient à merveille. Le brun l'aimait beaucoup. Lorsqu'il était entré en première année à Poudlard, Gwenaëlle était en cinquième année à Poufsouffle.

- Faut que je te présente quelqu'un….MATTHIEU ! appela-t-elle. James, voici, Matthieu Duroy, mon petit ami. Matt, je te présente James, mon cousin préféré.

- Heureux de te connaître, dit James.

- Moi aussi, répondit Matthieu.

Pendant les présentations, Lily et Sirius s'étaient approchés.

- A moi de faire les présentations, annonça James. Tu as probablement du entendre parler de Sirius en étant à Poudlard.

- Bien sur ! Le Black qui est allé à Gryffondor à la plus grande surprise de tous. C'est aussi le type qui t'égale niveau bêtise…

- Héééé ! s'exclamèrent les deux bruns.

Gwenaëlle et Lily sourirent.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, continua James. La p'tite rousse c'est Lily Evans, ma petite amie et accessoirement la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Tu sors avec la Préfète-en-Chef ?? dit Gwen en souriant. Je suis contente de te rencontrer ! » dit-elle à Lily.

Il se dirigèrent vers le parc, laissant Matthieu au manoir parce qu'il voulait se reposer. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre près d'un petit étang.

- Parlez-moi de Poudlard ! Vous faites toujours tourner les profs en bourrique ?

- Bien sur ! dit Sirius très fier de lui.

- Ils sont désespérants ! dit Lily en rigolant. Ils se fichent complètement du règlement. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils additionnent les heures de colles. N'est-ce pas les garçons ?

- Laisses-les Lily, dit Gwenaëlle en riant. Ils ne t'écoutent même pas. Alors comme ça, t'es Préfète-en-Chef…C'est pas trop stressant ?

- Non, pas trop. Et même si ça l'était, ça ne changerait rien. J'aime bien l'être !

- C'est cool si t'aimes ça. Moi j'aurais jamais pu l'être. James avait déjà déteint sur moi. Dès qu'on était ensemble, il fallait qu'on fasse une connerie ! Quand j'ai vu qu'il allait à Gryffondor, je me suis dit que c'était mieux ainsi parce que sinon les profs seraient devenus fous ! raconta Gwen en riant.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il déteint sur tout le monde, dit Lily en regardant James.

- Tu dis ça parce que les quatre retenues que t'as eu c'était grâce à moi !

- C'est ce que je dis. C'est de ta faute !

- Dois-je te rappeler que pour l'une d'entre elle tu es aussi fautive que moi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Gwenaëlle intéressée.

- McGo les a surpris entrain de s'embrasser dans une salle de classe vide, répondit Sirius.

La brune eut la même réaction que toutes les autres personnes qui avaient entendues cette histoire : elle éclata de rire. Ils parlèrent encore un moment, puis ils retournèrent à la maison.

oOoOoOo

C'était le soir de pleine lune. Remus partit comme à son habitude à l'infirmerie vers 19h pour que Mme Pomfresh l'emmène au saule cogneur.

- Pauvre Remus, dit Hermione. Il va revenir en piteux état étant donné que James, Sirius et Peter ne sont pas là pour le soutenir.

- On devrait faire quelque chose Hermione.

- Nous ne sommes pas animagus ! Et seul un animal peut résister à la morsure d'un loup-garou. On ne devient pas animagi en cinq minutes.

Harry réfléchit, puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Hermione ne va jamais être d'accord ! Je vais quand même tenter ma chance… 

- Hermione ? Tu maîtrises les transformations humaines ?

- Je n'ai jamais essayé…Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sur ses gardes.

- Je veux que tu me transformes en animal.

Hermione resta sans voix.

_Il veut que je fasse quoi ?! Mais il est complètement timbré ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas à Harry ! Avec ma chance habituelle il y a quelque chose qui va clocher… Et si…NON ! Je ne peux pas faire un truc pareil !_

- Désolée Harry, mais je ne le ferai pas.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, je me débrouillerai pour le faire tout seul.

- Mais…

- Remus a besoin de quelqu'un avec lui.

- Mais…

- Hermione ! Je t'en prie ! dit Harry d'une voix suppliante. Fais ça pour lui…Fais ça pour moi…ou pour qui tu veux…Mais fais-le !

- Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ?

- Je te fais confiance.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

- D'accord…, lâcha-t-elle douloureusement.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune sous la cape d'invisibilité et allèrent dans le parc. Une fois devant le saule cogneur, Harry prit une longue branche et appuya sur le nœud de la racine pour pouvoir emprunter le passage.

Remus était assis sur l'une des rares chaises encore en état. Il avait le regard triste et attendait que la lune se lève. En entendant du bruit, il leva la tête.

- Vous êtes fous ! Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! dit-il à Harry et Hermione lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

- On ne pouvait pas te laisser seul. Et comme les Maraudeurs ne sont pas là, j'ai décidé de les remplacer.

- Pardon ?! Ne me dis pas que tu es toi aussi animagus !

- Non, d'où la présence d'Hermione. Elle va me métamorphoser en animal et je resterai avec toi.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté ça ! dit Remus à la brune en sentant son cœur faire un bond en apprenant ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

Hermione sourit timidement.

- Après ce que tu as fait pour moi ou plutôt ce que tu feras, je te dois bien ça, dit Harry. Hermione, il reste peu de temps.

La concernée s'avança doucement vers Harry, le regard triste. Puis, elle leva son bras et lança le sort tout en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, un loup noir se tenait devant elle. Elle s'agenouilla et prit le museau du loup entre ses mains.

- Fais attention à toi Harry.

Elle sentit une langue rappeuse sur sa joue. Elle renifla, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son meilleur ami avant de mettre la cape d'invisibilité sur son dos et de rentrer au château en courant, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Remus se tourna vers Harry. Il avait un maigre sourire sur le visage.

- Je ne saurai jamais te dire combien je vous suis reconnaissant à toi et Hermione. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. Tu ressembles par de nombreux points à James…

Un rayon de lune frappa le visage de Remus qui commença à se transformer devant Harry. La scène était horrible. Remus avait les genoux à terre et ses mains crispées de chaque côté de sa tête. Il hurlait de douleur. Son nez commença à s'allonger et ses mains à rapetisser pour prendre la forme de pattes. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent et son corps se courba et se couvrit de poils.

Lorsque la transformation fut finie, il regarda Harry. Bizarrement, la présence d'un autre loup, même inconnu, l'apaisait. Harry se leva et sortit de la cabane hurlante suivit de Remus. Ils se baladèrent dans la forêt interdite une bonne partie de la nuit et, quelques heures avant le levé du jour, le loup-garou se figea. Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne voyait plus dans les yeux de Remus la petite lueur qui montrait qu'il était encore un peu lui-même. On ne distinguait que le regard vide du loup-garou sommeillant en lui. Alors ni une, ni deux, Harry lui sauta dessus pour l'empêcher de sauter sur sa proie tout en se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'un animal. Un combat enragé s'en suivit. Le loup-garou voulant se débarrasser de Harry pour pouvoir attaquer tranquillement. Les coups de griffes et les morsures s'enchaînaient. Après trente minutes, Harry parvint à contrôler Remus et le ramena à la cabane hurlante. Les premières lueurs du jour apparurent dix minutes après qu'ils soient rentrés. Remus commença à reprendre sa forme humaine. Harry, lui, était affalé sur le sol, la respiration douloureuse.

Hermione arriva peu de temps après. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le loup noir allongé par terre. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle vit ensuite Remus. Il avait de nombreuses plaies, mais rien de bien grave.

- Dépêches-toi Hermione, lui dit-il difficilement. Moi j'ai l'habitude. Je peux encore attendre. Redonnes-lui vite son apparence normale.

La jeune fille lui sourit et se tourna vers le loup noir. Elle prononça le contre-sort. Mais rien ne se produisit. Prenant peur, elle le relança, son cœur battant à tout rompre. La deuxième fois fut la bonne. Elle vit le loup grandir et prendre la forme d'un homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry avait de nouveau sa forme humaine. Il s'assit dans une grimace de douleur. Hermione se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras en pleurant.

- J'ai eu si peur ! Ne me demande plus jamais de faire un truc pareil !

Harry la serra à son tour.

- C'est promis.

La brune le soigna puis donna quelques soins à Remus.

- L'infirmière ne va pas tarder. Vous devriez rentrer. Merci, merci du fond du cœur. Peu de personnes auraient fait ce que vous venez de faire.

Harry et Hermione le quittèrent en lui souriant. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Mme Pomfresh. Ils mirent du temps à rentrer à la tour de Gryffondor étant donné qu'ils étaient dans un état d'extrême fatigue. Une fois dans leur dortoir, ils s'endormirent tous les deux sur le lit de Harry.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque James, Lily, Sirius et Gwenaëlle entrèrent dans la cuisine, James se fit sauter dessus.

- James ! s'exclamèrent deux petites voix.

- Salut les terreurs, répondit James aux deux enfants qui se tenaient contre ses jambes. Ça va ?

- Oh oui ! dit une petite fille en continuant de serrer la jambe droite de James.

Une femme d'environ 30 ans s'avança vers le groupe qui venait d'arriver.

- Tante Cécile ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Merci James. Gwen ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Je suis contente de te voir.

- Bonjour James, bonjour Gwen ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

- Très bien Oncle Rodolfus, répondit James en souriant. Sirius, Lily, voici mon oncle et ma tante Rodolfus et Cécile Spencer. Les deux terreurs accrochées à mes jambes sont leurs enfants, Julie et Maxime.

Il se tourna alors vers son oncle et sa tante.

- Je vous présente mon meilleur ami Sirius Black et ma petite amie Lily Evans.

- Agathe et William m'ont parlés de toi Sirius, dit Cécile. Je suis désolée que tu ais été obligé de partir si jeune de chez toi.

La conversation continua quelques minutes, puis Mme Potter leur proposa de s'installer au salon.

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à enlever les deux poids qui se trouvent sur mes jambes ? demanda James que Julie et Maxime n'avait pas lâché.

Lily et Sirius aidèrent James à se détacher de ses cousins et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres au salon. Matthieu qui était descendu se trouvait à côté de Gwenaëlle.

- Maintenant que James est arrivé, j'ai quelque chose à annoncer ! s'exclama Gwenaëlle.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. On n'entendait que Julie et Maxime qui couraient dans tous les sens.

- Matthieu et moi allons avoir un bébé.

- C'est génial ! dit James.

- Félicitation ! s'exclama Agathe en serrant la jeune fille contre elle.

Après le dîner, James et Lily voulant être un peu seul, laissèrent Sirius avec Julie et Maxime, et s'isolèrent à la bibliothèque. Ils s'assirent dans un grand canapé.

- Ils t'aiment beaucoup tes cousins.

- Oui…J'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils m'aimaient autant, je les vois deux à trois fois par an !

La rouquine était assise sur James, la tête dans son cou et une main dans ses cheveux. James se mit à la chatouiller, ce qui eut comme résultat de faire rire Lily. Elle fut déstabilisée et tomba par terre entraînant James avec elle après s'être accrochée à lui pour éviter de se retrouver au sol. Elle était sur le dos et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rigoler. James était à côté d'elle et riait également. Lily se releva et regarda le Gryffondor qui se massait la tête.

- Oh ! Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu sais comment on enlève un bobo ?

- Comment ? demanda-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- Comme ça.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Ouais…Mais j'ai encore mal. Je crois qu'il faut recommencer !

- Profiteur, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Julie et Maxime qui entrèrent en courant et à Sirius. Les deux amoureux s'étaient séparés à l'arrivée de ce dernier.

- Vous voulez avoir un bébé ? demanda Julie en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds platines.

James et Lily restèrent sans voix face à la question et Sirius explosa de rire.

- Vous m'avez caché des trucs ! s'exclama-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

- Arrêtes donc de dire des conneries Sirius, dit Lily. Non, Julie, on ne veut pas avoir de bébé. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que j'ai demandé à Gwen comment elle savait qu'elle allait en avoir un et elle m'a dit que c'est parce qu'elle avait fait un bisou à Matthieu, raconta innocemment la petite fille en se trémoussant de droite à gauche.

James sourit à cette histoire.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, répondit-il.

- Y'a quoi d'autre ?

- Il faut aussi avoir fini l'école.

- Ah bon ? répondit-elle dans un bâillement.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de se coucher, dit James.

Il prit Julie dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius où elle et son frère dormaient. Il fut suivi par Lily qui portait Maxime qui s'était endormi dans les bras de la jeune fille sur le chemin. Ils les mirent au lit et descendirent au salon.

- Les deux terreurs sont couchées, annonça James en s'asseyant dans le canapé à côté de sa cousine. Au fait Gwen, tu aurais pu trouver mieux que l'histoire du bisou pour expliquer à Julie comment tu sais que tu vas avoir un enfant.

- Pourquoi ? Mon idée était bonne.

- Jusqu'à ce que Julie annonce à Jamessie qu'il voulait avoir un bébé avec notre Lilou, dit Sirius en souriant.

- Oups…Désolée.

Le trio monta se coucher vers minuit. Pendant que Sirius était à la salle de bain, Lily et James avaient recommencé à s'embrasser.

- Ah non ! Ça ne va pas recommencer ! s'exclama Sirius en entrant.

- Muffliato, prononça Lily entre deux baisers.

Le sort atterrit droit sur Sirius qui voyait à présent ses deux amis s'embrasser mais n'entendait qu'un simple bourdonnement. Il leur jeta un regard noir sans que les deux concernés s'en rendent compte et se coucha après avoir éteint la lumière. L'embrassade dura environ trente minutes avant qu'ils ne s'endorment endormis l'un contre l'autre.

La journée du lendemain se passa bien. Lily, James et Sirius jouèrent un moment avec Julie et Maxime. Lily se demandait comment deux enfants aussi jeunes pouvaient avoir autant d'énergie à dépenser. Elle se demandait également si James et Sirius avaient grandi étant donné qu'ils s'étaient mis à faire des paris plus stupides les uns que les autres en compagnie des « deux terreurs » comme les appelait James.

Gwenaëlle, Matthieu et la famille Spencer partirent le soir même vers 22h. Sirius, Lily, James et ses parents leurs dirent au revoir. Puis le trio monta se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain, qui était le jour du retour à Poudlard.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il avait mal un peu partout. Ce qui le surprit le plus, fut que Hermione dormait à côté de lui. Il se leva en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller et descendit dans la salle commune. Il y trouva Remus.

- Tu ne devrais pas être à l'infirmerie ?

- Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que comme c'était les vacances je pouvais revenir ici. Et toi ça va ?

- Ouais, plutôt bien. J'ai mal partout mais sinon ç'est la grande forme.

- Au risque de me répéter, je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier toi et Hermione.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Remus, ce que tu feras pour moi plus tard va largement compenser ce que je viens de faire. Et puis de toute façon, je trouve normal d'aider un ami. En plus, j'avais du temps libre, rajouta Harry en riant.

Remus sourit à cette réponse. Les cinq jours suivants se passèrent sans incidents notables. Le matin de ce cinquième jour, Harry se rendit à la grande salle lorsqu'il surprit une conversation entre Rogue et Malefoy.

- Tu lui as réglée son compte au moins ?

- Non…

- Quoi ?! Mais elle a tout entendu.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse Malefoy ? Que je la tue ?

- Oui.

- Et j'aurais dit quoi à Dumbledore ?

- Le vieux fou n'était pas obligé de savoir que c'était toi.

- On aurait eu de gros ennuis. Et je doute que notre maître aurait été content de cela.

- C'était une sang-de-bourbe, il n'aurait rien dit du tout.

- De toute façon, à l'heure qu'il est, elle a tout oublié.

- Tu as…

- Oui, je l'ai rendue amnésique.

- Cela vaut mieux pour toi Rogue. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Le sang de Harry n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il regarda les deux Serpentards s'éloigner tout en serrant fermement ses poings pour ne pas leur jeter un sort ou les frapper.

_C'est à cause deux que Hermione a passé deux semaines à Ste Mangouste…A cause d'eux qu'elle a perdu la mémoire…Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu voir ou entendre ? Il faut que je lui parle !_

Harry fit demi-tour et remonta en quatrième vitesse dans son dortoir. Il y trouva Hermione entrain de se coiffer.

- Hermione ! Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé le soir où je t'ai retrouvée inconsciente dehors ?

- Quoi ?

- Réponds-moi.

La jeune fille soupira.

- C'est le seul souvenir que je n'ai pas récupéré.

Harry lâcha un juron et s'assit sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- J'ai entendu une conversation entre Rogue et Malefoy…C'est à cause de Rogue si tu as perdu la mémoire. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu aurais entendu ou vu quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais du voir. Et je me suis dit que peut-être tu t'en souvenais.

- Non…je…je ne m'en souviens pas…

Elle replia ses jambes contre elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu ? Un truc important apparemment…_

- C'est en lien avec Voldemort, lâcha Harry.

- QUOI !! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Il faut prévenir Dumbledore !

- Pour lui dire quoi ? « Bonjour Monsieur, je viens pour vous dire que deux de vos élèves sont des Mangemorts et qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup. C'est à cause d'eux que Hermione est amnésique. ». Tssss…Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ?

- Mais c'est Dumbledore !

- Il ne pourra rien faire. Et comme tu le dis si bien, dénoncer Malefoy et Rogue c'est modifier ce qui va se passer…

- C'est tout ? On en reste là ? s'énerva Hermione.

- On n'a pas trop le choix ! Et crois-moi, les laisser dans la nature comme ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi ! Surtout quand je sais que c'est à cause d'eux que tu as fini à Ste Mangouste !

Hermione lui prit la main en signe de réconfort et descendit dans la salle commune pour essayer de se détendre. Harry se recoucha et essaya de penser le moins possible à ce qui s'était passé. L'idée de les laisser sans rien faire le répugnait, mais il se jura de ne pas intervenir cette fois-ci. L'heure du dîner finit par arriver. Harry, Hermione et Remus descendirent manger. Ils trouvèrent les autres déjà attablés. Le lycanthrope embrassa Joanna et commença son repas. Hermione s'assit à côté de James, Harry en face d'elle à côté de Sirius.

- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda ce dernier.

- Oui. D'ailleurs j'aurais une histoire à vous raconter sur un loup qui s'était retrouvé tout seul, dit Remus.

- Tu nous la raconteras plus tard, dit Lily.

- Et vous ? C'était comment ? demanda James à Joanna et Jennifer.

- FAN-TAS-TIQUE ! On a fait tout un tas de visites géniales mes parents et moi. Tokyo est une super ville !

- Je peux dire la même chose de Paris. J'ai hâte d'y retourner !

- Parce que tu y retournes ? dit Sirius.

- Il fallait que je t'en parle, mais pas tout de suite, dit Jennifer gênée.

- Et moi je les veux maintenant les explications !

- On va déménager là-bas. Je finis ma 7ème année et on part. je ferais mes études en France.

- QUOI !! cria Sirius. Tu peux pas faire ça !

- Je t'en prie Sirius…Pas maintenant…

- Comme tu veux…

Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence. Ils furent les premiers à monter.

- Maintenant tu m'expliques, dit Sirius lorsqu'ils furent dans la salle commune.

- Je pars avec mes parents. Une fois mon diplôme en poche, je déménage avec eux. Et j'aurais voulu que tu m'accompagnes.

- Pardon ? Tu voudrais que je parte aussi.

- Oui.

- Et les autres t'en fais quoi ? cria-t-il.

- Tu pourras toujours les revoir ! cria à son tour Jennifer les larmes aux yeux.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

- MAIS POURQUOI ?! hurla Jennifer.

- PARCE QUE CE SONT MES AMIS ET QUE JE NE PEUX PAS LES LAISSER COMME DES VIEILLES CHAUSSETTES ! VOILA POURQUOI !

Il repris son souffle et continua son un ton calme mais triste.

- Si tu dois partir en France, ça veut dire qu'on se verra plus. Aussi, je préfère qu'on se sépare.

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais, dit Jennifer qui n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes.

- C'est le cas. Mais si c'est pour qu'on ne se voit plus, je préfère arrêter tout de suite. Nous deux c'est fini.


	22. Discutions

_« Nous deux c'est fini »_

Sirius regarda Jennifer tristement avant de monter dans son dortoir. La jeune fille monta à son tour quelques secondes plus tard les mains devant les yeux.

- Je pense qu'il faut les laisser un peu seul, dit James encore étonné par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Lily.

- Désolée, mais je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire, annonça Joanna en se levant. Il faut que je monte la voir.

Elle monta à son tour dans son dortoir où s'était réfugiée Jennifer. Les autres restèrent assis et commencèrent à discuter.

- Alors Remus, qu'est-ce que tu avais à nous dire ? demanda James.

- Comment s'est passé la pleine lune ? questionna Peter.

- Relativement bien vu que je n'étais pas tout seul.

- Pas tout seul ! s'exclamèrent les deux Maraudeurs.

- Ron se trouvait avec moi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui était gêné de monopoliser l'attention.

- Comment peut-il avoir été avec toi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'est pas animagus et à moins qu'il soit lui aussi loup-garou, il est impossible d'être face à un loup-garou sans être réduit en bouilli.

- Tu as oublié le facteur « métamorphose humaine », dit Remus.

- En clair ça veut dire ? demanda Peter.

- Ça veut dire que quelqu'un a transformé Ron en animal, répondit Lily. Mais qui a bien pu faire un truc pareil ? Il fait être vachement calé en métamorphose ! Et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit McGonagall qui l'ai fait.

Elle eut soudain une illumination.

- HERMIONE ! Ne me dis pas que c'est toi !

James, Peter et Lily regardaient à présent Hermione qui essayait de se faire toute petite. Elle leur fit un petit sourire en guise de réponse.

- Elle l'a fait, intervint Harry, parce que je lui ai demandé.

- Et s'il y avait eu un problème ? Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ? demanda Lily.

- On aurait été obligé d'aller voir McGonagall, répondit Hermione.

Lily fit un geste de la main, montrant qu'elle laissait tomber les réprimandes.

- Tu l'as transformé en quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- En loup.

- Et comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Peter.

- Bien jusque vers 3h du matin. J'ai du l'empêcher de s'attaquer à quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si c'était un homme ou un animal. Au petit matin, Hermione est revenue et elle m'a redonné mon apparence. Elle nous a soigné Remus et moi, puis on est retourné au château.

- Hermione, tu te rends compte que la métamorphose humaine dépasse le niveau ASPIC ? Quant à rendre son apparence normale, j'en parle même pas ! dit James en souriant. Tu voudrais pas recommencer ?

- James ! s'indigna Lily.

- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de voir ce que ça donne. Elle l'a fait une fois. Alors pourquoi pas deux ?

- Désolée James, mais j'ai juré de ne plus recommencer, dit Hermione. J'ai trop peur de rater quelque chose.

- Comme tu veux, dit James déçu. N'empêche que tu as un niveau incroyable…

Hermione rougit à ce compliment.

- Je vais aller voir Sirius, annonça James.

- Et moi Jennifer, dit Lily.

- On monte avec toi James ! s'exclamèrent Remus et Peter.

Harry et Hermione montèrent se coucher pendant que les autres montaient dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. En entrant dans la chambre, les Maraudeurs virent Sirius allongé sur son lit.

- Ça va Patmol ? demanda James.

- Ouais, je pète la forme. Ça se voit pas ? répondit Sirius sarcastiquement.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je te demandais si tu allais un peu mieux qu'avant que tu ne montes.

- Nan. Foutez-moi la paix !

- Hors de question mon cher Patmol, dit Remus. Tu vas mal, donc on se doit d'être avec toi. Parles-nous, tu verras, ça ira mieux après.

- Pas envi de parler.

- Dis-nous au moins pourquoi tu as rompu avec Jenny, tenta Peter.

- Parce qu'elle va partir ! Et moi ce que je veux c'est qu'elle soit ici, et non pas à 1000km d'ici ! Si je l'ai quittée maintenant, c'est pour ne pas avoir à le faire dans deux mois. Plus vite je l'oublierai et mieux je me porterai.

- Tu ne peux pas oublier comme ça une histoire qui dure depuis presque un an !

- Je ne veux pas oublier, Remus. Je veux tourner la page et passer à autre chose. Jenny et moi c'est fini, point final. Je ne reviendrais pas la-dessus.

- Fais comme tu veux, répondit James tristement. Mais tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts un jour.

Ils laissèrent Sirius à ses tristes pensées et se couchèrent à leur tour.

Dans le dortoir des filles, la situation n'allait pas tellement mieux. Jennifer n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Lily et Joanna essayaient de la consoler du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, mais rien n'y faisait, Jennifer continuait à verser un torrent de larmes. Elles finirent par la laisser pleurer et se couchèrent en entendant leur amie pleurer et renifler.

oOoOoOo

La semaine suivante fut difficile pour tout le groupe. Ils étaient scindés en deux. L'un accompagnant Sirius, et l'autre accompagnant Jennifer. Cette dernière refusait tout contact avec ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un Maraudeur. Cela affectait donc les couples Remus/Joanna et James/Lily qui avaient du mal à se voir. Remus et Joanna avaient tout de même moins de problèmes pour se voir que Lily et James, étant donné que ce dernier considérait comme son devoir de remonter le moral de Sirius, comme il l'avait fait pour lui. Lily le comprenait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son petit ami la délaissait au profit de Sirius.

Une semaine après la rupture, ils reçurent les résultats de leurs ASPIC blanc. Hermione et Lily n'eurent que des optimal, Remus eut 4 optimal, 1 effort exceptionnel et 2 acceptable. Harry, James et Sirius eurent 4 optimal, 1 effort exceptionnel, 1 acceptable et 1 piètre (divination). Jennifer et Joanna eurent 2 optimal, 3 effort exceptionnel et 2 acceptable. Peter n'eut que des acceptables, sauf en métamorphose (effort exceptionnel) et en divination (piètre). Ils étaient tous contents de leurs résultats. James et Sirius, qui n'avaient strictement rien révisé, étaient très fières d'eux.

Le soir des résultats, James et Sirius se trouvaient dans la salle commune lorsque Lily et ses deux amies apparurent. James fit signe à Lily de venir. Elle glissa quelques mots à ses amies et s'avança vers James, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alors Lilou ? Quels sont tes résultats ? demanda James pendant qu'elle s'asseyait contre lui.

- Je n'ai eu que des optimal.

- Je le savais ! T'as entendu Patmol ? Lil' n'as eu que des optimal !

- Si elle ne les avaient pas eu, je me serais posé des questions. Bon, si ça ne vous gêne pas, je vais me coucher, annonça Sirius l'air triste.

Il monta la tête baissée à son dortoir.

- Tu veux bien m'attendre quelques minutes ? demanda James.

Il se leva, déposa un bisou sur les lèvres de Lily et monta à la suite de Sirius. Lily ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en le regardant partir. Elle était vexée du peu d'attention qu'il lui avait porté. Elle décida de ne pas l'attendre et monta dans son dortoir. Lorsque James redescendit, rassuré que Sirius aille plutôt bien, il ne trouva pas Lily. Il s'affala sur le canapé.

_James, mon vieux, même en sortant avec elle, tu restes un crétin ! Pourquoi es-tu parti ? ça fait une semaine que tu ne la vois plus et toi tu te casses parce que Sirius a un coup de blues…Tu mérites des claques ! La prochaine fois, réfléchis avant d'agir, ça te changera un peu !_

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Hermione, Remus et Harry entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers lui.

- Pourquoi tu tires cette tête James ? demanda Remus.

- Parce que, à l'heure qu'il est, Lily doit me faire la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? demanda Hermione.

- Rien ! Et il est là le problème ! Je n'ai rien fait !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, intervint Harry, elle t'en voudrait pour un truc que tu n'as pas fait ?

- Je pense que je n'ai pas assez fait attention à elle…Je ne suis qu'un imbécile !

- Mais non, dit Remus. Tu as juste…disons…heu…

- Merci d'essayer de me réconforter Remus, mais ça ne sert à rien. Je suis un idiot et je le sais. Si j'avais eu plus de jugeote, j'aurais remarqué que Lily voulait que je reste avec elle et non que je suive Sirius !

- Va lui parler, conseilla Hermione.

Elle eut pour réponse une sorte de grognement. Elle monta avec Harry, laissant James et Remus qui montèrent à leur tour une heure plus tard.

oOoOoOo

Deux jours passèrent. James remarqua que Sirius allait mieux, étant donné qu'il lui avait parlé d'une fille qu'il avait vu (et qui n'était pas Jennifer). Cela soulagea James. Il réfléchissait toujours au « problème Lily ». Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle lui faisait la tête et il avait l'intention d'aller lui parler, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

On était mercredi, et ils n'avaient pas cours de l'après-midi. James décida donc de lui parler après le repas. Lily sortit de table la première. Dès qu'elle fut sortie, James se jeta à ses trousses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Harry.

- Je pense qu'il va essayer de parler à Lily, répondit Hermione. Espérons qu'elle l'écoutera.

- De toute façon, si ça ne marche pas, on sera vite fixé, dit Harry en regardant ses mains.

James courait après Lily. Il l'appela, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et ne répondit pas.

- LILY EVANS ! ARRÊTES-TOI TOUT DE SUITE ! cria James.

La concernée s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Quoi ?

- Faut qu'on parle.

- Plus tard, je suis pressée, répondit la rousse en se retournant.

- Hors de question ! Tu restes ici et tu me dis ce qui ne va pas, dit James en la retenant par le bras.

- Ce qui ne va pas ! Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ! Très bien ! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu me délaisses, que tu ne fais rien pour me voir, et quand je dis rien, c'est rien ! La preuve, il y a deux jours, tu as daigné m'accorder un peu d'attention et tu es parti au bout de 5 minutes en me laissant toute seule !

- Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse, répondit James avec un air étonné.

Cette remarque laissa Lily sans voix.

_Moi ? Jalouse ? Mais pas du tout ! Je veux juste qu'il me donne un minimum d'attention ! C'est ça,_ répondait sa conscience, _et le jour où son meilleur ami va mal et que vous vous voyez moins, tu lui fais une scène ! Je ne lui fais pas de scène ! C'est ça, tout le monde te croit…_

- Pas du tout ! répondit Lily peu convaincue par sa réponse.

- Lil'…, dit James d'une voix lasse.

- Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, je suis jalouse ! Il n'empêche que ça fait une semaine que tu m'ignores complètement.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Dès que je m'approche de Jenny dans un rayon de 3 mètres, elle me jette un regard du style « tu m'approches t'es mort ». Et comme les relations au sein du groupe sont assez mauvaises en ce moment, je n'ai pas essayé de t'approcher pour éviter de me retrouver avec un sort dans la figure et pour ne pas détériorer le semblant de relation qu'il me reste avec Jenny.

Suite à cette réplique, Lily se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas envisagé le problème sous cet angle-là.

- Je suis désolée James. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- La jalousie…

- Probablement.

Il écarta les bras et Lily vint se mettre contre lui tandis qu'il les refermait sur elle. La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa la joue.

- Si mademoiselle commence ce jeu là, elle risque d'être en retard à son rendez-vous, dit James en souriant.

- Quel rendez-vous ? demanda Lily en mettant ses bras autour du cou de James.

- Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais pressée ?

- Si…

Elle l'embrassa.

- Mais je mentais…

Elle le ré-embrassa avant de ce dégager des bras de son petit ami et de lui lancer un regard coquin avant de repartir.

- Je dois prendre ce regard comme un invitation ? demanda le brun.

Elle se retourna sans s'arrêter de marcher et lui sourit.

- Je prends ça pour un oui !

Il courut vers elle et la prit par la taille. Lily rigola tout en ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe la plus proche. Ils y entrèrent et commencèrent à s'embrasser…

--- --- ---

Ils sortirent de la salle deux heures plus tard. Au moment où James refermait la porte, le professeur McGonagall arriva.

- Que faisiez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en les voyant.

James avait les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, sa veste d'uniforme était ouverte, laissant voir une chemise froissée et une cravate défaite. Quant à Lily, ce n'était pas mieux. Ses cheveux étaient complètement désordonnés, sa chemise d'uniforme toute aussi plissée que celle du brun. En plus, elle vacillait légèrement, encore étourdie par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Des cours de rattrapage Professeur, répondit James qui tenait Lily par la main.

- Des cours de rattrapage ? répéta McGonagall septique en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, dit James avant de s'éloigner avec Lily.

Dès qu'ils eurent tournés au coin du couloir, Lily eut un petit rire.

- Des cours de rattrapage…T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme excuse. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle t'ait cru.

- Moi non plus je ne crois pas. Mais bon, on s'en fou, elle n'a rien dit.

- Tu aurais tout de même pu trouver autre chose.

- Si tu avais une meilleure idée, il fallait le dire.

- J'étais pas trop en état à ce moment-là. Au moins elle n'a pas posé trop de questions…

- Je suis d'accord…Je vais finir par croire qu'elle nous suit, dit-il après quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que dès qu'on est ensemble faut qu'on tombe sur elle.

- Peut-être qu'elle sent quand quelqu'un enfreint le règlement.

- Que je sache, s'aimer n'est pas interdit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? As-tu seulement déjà lu le règlement ?

- Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! répliqua James avec un sourire. Et tu n'arriveras pas me faire croire qu'aimer est interdit.

- Ce n'est pas interdit, mais avoir des relations très poussées. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils ont mis les garçons et les filles dans des dortoirs séparés ?

- De toute façon, le règlement c'est pour les crétins !

- Dois-je comprendre que je fais partie des crétins ? répliqua Lily faussement vexée.

- Bien sur que nan ! Et puis même si c'était le cas, tu en sortirais immédiatement vu que tu as enfreint…heu…3 fois la règle interdisant les relations poussées.

- C'est ta faute ! Sans toi ce ne serait jamais arrivé !

- Sans moi ta vie serait bien triste ! Et puis tu connais sûrement toutes les lignes du règlement…

- Ouais, et alors ?

James s'arrêta et regarda Lily en souriant.

- Et alors ? Tu ne t'es pas vantée la première fois pour dire que qu'on allait faire était interdit. Et si je me rappelle bien, les deux fois suivantes également…

- Comme si ça aurait changé quelque chose, répondit la rousse dont les joues avaient rosi.

Ils reprirent leur marche et atteignirent la porte de la salle commune.

- Hippogriffe.

Le tableau pivota permettant aux deux Gryffondors d'enter dans la pièce. A peine avaient-ils fait deux pas, que Sirius les aborda.

- Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt ! On se demandait où vous étiez passés ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous retrouver dans cet état ?

- Des cours de rattrapage, répondit Lily.

- Ah ouais ? Depuis quand est-ce que vous avez besoin de cours de rattrapage ? Vous me prenez pour un crétin ?

- Si tu sais ce qu'on a fait, pourquoi tu poses la question ? demanda James.

- Je sais pas, mais votre excuse est vraiment bidon.

Lily remarqua alors qu'ils étaient observés par Jennifer.

- Faut que je vous laisse.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? répondit James.

- Ça fait deux heures que je suis avec toi, dit Lily en lui appuyant sur le nez avec l'indexe tout en lui souriant.

- C'est pas grand chose lorsqu'on sait qu'une journée en compte 24 !

Elle ne répondit pas et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se diriger vers son amie.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle à Jennifer.

- Mouais…Dis-moi, est-ce que tu penses que je vous lâche parce que je pars en France ?

- Non !

- Alors pourquoi Sirius le pense ?

- Jenny, je pense que Sirius cherche quelqu'un qui restera près de lui. A mon avis, le fait que tu partes, c'est un peu comme un rejet.

- Mais c'est faux !

- Je sais, mais rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Il est comme ça. J'ai pas l'habitude de dire des trucs pareils, mais je pense que tu ferais mieux de faire une croix sur lui.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! dit Jennifer au bord des larmes.

- Tu y arriveras. Essaye de sortir, de voir d'autres mecs. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end, t'as cas venir avec James et moi.

- Non merci, je n'ai aucune envie de le voir, répondit Jennifer avec dégoût.

- Il ne t'a rien fait je te signale !

- C'est son meilleur ami ! répliqua Jennifer hargneusement.

- Et mon petit ami ! s'énerva Lily.

- Tu te plaignais qu'il ne faisait pas attention à toi !

- Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que comme je restais avec toi, il n'approchait pas ne voulant pas dégrader « le semblant de relation qu'il lui reste avec toi » pour utiliser ses mots !

Suite à cette remarque, Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

--- --- ---

Il était minuit et demi. Les seules personnes présentes dans la salle commune étaient James et Lily. James étudiait (eh oui, ça lui arrive aussi…) et Lily lisait, la tête posée sur les jambes du brun.

- Lily ?

La concernée se redressa pour regarder qui l'avait appelée. C'était Jennifer. James s'était lui aussi retourné pour voir qui avait parlé. La jeune fille était devant les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Elle s'avança et s'assit en face d'eux.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Je n'aurais pas du vous repousser toi, Remus et Peter, dit-elle à James. J'espère que vous pardonnerez. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et non à vous, à ce que vous endurez à cause de moi…Tu avais raison Lily, ils ne m'ont rien fait…

Elle se leva, prête à remonter dans son dortoir.

- Jenny ! On ne t'en veux pas, dit James. Tu sais Sirius t'aime beaucoup même s'il ne le montre pas, mais il a du mal avec les relations longues distances.

Il lui sourit.

- Si ta proposition tient toujours Lily, je veux bien vous accompagner.

- Elle tient toujours. Ça ne te dérange pas James si elle vient avec nous à Pré-au-Lard.

- Pas du tout !

Sur ces mots, ils montèrent se coucher.

oOoOoOo

Le dimanche, le situation du groupe allait mieux. Jennifer acceptait que Remus, Peter et James l'approchent. Ce jour-là, Lily se leva et se prépara pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. En arrivant dans la salle commune avec Jennifer, elle ne vit que Remus, Sirius, Peter, Harry et Hermione.

- Où est James ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il est avec McGonagall. Elle est venue le chercher il y a 15 minutes. Il a dit que vous ne deviez pas l'attendre qu'il vous rejoindrait là-bas, dit Remus.

- D'accord. Bonne journée !

Elle sortit avec Jennifer qui n'avait pas quitté Sirius des yeux et elles se dirigèrent vers le village. Elles se baladèrent dans tout Pré-au-Lard. Le temps passait, et James ne les rejoignait pas. L'heure de rentrer arriva sans qu'il ait monter le bout de son nez. Une fois à Poudlard, elles apprirent que personne ne l'avait vu de la journée ce qui inquiéta fortement tout le petit groupe. Ils montèrent se coucher vers 1 heure du matin sans avoir eu de nouvelles du Gryffondor.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, James n'était toujours pas là et tout le monde se posait des questions. Hermione lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle recracha soudainement son jus de citrouille. Tout le monde la regarda bizarrement. Elle leur tendit alors le journal. Sur la première page s'étalait en gros titre : « UNE ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS DANS UN VILLAGE MOLDU ». L'article était accompagné d'une photo où l'on voyait les restes de plusieurs maisons qui avaient été détruites.

« _Dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, le groupe qui se fait appeler Mangemort a attaqué un petit village dans l'Est de l'Angleterre. Il ne reste plus rien suite à leur passage. Nos informateurs stipulent que Vous-savez-qui était présent sur les lieux du carnage._

_Vous-savez-qui est à l'origine de nombreuses attaques contre les communautés sorcière et moldue. La destruction du village a commencé vers 23 heures le samedi. Les aurors sont arrivés sur place 15 minutes plus tard. Un combat acharné s'est alors produit entre les chasseurs de mages noirs et les Mangemorts. Le combat s'est achevé vers 4 heures du matin._

_On compte de nombreuses pertes du côté moldu. On dénombre une centaine de morts et une cinquantaine de blessés graves. Deux Mangemorts ont été tués et deux autres capturés. La communauté magique déplore la perte de trois de leurs meilleurs aurors : Jack Lannoy et Agathe et William Potter. Cinq autres sont actuellement en soin intensifs à Ste Mangouste._

_Le ministère de la Magie demande à toute personne ayant des informations sur Vous-savez-qui ou l'un de ses fidèles, de les transmettre immédiatement au bureau des aurors._ »


	23. Déprime et enterrement

Lorsque Harry, qui avait lu l'article à haute voix, eut fini sa lecture, il leva sa tête du journal et observa ses amis. Joanna et Jennifer avaient une main devant la bouche, Remus avait une expression d'horreur sur le visage, Lily avait l'air très triste et Sirius était devenu blanc comme un linge.

- Morts…Ils…Ils sont morts…, articula-t-il difficilement.

Il se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Après qu'il soit sorti, les élèves entendirent un cri de rage et le bruit d'un objet se brisant au sol. Le reste du groupe finit de manger en silence avant d'aller en cours. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, ils passèrent devant les restes d'un grand vase qui trônait habituellement sur une colonne à côté de la salle. Ils retrouvèrent Sirius devant la salle de classe. Il était toujours aussi pâle et avait le regard triste. Remus alla le voir et lui posa la main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

McGonagall arriva et ils s'installèrent à leurs palaces habituelles. James arriva une heure plus tard. Il avait les yeux vides et rougis. Il avait également de grosses cernes et il ne souriait pas contrairement à son habitude. Il ne regarda personne et s'assit à la première place de libre sans adresser une parole d'excuse pour son retard au professeur de métamorphose.

- Nous sommes page 123 du manuel M. Potter, dit-elle doucement.

Le ton de sa voix étonna tout le monde, surtout ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de la mort des deux aurors. Durant tout le cours, Lily n'arrêta pas de jeter des coups d'œils à James qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il fixait son livre sans le voir. Son seul geste durant l'heure qui suivit fut de tourner la page de son livre. A la sonnerie, il sortit le premier et ne se présenta plus à aucun autre cours.

- Où est James ? demanda Lily à Remus lorsque leur journée fut finie.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Je sais qu'il y a un moyen de le savoir !

- D'accord, attends-moi dans la Salle Commune dans 15 minutes.

Il la laissa dans le couloir et monta dans son dortoir. Il fouilla dans la table de nuit de James et sortit la carte du Maraudeur. Il la regarda quelques minutes puis il descendit. Lily l'attendait déjà en bas.

- Près du lac, dit-il directement en arrivant.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue pour le remercier et sortit de la salle Commune au pas de course. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes du château, elle lâcha un jurons. Il pleuvait des cordes et on ne voyait pas à 5 mètres. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers le lac en espérant trouver son petit ami rapidement. Elle le repéra après 20 minutes de recherche. Il était assis face au lac, les bras autour de ses jambes qui étaient remontées. Il avait la tête dans ses genoux et ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement. Lily s'avança doucement et posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme qui eut un sursaut en sentant quelque chose sur son bras.

- Je suis désolée James, dit Lily en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je sais que cela doit être dur pour toi. Je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que tu ressens, mes parents sont encore en vie…Mais je peux en avoir une idée. Lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que j'était sorcière, ma sœur m'a rejetée alors qu'on s'entendait super bien avant, on partageait tout…J'ai très mal pris ce rejet et depuis ce jour, c'est comme si ma sœur était morte. J'ai gardé ça pour moi pendant trois ans, ça me rongeait de l'intérieur, je culpabilisais…Puis, j'ai fini par me confier à Jo et Jenny. Elles m'ont soutenue et réconfortée. Parler m'a aidé à aller mieux. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas t'épancher sur le sujet, mais j'aimerais que tu en parles à quelqu'un, ça te ferait du bien…

Elle se leva, prête à rentrer. Pendant tout son discours, James ne l'avait pas regardée. Elle se demandait s'il l'avait seulement écoutée. Au moment où elle se tournait, elle fut retenue. James lui maintenait le bras. Elle s'accroupit en face de lui et lui prit les mains. Elles étaient gelées.

- Pourquoi eux ? dit James après 10 minutes. Pourquoi eux ?

Lily ne trouva rien à répondre. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à répondre. Elle se trouvait toujours en face de lui et lui tenait toujours les mains, sans qu'il ait, lui aussi, resserré les siennes.

- Je suis seul, continua-t-il. Ils m'ont abandonné…

- Ils ne t'ont pas abandonné, répondit doucement Lily en sentant la pluie qui continuait de s'abattre sur ses vêtements trempés. Ils ont été assassinés, c'est différent. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils voulaient te laisser seul ? Ce n'est pas leur faute, tout comme ce n'est pas la tienne. Et tu n'es pas tout seul ! Que fais-tu de Sirius, Remus et des autres ? Ils sont tes amis. Et je suis là…

Elle sentit les mains de James se resserrer sur les siennes. Elles s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui et dégagea une de ses mains pour lui repousser une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu sous la pluie ? demanda Lily.

- Trois heures.

- Il faut que tu rentres !

- Pas envi, répondit-il d'une voix triste.

Il déplia ses jambes et Lily vint se caler contre lui, la tête dans le cou du brun.

- Ne me laisses pas, murmura James.

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je te laisse.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Elle l'entendit renifler et sentit qu'il la serrait un peu plus fort.

- Je t'aime tellement, continua James. Promets-moi de ne pas me laisser, je ne le supporterai pas après ce qui est arrivé à mes parents.

Lily fut un peu troublée par la demande qu'il venait de lui faire, mais également étonnée qu'il montre ainsi ses sentiments.

- Je te le promet.

Et, comme pour prouver ce qu'elle avançait, elle l'embrassa, essayant d'y mettre tout son amour. James, d'abord surpris par ce geste, la serra contre lui et répondit à son baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily se détacha et se releva. Elle lui tendit la main.

- Rentrons.

Lorsque James se releva, la rouquine vit que dans ses yeux brillait une petite lueur qui n'était pas présente lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Heureuse qu'il aille un tout petit peu mieux, elle se mit contre lui et ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers le château. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils furent observés par les élèves qu'ils croisaient. En effet, ils laissaient derrière eux de grosses flaques d'eau : on avait l'impression qu'ils avaient pris une douche sans avoir enlevé leurs vêtements. Dans la Salle Commune, la réaction des élèves fut la même : ils les regardaient bizarrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Y'a un problème ? demanda Lily, énervée par les regards que leur lançaient les Gryffondors.

Les élèves concernés retournèrent à leurs occupations sans se faire prier. Tous connaissaient le caractère de la Préfète. Lily accompagna James jusqu'à son dortoir. Il y trouvèrent Remus et Sirius. En les voyant, le lycanthrope parut étonné. Il prit sa baguette et sécha les deux arrivants à l'aide d'un sort. Il s'avança ensuite vers James.

- Je suis navré pour ce qui est arrivé. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

- Merci Lunard.

Remus sortit de la chambre après avoir posé sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en signe de compréhension. Sirius s'approcha à son tour. James et lui s'enlacèrent comme des frères.

- Chuis désolé mon vieux, dit Sirius.

- Je sais ce qu'ils étaient pour toi Patmol.

- Quand se déroulera l'enterrement ?

- Dans deux jours.

- J'aimerai y participer.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'aurais pas dit de venir ?

Il fit un maigre sourire à Sirius qui sortit à son tour de la pièce. James appela ensuite un elfe de maison qu'il connaissait et lui demanda d'apporter à manger. Il mangea très peu et s'assit sur son lit. Lily fit de même et fit par s'endormir, blottie contre lui. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle dormait, James l'allongea, referma les baldaquins du lit et s'allongea à son tour. Il pensa à ses parents qu'il ne verrait plus jamais, au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Lily, à ce qu'il ressentirait si c'était elle qui venait à mourir. A ces tristes pensées, il ne put retenir ses larmes et se mit à pleurer. Il se calma et finit par s'endormir, la jeune fille serrée contre lui.

- Harry ? Ça va ? demanda Hermione en sortant de la salle de bain.

Harry était assis au milieu de la chambre et fixait le sol d'un air absent.

- Mes grands-parents sont morts, tués par des Mangemorts…Mes parents ont été tués par Voldemort…Sirius est mort, tué par un Mangemort…Toute ma famille est morte par la faute de Voldemort…

- Oh, Harry, ne te torture pas l'esprit ainsi, dit Hermione en s'approchant doucement de lui.

- Il mourra…Je le jure, il mourra. Je le tuerai et ce sera sans aucun remord. Il payera pour tout ce qu'il a fait à ma famille…

Bien que son ton soit calme, Hermione pouvait sentir de la colère et de la haine dans la voix du brun. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

- C'est ça faute. Il va regretter de s'être un jour attaqué à ma famille…La prochaine fois que je le verrai, il souffrira. Que ce soit dans cette époque ou dans notre époque. Je me contrefiche des répercutions que cela pourra créer.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle le comprenait et était plus ou moins d'accord avec lui. S'il tuait Voldemort à cette époque, toute leur époque changerait. Cela lui faisait un peu peur, mais elle se disait que ce serait peut-être mieux ainsi. Ils restèrent un petit moment l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main avant que Hermione ne décide d'aller se coucher. Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et entra dans son lit. Harry fit de même dix minutes plus tard, continuant de ressasser des pensées noires.

oOoOoOo

Lily se réveilla vers 7h. Elle sentit une tête contre son épaule et constata qu'il s'agissait de celle de James. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il n'avait pas enlevé ses lunettes. Elle les lui enleva doucement et le regarda dormir. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux indomptables de son petit ami, lui déposa un bisou sur la joue et sortit doucement du dortoir des Maraudeurs. Elle décida de monter voir Harry et Hermione tout en espérant qu'ils étaient réveillés. Elle gravit la totalité des marches et toqua à la porte de leur chambre. Ce fut Harry qui lui ouvrit. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se lever.

- Salut Ron. Je te réveille pas au moins ?

- Nan, nan. Je venais de me réveiller lorsque tu as toqué. Entre, ne reste pas dehors.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand pour la laisser passer. Lily remarqua que Hermione dormait encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son oreiller.

- Je viens demander l'asile, répondit Lily en s'installant en face de lui.

- Pardon ? dit Harry en se grattant la tête d'un air endormi.

- Les Maraudeurs dorment encore et mes amies de dortoir doivent aussi dormir vu l'heure qu'il est. Et puis je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait votre dortoir parce que je ne suis encore jamais montée.

- Eh bien, comme tu as pu le constater, chez nous c'est comme chez vous, y'a seulement moins de lits.

Lily sourit.

- Comment va James ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…Il n'a presque pas mangé hier et n'a pas dit un mot après que Sirius et Remus soient sortis de la chambre. Je crois que si personne n'était venu il aurait passé la nuit dehors. Mais pour dire franchement, il m'inquiète.

- Ne te fais pas trop de soucis. Ça passera. Il faut le temps de faire son deuil. Une fois que ce sera fait, il retrouvera sa joie de vivre.

- J'espère…

Harry lui fit un petit sourire. Lily ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir James en face d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Nan…C'est juste que pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru voir James à ta place. C'est fou comme vous vous ressemblez. Même tête, même carrure…Mêmes cheveux, rajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

- Quoi mes cheveux ? Ils sont très bien mes cheveux ! s'exclama Harry en rigolant.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

Elle sourit et jeta un coup d'œil au lit d'à côté où Hermione dormait paisiblement, un petit sourire sur son visage.

- Il faudrait la réveiller, nan ?

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers le lit de son amie.

- Hermioooone…

- Mmmmmh.

- Hermioooone…

- …

- Tu ne veux pas te lever ? Très bien ! Je te signale juste que ce matin j'avais décidé de sécher et que tu as cours dans 10 minutes à l'autre bout du château.

- QUOI !! s'exclama Hermione en s'asseyant vivement sur son lit.

- J'utilise la salle de bain en premier ! répondit Harry en prenant ses affaires et en rentrant rapidement dans la salle de bain.

- NON !! REVIENS ICI !! s'écria la brune avant que Harry ne s'enferme, un sourire sur le visage.

- C'est toujours aussi joyeux chez vous le matin ?

- Lily ? Je ne t'avais pas vu. Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

- Un petit quart d'heure je dirais. Mais je vais aller dans mon dortoir pour me changer. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Lily sortit de la pièce sous le regard d'Hermione. Harry sortit de la salle de bain cinq minutes plus tard. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié sa façon de la réveiller. Il lui répondit par un grand sourire. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et ressortit dix minutes plus tard.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien… Mais tu sais ce qui peut arriver si je croise Voldemort.

- Oui…

- Hermione…Je me suis demandé, lorsqu'on retournera chez nous, est-ce qu'on reviendrait à l'époque d'où nous sommes partis ou on atterrirait quelques années plus tard pour qu'il n'y ait aucune différence du point de vue de l'âge ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me suis déjà posé la question et je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse. Tout est possible et réalisable…

Suite à ces questions, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Lily était déjà là avec Jennifer, Joanna et les Maraudeurs. Remus discutait avec Peter et Joanna pendant que Jennifer lorgnait discrètement sur Sirius qui avait l'air abattu. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'état de James. Il avait l'air encore plus abattu que son meilleur ami et fixait son bol. Lily était à côté de lui et essayait de le forcer à manger. Harry et Hermione s'installèrent en face d'eux.

- Lil', si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai que tu nous accompagne Sirius et moi à l'enterrement de mes parents.

- Tout ce que tu veux, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Il lui fit un maigre sourire d'où ne ressortait aucune joie. Une fois le petit déjeuner finit, ils allèrent en cours. La journée passa lentement. Les Maraudeurs restèrent très calmes toute la journée ce qui étonna les professeurs et rendit heureux les Serpentards qui avaient une journée de répit. Après le dîner, James monta directement dans son dortoir et se coucha.

- Jenny ! Je peux te parler ?

La concernée regarda avec étonnement la personne qui s'adressait à elle.

- Si tu veux, répondit-elle tristement.

- Je sais qu'on ne peut pas effacer ce qui s'est passé entre nous, mais si tu pars, je préfère rester ici. Par contre, j'ai bien réfléchit et si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai qu'on reste ami.

- Ecoute, Sirius, je…

- S'il te plait !! dit le brun en faisant sa tête de chien battu.

- Je veux bien, mais je t'aime encore et c'est pas en restant avec toi que je t'oublierai.

- Jenny, j'ai jamais dit que tu devais m'oublier ! Et puis, ça sera difficile pour tous les deux. Alors ? Ami ?

- Ami, répondit Jennifer avec un sourire.

Ils s'enlacèrent gentiment et partirent rejoindre leurs amis.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Lily se leva à 8h. L'enterrement avait lieu à 10h. Elle passa sous la douche puis s'habilla. Elle mit un chemisier noir et un tailleur de la même couleur qui s'arrêtait en dessous du genou et qui était légèrement fendu du côté droit. Elle enfila ensuite une paire de chaussures à talon noir qui lui faisait prendre 5 centimètres. Elle décida de laisser ses cheveux lâchés. Elle les raidit et se mit un peu de maquillage. Après s'être observé sous toutes les coutures pendant 10 minutes en se demandant si cela convenait pour un enterrement, elle se rendit dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Elle toqua et entra.

James était assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains et Sirius était encore à la salle de bain. En entendant les talons claquer sur le sol, James leva les yeux. Il la trouva magnifique.

_Heureusement qu'elle est là…_

Il se leva et la serra dans ses bras. Lily lui noua ensuite sa cravate. Sirius sortit de la salle de bain dès qu'elle eut fini. James et lui avait la même sorte de costume : une chemise noire, un pantalon de la même couleur et une cravate, noire également. James prit la main de Lily et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, dit le directeur lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Vous allez prendre le réseau de cheminées pour y aller. Vous irez chez M. et Mme Spencer. Ils ont été prévenus et vous attendent.

Les trois adolescents se dirigèrent un à un dans la cheminée. James partit le premier, vint ensuite le tour de Sirius et celui de Lily. Ils atterrirent dans un petit salon. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Lily vit James serrer sa tante dans ses bras et Sirius serrer la main de Rodolfus.

- Lily !!

- Salut Julie. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Je vais bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à la maison ? Tu vas habiter avec nous ?

- Non, j'accompagne James et Sirius.

- Où ça ?

- Julie, laisse Lily tranquille. Va prendre ton bain, Nanny va arriver pour vous garder.

Lily poussa un soupire de soulagement. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à la petite fille.

- Bonjour Cécile, dit Lily à la tante de James. Je suis contente de vous revoir, dommage que ce soit dans ces circonstances. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

- Merci Lily, répondit Cécile Spencer les larmes aux yeux.

Ils quittèrent tous les cinq la maison Spencer vers 9h30 et marchèrent jusqu'au cimetière. Le trajet dura 15 minutes. En arrivant, Lily vit qu'une bonne partie des invités était déjà là. Ils étaient installés et attendaient silencieusement que la cérémonie commence. Il y avait deux colonnes composées d'une dizaine de rangées de cinq chaises. Quasiment toutes les places étaient déjà prises. La première rangée avait été réservée. James prit la main de Lily et se dirigea vers le premier rang. Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Tout le monde le connaissait. Lily remarqua alors que des personnalités du Ministère étaient présentes. Elle s'assit à côté de James, qui n'avait pas lâché sa main. Sirius se posa de l'autre côté de son meilleur ami. Les deux Spencer prirent les deux places restantes à côté de Sirius.

La cérémonie débuta à 10h précise. Au moment de l'arrivée des cercueils, Lily sentit la main de James se resserrer. Après la mise en terre, James fit apparaître une pierre tombale où était inscrit les noms et prénoms de ses parents, ainsi que leurs dates de naissance et de mort. Il déposa ensuite une rose rouge pour son père et une rose blanche pour sa mère. Il se décala ensuite pour laisser les invités rendre un dernier hommage aux deux Potter. Les invités défilaient les uns derrière les autres et en profitaient pour dire quelques mots à James qui était accompagné de Sirius.

Lily se tenait un peu à l'écart. Elle attendait que tout le monde soit passé pour à son tour déposer une fleur sur la tombe. Lorsqu'il vint, elle s'agenouilla et déposa sa fleur. Elle fut rejointe par James.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura la jeune fille.

James lui prit la main et fixa la tombe. Ils furent rejoints par Sirius. Il y eut alors une lumière. Les trois étudiants se retournèrent pour voir un reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier partir en transplanant.

Ils furent ensuite abordés par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il était plus petit que Lily et était grassouillet.

- Bonjour M. Potter. Vous ne me connaissez probablement pas, je suis M. Gosset, l'avocat de vos parents. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances et regrette de devoir vous parler de cela en ce triste jour, mais je dois m'occuper de l'héritage. Vous devrez signer quelques papiers. Après lecture du testament, vous apprendrez qu'ils vous lèguent tout ce qu'ils possèdent, excepté une partie de leur argent qui reviendra à un certain M. Black.

- QUOI !! s'exclama Sirius, très étonné.

- Vous êtes M. Black ?

- Oui.

- Vous aurez aussi quelques papiers à signer.

Ils leur tendit quatre feuilles. Les deux jeunes hommes les lurent rapidement et apposèrent leur signature. L'avocat partit après avoir de nouveau présenté ses condoléances à James.

- Ils m'ont laissés de l'argent ! dit Sirius.

- Tu étais comme leur deuxième fils, fit remarquer James.

Il se retourna ensuite vers la tombe. Sirius rentra avec Cécile et Rodolfus, laissant James en compagnie de Lily devant la tombe. Cette dernière prit le bras de James et posa sa tête contre lui. Après 5 minutes, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller James, tu verras. Tu arriveras à surmonter tout ça, dit-elle doucement.

- Ils me manquent. Je souhaiterai qu'ils ne soient jamais allés sauver ces gens…Je voudrais que Voldemort n'ait jamais existé…

Il embrassa Lily sur la joue et ils repartirent vers la maison des Spencer. Ils furent accueillis par Julie et Maxime. Sirius était sur le canapé du salon, fixant le tapis d'un air triste. En voyant James et Lily , il se leva et serra son ami dans ses bras. Ils saluèrent ensuite Cécile, Rodolfus, Maxime et Julie, et réutilisèrent le réseau de cheminées pour retourner à Poudlard. Ils atterrirent dans le bureau de McGonagall, qui était vide. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur déjeuner, même si James et Sirius n'avaient pas vraiment très faim. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tous les regards se braquèrent vers eux. Ils n'y firent pas attention et se placèrent à côté de leurs amis à la table des Gryffondors. Le repas se passa dans le silence. Une fois terminé, ils montèrent à la Salle Commune. Ils passèrent leur après-midi à bavarder, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Joanna, Jennifer et Lily voulant distraire le plus possible les Maraudeurs. Peter aurait bien voulu être là, mais il avait eu une retenue pour devoir non rendu.

James quitta la Salle Commune vers 21h, l'air plus abattu que jamais.

- Le pauvre…, dit Jennifer. Ça doit être dur de perdre ses deux parents d'un coup.

- Très dur, rajouta Joanna.

- James est un grand garçon. Il ira mieux d'ici quelques jours…Du moins, je l'espère, dit Lily.

Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup. La seule fois où James avait ouvert la bouche depuis le retour de l'enterrement, c'était pour dire qu'il allait (soit disant) bien. Peter entra dans la Salle Commune. Il s'assit avec eux et demanda des nouvelles de James.

- Et toi Patmol ? ça va ?

- Ouais…, répondit Sirius hargneusement.

Devant la tête de son ami il s'excusa.

- Désolé Queudver, je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

- Pas grave, je comprends.

Il regarda toutes les personnes du groupe, les uns après les autres. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Harry, il baissa immédiatement les yeux. Harry le regardait avec dégoût, mais aussi avec haine. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Tu vas où ? questionna Hermione.

- Faire un tour.

Il se rendit à la tour d'astronomie et s'assit sur le parapet. Il resta ainsi à regarder le parc pendant une heure. Il retourna ensuite à la Tour Gryffondor et monta directement se coucher. Les autres l'avaient vu passer, mais ils n'avaient pas dit un mot.

oOoOoOo

Sirius se réveilla vers 8h. Les élèves qui descendaient, essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais l'un d'eux fit tomber une pile de livre, ce qui le réveilla. Il s'assit sur le canapé sur lequel il s'était endormi la veille et s'étira pour détendre ses muscles, endoloris par la nuit passée sur le canapé. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il vit que Lily dormait dans le canapé en face du sien et qu'un morceau de parchemin accompagné d'une rose était posé sur la table basse. Il prit le mot et le lut, pendant que Lily se réveillait.

_Désolé pour hier. Il fallait que je sois seul. Il est 6h, je n'irai pas en cours._

_Je vous demanderai de ne pas me déranger._

Sirius avait tout de suite reconnu l'écriture de son ami.

- James est revenu ? demanda Lily qui était maintenant bien réveillée.

- Ouais. Il a laissé ce mot, répondit le Maraudeur en montrant le bout de parchemin. Je suppose que la rose n'est pas pour moi. Je vais me changer, on se voit en cours.

Ils montèrent chacun de leur côté. Dans son dortoir, Lily fit apparaître un vase et de l'eau. Elle déposa le vase sur sa table de nuit et y mit la rose. Elle enfila ensuite son uniforme après s'être douchée et elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.


	24. Fin d'année

Il était 16h30. Les Gryffondors étaient en histoire de la magie. Le cours avait commencé depuis 30 minutes. Lily s'était inquiétée toute la journée pour James. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre le cours ni à prendre des notes. Cela faisait une demi heure qu'elle était là, et la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à faire était de griffonner partout sur son parchemin le nom de James. Prise de l'envie d'être avec lui, elle rangea ses affaires et sortit précipitamment sous le regard étonné des élèves présents dans la salle.

Au fond de la classe, Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas plus attentifs que Lily.

- Tu sais Hermione, j'ai bien réfléchit.

- Sur quoi ?

- Les répercutions dans le temps de nos actions. Et, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que quoi qu'on fasse, cela ne changera rien à notre futur.

- Comment ça ?

- En troisième année, j'avais cru voir mon père, tu te souviens ? Or, il se trouve que je m'étais vu moi-même. La première fois je n'avais pas fait le voyage dans le temps. C'est après l'avoir fait que j'ai réalisé que c'était moi.

- Je ne te suis pas Harry.

- Je suis entrain de te dire que tout ce qui se passe actuellement s'est déjà déroulé.

- Je suis complètement perdue. Ça ne peut pas s'être déjà passé, vu qu'on le vit actuellement. Et puis, c'est la première fois qu'on atterrit à cette époque.

- Oui, mais je pense que c'était prévu qu'on débarque à cette époque. Ce que je veux dire c'est que si on avoue tout aux Maraudeurs cela ne changera rien parce que cela aura été prévu. En fait, le Sirius et le Remus de notre époque savaient tout, mais ils n'ont rien dit sachant qu'on avait pas encore voyagé dans le temps.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Tu penses que c'est le même principe que le retourneur de temps et que si on cache quelque chose ici on le retrouvera à notre époque.

- En gros c'est ça. Je pense donc qu'on peut tout leur dire.

- Tu oublies un détail.

- Lequel ?

- Tes parents ! Comment tu comptes leur dire que dans moins de cinq ans ils seront morts et enterrés ? Et à Sirius qu'il va passer douze ans à Azkaban à cause d'un de ses meilleurs amis pour finalement mourir deux ans après être sorti ?

- Tu ne m'approuves pas…Hein ?

- En effet ! Je suis totalement contre cette idée !

- Remus est au courant.

- Il l'a découvert ! Que voulais-tu qu'on fasse ? Qu'on lui jette un sort d'amnésie ?

- Non…Non…

Harry soupira.

- Je suppose que tu as raison…

--- --- ---

Lily sortit de la salle sous le regard étonné des élèves. Elle monta à la Tour Gryffondor, déposa ses affaires dans son dortoir et se rendit dans celui des Maraudeurs. En entrant dans la chambre, elle vit que tous les rideaux étaient tirés et que les baldaquins du lit de James l'étaient également. Elle ferma doucement la porte et attendit que ses yeux se soient habitués à l'obscurité. Après quelques secondes, elle se dirigea vers le lit de James et ouvrit les rideaux du lit. La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit et caressa la joue de son petit ami.

James sentait quelque chose sur sa joue. Il se réveilla lentement, se demandant ce que pouvait être cette chose qui se baladait sur son visage. Puis, il sentit quelque chose, une odeur…une odeur qu'il adorait.

- Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- J'arrivait pas à me concentrer. Et puis, je m'inquiétais.

- Mais je vais bien…

- James, je sais quand tu mens. Tu ne manges pas, tu ne vas pas en cours, tu ne ries plus, tu ne parles plus et tu dis que tu vas bien ! Tu vas mal, et tu le sais !

James était maintenant assis sur son lit, Lily à ses côtés. N'en pouvant plus, il pleura. Il était un peu honteux de l'image qu'il donnait à Lily. Mais il ne supportait plus, toute cette peine accumulée depuis quelques jours. C'est la fatigue qui fit sortir tout ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à la mort de ses parents. Il sentit Lily l'entourant de ses bras et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant dix minutes avant que James n'ouvre la bouche.

- Ils vont me manquer…, murmura-t-il.

Ces quelques mots firent comprendre à Lily qu'il était près à faire son deuil.

- C'est normal. Allez, lèves-toi ! Je n'ai pas séché pour rien !

Le Gryffondor se leva et alla à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller pendant que Lily ouvrait les rideaux de la chambre. Lorsque James sortit de la salle de bain, il avait toujours l'air triste, mais il semblait aller mieux. Lily et lui descendirent dans le parc et ne retournèrent à leur Salle Commune que vers 23h.

oOoOoOo

Les ASPIC approchaient à grands pas. James allait de mieux en mieux. Sirius décréta que son ami était définitivement « guérit » le jour ou ils se prirent une semaine de retenue pour avoir « accidentellement » rajeunit tous les Serpentards d'au moins sept ans.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les évaluations et tous les élèves de septième année étaient sur les nerfs. On dénombrait déjà 14 dépressions, 6 évanouissements, et 5 crises de nerfs. La liste ne faisant que s'allonger plus les jours passaient.

Harry et Hermione furent convoqués chez le directeur quelques jours avant les épreuves.

- Bonjour Mlle Granger, bonjour M. Weasley, ou plutôt devrais-je dire M. Potter. Je vous ai convoqués pour vous parler des vos ASPIC. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre situation est quelque peu…particulière, vu que vous allez passer vos ASPIC sans être officiellement nés. Aussi je tiens à vous signaler que lorsque vous retournerez à votre époque, vous n'aurez pas besoin de les repasser.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Vous voulez dire que si on a notre diplôme dans une autre époque que la notre il est tout de même valable ?

- C'est vrai que le cas ne s'est que rarement présenté, mais…

- Quelqu'un a déjà passé ses examens dans une autre époque que la sienne ? coupa Harry, très étonné.

- Oui, c'est arrivé une ou deux fois. Aussi le Ministère a-t-il décidé de valider les diplômes quelle que soit l'année ou vous le passez.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais ne va-t-on pas se poser des questions en voyant qu'une personne de 18 ans a passé ses ASPIC environ trois ans avant sa naissance ?

- C'est un risque, en effet. Si vous n'avez plus de questions, je vais vous laisser à vos révisions. Bonne journée.

- Bonne journée Professeur, dirent d'une même voix Harry et Hermione en quittant le bureau.

--- --- ---

- Lil' ?

- Hum ?

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

La rouquine leva vivement la tête vers le brun que se tenait devant elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- James Potter…Besoin d'aide ?? T'es malade ?

- Nan, je vais bien…Mais j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour le sortilège d'accélération. J'étais pas là et je voudrais que tu m'aides parce que Sirius me prendrait pour un con, Hermione s'occupe de Harry, Remus de Peter. Quant à Jenny et à Jo, elles ont bien assez de boulot comme ça. En plus ça fait un moment que je t'ai pas vue.

Pour conclure, il lui fit sa tête de chien battu.

_Rââââââââ !!! Comment peut-on lui refuser quelque chose quand il fait cette tête ?_

- D'accord.

Un sourire éclaira son visage et ils se rendirent dans une salle de classe vide. James s'assit sur le bureau.

- Je te montre, dit Lily.

Elle renversa une pile de livre sur le sol et se jeta le sortilège. James la vit ramasser et déposer les livres sur une étagère deux fois plus vite que d'habitude. Elle se mit ensuite devant lui et attendit un peu.

- Le sort doit être fini maintenant. Je te montre les gestes et tu t'entraîneras sur une souris que l'on appâtera avec du fromage.

Elle lui expliqua ensuite les gestes à faire et la formule à prononcer. Après une heure trente de travail, James maîtrisait le sort.

- Je pense que tu mérites des félicitations, dit Lily en s'approchant de lui.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

Elle l'embrassa en guise de récompense. Le « bisou » dura trente bonnes minutes.

- Je crois qu'on a un peu dévié du sujet, fit remarquer Lily, assise sur James, les bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

- Pas grave…

Lui-même était assis sur une table et tenait la rousse par la taille. Lily lui sourit, lui embrassa le bout du nez et se leva.

- Où tu vas ?

- Réviser.

- T'as assez révisé ! Restes avec moi ! dit James suppliant.

- Désolée James, mais je n'ai pas ton esprit « je m'en foutiste ». Aussi, je dois retourner à mes révisions.

- T'es pas drôle, répondit-il la mine boudeuse.

- Après les ASPIC, je suis toute à toi. Mais pour l'instant, je dois réviser.

Elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue et sortit.

oOoOoOo

Le planning des épreuves arriva quelques jours plus tard.

LUNDI 24/06 : 9H-11H à divination / arithmancie

14H-16H à histoire de la magie

21H-23H à astronomie

MARDI 25/06 : 9H-11H à écrit métamorphose

14H-15H à pratique métamorphose

15H-17H à écrit potions

MERCREDI 26/06 : 9H-11H à écrit défenses contre les forces du mal

14H-15H à pratique défenses contre les forces du mal

15H-16H à pratique potions

16H-17H à pratique botanique

JEUDI 27/06 : 9H-11H à écrit sortilèges

14H-15H à pratique sortilèges

15H-17H à écrit botanique

Puis, le jour J arriva. Tous les septièmes année étaient stressés. Au petit déjeuner, Lily et Hermione avaient le nez dans leurs bouquins. Les Maraudeurs essayèrent de les détendre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, même si eux étaient également stressés.

Les épreuves se déroulèrent de la même manière que pour les BUSE. Les élèves passaient l'écrit dans la Grande Salle et étaient appelés un à un devant un jury pour les épreuves pratiques. Le jeudi à 17h, ils avaient tous un poids en moins sur les épaules et se sentaient beaucoup plus libres. Tout le petit groupe était assis près du lac.

- Vous allez faire quoi après Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

- Je vais en France, dit Jennifer. Je vais là-bas pour étudier la langue et devenir prof de langue dans une école primaire pour sorciers.

- Moi je me lance dans la gastronomie, annonça Joanna. J'ai envi d'ouvrir un resto sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Moi je pars en Norvège, dit Peter.

- Quoi ? Tu nous l'avais pas dit ! s'exclama James étonné.

- J'ai reçu une bourse pour étudier là-bas, alors j'en profite.

- Je me lance dans le médical, dit Lily. Je vais faire des études pour être médicomage.

- James et moi on va faire l'école d'auror, annonça Sirius.

- J'aimerais bien devenir prof…Et vous ? Vous voulez faire quoi ? demanda Remus à Harry et Hermione.

- Je sais pas trop. Faire des recherches me tenterait bien, répondit Hermione.

- Je fais comme James et Sirius, déclara Harry.

oOoOoOo

Les derniers jours passèrent rapidement. La veille du départ, les Maraudeurs firent une dernière virée nocturne dans le château.

- Vous vous rendez compte les mecs ? C'est notre dernière sortie nocturne, dit Remus.

- Ouais, j'ai du mal à le croire…, approuva Sirius.

- A votre avis, est-ce qu'on a découvert tous les passages secrets de ce château ? demanda James.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Peter qui regardait la carte du Maraudeur.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui Cornedrue. Ce château nous réserve bien des surprises. Mais je pense que…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Alerte ! s'écria Peter. Y'a Rusard qui se ramène !

Les quatre garçons regardèrent autour d'eux pour trouver une cachette, mais il n'y avait rien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est quand on n'emmène pas la cape qu'on en a besoin ? se plaignit Sirius.

- Elle n'aurait servit à rien, répondit Remus. On est beaucoup trop grand.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, quatre élèves hors de leur dortoir, entendirent-ils.

Peter eut à peine le temps de cacher la carte derrière son dos. Il entendit James souffler « méfait accompli ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ? demanda le concierge à Peter.

- Moi ? R…Rien.

- Montres-moi tes mains.

A contre cœur, Peter sortit le parchemin de derrière son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Rusard, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Un bout de parchemin, répondit Sirius.

- Et que faisiez-vous avec un bout de parchemin au milieu d'un couloir à 2h du matin ?

- On allait faire la fête à Pré-au-Lard, répondit James avec un sourire.

- Je vais vous…

- Vous allez quoi ? coupa James qui était de bonne humeur. Nous donner une retenue ? Nous enlever des points ? Mais l'année est finie ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire !

Le concierge eut un rictus. Il arracha la carte du Maraudeur des mains de Peter.

- Je confisque ça, déclara-t-il simplement. Bonne nuit, dit-il avec sourire hypocrite.

Les garçons le regardèrent s'éloigner, étonnés.

- Je rêve ou ce crétin vient de nous prendre la carte du Maraudeur ? demanda Sirius qui n'en revenait pas.

- Nan, tu ne rêves pas Patmol, répondit Remus.

- De toute façon on le savait. Ron nous l'avait dit. Tu te souviens Sirius ?

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, puis ils retournèrent tous les quatre dans leur dortoir après avoir fait une dernière fois le tour du château.

oOoOoOo

C'était l'heure de prendre le train. Les Maraudeurs trouvèrent un compartiment de libre et réservèrent des places pour leurs amis. Lily, Joanna et Jennifer furent les dernières à arriver.

- Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus voir le château, dit Sirius en milieu d'après-midi.

- Chuis d'accord avec toi Patmol, dit James. Les balades nocturnes vont me manquer, les passages secrets aussi. On y a passé de sacrés bons moments.

- T'as raison Cornedrue, intervint Remus. Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que même McGonagall va me manquer.

- Je dirai que tu abuses un peu mon p'tit Lunard ! dit James en riant.

La fin du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur. A la gare, ils descendirent du train et se dirent au-revoir. Il avait été décidé que Harry et Hermione habiteraient avec James et Sirius au manoir Potter. Jennifer, Joanna et Peter dirent au-revoir au reste de la bande et s'en allèrent. James accompagna Lily du côté moldu.

- Tu m'écriras ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! Tu vas me manquer Lilou.

- Toi aussi…On se reverra de toute façon.

- Mais j'y compte bien ! J'ai pas attendu que tu veuilles bien de moi pour des prunes !

- C'est vrai ? demanda la rousse en souriant.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

- Faut que j'y aille, mes parents m'attendent.

Elle le regarda un peu tristement avant de l'embrasser. Puis, elle se dirigea vers sa famille. James fit demi tour et retourna du côté sorcier. En le voyant arriver vers eux la mine triste, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- T'inquiètes pas, tu la reverras ! Je peux te le garantir.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, répliqua Sirius soupçonneux.

- Parce que tu penses qu'ils ne se reverront pas toi ? dit Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui tira la langue. La jeune fille secoua la tête avant de lui prendre le bras pendant que Harry prenait celui de James pour qu'ils les fassent transplaner à l'intérieur du manoir Potter.

C'était la première fois depuis le décès de ces parents que James retournait chez lui. En arrivant dans le hall, tout lui sembla triste.

- Si ça ne vous gêne pas, j'aimerai ranger les affaires de mes parents tout de suite. On laissera simplement leur chambre telle qu'elle est.

- Comme tu veux, dit Hermione.

Ils se mirent à la tâche et rangèrent dans des cartons tous les dossiers, papiers officiels et autres babioles ayant trait à leur travail. Ils terminèrent vers 23h.

- Je renverrai tout ça au Ministère demain. Ça m'étonne que les aurors n'aient pas demandé à récupérer ces papiers. Ils pourraient en avoir besoin, on ne sait jamais. Y'a autre chose qu'on doit régler. Ron, Hermione, comme vous aller habiter ici, on va faire en sorte que vous puissiez transplaner quand bon vous semble.

Il les emmena dans le hall et prononça une formule. Une lumière bleutée apparut autour de Harry et Hermione, puis elle s'estompa.

- Voilà. A partir de maintenant, vous pouvez entrer et sortir à votre guise. Par rapport aux chambres, vous aurez les mêmes que la dernière fois. J'ai vidé ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, vous n'avez plus qu'à refaire la déco. Pour le reste, on s'en occupera demain.

Suite à ces mots, ils montèrent se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives. Harry avait du mal à se dire qu'il vivait actuellement avec son père.

_J'ai pas envi de partir d'ici…Tout est tellement plus calme, tellement plus simple…Il y a Sirius, mon père, ma mère…Comment je vais faire quand ils ne seront plus là ? Comment je vais faire si nous restons ici après leur mort ?_

Il se roula en boule et s'endormit.

--- --- ---

Lily avait rejoint ses parents et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Lily eut la surprise de voir qu'ils avaient invité la famille pour fêter la fin de ses études, comme ils l'avaient fait pour Pétunia trois ans auparavant.

Elle eut droit à un véritable interrogatoire lorsque sa tante Viviane apprit qu'elle avait un petit ami. Elle commença par des questions que Lily qualifiait de normales, comme : « comment s'appelle-t-il ? », « comment est-il ? », « est-ce qu'il est gentil ? ». Le problème fut qu'elle ne s'arrêta pas là et passa par des questions de plus en plus bizarres (« est-ce qu'il aime les tartes à la fraise ? », « tu penses qu'il m'aiderait pour déménager ? », « est-ce qu'il connaît l'histoire du Père Noël ? ») pour finalement en arriver à des questions beaucoup plus personnelles.

- Tu as bientôt fini ton interrogatoire ? demanda Lily en riant. C'est Papa qui t'envoie ?

- Pas du tout. Je m'intéresse. Je ne te vois pas assez. Mais passons. Dis-moi, il embrasse bien ?

- Pardon ? demanda Lily très étonnée pas la question.

- Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ?

- Ba…euh…C'est que…

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec lui ?

_Elle veut savoir quoi ? Je vais tout de même pas lui répondre ! _

En repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait avec son petit ami, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge.

- C'est que ça devient intéressant tout ça ! s'exclama Viviane en voyant la couleur des joues de Lily.

La jeune fille mit sa tête dans ses mains.

_C'est pas possible, elle doit connaître Sirius pour s'intéresser à ce point à ma vie_ _privée…_

- Alors je vais bientôt avoir un petit neveu ou une petite nièce ! continuait Viviane. Par contre, je te déconseille le rose pour ton mariage, ça n'irait pas avec tes cheveux…

_Oh, mon Dieu, sortez-moi de là !!_

Après beaucoup d'efforts, Lily réussit à s'extirper des griffes de sa tante qui commençait à planifier le baptême de son futur enfant.

Elle se coucha vers 4h du matin, après avoir dit un mot à chaque membre de sa famille et sans avoir croisé une seule fois sa sœur. Se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, elle s'endormit en pensant à ses vacances.


	25. Juillet et août

C'était le 15 juillet, jour du mariage de Pétunia. Ce matin-là, Lily se leva vers 10h. Elle enfila une robe blanche, simple, mais très élégante ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures à talon. Elle se coiffa d'un chignon et se maquilla légèrement. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle descendit à la cuisine où sa mère faisait les cent pas. 

- Ah ! Lily ! Enfin tu es là ! Dépêches-toi ou nous allons être en retard !

- M'man, je n'assiste pas au mariage à la mairie. J'irai à l'église et la cérémonie ne débute qu'à 14h. Il n'est que 11h ! Calmes-toi, tu verras, tout ira bien.

Mme Evans lui sourit. Lily lui rendit son sourire et se mit à imaginer l'état de sa mère le jour où elle-même se marierait.

_Elle sera peut-être moins stressée…Elle aura déjà subit le mariage de Pétunia, elle aura un peu d'expérience… Et puis, je suis tout de même plus calme que Pétunia qui nous stresse depuis une semaine !_

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un bruit. Un hibou cognait à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle lui ouvrit et prit les deux lettres d'aspect officiel que l'animal lui apportait. Il s'agissait de la confirmation de son entrée à l'école de médicomagie ainsi que ses résultats aux ASPIC. Elle avait eu des optimal dans toutes les matières. Elle montra ses résultats à sa mère et monta ranger les deux papiers dans sa chambre avant de partir à la salle des fêtes avec son père. Ils finirent d'aménager la salle pour la soirée. A midi, Charles Evans laissa sa plus jeune fille faire les derniers préparatifs puisqu'il se rendait à la maire pour assister au mariage civil. Avec l'aide de la magie, Lily nettoya le sol et les vitres.

_Je me demande bien pourquoi je fais ça…Elle ne me supporte pas, je ne la supporte pas, mais je nettoie la salle qu'elle a louée pour son mariage sachant qu'elle ne me remerciera pas…Pff… Chuis vraiment trop gentille…_

A 14h, elle se tenait à côté de sa mère au premier rang, pendant que son père amenait Pétunia à son fiancé sous le « rythme » de la marche nuptiale. Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser à son propre mariage. Elle y avait déjà songé étant petite, et même lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. A chaque fois, elle avançait, vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche, au bras de son père qui l'emmenait à son futur mari. Des détails changeaient par-ci, par-là, comme les personnes présentes ou l'allure de la robe. La seule chose qui était toujours restée floue était le fiancé. Elle n'avait jamais essayé d'imaginer qu'elle tête il allait avoir. Là, il était très net : grand, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, des yeux noisettes derrière des lunettes et des cheveux en bataille bruns foncés, presque noirs. James. Lily secoua discrètement la tête en souriant.

_Comme si ça allait arriver un jour…_

La jeune fille s'éclipsa de la fête après avoir mangé un peu du plat principal. Elle se sentait de trop dans cette fête à laquelle Pétunia ne l'avait pas invitée. Si elle était venue, c'était uniquement parce que ses parents lui avaient demandé de venir. Elle transplana dans son salon et monta dans sa chambre. Une chouette brune l'attendait devant la fenêtre. L'animal apportait une lettre et une rose de couleur orange.

_Coucou Lilou !_

_Pour commencer, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'accompagner à ce mariage. Ça m'aurait bien plu de voir à quoi ressemble un mariage moldu ! Je t'aurais bien envoyé Sirius ou Ron pour te tenir compagnie, mais je me suis dit que Sirius à un mariage moldu aurait donné un véritable carnage. Et quand j'ai proposé à Ron d'y aller à ma place, il m'a regardé comme si j'étais dingue avant de me dire quelque chose comme « si je vais à cette cérémonie, je jure devant Dieu que je ferais tout pour empêcher ce mariage ». J'ai donc laissé tomber…_

_Sinon, chez nous tout va bien. Sirius s'est trouvé une nouvelle copine. Elle n'est pas très futée et personnellement, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup…De toute façon, si on excepte Jenny, on peut pas dire que les choix de mon meilleur ami du point de vue des filles aient été excellents._

_Pour en venir aux cours, on a reçu nos résultats. Hermione n'a eu que des Optimal (toi aussi je suppose), Sirius et moi avons eu 8 Optimal, 1 Effort Exceptionnel et 1 Piètre (divination, donc ça ne compte pas !) et Ron a eu 2 Optimal, 7 Effort Exceptionnel et 1 Piètre (comme nous, divination)_

_Maintenant, je vais te parler vacances. On va sûrement partir à Tahiti tous les quatre. Nous t'aurions bien emmenée, mais Jo nous a dit que tu allais chez Jenny. C'est dommage, j'aurais voulu te voir…Tu me manques beaucoup. Tu embrasseras Jenny de la part de tous les habitants du manoir Potter._

_J'espère que tu vas bien et qu'on se reverra bientôt !_

_Je t'aime,_

_James._

_PS : C'est officiel, Ron, Sirius et moi rentrons à l'école de formation des aurors ! Quant à Hermione, elle a décidé d'ouvrir une librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse._

Lily sourit à la lecture de la lettre. Elle la replia et la rangea dans une boite avec les cinq autres lettres qu'il lui avait envoyées depuis le début des vacances. Elle prit ensuite la rose et la déposa dans un vase où il y en avait déjà cinq autres. Elles étaient toutes de couleurs différentes : blanche, jaune, rouge, rose pâle, violette et orange. La jeune fille soupçonnait James d'avoir magiquement modifié la couleur des deux dernières. Après avoir observé le vase un moment, elle se changea et se mit au lit.

oOoOoOo

On était le 31 juillet. Hermione se réveilla à 8h de très bonne humeur. Elle s'habilla rapidement et courut dans la chambre de Harry qui jouxtait la sienne.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! hurla-t-elle en entrant.

Elle se jeta ensuite sur le lit de Harry.

- Allez, réveilles-toi ! J'ai décidé de t'emmener dans un endroit sympa !

- C'est bon, chuis debout, répondit Harry entre deux bâillements et en se roulant en boule dans ses draps.

- Tu ne te lèves pas ! Allez gros flemmard ! s'exclama Hermione en le secouant.

Le jeune homme grommela et se redressa. Hermione lui embrassa la joue et ressortit aussi vite que l'éclair après lui avoir dit d'emmener son maillot de bain. Harry s'habilla et descendit rejoindre la jeune fille qui l'attendait dans le hall. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur blanc, d'une jupe bleue légère, de lunettes de soleil et de tongs.

- Où tu comptes m'emmener ?

Elle lui prit le bras et le fit transplaner sur une plage.

- Bienvenido en España Señor ! s'exclama la brune.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adorais ?

- C'est possible. Allez viens, on va se balader. J'ai laissé un mot à James et Sirius leur disant qu'on serait pas là de la journée.

Ils commencèrent par flâner en ville, puis ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant, se payèrent des glaces et passèrent l'après-midi à la plage. Grâce à Hermione, ils trouvèrent un bar sorcier pour passer la fin de soirée et s'installèrent sur la petite terrasse pour boire un peu avant de retourner au manoir Potter.

- T'as jamais songé à rester ici ? demanda soudainement Harry.

- Quoi ? En Espagne ?

- Nan, à cette époque.

Hermione eut l'air très étonnée.

- Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que j'y ai songé. Et je n'ai plus les idées très claires. J'en viens à me dire que je suis mieux ici. J'y ai ma famille.

- Désolée de dire ça Harry, mais ils seront morts dans quelques années…et tous tes amis sont à notre époque.

- Tu es là je te rappelle.

- Ouais, je suis dans la même galère que toi.

Harry sourit à cette remarque. Ils finirent leur verre, payèrent et quittèrent le bar. Ils décidèrent à la dernière minute d'aller voir un film au cinéma puis retournèrent chez James.

oOoOoOo

Ils partirent le lendemain à Tahiti. James avait réservé un portoloin. A minuit, ils étaient tous les quatre autour d'une boite de conserve qu'ils touchaient du bout du doigt. Dans leur autre main se trouvait leur valise. Ils se sentirent soudainement tiré par le nombril. Après quelques secondes, ils atterrirent très lourdement sur un sol mou. Sirius s'écrasa contre James qui poussa Hermione qui tomba sur Harry.

- BONJOUR TAHITI !! cria Sirius après qu'ils se soient tous relevés. A moi les cocotiers, les cocktails et les jolies filles !

- T'es pas censé être avec Emelyne ? demanda Hermione.

- Nan Juliette, corrigea Harry.

- C'est Caroline la dernière en liste, dit James.

- C'est Solenne la dernière. Et je l'ai larguée hier, répondit Sirius.

- Comment ça Solenne ? Et Caroline alors ? s'exclama James.

- Ça fait une semaine que c'est fini.

- T'aurais mieux fait de rester avec Jenny, maugréa James. C'était plus simple. En plus, je suis certain que tu l'aimes encore…

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait plus. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les quatre vers l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé. Ils posèrent leurs valises et se couchèrent, bien qu'il soit midi à Tahiti. Ils mirent le réveil à 16h et s'endormirent tous d'une masse.

Ils dormaient tous dans la même pièce qui était munie de quatre lits une place. Il y avait peu de décoration et trois portes. L'une donnait sur le couloir, une autre sur la salle de bain et la dernière sur les toilettes.

Quatre heures plus tard, ils avaient tous un peu récupéré et ils se dirigèrent vers la plage, qui se trouvait à 50 mètres de l'hôtel. Hermione sortit un livre et se mit à lire après s'être enduite de crème solaire. Les trois garçon foncèrent droit dans l'eau. Ils revinrent aux serviettes une heure plus tard.

- Au fait, je t'ai pas demandé, mais tu vas l'ouvrir où ta boutique ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

- J'ai acheté le futur local de Fred et Georges.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais. Je pense vendre des livres sorciers, mais aussi de la littérature moldue. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'on en voyait pas assez sur le marché. Il faut juste que je trouve les fonds pour acheter les bouquins, parce que j'ai dépensé tout ce que j'avais dans la boutique. Je pense faire du baby-sitting ou trouver un p'tit boulot.

- Si tu as besoin d'argent, il fallait le dire, intervint James. Je peux t'en passer.

- Merci, mais je ne peux pas…

- Et moi je te dis que je te le donne, coupa James. Y'a aucun problème. Si tu tiens à me rembourser, rembourses-moi, mais autrement c'est pas grave.

- Merci !

Elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue et se replongea dans son bouquin. Ils restèrent sur la plage jusque vers 20h et retournèrent à l'hôtel. Ils défirent leurs valises puis partirent faire un tour. Ils rentrèrent vers 23h et se couchèrent étant encore peu habitués au décalage horaire.

--- --- ---

Leur mois de vacances passa très rapidement. Leurs journées commençaient généralement vers 13h, heure à laquelle ils se levaient, continuaient par une après-midi à la plage ou une ballade sur l'île et se terminaient la plus part du temps par une fête qui finissait très tard. C'était soit des fêtes où il y avait beaucoup de monde, soit des « fêtes », ou plutôt soirée, qu'ils ne faisaient qu'entre eux.

Ils durent finalement se résoudre à quitter l'île et retourner au manoir. Ils firent une fête avant leur départ. Ils étaient tous les quatre plus ou moins éméchés et ne rêvaient que d'une chose : dormir. En effet, leur soirée avait pris fin vers 6h et leur portoloin partait de Tahiti à 8h précises. Dès qu'ils furent chez eux, ils montèrent et s'écroulèrent comme des masses dans leur lit respectif.

James fut réveillé six heures plus tard par le bruit de la sonnette. Il regarda l'heure.

_Putain, c'est pas vrai…2h du mat'…_

Il se leva en se tenant la tête dans les mains.

_Ouuuuuh…C'est la dernière fois que je bois autant…_

Il avala rapidement un cachet contre la gueule de bois et descendit le grand escalier menant au hall, dans lequel résonnaient les coups de sonnettes répétés.

_Par Merlin, c'est pas possible ! Il va arrêter de s'exciter comme ça sur la sonnette ce visiteur ! Il va réveiller toute la baraque s'il continue comme ça ! J'espère que ça en vaut la peine parce que sinon il risque de ne pas repartir_ _entier…_

Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris en voyant la personne qui se trouvait face à lui.

oOoOoOo

On était le 3 août. Lily, après avoir dit au revoir à ses parents, transplana chez Jennifer. Elle était très impatiente de la revoir.

- LILY !! hurla Jennifer en la voyant.

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras et Jennifer lui fit visiter l'appartement. Il y avait cinq pièces : deux chambres, une cuisine, une salle de bain et un salon. Certaines des pièces avaient été magiquement agrandies. Elles s'installèrent au salon et commencèrent à discuter.

- Alors Lily, quoi de neuf à Londres ?

- Rien de spécial. Je suis officiellement reçue à l'école de formation des médicomages et Jo a déjà commencé des études pour devenir cuistot.

- Et comment vont les autres ? Je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de leurs nouvelles…

- Ils ont l'air d'aller bien d'après la dernière lettre de James. Hermione a trouvé un local pour ouvrir sa librairie et lui, Sirius et Ron commenceront leurs études d'auror mi-septembre. En ce moment, ils sont tous les quatre à Tahiti.

- A Tahiti !!! Ils en ont de la chance !

- Ouais, t'as raison.

- Ils ne t'ont pas proposé de venir avec eux ?

- Si, mais comme je venais ici, j'ai refusé.

- T'aurais pas dû…murmura Jennifer.

- Quoi ?! Tu vas bien ? Ça va faire un mois que je t'ai pas vue ! Je ne pouvais pas louper ça !

- Je t'adore Lil' !

Elle discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit puis se couchèrent, heureuses de s'être retrouvée.

oOoOoOo

Elles passèrent les trois semaines suivantes ensemble. Jennifer habitait Paris. Elles firent énormément de shopping et visitèrent de nombreux musées et lieux que Lily avait toujours voulu voir.

Ce fut au cours de la deuxième semaine d'août qu'elles reçurent une carte postale, ou plutôt une photo de Harry, Hermione, James et Sirius. La photo les représentait tous les quatre sur une plage. Hermione était en vahiné. Elle portait une jupe faite avec des feuilles de palmier et des noix de coco en guise de soutien-gorge. Elle avait également deux bracelets de fleurs : un au poignet et un à la cheville ainsi qu'un collier de fleurs autour du cou. Elle avait dans les cheveux une grosse fleur blanche. Les garçons portaient le même style de « jupe » que Hermione et avaient tous les trois un collier de fleurs autour du cou. On remarquait qu'ils étaient tous les quatre très bronzés. Ils souriaient tout en faisant de grands signes de la main. Lily cru même voir le James de la photo lui envoyer un baiser.

Hermione avait laissé un mot au dos de la photo.

_Coucou vous deux !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi je pète la forme et je m'amuse comme une folle. Tahiti c'est génial ! J'ai essayé de me renseigner sur les us et coutumes des gens de cette île mais les garçons m'en ont empêché. Ils n'arrêtent pas de faire les idiots ! Pas plus tard qu'hier, ils ont fait le concours de celui qui récolte le plus de numéros de téléphone (après que Ron et moi ayons expliqué à James et Sirius ce que c'était). Je ne sais pas si le classement vous intéresse, mais je vous le donne quand même. A la première place, Sirius, avec 53 numéros, à la deuxième, Ron, avec 47 numéros et à la troisième, James, avec 46 numéros. Ne me demandez pas comment ils ont fait pour les obtenir, je préfère ne pas le savoir !_

_La photo a été prise avant-hier. On avait décidé de se déguiser et voilà le résultat._

_On pense à vous,_

_James, Sirius, Ron et Hermione._

_--- --- ---_

Puis, arriva le jour de la séparation.

- Salut Lily. Reviens me voir parce qu'on s'amuse toujours autant. Et puis, peut-être que cette fois Jo pourra venir…

- Je vais essayer, mais ce ne sera pas facile avec nos études respectives.

- En effet…Si tu veux, t'auras qu'à venir à Noël !

- Je vais voir…Mais pourquoi pas ?

Elles s'enlacèrent puis Lily transplana avec sa valise nettement plus chargée qu'à son arrivée, dû aux nombreux achats qu'elle avait fait. Elle arriva directement dans sa chambre. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une photo sur laquelle on les voyait James et elle. Elle décida alors de lui écrire.

_Coucou beau brun,_

_Je vous remercie pour la carte de Tahiti. Ça nous a fait plaisir à Jenny et moi de voir que vous aviez pensé à nous. J'espère que vos vacances se passent toujours aussi bien et que vous recevrez cette lettre avant votre départ._

_Je commence mes études à la même période que vous. On devrait se revoir d'ici là ! Tu me manques beaucoup._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Lilou._

Elle donna la lettre à son hibou, descendit signaler à ses parents qu'elle était rentrée avant de remonter se coucher.

oOoOoOo

C'était le 28 août et il était 11h. Lily venait de se réveiller. Elle se doucha, s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la cuisine où se trouvait sa sœur et Vernon. Ils écoutaient la radio tout en s'embrassant.

- Pétunia, tu ne pourrais pas aller faire ça autre part ?

- Je suis ici chez moi. Tu n'as donc pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non.

Ne trouvant rien à redire, Lily se servit à manger tout en essayant de faire abstraction de Pétunia et de son mari. Elle était à la cuisine depuis un quart d'heure lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Lily alla ouvrir et se trouva face à un policier.

- Vous êtes Pétunia Evans ?

- Non, je suis sa sœur.

- J'ai à vous parler à toutes les deux.

- Entrez. Installez-vous au salon, c'est tout droit. Je vais chercher ma sœur » annonça Lily en laissant passer l'homme.

Elle retourna ensuite à la cuisine.

- Pétunia, y'a un policier qui veut nous parler. Il attend au salon.

Les deux sœurs, suivies de Vernon se rendirent au salon. Le visiteur se tenait debout près de la cheminée.

- Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Pétunia Dursley, et voici mon mari, Vernon. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

- Rien, j'en ai bien peur. Si je suis là, c'est pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Vos… Vos parents ont été tués dans un accident. Leur voiture a été percutée par un camion…

Pétunia s'assit sur le canapé, les yeux grands ouverts. Vernon s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est impossible, articula-t-elle difficilement. Vous vous trompez !

- Malheureusement non. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances. Maintenant, si vous n'avez pas de questions, je vais vous laisser.

- Au revoir Monsieur…

Le policier sortit, laissant Pétunia, Lily et Vernon toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle. La rouquine était debout et commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pétunia se leva soudainement.

- TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! hurla-t-elle à Lily. SANS TOI, ILS SERAIENT ENCORE EN VIE ! S'ILS SONT SORTIS C'ETAIT POUR T'ACHETER UN TRUC POUR FÊTER TON ENTREE DANS TON ECOLE ! TU N'ES QU'UN MONSTRE ! SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! SORS DE MA VIE ! IMMEDIATEMMENT !

Les paroles de Pétunia firent craquer Lily. Elle s'effondra dans un fauteuil, les larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage pendant que Pétunia montait dans la chambre de sa sœur pour la vider. Elle jeta toutes les affaires dans les escaliers et redescendit.

- TU M'AS MAL COMPRISE ? VA T'EN ET NE REVIENS JAMAIS !

Lily se leva, pris sa baguette qui traînait par terre et à l'aide d'un sort rangea toutes ses affaires dans deux grosses valises. Elle les rapetissa et les glissa dans sa poche avant de sortir de la maison en continuant de pleurer. Sa sœur claqua la porte derrière elle.

Lily marcha un moment et s'installa sur un banc dans une rue déserte. Il était 3h de l'après-midi. Elle pleura longtemps sur ce banc. Elle était seule, ses parents étaient morts, sa sœur venait de la renier et elle n'avait nul part où aller. Elle avait la tête dans ses mains, et lorsqu'elle la releva, il faisait nuit depuis un moment.

_Où puis-je aller ? Pas chez Jenny, elle habite en France. Jo ? Elle n'est pas là…_

Soudainement, elle réalisa.

_James devait rentrer aujourd'hui !_

Elle sauta du banc où elle était assise et transplana dans le quartier du Maraudeur. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour retrouver la maison. Lorsqu'elle la vit, elle s'y rendit en courant. Quand elle arriva sur le palier de la porte, quelques larmes se remirent à couler. Elle sonna une première fois.

Pas de réponse.

Elle sonna une deuxième fois.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Allez, James, je t'en prie, réponds-moi, murmura-t-elle, ses larmes redoublant. J'ai besoin de toi, réponds-moi.

Elle n'arrêta pas d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq minutes que la porte s'ouvrit. Elle vit le visage étonné de James en la voyant.

- Lily ?!

Il portait un caleçon et un T-shirt et avait l'air très fatigué. En le voyant, elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras en continuant de pleurer. Il la serra à son tour, plus étonné que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Parents…morts…accident de voiture…ma sœur…plus me voir…toute seule…sais pas où dormir, parvint à articuler Lily.

- J'ai pas tout saisi. Allez rentre, je vais te préparer un truc.

Il l'amena au salon et se rendit à la cuisine d'où il revint avec un verre de bière-au-beurre. Lily s'était assise dans le canapé et essayait de se calmer. Le brun lui donna le verre qu'elle but lentement.

- Maintenant, reprit James, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques calmement ce qui s'est passé.

- On a appris ce matin que mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Ma sœur m'a tout mis sur le dos et m'a mise à la porte. Je sais pas où loger, je suis seule…

- T'es pas seule. Et pour le logement c'est pas un problème, t'as qu'à rester ici.

Lily resta muette face à cette proposition.

_Je rêve… Il vient de me proposer de vivre avec lui !_

Cette demande mit du baume au cœur de Lily. Elle fit un maigre sourire à James et se blottit contre lui. Ses larmes avaient nettement diminué, mais continuaient de couler.

- Ça va aller…, dit-il en la berçant.

La jeune fille s'arrêta complètement de pleurer dix minutes plus tard. James lui tendit un mouchoir avant de se lever.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondue. Tu restes ou pas ?

- Si ça ne dérange personne, je veux bien.

- Si y'en a un que ça dérange, je lui fais la tête au carré.

La remarque fit sourire Lily, son premier vrai sourire depuis le matin. Ils montèrent à l'étage main dans la main.

- Je te laisse ma chambre.

- Et toi, tu vas dormir où ?

- Sur le canapé du salon.

- Me laisse pas toute seule…, supplia Lily.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, puis Lily sortit les deux valises auxquelles elle rendit leur taille habituelle. Elle chercha une chemise de nuit et se changea. James s'était déjà remis au lit. Il avait ôté ses lunettes et avait les yeux fermés. Lily se mit à côté de lui en pensant qu'il s'était déjà rendormi. Après tout, il était 3h du matin. Mais elle avait tord. A peine couchée, que le jeune homme l'avait entouré d'un de ses bras. Lily se pelotonna contre lui et s'endormit.


	26. Fin des vacances et rentrée

James se réveilla à 10h. Il sentit Lily bouger contre lui et sourit. Il mit ses lunettes, déposa un bisou sur la joue de Lily qui dormait toujours et descendit. En arrivant devant la porte de la cuisine, une délicieuse odeur lui parvint. Il entra et vit Harry et Hermione entrain de faire des crêpes.

- Bonjour vous deux. Ça va.

- Un peu mal à la tête, répondit Harry. Mais sinon ouais, ça va. Et toi ?

- Bien. Sirius est debout ? Il faut que je vous parle d'un truc.

- Quoi comme truc ? demanda Hermione.

- Vous verrez. Bon, j'ai faim, alors si vous pouviez me donner quelques crêpes ce serait bien !

- Tsss…Espèce de goinfre…T'es pire que Sirius ! déclara Hermione en déposant une assiette de crêpe sur la table.

- Hermione, commença James très sérieusement, depuis que tu nous connais, tu devrais savoir que c'est impossible de faire pire que Sirius !

Lui et Hermione rigolèrent, puis ils commencèrent à manger.

- Elles sont excellentes, je vous félicite !

Mais ni Harry ni Hermione ne répondit. James vit que leur regard fixait un point dans son dos. Il se retourna. Lily se trouvait sur le seuil de la cuisine. Elle avait les yeux rougis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré à son réveil.

- C'est de ça que je voulais parler. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si Lily habite avec nous ?

- Pas du tout ! répondit Harry, heureux du fait qu'il allait vivre un petit moment en compagnie de ses parents.

- Aucun problème, répondit Hermione.

Lily eut un maigre sourire. James s'avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller, tu verras… murmura le brun.

Il la fit asseoir et lui donna des crêpes sous le regard de Harry et Hermione. Sirius arriva peu de temps après.

- Lily ? T'es arrivée quand ?

- Vers 2h du matin, répondit-elle tristement. Mes…mes parents sont…sont morts et…et ma sœur m'a virée de la maison.

Hermione sentit Harry se tendre à côté d'elle. Elle lui posa discrètement sa main sur le bras pour le calmer.

- On est désolé Lily, dit Hermione.

- Merci, répondit tristement la rousse en plongeant son regard dans la tasse qui se trouvait devant elle.

- Elle va habiter avec nous, annonça James à Sirius.

- Moi je veux bien, mais je te rappelle qu'il n'y a que quatre chambres.

- Et alors ?

Contente d'avoir été acceptée, Lily mangea un peu ce qu'on lui avait servit et remonta dans la chambre de James (qui était maintenant aussi la sienne), se recoucha et se rendormit.

James passa quarante minutes plus tard pour s'habiller. En la voyant, il eut un pincement au cœur. Elle était pâle et on voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Il remonta le drap sur elle et ressortit après s'être changé.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Hermione lorsqu'il entra au salon.

- Elle dort, mais je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien. Elle a perdu ses parents et s'est fait virer de chez elle simultanément.

Ils allèrent rejoindre Harry et Sirius qui s'étaient lancés dans une bataille d'eau dans le jardin. Ils étaient complètement trempés mais continuaient à s'envoyer des jets d'eau à l'aide de leur baguette. Hermione sourit en voyant la scène. Lorsque Sirius les remarqua, il se transforma en chien et s'avança vers eux en trottinant. Il les regarda, la queue bougeant dans tous les sens avant de se secouer.

- SIRIUS BLACK !! Tu as intérêt à courir très vite ! cria James avant de se transformer à son tour.

Puis, il se mit à courir après le chien. Cela dura près de trente minutes. James était plus rapide, mais Sirius était plus petit et trouvait le moyen de se faufiler en dessous de son ami.

- De vrais gosses, marmonna Hermione.

- J'aimerais avoir leur insouciance, répondit Harry en s'avançant vers elle. Ils ne pensent pas à demain et vivent au jour le jour. Ils ne se demandent pas quand Voldemort va retrouver leurs traces ou qui dans leur entourage très proche peu mourir par leur faute. Moi je n'arrête pas de penser à se qui se passera lorsque Voldemort sera mort, à commencer par si je serai encore vivant…

- Tu survivras Harry.

Elle lui prit la main, réalisant que si quelque chose venait à lui arriver, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. En sentant la main de Hermione, Harry se sentit un peu mieux.

- Et si tout ça était vain ? Toute cette souffrance pour voir triompher Voldemort ?

- Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste. Tu t'es retrouvé quatre fois face à lui et quatre fois tu lui as échappé. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant. J'ai confiance en toi, et je suis sûre que tu anéantiras ce prétentieux qui se fait appeler Lord…

Lily descendit cinq minutes plus tard. Le fait de s'être rendormie lui avait permis de se sentir mieux. Elle s'était habillée d'une jupe rouge et d'un débardeur blanc. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le jardin, elle s'arrêta net face à l'étrange scène à laquelle elle assistait. Un cerf et un chien se couraient après sous l'œil amusé de Harry et Hermione qui se tenaient la main assis sur l'herbe. Elle s'avança pour rejoindre les deux ex-Gryffondor mais se fit sauter dessus par Sirius qui l'avait vue arriver. Il lui lécha le visage vivement pendant que Lily essayait de repousser le chien noir en rigolant.

- Patmol ! Je te signale que c'est ma copine et non la tienne ! dit James qui avait repris sa forme humaine.

Le chien fit demi-tour et fonça droit sur le brun qui tomba à la renverse. Le chien s'assit alors sur lui.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? demanda Sirius, assit en tailleur sur son meilleur ami.

- Si, mais on ne sait jamais.

- Quoi ? Tu me déçois beaucoup Cornedrue, répliqua Sirius faussement vexé.

- Si tu voulais bien te lever, je pourrais me lever à mon tour ! dit James qui était quelque peu écrasé par Sirius.

James, voyant que son ami n'était pas décidé à bouger, se transforma et se leva vivement, faisant tomber Sirius. Puis, il reprit sa forme normale.

- Tu triches ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Je fais comme toi Patmol !

Il sourit et se dirigea vers Lily, Harry et Hermione. Il s'assit à côté de sa petite amie qui s'appuya contre lui. Sirius les rejoignit peu après.

oOoOoOo

L'enterrement des Evans eut lieu le 1er septembre. James, Sirius, Harry et Hermione accompagnèrent Lily. Cette dernière pleura beaucoup pendant la cérémonie. Il y avait peu de monde. Seul la famille et les amis proches avaient été invités. A la fin de la cérémonie, Pétunia s'avança vers eux.

- Je vends la maison et te rappelle que je ne veux plus te voir toi ou l'un des tiens. Si tu veux me parler, grand bien te fasse, mais moi c'est hors de question. Vernon et moi allons déménager à Little Whinging. Adieu.

Elle partit, laissant derrière elle une Lily complètement démolie. Elle s'accrochait fermement à la main de James. C'était son dernier point de repère. Ils rentrèrent en transplanant. Lily s'enferma le reste de la journée dans sa chambre. Les quatre autres s'inquiétaient mais n'allèrent pas la déranger, sachant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Les jours suivants furent difficiles. Lily parlait peu et évitait d'avoir de la compagnie. A la fin de la semaine, elle commençait néanmoins à retrouver sa joie de vivre face à la bonne humeur des quatre autres.

oOoOoOo

Hermione ouvrit officiellement sa boutique le 9 septembre. Elle avait placardé des affiches avec Harry sur une partie du chemin de Traverse et avait passé une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour signaler l'ouverture de sa boutique. Harry et les autres vinrent y faire un tour.

- Coucou ! dit Harry en entrant. On passait par-là alors on s'est dit qu'on allait venir te dire bonjour.

- C'est gentil ! répondit Hermione en leur souriant. Si vous voulez voir ce que je vends, vous pouvez fouiller.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui avait l'air complètement perdu et lui proposa son aide. Pendant ce temps, Lily regardait avec intérêt les livres disposés sur les étagères en compagnie de Harry.

- "Roméo et Juliette" ! Mais c'est moldu comme livre !

- Ouais, répondit Harry. Elle a dit qu'elle vendait les deux sortes de livres pour initier les sorciers à la littérature moldue et aussi pour que les sorciers venant de familles non-sorcières puissent continuer à se procurer des livres moldus.

- C'est génial comme idée !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ils se baladèrent encore un peu dans les rayons, puis Lily finit par prendre deux gros volumes.

- Je te les offre, dit Hermione en la voyant à la caisse.

- Hors de question ! Je tiens à te les payer.

Elle lui donna la somme qu'elle lui devait et chercha James, Harry et Sirius qui avaient disparu. Elle trouva les deux premiers assis par terre plongés dans des livres de Quidditch et le dernier entrain de discuter avec une jolie brune.

- Les garçons, il faut y aller ! On a encore des trucs à acheter.

Ils ressortirent après que Sirius ait fixé un rendez-vous à la brune. Ils achetèrent le matériel dont ils avaient besoin pour les cours et rentrèrent chez eux.

--- --- ---

Hermione ne rentra qu'à 20h, plutôt contente de sa journée. Elle trouva Harry et Sirius entrain de jouer aux échecs, James somnolant sur le canapé et Lily la tête sur les jambes de ce dernier entrain de lire l'un des livres qu'elle venait d'acheter.

- Alors Boucle d'or, est-ce que ta journée a été productive ? questionna Sirius.

- Ouais. Je suis contente de moi. Si je continue à avoir autant de clients, je pourrais engager quelqu'un et rembourser au plus vite James.

- T'es pas obligée tu sais, dit James qui était sortit de sa somnolence en entendant son prénom.

- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas avoir de dette !

Harry, qui venait de gagner la partie d'échec se leva.

- J'ai faim, je vais faire un truc à manger.

- Tu comptes sans moi, annonça Sirius. J'ai un rendez-vous. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille. A demain !

Il transplana pendant que Harry se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il prépara rapidement des pâtes et de la viande, puis, ils mangèrent tous les quatre à la salle à manger. Lorsque le repas fut fini, ils allèrent au salon.

- James, Ron et moi on a bien réfléchit, et on a décidé de se trouver un appartement, annonça Hermione. Etant donné que je gagne un peu d'argent et que lui devrait en gagner aussi dans quelques temps, on va éviter de déranger.

- Mais vous ne dérangez pas ! s'exclama James. Et puis, c'est assez grand ici !

- On sait, mais on trouve que c'est mieux ainsi, répondit Harry. Et puis, maintenant que Lily est là, on trouve qu'on est de trop.

- C'est à cause de moi que vous partez ?

- Non ! s'insurgea Harry. De toute façon notre décision est prise, vous ne nous ferez pas changer d'avis.

- Ça va être calme ici. Sirius a lui aussi décidé de se trouver un appart'.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Lily.

- Ouais, il dit qu'il dérange beaucoup… Ce qui est totalement faux. Mais bon, il est trop buté pour changer d'avis.

Ils discutèrent jusque vers 23h, puis Harry et Hermione montèrent se coucher. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Lily se calla contre James.

- S'ils partent, je vends le manoir, déclara James. Il est beaucoup trop grand pour deux.

- Deux ?

- Ben ouais, deux. Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu m'abandonnes ! dit James avec un air faussement choqué.

- Non, mais je me suis dit que…

- Que quoi ? coupa James. Que je voulais rester seul et te laisser dehors ? Jamais de la vie ! Mais de toute façon, cette maison me rappelle trop de souvenirs…

- C'est vrai que c'est grand. Mais c'est la maison où tu as grandi, où…

- Il faut du changement dans la vie. En plus, ça me permettra de finir de ranger les affaires de mes parents. J'ai pas osé toucher à leur chambre et à leurs bureaux…

- Tu as fait ton deuil James. Tu pourras le faire. Ensuite, on se trouvera une petite maison, rien que nous deux…

Elle l'embrassa tout en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. Malheureusement pour eux, ils durent s'arrêter trente minutes plus tard lorsque Sirius, qui venait de rentrer, alluma la lumière du salon. En les voyant, il se stoppa net et eut un sourire.

- Je crois que je dérange, dit-il avec un air amusé.

Lily soupira. Elle embrassa rapidement son petit ami et se leva.

- L'avantage d'être à deux dans une maison, c'est qu'on est sûr de ne pas être dérangé, que ce soit par un Yann Mattews, un Sirius ou même une McGonagall, glissa Lily à l'oreille de James avant de monter.

- Désolé vieux, dit Sirius une fois Lily sortit. Mais pour ma défense, je dirai que vous auriez pu aller dans une chambre qui est un endroit plus adapté pour ce genre d'activité !

Il reçut pour toute réponse de la part de son meilleur ami un regard noir qui le fit sourire encore plus.

- Sérieusement, je suis désolé. Avant de monter, je te signale que j'emménage dans mon appart' vers la mi-octobre. J'ai déjà repéré l'endroit. C'est tout près de l'école d'auror.

- C'est cool Patmol. Tu sais quoi, je vais vendre le manoir.

- Tu vas quoi ?

- Je vais vendre le manoir. Ron et Hermione partent eux aussi et c'est beaucoup trop grand pour deux personnes. Dès qu'ils ont trouvé un appat', je pars avec Lily…

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, James se leva.

- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Patmol.

- 'Nuit.

James monta dans sa chambre et remarqua qu'elle était déserte. En écoutant attentivement, il entendit du bruit provenant d'une des salles de bain. Il se changea, puis son regard tomba sur la valise de Lily. Elle était grande ouverte. Il vit dépasser un bout de tissu bleu. Il s'agissait de la nuisette qu'elle portait lorsqu'il était venu la chercher pendant les vacances de Pâques. Il la déposa sur le lit à la place de celle qu'avait choisit la jeune fille et se rendit ensuite à la salle de bain qu'occupait Lily. Cette dernière reposait sa brosse à dents lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Elle sortit, laissant James finir de se préparer. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il retourna dans la chambre et trouva Lily entrain de regarder le lit avec un air amusé.

- James…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui a changé ma chemise de nuit ? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- Non, pas que je sache, répondit le bun avec un air innocent sur le visage.

- Tu es sûr ? Regarde-là bien, répliqua Lily en tenant la nuisette par les bretelles.

- Oh ! Tu parles de celle-là ! s'exclama James feignant l'ignorance. Dans ce cas-là, la réponse est oui.

Lily sourit. James, qui était resté sur le pas de la porte, entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança vers Lily et lui planta un bisou sur la joue.

- Et tu voudrais que je la porte ? demanda Lily, légèrement aguicheuse.

- Euh…ouais !

La rouquine embrassa James qui se trouvait à dix centimètres d'elle. Le baiser laissé en suspens reprit de plus bel.

- Finalement, je suis pas sûr que t'en ais besoin, dit James entre deux « bisous »

- Moi non plus.

Ils ne s'endormirent que bien plus tard dans la nuit…

oOoOoOo

Le 15 septembre arriva rapidement. Il s'agissait du jour de rentrée aux écoles de médicomagie et d'auror. Lily se leva à 6h45 pour être sûre d'arriver à l'heure. Elle sortit de son lit, l'estomac légèrement noué, prépara ses affaires, s'habilla et sortit sans faire de bruit. Elle se dirigea ensuite à la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Hermione.

- Salut Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

- Je me lève tous les jours à cette heure.

- C'est vrai ? T'as du courage ! Parce que à Poudlard je me levais tôt mais je dormais deux fois plus pendant les vacances.

- Je pourrais dormir plus longtemps, mais il n'y a rien qui ne me retient au lit contrairement à d'autre…

- Le fait d'avoir un mec dans son lit ne fait pas dormir ! répliqua Lily dont les joues avaient rosi.

- Peut-être, mais en te voyant, je me dis que ça aide à y rester.

Lily rougit vivement et se servit à manger. James descendit en même temps que Harry, c'est-à-dire vers 7H15. Sirius se leva dix minutes plus tard. A 7H50, tout le monde était près. Hermione qui n'ouvrait qu'à 9h les regarda partir. Harry l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir rejoindre James et Sirius qui l'avaient devancé. Hermione rougit légèrement à ce geste, mais le jeune Potter ne le vit pas.

Les trois garçons avaient transplané dans un grand hall d'où partaient de nombreux escaliers.

_Je rêve ! Il est encore plus grand que celui du Ministère !_ pensa Harry qui n'en revenait pas.

Ils se renseignèrent pour trouver leur salle. Lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent, ils s'assirent au premier rang étant donné que c'était les seules places qui restaient. Sirius se trouvait entre Harry et James. Cinq minutes après leur arrivée, un vieil homme entra.

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs. Je suis Philippe Ambrosio, le directeur de cette école et ex-auror. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous avez décidé de combattre les mages noirs. Vos dossiers ont tous été regardés de très près, aussi, je ne tolèrerai aucun débordement ! La tâche sera longue avant de pouvoir vous dire auror confirmé. Etant donné le climat qui règne actuellement au-dehors, vous aurez une formation accélérée. Nous avons plus que jamais besoin de défenseurs de l'ordre. Aussi, j'espère que vous serez à la hauteur. Le programme est très chargé et vous devrez l'apprendre en beaucoup moins de temps que vos prédécesseurs. Vous étudierez la théorie jusqu'en décembre, puis vous passerez la pratique. Vous serez placés par petits groupes avec un auror qui sera là pour vous former. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec mon collègue qui a accepté de vous donner votre premier cours malgré son emploi du temps très chargé. Je vous présente M. Franck Londubat.

En entendant le nom, Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles et eut un pincement au cœur. Il eut une pensée pour Neville et au fait que cet homme, pour l'instant comblé par la vie, allait dans quelques années devenir fou après avoir été torturé.

Les trois garçons furent contents du cours. Il avait été très instructif, et ils étaient tous les trois pressés de commencer leur formation.

--- --- ---

Lily transplana à l'école de médicomagie. Elle se rendit dans la salle où avait lieu son cours et attendit. Le professeur arriva quinze minutes plus tard. Il s'appelait M. Royer. Il présenta rapidement aux élèves ce qu'ils allaient étudier pendant l'année. Lily apprit ainsi qu'ils étaient formés un an avant de pouvoir exercer. Pendant leur deuxième année, ils alternaient cours théoriques et cours pratiques sur des personnes réellement blessées. Il y avait un concours en mai qui permettait de savoir qui allait pouvoir passer en deuxième année. C'était un concours très sélectif que certains devaient passer trois fois avant de l'avoir. Puis, le cours débuta. Le professeur plaça les élèves en binômes qui ne changeraient pas de l'année. Lily se retrouva avec un certain Thomas Smith qui engagea directement la conversation pendant que le prof finissait de placer les élèves par deux.

- Salut, je m'appelle Thomas Smith.

- Lily Evans.

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Lily détailla son co-équipier. Il était de taille moyenne, avaient les yeux bleus nuit et les cheveux châtains clairs, courts et tellement ordonnés qu'elle se demandait comment c'était possible.

- Tu es nouvelle ?

- Oui et toi ?

- C'est ma deuxième année.

- Tu as 19 ans alors.

- 20. J'ai pris une année sabbatique après Poudlard.

- Tu étais à Poudlard ! s'exclama Lily. Moi aussi ! Tu étais dans quelle maison ?

- Serdaigle. Et toi ?

- Gryffondor.

- Tu étais pas la Préfète par hasard ?

- Si… Dis-moi, c'est compliqué comme étude ?

- Compliqué, pas tellement. Ce sont surtout les évaluations qui sont corsés. Ça se comprend, ils ne veulent que l'élite.

Le cours débuta. A midi, Thomas emmena Lily dans un petit restaurant qu'il connaissait. Il lui présenta par la même occasion Anne-Gaëlle, une fille de leur classe qui avait 19 ans. Elle était grande et fine et avait des cheveux blonds et bouclés. Ces yeux avaient une couleur vert-bleu. Lily s'entendit très bien avec elle.

La fin de la journée se passa bien pour Lily. Elle était contente d'avoir fait de nouvelles connaissances. Elle rentra vers 6h 30. Les trois garçons étaient rentrés 45 minutes avant elle.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée Lilou ? demanda James.

- Bien. J'ai rencontré deux nouvelles personnes : Thomas et Anne-Gaëlle qui sont tous les deux dans ma classe. Ils sont vachement sympas ! Et vous ? Comment s'est passée votre journée ?

- Bonne journée. On a apprit qu'on va passer nos journées à faire de la théorie jusqu'en décembre puis on passera à la pratique. C'est là que ça deviendra intéressant ! Mais le truc chiant, c'est qu'ils sont en manque d'aurors aussi on doit faire le programme en très peu de temps. C'est du bourrage de crâne ce truc. Même McGo n'a jamais fait des cours pareils !

- Tu ne feras pas de bêtises lorsque la théorie sera finie ! Hein ?

- Je vais essayer…

Il l'embrassa, puis ils allèrent à la cuisine. Hermione rentra vers 19h. Elle fut étonnée d'apprendre que c'était le père de Neville qui leur avait donné leur premier cours.

- Au fait Hermione, dit Harry. Je crois que j'ai trouvé un appart' qui pourrait convenir. Il y a deux chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine et un salon. En plus, c'est pas trop cher.

- Cool ! On va pouvoir laisser tes parents tranquilles. Ils doivent en avoir besoin. Ils ne sont jamais tranquilles. T'imagines ? Ils doivent constamment attendre que l'on parte pour se retrouver seuls. Je trouve ça embêtant.

- Tu sais Hermione, je ne m'intéresse pas à mort à leur vie disons… très privée. En général, ce sont le genre de sujet auquel tu évites de penser.

- Je te comprends, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.


	27. Présentations

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le début des études. Ils étaient tous surchargés de boulot, que ce soit Lily ou les trois garçons. Résultat, ils étaient tous très fatigués. James et Lily ne se voyaient presque plus et pourtant ils habitaient la même maison. Plus d'une fois, Hermione dût aider Harry, James ou Sirius à réviser tellement leurs cours étaient condensés. Le fait de devoir apprendre en trois mois ce que l'on apprenait en neuf avant la montée en puissance de Voldemort n'aidait en rien les garçons qui étaient plus qu'épuisés. En plus de ça, Harry se remit à penser à la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Rogue et Malefoy quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que Hermione avait pu entendre de si important et cela le travaillait. 

_Elle a entendu un truc important étant donné que Malefoy l'aurait tuée s'il avait été à la place de Rogue. Ça doit sûrement avoir un rapport avec Voldemort…Mais lequel ? Une réunion de Mangemort ? Peu probable… Un recrutement ? Possible… Mais qui a bien pu être recruté ? Toute cette histoire sent mauvais, j'aurais du creuser un peu plus !! Je vais éviter d'en reparler avec Hermione, déjà qu'elle ne s'en souvient plus, pas la peine d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie…_

Pendant ces deux semaines, ils eurent également des nouvelles de la part de Remus.

**_Coucou vous tous !_**

**_Pour commencer, j'aimerais remercier Hermione pour ce lot de potions qu'elle m'a préparé. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Ces potions m'aident beaucoup pour mes transformations. Il faut dire que sans vous les mecs je me sens un peu seul. Nos petites ballades me manquent. Vous devez vous dire que je suis malade pour sortir quelque chose comme ça. C'est sûr que venant de moi c'est un peu bizarre._**

**_Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien. Moi eh bien vous connaissez mon petit problème. Hormis ce léger détail, tout va bien. D'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle, j'ai parlé à Jo de mon petit problème de fourrure comme dirait James et il se trouve que je me suis fait engueuler pour ne pas lui avoir dit. Vous vous rendez compte ? Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Enfin, au moins elle l'a bien pris. Elle aurait simplement souhaité que je lui en parle avant. Et étant donné que je vous parle de Jo, je vous annonce qu'on va officiellement emménager ensemble ! Mes études et celles de Jo se passent super bien. En fait, de mon coté tout va bien !_**

**_Lily, j'ai appris pour tes parents. Tu dois en avoir marre qu'on te le dise, mais Jo et moi te présentons nos condoléances. On en profite également pour remercier James, Sirius, Hermione et Ron pour leur carte de Tahiti. La photo est géniale ! J'espère vous revoir bientôt !_**

**_Remus_**

C'était le 3 octobre. Lily était en cours à côté de Thomas lorsqu'elle pensa à un truc. Anne-Gaëlle se trouvait dernière eux.

- Ce serait cool si vous pouviez rencontrer mes amis, dit la rousse. Ils sont vachement sympas. Je vais essayer de m'arranger pour vous inviter à dîner. Que diriez-vous de demain soir ?

- Moi ça me va, répondit son voisin en souriant.

- Moi aussi, répondit à son tour Anne-Gaëlle. Depuis le temps que tu m'en parles !

- Eh ! ça ne fait que deux semaines !

- Et j'en entends parler au moins trois fois par jour ! répliqua la jeune fille.

- Moi j'en entends pas parler, intervint Thomas faussement vexé.

- Tu les rencontreras demain.

Ils se ré-intéressèrent au cours et sortirent de la salle à midi. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du bâtiment pour aller manger tout en discutant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? demanda Lily.

- Comment ça ? demandèrent Anne-Gaëlle et Thomas d'une même voix.

- Ben, quand vous vous parlez, vous avez une manière particulière de vous regarder et de répondre à l'autre.

- Pour tout dire, on est sortit ensemble deux mois l'an dernier, répondit Thomas. Comme ça n'a pas marché, on est resté ami.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire ! s'exclama l'ex-Gryffondor.

Ils étaient maintenant dehors et marchaient dans une allée bordée de petits arbres. Anne-Gaëlle et Thomas virent soudainement le visage de Lily s'illuminer d'un grand sourire avant qu'elle ne parte en courant. Plutôt étonnés de ce geste, ils la suivirent tant bien que mal.

Lily quant à elle venait de repérer une coupe de cheveux qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était James. Il était assis sur un banc et regardait les gens qui passaient. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver en courant, il se leva avec un sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard de Anne-Gaëlle et Thomas qui arrivaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Lily à James sans quitter ses bras.

- On a deux heures qui sautent. J'ai donc décidé de venir passer un peu de temps avec ma fleur préférée en espérant que tu ne sois pas occupée et que tu veuilles bien de moi.

- J'ai toujours un peu de temps pour toi.

Elle le ré-embrassa. Les deux amoureux entendirent alors un toussotement. En se tournant, Lily vit ses deux amis.

- Oh désolée, je ne savais pas que vous m'aviez suivie.

- Il fallait bien qu'on sache où tu partais comme ça ! répondit Thomas avec un sourire.

- Je vous présente James. Comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est mon petit ami. James, je te présente Anne-Gaëlle et Thomas. Ils sont tous les deux dans ma classe.

- Content de vous connaître, dit James en souriant.

- Nous aussi, répondit Anne-Gaëlle.

- Est-ce que ça vous gène si je ne mange pas avec vous ? questionna Lily.

- Pas du tout ! Vas-y, profite de ton homme. De toute façon on se voit cet après-midi, répondit la blonde.

James et Lily partirent main dans la main. Ils allèrent dans un petit restaurant et commandèrent à manger.

- Alors, t'en as pensé quoi ? demanda Lily une fois les plats arrivés.

- De quoi ?

- De Anne-Gaëlle et Thomas.

- Je ne les ai pas vus assez longtemps pour en dire quelque chose. Mais ils ont l'air sympa.

- Tant mieux que tu les aimes bien. Je les ai invités à venir manger demain soir. J'espère que vous n'avez rien prévu.

- Rien du tout !

Lily sourit et lui prit la main. Ils finirent de manger, réglèrent la note et ressortirent du restaurant. Ils se baladèrent un moment dans un parc non loin de l'école de médicomagie.

- Pourquoi Ron et Sirius ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Ron a décidé d'aller voir Hermione. Ils ont dû aller manger ensemble.

- Je me demande s'ils vont sortir ensemble. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils se tournent autour.

- Je sais pas. Mais j'ai remarqué que Ron a l'air assez préoccupé ces derniers temps.

- Moi aussi, mais je crois qu'il est préoccupé depuis qu'ils sont dans notre époque. Après tout ça ne doit pas être facile de venir du futur. Et sinon, pourquoi Sirius n'est pas là ?

- Il a dû trouver une fille avec qui manger.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était normal.

- Mais ça l'est devenu ! Depuis qu'il a quitté Jenny il ne tourne plus rond ! Il aligne les conquêtes. Avec Hermione et Ron on en a vu défiler : Aline, Pauline, Sarah, Michelle, Ophélie, Myriam et bien d'autres.

Ils finirent leur balade, puis James ramena Lily à son école et même jusqu'à sa salle.

- T'es vraiment obligé de me laisser ? demanda le brun avec un air triste.

- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on se verra ce soir à la maison.

Elle l'embrassa et entra dans la salle de classe où se trouvaient déjà ses deux amis. Pendant ce temps, James retourna à l'école des aurors.

- Alors Lily, ce déjeuner ?

- Il s'est bien passé.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensembles.

- Janvier.

- Woaw ! Ça commence à faire long ! s'exclama Anne-Gaëlle.

- En effet, ça commence à faire long. Ça fera exactement neuf mois le 11 octobre.

- T'en as de la chance. Moi je suis encore célibataire et je cherche un petit copain. Par hasard tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un ?

- Y'a bien deux mecs célibataires dans mon entourage direct, mais un est quasiment casé et l'autre fait dans les relations d'une nuit.

- Dommage, si jamais tu connais quelqu'un d'autre, sache que pour l'instant je suis libre !

- D'accord, j'ai compris, répondit Lily en rigolant.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain soir, Lily était installée à la cuisine lorsque Harry, James et Sirius arrivèrent en transplanant.

- Je vous rappelle que Thomas et Anne-Gaëlle viennent manger ce soir. Aussi c'est interdiction formelle de partir, dit-elle sans lever les yeux de ses devoirs.

- On le sait, répliqua Sirius. Tu as dû nous le répéter une dizaine de fois depuis hier.

- On ne sait jamais avec vous ! Quand doit rentrer Hermione ?

- Elle travaille jusqu'à 20 heures, répondit Harry. Elle a un boulot monstre. Je crois qu'elle va passer une annonce dans la Gazette pour embaucher quelqu'un.

Harry grignota quelques biscuits et Sirius essayait vainement de discuter avec James qui était entrain d'embrasser Lily.

- Il faut le dire si on dérange, déclara Sirius.

- D'accord, vous dérangez, répondit James.

Sirius regarda son ami avec un air faussement vexé pendant que Harry quittait la cuisine en riant. Il fut suivit quelques secondes plus tard par son parrain. Les deux amoureux reprirent leurs « activités ». La sonnette retentit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils entendirent Harry crier :

- Je vais ouvrir !

Harry se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Les deux personnes qui se trouvaient en face de lui le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air.

- Salut ! Vous devez être les deux amis de Lily. Entrez.

Harry se poussa pour les laisser rentrer. Anne-Gaëlle et Thomas s'avancèrent lentement dans le grand hall.

- Je m'appelle Ronald, dit Harry. Vous pouvez m'appeler Ron.

- Moi c'est Anne-Gaëlle et lui c'est Thomas, répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

Sirius arriva à ce moment-là.

- Qui c'est qui sonnait ?

Puis il remarqua les invités et plus particulièrement Anne-Gaëlle.

- Salut. Moi c'est Sirius, se présenta-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Anne-Gaëlle, répondit la jeune fille qui n'en revenait pas qu'un type aussi beau lui adresse la parole.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il à Thomas pour être poli.

- Thomas.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le salon.

- Lily n'est pas là ? questionna Anne-Gaëlle.

- Si, elle est à la cuisine avec James, répondit Harry. Je vais les chercher.

Sur ces mots, il se rendit dans la pièce adjacente. Lorsqu'il entra ses parents s'embrassaient toujours. Harry sourit en les voyant.

- Lily, je te signale que tes invités sont arrivés.

- On arrive, répondit la jeune femme rapidement.

- C'est le « on arrive » dans deux minutes ou le « on arrive » dans trois ans ? demanda Harry en souriant.

Les deux amoureux lui tirèrent la langue ce qui fit sourire Harry de plus bel. Il quitta la cuisine et retourna dans le salon.

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder, annonça-t-il en arrivant.

L'ex-Gryffondor s'assit à côté de Sirius qui regardait Anne-Gaëlle avec intérêt. James et Lily arrivèrent peu de temps après.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, dit Lily en souriant. A ce que je vois, les présentations ont été faites. Je vais tout de même les refaire. Vous connaissez déjà James, dit Lily à Thomas et Anne-Gaëlle, Sirius est son meilleur ami depuis leurs onze ans, Ron est arrivé cette année et ça a tout de suite collé entre nous.

- C'est ton frère ? demanda Thomas à James.

- Non. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on nous pose la question.

- Tu vis avec eux ? questionna Anne-Gaëlle.

- Ouais.

- Attends, tu vis seule avec trois mecs !

- Eh ! On n'est pas si terrible ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Je suis pas toute seule, répondit Lily en riant. Il y a encore Hermione avec moi. Pour l'instant elle travaille et puis dans peu de temps je vais déménager.

- Déménager où ? demanda Thomas.

- On ne sait pas encore. James et moi cherchons toujours.

- Vous allez habiter ensemble ?

- En effet.

- Et qu'en pense vos parents ? demanda Thomas. Vous avez à peine 18 ans et vous vous mettez ensembles.

A cette remarque, le visage de Lily s'assombrit.

- Nos parents sont décédés…, répondit James.

- Je suis désolée, répondit rapidement Anne-Gaëlle.

- Moi aussi !

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Lily. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Ils discutèrent un moment, puis Harry qui commençait à avoir faim se leva et commença à préparer quelque chose à manger. Après quelques minutes, il entendit un bruit provenant du hall. Il s'y rendit et vit que c'était Hermione. Elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue avant que Harry ne lui demande comment c'était passé sa journée.

- Très bien, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton joyeux. La boutique marche super bien !

- Tant mieux. Je suis content que tu réussisses. Les amis de Lily sont arrivés il y a une heure.

- T'es pas avec eux ?

- C'est à mon tour de faire le repas.

Hermione sourit.

- Je leur dis bonjour et ensuite je viens t'aider ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Suite à ces mots, elle déposa un nouveau bisou sur la joue de Harry avant de se rendre au salon. Harry resta stupéfait quelques secondes face au geste de son amie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé, bien qu'il ne s'en plaigne pas.

_Arrête d'y penser ! Il n'y aura rien entre Hermione et toi !_

Suite à cette pensée, il retourna à la cuisine. Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard après avoir été présentée aux deux invités. Ils se remirent donc au travail.

Pendant ce temps, les autres continuaient de discuter.

- Vous étiez à Poudlard ? demanda James.

- Moi oui, répondit Thomas. Anne non.

- C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard ! s'exclama Sirius avec son traditionnel sourire de charmeur.

- Tu y étais quand ? demanda James à Thomas.

- J'ai fini mes études à Poudlard il y a deux ans.

- Quelle maison ?

- Serdaigle.

James fronça les sourcils puis se mit à sourire.

- Je me souviens de toi ! Tu es le type qui a fait exploser les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde !

- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? demanda Thomas très étonné.

- Parce que j'ai mené ma petite enquête. Figures-toi que c'est moi que notre Préfète est venue engueuler, va savoir pourquoi, répondit James en jetant un regard amusé à Lily. Je me suis payé un savon de première alors que pour une fois, je n'avais rien fait.

- C'était toi ! articula Lily.

- Euh… Ouais. Ce jour-là j'étais vachement énervé et Mimi en a rajouté une couche. J'ai vu rouge et sans le faire exprès j'ai fait exploser les toilettes.

- Lily, commença James très sérieusement, je crois que tu me dois des excuses pour ce jour mémorable.

- En effet, mais on verra ça plus tard, si ça ne te gène pas, répondit Lily en se calant encore plus contre lui.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama soudainement Thomas.

- Trouvé quoi ? demanda Anne-Gaëlle.

- Qui ils sont ! Vous êtes deux des Maraudeurs !

- En effet, répondit Sirius plutôt fier de lui.

- J'adorais vos blagues ! Elles étaient géniales.

- Pas du goût de tout le monde, marmonna James avant que Lily lui donne un petit coup dans l'épaule.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment puis allèrent manger. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ils se racontèrent leurs vies, parlèrent de ce qu'ils comptaient faire plus tard… Sirius s'intéressait beaucoup à Anne-Gaëlle, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à cette dernière.

A la fin de la soirée, Sirius avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Anne-Gaëlle. Les deux invités partirent vers une heure du matin. Heureusement pour tout le monde, il n'y avait pas cours le lendemain.

- Comment vous les avez trouvés ? demanda Lily.

- Sympas, répondirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Trop canon ! dit Sirius qui ne parlait que de Anne-Gaëlle.

Ils montèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Lorsque James eut refermé la porte de la leur, Lily se tourna vers lui.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Hein ?

- Comment tu les as trouvés ?

- Sympas…

- James, quand tu fais cette tête, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? C'est Anne ?

- Non, elle est très gentille, c'est juste que…

- Ne me dis pas que c'est Thomas !

- …

- James !

- Quoi ? Je ne l'aime pas ! Je peux rien y faire !

- Si tu peux y faire quelque chose ! Il est très gentil, je t'assure. Tu pourrais faire un effort.

- Je ferais un effort lorsqu'il arrêtera de te regarder comme si t'étais sa propriété !

Lily n'en revenait pas. James était entrain de lui faire une crise de jalousie.

- Ma parole, tu es jaloux !

- Moi ? Pas du tout ! Je le sens pas ce type, c'est tout ! déclara James en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Ecoute, dit Lily en s'asseyant sur ses jambes, il ne m'arrivera rien et si jamais il me fait des avances, il sera remis à sa place. Mais il se trouve que pour l'instant il ne m'a rien fait, aussi j'estime que je peux le voir.

- Fais ce que tu veux Lilou, mais moi je n'approuve pas.

La jeune fille colla son front contre celui de James et soupira.

- J'en ai pris note et je jure à M. Potter de lui dire si je reçois des avances, déclara Lily avant de l'embrasser.

oOoOoOo

Le 10 octobre, James et Lily décidèrent de ranger l'étage des parents de James. Ils firent le tri entre les affaires à garder, celles à jeter et celles à rendre, comme de nombreux dossiers que le Ministère n'avait jamais récupéré. Ils rangèrent le tout dans des cartons et les descendirent dans le hall qui était rempli de cartons. Ces derniers étaient répartis en trois groupes, ceux à vendre, ceux à donner et ceux qu'ils allaient emmener.

Cela faisait une semaine que tous les habitants du Manoir Potter vidaient au fur et à mesure chaque pièce de la demeure. Dans le hall commençait donc à s'entasser cartons, meubles et bibelots qu'ils ne gardaient pas.

- Tu sais quoi James ? demanda Lily lorsque les cartons furent descendus.

- Non, mais j'espère bien que tu vas me le dire !

- J'ai envi de faire un gâteau.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai envi de faire un gâteau, répéta Lily en souriant.

Elle le prit par la main, l'emmena à la cuisine et lui prit sa baguette.

- J'ai oublié de préciser que je voulais le faire sans magie !

- QUOI ! Mais je sais pas faire autrement !

- Eh bien tu apprendras, il y a un début à tout…

Quand Harry et Hermione rentrèrent, ils entendirent des cris et des éclats de rire provenant de la cuisine. Etant intrigués, ils se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit pour se retrouver face à un James et une Lily couverts de farine qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire. En les voyant, Harry eut un sourire.

- Oh ! Vous êtes rentrés, s'écria Lily en remarquant leur présence. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

- Juste assez pour voir que vous avez l'air de vous amuser, répondit Hermione.

- Comment s'est passé votre soirée ? demanda James en essuyant ses lunettes qui étaient recouvertes de farine.

- Très bien, répondit Harry. On est allé dans un petit resto et ensuite on est allé au cinéma.

Harry et Hermione leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit puis montèrent se coucher. James et Lily reprirent alors où ils en étaient avant que n'éclate la bataille de farine. Après trente minutes de dure labeur pour James, ils mirent le gâteau au four.

- Ce n'était pas si compliqué ! dit Lily avec un sourire.

- On aurait pu finir bien avant si on avait utilisé la magie !

- Peut-être mais ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Il sera cuit dans 20 minutes. Je vais me débarbouiller en attendant.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et se changea complètement. Elle décida de mettre directement son pyjama et en profita également pour s'attacher les cheveux. Elle redescendit pieds nus rejoindre James qui s'était ôté la farine à l'aide d'un sort. Il était assis sur une chaise et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lily s'avança doucement, s'assit sur lui et après avoir posé sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, ferma les yeux. Elle faillit s'endormir, mais fut réveillée par la sonnerie du four. Elle sortit alors le gâteau et alla avec James au salon où ils commencèrent à s'embrasser après avoir éteint la lumière.

Ils furent de nouveau dérangés par Sirius qui rentrait accompagné de Anne-Gaëlle. Cette fois-ci, il n'alluma pas la lumière car en entrant, il avait cru entendre le rire de Lily.

- Vous êtes encore debout ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, mais si vous pouviez repasser plus tard, ce serait bien ! répondit son meilleur ami.

Sirius, ayant compris que Anne-Gaëlle et lui étaient de trop, monta à l'étage, toujours accompagné par la jeune femme.


	28. Déménagement et lettre

Le lendemain, Lily fut surprise de se réveiller sur le canapé du salon. James dormait encore à côté d'elle. Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle trouva Anne-Gaëlle. 

- Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit ici.

- D'accord, je te le dirai pas…

- J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à une relation sérieuse, dit Lily après avoir secoué la tête de gauche à droite.

- Nan, ne t'inquiètes pas. On en a discuté hier et cette situation nous convient à tous les deux… Du moins, pour l'instant…

Il y eut un silence, puis Anne-Gaëlle ajouta :

- Vous êtes trop mignons James et toi !

- Q'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Lily en se servant du café.

- Sans le faire exprès, je suis entrée au salon ce matin et je vous ai vus. Tu dormais comme une bien-heureuse ! C'était bien hier soir ?

- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il s'est rien passé !

- Mouais… Laisses-moi douter… De toute façon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Ce que tu fais avec ton copain ne regarde que toi.

- Heureuse de te l'entendre dire !

James entra à ce moment dans la cuisine en se grattant la tête, l'air très endormi. Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de Lily et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il remarqua alors la présence de Anne-Gaëlle.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais sûr de te croiser ce matin.

Cette remarque fit rire la jeune fille.

- Sinon, bonjour quand même ! déclara le brun en faisant ses tartines.

Ces derniers mots firent rire les deux jeunes femmes. Hermione entra alors soudainement dans la cuisine. Elle était entrain d'enfiler sa veste. Elle prit un morceau de gâteau, salua tout le monde d'un rapide « b'jour » et partit en transplanant, sa veste à moitié fermée, le morceau de gâteau dans sa main.

- Wow, elle avait l'air pressée, fit remarquer Anne-Gaëlle.

Harry entra alors à son tour.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione ?

- Elle vient de partir, répondit Lily.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de transplaner à son tour sous les regards étonnés de Anne-Gaëlle, Lily et James.

- Dis donc, c'est animé chez vous le matin ! s'exclama la blonde.

- Ça n'arrive pas souvent, assura Lily. Bon, je me douche et on pourra y aller.

- Vous partez ? questionna Anne-Gaëlle.

- Oui, on veut acheter de nouveaux meubles pour la maison qu'on a trouvé et on a décidé d'y aller aujourd'hui.

Suite à ces mots, Lily sortit de la pièce.

- Vous déménagez quand ?

- La semaine prochaine, répondit James. Tout comme Sirius, Ron et Hermione. Ça va faire drôle de quitter cette maison. Tu veux de nouveau du gâteau ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence, silence que James brisa quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps Thomas ?

- Depuis l'an dernier. Nous sommes sortis ensembles un petit moment avant de se séparer et de rester amis. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour rien.

- Il y a toujours une raison.

- Il y en a une, mais je ne te la donnerai pas.

- C'est Lily, hein ?

James la regarda d'un air un peu surpris, mais ne répondit rien.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne lui fera rien ! En plus, il sait qu'elle a un copain maintenant, donc il gardera ses distances. N'ais pas peur pour elle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur…

- Tu l'as pensé très fort alors ! répliqua Anne-Gaëlle en souriant.

James s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Lily rentra dans la cuisine en compagnie de Sirius avec qui elle discutait. Ce dernier s'assit à côté d'Anne-Gaëlle pendant que Lily se plantait devant James.

- On peut y aller ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Bonne journée tous les deux ! continua-t-elle pour Sirius et Anne-Gaëlle tout en prenant la main de James.

- Salut ! répondirent d'une même voix Sirius et Anne-Gaëlle.

James leur fit un petit signe de tête et partit en transplanant avec Lily.

Ils passèrent la journée à Londres où ils firent de nombreux magasins où l'on vendait des meubles. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient à peu près les mêmes goûts en matière de décoration, aussi les choix étaient faits plutôt rapidement. A la fin de la journée, ils avaient trouvé de quoi meubler toute leur nouvelle maison. Ils rentrèrent vers 23h, après que James ait décidé d'inviter Lily au restaurant.

--- --- ---

Hermione se réveilla lentement. Elle regarda le réveil qu'elle avait acheté récemment et vit qu'il affichait 10h45.

- 10h45 ! s'écria-t-elle. Merde ! Je suis en retard !

Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers. Elle entra en trombe dans la cuisine, prit un morceau de gâteau et transplana directement à sa boutique. Elle se regarda dans un miroir, arrangea sa coiffure et sa tenue, mangea rapidement son gâteau et ouvrit la porte de la librairie. Quelques minutes après l'ouverture, une jeune fille, d'environ 17 ans, entra.

- Bonjour, dit la jeune fille. Je viens pour le poste.

Au moment où Hermione allait répondre, elle entendit quelqu'un transplaner à l'arrière de la boutique. Puis elle vit apparaître Harry. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- 16 ans.

- C'est un peu jeune pour travailler…

- Je sais. Mais je vous en prie, prenez-moi ! Je travaille bien.

- Pourquoi veux-tu ce poste ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin d'argent. J'avais un professeur qui venait à la maison pour me faire étudier, mais ma famille a été tuée l'an dernier et je n'ai pas de quoi payer un prof et encore moins de quoi aller à Poudlard ! Il me faut ce boulot. Je ne vous décevrai pas ! Je vous assure !

- Euh…

- S'il vous plait !

- Ok. Je veux bien te prendre.

- Merci beaucoup Madame ! s'écria la jeune fille.

Hermione fut surprise par la manière dont l'avait appelée sa nouvelle employée. Elle jeta un regard noir à Harry qu'elle avait entendu pouffer de rire et sourit à la jeune fille.

- Comme tu travailles ici, on va mettre deux trois choses au point. Déjà, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas si je te tutoie. Ensuite, je t'en prie ne m'appelle pas Madame ou Patronne ou autre chose dans ce goût là ! J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille ! Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Hermione. Enfin, si tu as le moindre problème, viens me voir. C'est d'accord ?

- Pas de problèmes !

- Maintenant, peux-tu me donner ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle Mary Alfesco.

Mary était une jeune fille avec des cheveux courts de couleur rose pâle et des mèches violettes. Elle portait un T-shirt moulant, un baggy et avait une veste en jeans. Ces yeux étaient verts. Elle avait un piercing au nez et un à l'oreille droite en plus des trois trous qu'elle avait à chaque oreille.

- J'aurais une question, commença Mary d'une petite voix.

- Vas-y.

- Est-ce que je devrai porter un uniforme ? Parce que je sais que mon style est assez spécial… Il ne vous gêne pas ?

- Non. Il devrait ?

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Mary. Quel sera mon travail ?

- Tu devras accueillir les gens, les aider à trouver ce qu'ils cherchent. Dès que tu auras pris le pli, je te montrerai comment faire les encaissements ainsi que les commandes. Tu devras aussi ranger les livres qui ne sont pas à leur place. Moi j'ai le même boulot que toi en plus de la gérance. Tu as d'autres questions ?

- Non.

- Bon, aujourd'hui tu vas te familiariser avec la librairie. Fais le tour et essayes de repérer les différentes sections. Je te parlerai ensuite de la boutique et de comment accueillir les gens.

Pendant que Mary faisait le tour du magasin, Hermione se dirigea vers Harry qui était assis sur une chaise et qui attendait patiemment, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose quand tu es partie ?

- Non.

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche tout en continuant de sourire et lui tendit une baguette.

- Comment ce fait-il que tu ais ma baguette avec toi ?

- Je me suis levé quasiment en même temps que toi. Je t'ai vu descendre les escaliers en courant et quand je les ai descendus à mon tour je l'ai trouvée. Je suppose que tu as dû la perdre dans ta course et par les temps qui courent, c'est pas prudent de se balader sans baguette.

- Merci, dit Hermione en lui souriant. Alors, que penses-tu de ma nouvelle employée ?

- Jolie !

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais !

- Je sais, répondit Harry en riant. C'était pour t'énerver.

Il eut droit au regard meurtrier ainsi qu'à un coup sur l'épaule.

- Sérieusement, elle a l'air bien. Juste pour savoir, ça t'arrive souvent de donner des rendez-vous d'embauche les jours où tu es censée être fermée ?

- Non, mais si je veux qu'elle se familiarise avec la boutique, il n'y a que ces jours-là où elle peut être tranquille.

- Si tu le dis… Je vais te laisser avec ton employée. Je suis sûr que tu as des tas de trucs à lui dire !

Hermione soupira tout en souriant. Elle appela soudainement Mary.

- Oui ? répondit cette dernière en s'avançant.

- Voici Ron. Il viendra peut-être certains jours à l'improviste.

- Salut, répondit Harry en levant la main. Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Bonne journée à toutes les deux.

Il salua Mary d'un signe de tête, embrassa Hermione sur la joue et transplana au manoir, laissant Hermione expliquer le fonctionnement de sa boutique à son employée.

oOoOoOo

Le 17 octobre, Sirius, Hermione, Harry, James et Lily se tenaient devant le manoir, des valises autour d'eux.

- Ça va faire bizarre de quitter cette maison et de ne plus être avec vous, dit James, en brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis qu'ils étaient dehors.

- En effet. Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus se battre avec Sirius pour obtenir la salle de bain en premier, dit Lily en rigolant. Mais bon, il faut aller de l'avant. De toute façon, nous n'habitons pas loin les uns des autres. On pourra toujours se voir ! Ce n'est pas comme avec Jo, Remus, Jenny et Peter qui sont à des kilomètres d'ici.

Ils se dirent au revoir, puis chacun transplana de son côté. Harry et Hermione transplanèrent dans leur nouveau salon. Ils avaient trouvé un appartement dans un quartier sympa. Ils posèrent leurs valises au milieu du salon qui était encore dépourvu de décorations et de meubles. L'une des valises contenait les vêtements qu'ils avaient achetés depuis leur arrivée à cette époque et les autres contenaient tous leurs meubles qui avaient été rétrécis.

- Je crois qu'on a du boulot, annonça Harry en ouvrant une des valises contenant les meubles.

- En effet, répondit Hermione.

Ils commencèrent par le salon. Ils y mirent un canapé, deux fauteuils ainsi qu'une table basse à la forme originale et une bibliothèque. Ils continuèrent par la cuisine où ils placèrent une table, six chaises, un four et un frigo. Ils rangèrent par la même occasion les ustensiles de cuisine. Vint ensuite le tour de la salle de bain et de leurs chambres respectives. Celle d'Hermione était dans les tons oranges et celle de Harry dans les tons bleus. Ils avaient chacun un bureau, un lit, une armoire et une table de nuit. Cela leur prit la moitié de l'après-midi pour tout ranger. Ils passèrent la deuxième moitié ainsi que la soirée à tout décorer. Ils s'affalèrent dans le canapé vers 22h.

- Ouf ! Enfin fini ! s'exclama Harry. J'ai du mal à croire qu'on soit… ben… chez nous.

- Bien d'accord avec toi Harry !

- L'avantage de n'être que nous deux c'est que maintenant t'es plus obligée de m'appeler Ron. Parce que c'est pas que cette histoire de prénom commence à me saouler mais… elle commence effectivement à me saouler !

Cette remarque fit sourire Hermione.

- C'est vrai ! Dès qu'on interroge mon père, je me sens concerné et je relève la tête ! On doit me prendre pour un dingue ! continua Harry.

- Mais non !

- On aurait juste dû modifier le nom de famille…

- Je te signale qu'en l'état actuel des choses, on est bien parti pour te rencontrer étant bébé. Donc si on avait gardé ton prénom, on se retrouverait avec Harry Potter, bébé, et Harry Weasley, qui ressemble beaucoup à James. Tu n'aurais pas trouvé quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Si, en effet, ce serait louche…

- On a déjà beaucoup de chance que personne n'ait fait de rapprochement… Si on excepte Remus qui nous a entendus…

Hermione se calla un peu contre Harry.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'on habite ensemble… Je n'imaginais pas du tout partager un jour un appartement avec toi. Rien que nous deux je veux dire. Je m'étais toujours dit qu'avec Ron et toi on aurait pu se trouver un truc…Pas toi ? demanda la jeune fille.

- J'y ai jamais vraiment pensé… Et puis, avec Voldemort qui me tombe dessus dès qu'il en a l'occasion, je ne crois pas qu'habiter avec moi soit si bien que ça…

- Arrête d'imaginer que tu ne peux pas avoir une vie normale…

- Mais je ne peux pas avoir une vie normale ! coupa Harry. Un mec de mon âge se demande comment il va faire pour pouvoir sortir avec telle fille, il joue au Quidditch avec ses amis, il redoute la réaction de ses parents lorsqu'il a raté un devoir, il…

Harry soupira.

- Pour un ado, une vie normale se résume à trouver une copine ou un copain, à s'amuser avec ses amis, à réussir en classe, à se faire engueuler par ses parents lorsqu'on fait une connerie… Ma vie se résume à survivre, à m'inquiéter pour les personnes à qui je tiens et à me demander si je pourrai fêter mes 20 ans…

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes puis Harry reprit la parole.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous cherchent à notre époque ?

- Je suppose que oui. Même si on peut aussi supposer que lorsque nous rentrerons chez nous il n'y aura que quelques minutes qui se seront écoulées… Je me demande ce que Malefoy a trouvé comme excuse pour s'expliquer. Parce que je doute que Dumbledore soit très content que nous…

- DUMBLEDORE ! s'écria Harry.

- Quoi Dumbledore ?

- Il sait que nous sommes ici ! Je veux dire le Dumbledore de notre époque puisqu'on a dit à celui de celle-ci qui on était.

- A quoi ça nous avance ?

- A pas grand chose. Mais il sait que nous sommes en sécurité et rassurera notre entourage ! Il a dû prévenir tes parents, ainsi que Ron et les Weasley. Et en y réfléchissant bien, Remus aussi. On pourrait leur écrire une lettre et on demandera à Dumbledore de la donner dans 20 ans. T'en dis quoi ?

- Un peu farfelu ton idée…

- Peut-être… Mais elle peut marcher. Alors ?

Hermione réfléchit un peu puis acquiesça. Ils prirent un bout de parchemin et une plume, puis Harry commença à écrire.

_**Salut Ron,**_

_**C'est Harry et Hermione qui t'écrivent. Ça doit te faire bizarre qu'on t'envoie une lettre alors que ça ne doit pas faire longtemps qu'on a disparu. Nous sommes revenus à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Ça nous a fait un choc de les revoir ! Nous avons passé notre septième année en leur compagnie et nous venons de finir notre scolarité. Moi j'ai commencé des études pour devenir auror avec mon père et Sirius. Hermione a ouvert une librairie. Tu devineras jamais où est son magasin. C'est, de notre point de vue, le futur local de Fred et Georges. Sinon, aux dernières nouvelles, nous venons d'acheter un appartement tous les deux. Dingue non ?**_

_**A cette époque, tout le monde me connaît sous le nom de Ronald Weasley…Comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai effectivement emprunté ton identité. Si tu as des réclamations à faire, tu les feras à Hermione, c'est elle qui me l'a donné.**_

_**J'espère que nous rentrerons bientôt parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de fêter mes 20 ans tout seul ! Passe le bonjour à tout le monde et rassure ta mère parce qu'elle a la fâcheuse habitude de trop s'inquiéter pour moi.**_

_**Hermione t'embrasse. Nous pensons à vous,**_

_**Harry et Hermione.**_

Hermione qui lisait en même temps que Harry écrivait lui donna un petit coup de coude lorsqu'il parla de l'histoire du prénom, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire le brun.

- Tu pourras passer voir Dumbledore demain ? demanda Harry. Moi j'ai pas le temps.

- Si tu veux…Je peux m'absenter un petit moment maintenant que Mary est là !

- Ok. On met une photo de Tahiti pour montrer que c'est pas des conneries ?

- Moi ça me va !

- Bonne nuit Hermione !

- 'Nuit !

Harry déposa un bisou sur la joue de Hermione avant de sortir du salon. Cette dernière, l'air rêveur, regarda Harry quitter le salon et se diriger vers sa chambre avant de soupirer et de rajouter un mot à la suite de celui de Harry.

_**Coucou Ron !**_

_**Harry vient de se coucher. Il ne sait pas que j'écris ces mots mais il faut bien que je me défende par rapport à ce qu'il a écrit ! C'est moi qui lui ai donné ton identité. J'ai donné le premier nom qui me passait par la tête. Je sais que c'est pas malin d'avoir pris le tien, mais bon, je peux pas penser à tout ! J'espère que Malefoy s'est bien fait engueuler ! Si jamais tu vois mes parents, dis leur que je pense à eux !**_

_**Hermione**_

_**PS : Nous joignons une photo de nos vacances à Tahiti où nous sommes allés avec James et Sirius.**_

Elle plia la lettre et la mit dans une enveloppe avec la photo. L'enveloppe comportait plusieurs inscriptions : le nom de Ron, la date à laquelle il fallait la donner ainsi que celle « d'envoi ». Hermione laissa la lettre sur la table et se coucha à son tour.

--- --- ---

James et Lily arrivèrent dans leur maison qui était déjà toute prête. Ils eurent simplement besoin de ranger leurs vêtements dans l'armoire de leur chambre.

- Nous sommes officiellement chez nous ! annonça James.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'habiterai avec toi, je ne l'aurais pas cru, dit Lily en se tournant vers son petit ami.

- Serais-tu entrain de me dire d'une façon détournée que tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi ?

- Tu rigoles ? ça fait quasiment dix mois qu'on a plus de vie privée, tout le monde était au courant de nos mouvements ! Alors pour une fois qu'on peut être seul, sans personne sur le dos, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

- Content que tu dises ça !

Ils descendirent au salon et passèrent leur après-midi à ne rien faire.

oOoOoOo

Les jours continuaient à passer. On était maintenant début décembre. Pour Sirius, James et Harry, il s'agissait d'un tournant dans leur apprentissage. A partir de janvier, ils seraient répartis et envoyés sur le terrain avec de vrais aurors. Ils travaillaient tous les trois plus dur que jamais. Plus d'une fois, Lily et Hermione trouvèrent respectivement James et Harry endormi sur leurs notes ou sur un bouquin de cours. Les trois garçons avaient tous l'air très fatigué, étant donné qu'ils passaient leurs journées ainsi qu'une partie de la nuit à travailler.

Il arrivait à Hermione de rester avec Harry pour l'aider à réviser. Dans ces cas-là, ils finissaient par s'endormir tous les deux sur le canapé de leur salon. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter car il avait des cernes qui pouvaient rivaliser avec celles de Remus les jours de pleine lune. Mais rien n'y faisait, il continuait de travailler. Il lui avait expliqué que s'il travaillait autant, c'était pour avoir une chance de battre Voldemort rapidement et ainsi l'empêcher de s'attaquer à ses amis et ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Hermione, ne trouvant rien à redire, le laissa faire, le forçant tout de même à se coucher plus tôt et à ne pas manger sur le pouce…

En rentrant le soir du 15 décembre, Lily trouva James à la cuisine, de nouveau entrain de travailler.

- Coucou ! dit-elle joyeusement.

- 'Lut, répondit James sans lever la tête.

- Je suis passée voir Hermione aujourd'hui avec Thomas et Anne pendant la pause de midi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle et Ron partaient en Italie pour Noël. Elle avait l'air super contente et n'arrêtait pas d'en parler ! On a aussi discuté de sa librairie, qui marche toujours aussi bien d'ailleurs, ainsi que de Ron. Il est comme toi, il travaille beaucoup trop !

Elle regarda le brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_M'a-t-il seulement écouté ? J'ai pas l'impression... Et voilà, une fois de plus, j'ai parlé pour les murs !_

- Sinon je suis allée voir mon amant et j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de lui. Je vais donc me faire avorter avant de te quitter, lâcha-t-elle.

- Mmmmh, c'est bien…, répondit James.

- James ! Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ?

- Bien sûr, dit-il d'un air absent.

- Répète ce que je viens de dire alors ! répliqua Lily en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

James releva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire qui en disait long. Lily poussa un soupire de découragement et s'approcha de lui.

- Je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour, mais … Tu travailles trop James ! Détends-toi un peu !

- Je ne peux pas Lilou. Le concours est dans quelques jours et on vient de nous annoncer qu'il est éliminatoire ! Cela signifie que si on le loupe, on ne peut pas passer à la pratique et qu'on doit attendre l'année prochaine pour le repasser.

- Tu l'auras haut la main ce concours ! Allez, ce soir tu vas te détendre ! Donc pour commencer, tu vas venir avec moi au salon loin de tes bouquins et de tes révisions.

Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena de force au salon où elle le fit asseoir sur le canapé.

- Maintenant tu t'allonges sur le ventre. Je vais te détendre à la façon moldue…

James haussa un sourcil mais obéit. Lily s'assit alors sur lui et lui massa le dos.

- Ce que tu peux être tendu… Pourquoi tu travailles autant ? T'étais pas comme ça à Poudlard…

- Je te l'ai dit, si j'ai pas le concours, il faut que je trouve autre chose et moi, ce que je veux, c'est devenir auror. Je veux faire enfermer tous les connards qui ont un lien avec le meurtre de mes parents…

Il ferma les yeux.

- Je peux savoir où t'as appris ça ? demanda le jeune homme après plusieurs minutes.

- Ma tante était kiné et pendant les vacances j'allais parfois l'aider dans son boulot.

- T'as des doigts de fée Princesse…

Lily le massa pendant encore vingt minutes. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'était endormi. Elle retourna alors à la cuisine, rangea les affaires de James dans un coin et prépara à manger. Elle finit de préparer le dîner vers 19h30. La jeune femme préféra laisser James dormir plutôt que de le réveiller. Elle mangea donc seule. Elle passa ensuite, sa soirée à réviser ses cours dans un fauteuil tout en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à son petit ami qui dormait toujours, l'air serein. La rouquine décida de se coucher vers 23h. Ne voulant pas dormir seule, elle agrandit le canapé à l'aide d'un sort et se cala contre James après lui avoir retiré ses lunettes et les avoir recouverts d'une couverture.


	29. Une dispute, une attaque

Les trois garçons passèrent le concours le 22 décembre. En sortant de la salle d'examen, ils avaient l'impression d'être libre. Ils avaient un poids en moins sur les épaules. Chacun partit de son côté pour les vacances de Noël. Sirius, James et Lily rejoignirent Remus et Joanna pendant que Harry et Hermione allaient en Italie, comme cela avait été prévu. Ils passèrent tous d'excellentes fêtes. Ils décidèrent de tous se retrouver pour fêter la nouvelle année. Tout l'ancien groupe de Gryffondor se retrouva donc chez Lily et James. Peter et Jennifer furent également présents. Harry évita le plus possible Peter durant toute la soirée. Tout le monde trouva que ce dernier semblait plus sur de lui et que le fait d'étudier en Roumanie l'avait changé.

oOoOoOo

- NOOOOOOOON ! hurla Hermione.

Elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit, respirant très rapidement et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle se recoucha en essayant de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait, son cauchemar lui revenait sans arrêt en tête. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry en tremblotant légèrement. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

- Harry ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Harry, je…je peux rentrer ? demanda-t-elle, ses bras croisés autour de sa poitrine pour se réchauffer.

Le jeune homme se redressa, l'air endormi et lui fit un petit signe de la tête, lui indiquant d'approcher. Elle s'avança rapidement après avoir refermé la porte et s'assit sur le lit, ses bras enroulés autour de ses jambes. Elle se mit à sangloter.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry inquiet par la réaction de son amie.

- Est-ce que tu… tu crois que je peux avoir des rêves prémonitoires ?

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je viens de faire un cauchemar. Un… un Mangemort était entrain de torturer mes parents devant moi pour finalement les tuer, expliqua la jeune fille en continuant de pleurer, et moi… moi je restais là, sans rien faire…

- C'est rien Hermione, répondit Harry doucement en la prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve… Ne t'inquiète pas…

La jeune fille pausa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Harry et ferma les yeux.

- Et, pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne pense pas que ce soir un rêve prémonitoire…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps que Hermione se calme.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé, finit-elle par dire.

- C'est pas grave, répondit Harry. Après tout, il n'est que…

Il plissa les yeux, pour essayer de déchiffrer l'heure sur son réveil, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas mis ses lunettes.

- 3h du matin…, murmura Hermione.

- 3h ! Ah ouais, quand même…

La remarque fit sourire la jeune fille.

- Ça… ça te gène si je reste ici pour dormir ? demanda doucement la brune après avoir longtemps hésité.

Harry la regarda, surpris.

- Pas du tout.

Hermione sourit et se glissa sous les draps. Après quelques minutes et après avoir pesé longuement le pour et le contre, elle se pelotonna contre Harry, qui après quelques secondes, enroula un bras autour de la jeune fille.

oOoOoOo

Quelques jours après ce cauchemar, les cours reprirent, plus dur que jamais. Harry, Sirius et James eurent leur examen les doigts dans le nez. Ils furent mis tous les trois avec le même auror, qui en fait était une auror. Il s'agissait de Mlle Clark, une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle avait des cheveux courts et de couleur châtain. Elle avait une peau halée et sa joue droite était barrée d'une fine et longue cicatrice.

- Bonjour Messieurs. Je m'appelle Camille Clark. Vous pouvez m'appeler Camille. Je serai votre professeur, ainsi que votre patronne pour un temps encore indéterminé. Vous apprendrez petit à petit à faire face à différentes situations. Je suis là pour vous apprendre comment réagir dans ces situations. Nous irons sur le terrain très souvent. Votre première mission arrivera très rapidement. Ce sera par rapport à cette mission que je pourrais évaluer votre niveau. Vous devrez utiliser tous ce que vous savez pour la réussir. Elle ne sera pas programmée d'avance, ce qui signifie, que vous pourrez être très sérieusement blessés. Des questions ?

Face au mutisme de ses « élèves », elle eut un sourire et continua :

- Bien, maintenant donnez-moi vos nom, prénom et âge.

- James Potter, 19ans.

- Sirius Black, 19 ans.

Harry soupira. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'on devait le connaître sous le nom de son meilleur ami.

- Ronald Weasley, 19 ans également, lâcha-t-il.

Camille leur donna ensuite quelques bases, qu'ils devaient avoir, ainsi que quelques règles qu'ils devaient respecter.

oOoOoOo

- James, demain soir il y a Thomas qui vient à la maison. Nous devons bosser sur un TP. Ce serait bien si tu…

- Désolé, je peux pas, coupa James. Avec Sirius on a prévu un truc.

- Un truc ? répéta Lily qui était septique.

- Ouais, un truc.

- Mais tu n'es jamais là quand il vient !

- Désolé Lily, mais ça fait un moment que c'est prévu et…

- C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! s'exclama furieusement Lily.

Suite à ces mots, elle sortit du salon et monta directement dans sa chambre pour se coucher.

_Pourquoi tu l'évites comme ça James ? Je sais que tu le fais exprès… Mais pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?_

Elle se tourna dans son lit et se roula en boule. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle entendit James rentrer dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait leur chambre puis le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Il rentra dans la chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Lorsque Lily vit la porte s'ouvrir, elle ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. James se coucha mais ne la prit pas dans ses bras comme il le faisait d'habitude. La jeune femme en fut attristée. Elle était également vexée du peu d'effort que son petit ami faisait par rapport à Thomas.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, 23 janvier, lorsque Lily se réveilla, elle remarqua qu'elle était seule. De plus, aucun bruit ne provenait d'en bas. La jeune femme en déduisit donc que James était déjà parti. Elle descendit à la cuisine après s'être habillée et trouva un mot à côté de sa tasse de café.

_**Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir. On se voit demain. Passe une bonne journée.**_

_**James.**_

La rouquine soupira et s'affala sur sa chaise. Ce mot était totalement vide. Il n'y avait pas l'habituel « je t'embrasse » ou « je t'aime » que James laissait généralement lorsqu'il lui adressait un mot. Elle but son café avec l'envie de ne pas aller en cours, ainsi que l'envie d'aller voir James pour lui montrer à quel point elle était vexée du manque d'attention qu'il lui procurait depuis la veille. Elle finit sa tasse, la mit dans l'évier et parvint à trouver le courage d'aller en cours. Sa journée passa très lentement. Elle avait l'air un peu abattue et ses deux amis le remarquèrent. Lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent ce qui se passait, elle leur répondit qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un coup de barre, ne voulant pas étaler son petit problème de couple devant eux.

Elle rentra chez elle en compagnie de Thomas vers 18h. Ils travaillèrent une heure, puis Lily commanda une pizza, n'ayant aucunement l'envie de préparer à manger. Ils mangèrent ensemble, puis se remirent au travail. Ils devaient préparer une potion et en étudier les effets.

- James n'est pas là ? questionna Thomas, lorsqu'ils prirent un moment de pause vers 22h.

- Pas ce soir, il avait quelque chose à faire avec son meilleur ami.

- Il n'est pas souvent là. Hormis la première fois où je suis venu, je ne l'ai pas revu, et pourtant je suis venu assez souvent étant donné que nous formons un binôme. Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller entre vous en ce moment…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda sèchement Lily.

- Rien de spécial. Mais c'est ton petit ami et je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. En plus, pour tout dire, à sa place je ne laisserai pas ma petite amie avec un type que je connais à peine. C'est à croire qu'il s'en fou.

- Ou il a confiance, tout simplement, répliqua Lily qui ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle disait vu qu'elle savait que James n'avait aucune confiance en Thomas.

- C'est aussi une solution, répondit Thomas en haussant les épaules. Bon, on s'y remet ?

Lily hocha la tête, mais cette conversation lui trottait dans la tête. Ils travaillèrent jusque vers minuit, puis le jeune homme rentra chez lui. Lily monta se coucher et repensa à ce qu'avait dit Thomas. Une question revenait sans cesse.

_Pourquoi il me laisse avec lui alors qu'il ne l'aime pas ? A Poudlard il avait tendance à vouloir étriper les mecs qui s'approchaient trop de moi à son goût et là il est dans l'autre extrême, il ne fait rien… Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime plus ? NON ! Ce n'est pas ça ! ça ne peut pas être ça !_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme.

--- --- ---

- Je ne comprends pas James ! s'exclama Sirius pour la énième fois de la soirée. C'est quoi ton problème avec Thomas ?

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ce type, maugréa James qui était affalé, l'air renfrogné, dans le canapé du salon de Sirius chez qui il passait la nuit.

- Alors pourquoi venir chez moi chaque fois que Lily et lui doivent travailler et qu'ils viennent chez toi ?

- Parce que je ne le supporte pas ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Il m'énerve… il… il…

- Tu es jaloux, fit remarquer Sirius calmement.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, répondit James en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Il y a un truc qui cloche chez lui.

- C'est chez toi que ça cloche mon vieux. Il est super sympa. Et puis si tu ne l'aimes pas, pourquoi tu le laisses avec Lily ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas empêcher Lily de le voir et que si je suis présent, il y aura forcément une dispute à un moment ou à un autre entre Lily et moi. C'est donc mieux pour tout le monde que j'évite ce type.

- C'est sur que c'est mieux de faire croire à Lily que tu te fiches des personnes qu'elle invite, fit remarquer Sirius.

James ne répondit pas et se renfrogna encore plus.

- De toute façon, s'il ne touche ne serait-ce qu'une fois un cheveu de Lily, je lui referais le portrait de manière à ce que même sa mère ne le reconnaisse pas…, marmonna James.

Sirius ne répondit rien et servit un verre d'alcool à son ami.

_Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais Remus sous la main lorsqu'on a besoin de lui ? Il a toujours été plus doué que moi pour raisonner les gens…_

Ils s'endormirent vers une heure du matin, Sirius dans son lit et James sur le canapé du salon de son ami. Le lendemain, ils allèrent ensemble au Ministère, qui était leur nouveau lieu de travail, où il retrouvèrent Harry.

En rentrant, James retrouva Lily qui était déjà là. Elle était assise à la cuisine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. En la voyant, James sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Expliques-toi, dit directement Lily lorsqu'il entra.

- Sur quoi ?

- Ton comportement envers Thomas.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Lily se leva et se mit devant lui.

- Oh si, il y a des choses à expliquer ! Tu vas d'abord me dire ce qui ne te plait pas chez lui et ensuite tu me diras comment cela se fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il vient, tu ais une soirée chez Sirius ou un rendez-vous avec je ne sais qui de ta famille !

- C'est simple, il n'y a rien que j'aime chez lui !

- Tu ne le connais même pas ! cria Lily.

- Je ne peux pas aimer tout le monde ! C'est tout de même pas ma faute !

- Non, mais tu pourrais au moins faire un effort ! Et puis, si tu ne l'aimes pas, pourquoi tu me laisses seule avec lui ? continua de crier Lily les larmes aux yeux. T'en a rien à foutre de moi, c'est ça ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Et puis qui t'a mis cette idée dans le crâne ? C'est lui ? demanda James avec dégoût.

- Si tu m'aimais comme tu le dis, tu ne me laisserais pas avec Thomas ! Je commence à me demander s'il n'avait pas raison !

- Parce que c'est vraiment ce con qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ?!

- ARRÊTE DE L'INSULTER !

- JE L'INSULTE SI JE VEUX ! AU MOINS MAINTENANT J'AI UNE RAISON DE NE PAS L'AIMER, IL FOURE DES IDEE STUPIDES DANS LA TÊTE DE MA COPINE !

Il fit demi-tour et voulut sortir, mais il fut retenu par Lily.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas cette fois ?

- Casser la gueule de cet enfoiré !

- JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE ÇA !

- JE LE FERAI UN JOUR OU L'AUTRE DE TOUTE FAÇON ! ALORS LÂCHES-MOI !

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce, puis de la maison en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui une Lily en larme.

Cette dernière transplana devant la porte de l'appartement de Harry et Hermione sans prendre la peine de vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Elle sonna plusieurs fois et au moment où elle allait se mettre à frapper contre le bois avec sa main, la porte s'ouvrit. La rouquine se jeta en pleure dans les bras de la personne qui lui avait ouvert.

- Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna Harry surpris par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Allez, entre. Tu m'expliqueras à l'intérieur.

Lily se dégagea du jeune homme et s'avança à sa suite dans l'appartement. Il l'emmena dans le salon et la fit s'asseoir dans le canapé.

- James et moi on s'est disputé, dit-elle après que Harry lui ait apportée un remontant et se soit assis à côté d'elle. Il est parti en claquant la porte… C'est ma faute ! J'aurais pas dû m'énerver et lui dire toutes ses choses que je ne pensais pas ! Je regrette tellement !

- Calmes-toi Lily. Il va revenir. Je suis persuadé que lorsque tu rentreras, il sera déjà là ! Au pire, il ne reviendra que demain. Il t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser. Et puis, si tu veux lui parler, il doit être chez Sirius.

- Non… Si ça ne vous dérange pas Hermione et toi, j'aimerais rester ici pour la nuit.

- Comme tu veux…

--- --- ---

James passa la nuit chez Sirius qui essaya, vainement, de réconforter son meilleur ami après que ce dernier lui ait expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Ils allèrent ensemble au Ministère, Sirius essayant toujours de rendre la sourire à James qui gardait un air renfrogné et triste. En arrivant dans le bureau de leur patronne, ils retrouvèrent Harry qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés avec Lily ? demanda-t-il après les avoir salués.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? demanda James.

- Parce qu'elle a passé la nuit chez nous. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer et de dire que c'était de sa faute. Par contre j'ignore le sujet de la dispute…

- Sujet à la con, marmonna James maussadement.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et Camille entra en trombe dans le bureau.

- Attaque Mangemort à Londres ! Vous m'accompagnez !

- C'est pas un peu tôt ? demanda Sirius.

- Je sais que vous êtes capables de le faire. Alors bougez-vous !

Ils transplanèrent tous les quatre sur le lieu du carnage. La rue était en ruine. Il y avait des décombres partout. Des médicomages s'activaient déjà pour sauver des personnes blessées. Le petit groupe s'avança vers un coin d'où s'élevait des cris.

- On se sépare en deux groupes ! annonça Camille. Ron et James vous prenez le côté gauche de la rue, Sirius et moi le côté droit. On ne se perd de vue sous aucun prétexte ! Vous m'avez bien comprise ?

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête. La rue était une grosse artère. Les deux « duos » étaient donc séparés par la route d'une largeur de sept mètres. Harry et James furent attaqués les premiers. Un sort effleura la joue de James. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement, visant la silhouette qui se trouvait face à lui. Harry repéra un Mangemort qui essayait de les avoir par derrière. Avec une vitesse surprenante, il se retourna et stupéfixa l'homme. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Camille et Sirius qui se battaient contre quatre hommes cagoulés. Harry eut à peine le temps de se jeter à terre qu'un sort d'une couleur verte lui grilla les cheveux du haut de son crâne. Malheureusement pour lui, il tomba mal et un craquement se fit entendre au niveau de son épaule. Il lâcha un cri de douleur qui fit accourir James qui venait de mettre hors jeu leur autre assaillant.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ouais… J'ai l'habitude.

James eut un regard étonné face à cette réponse. Les deux jeunes hommes furent soudainement entourés de six Mangemorts. Ils se jetèrent à terre au moment où chacun des six hommes jeta un sort. Lorsque les sorts se rencontrèrent, cela provoqua une énorme explosion qui envoya James et Harry dans les airs. Ils retombèrent tous les deux inconscients sur le sol dix mètres plus loin.

Lorsque James se réveilla, il avait affreusement mal à la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouit par une forte lumière. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de se relever. A peine s'éleva-t-il de quelques centimètres qu'il se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Il avait trop mal pour pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement.

--- --- ---

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lily ? demanda Anne-Gaëlle en la voyant arriver en cours. T'es toute pâle.

- J'ai quelques problèmes avec James et j'ai dormi chez Ron et Hermione, répondit évasivement Lily.

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Thomas qui était également présent.

- J'étais énervée hier et on a abordé le sujet qui fâche, répondit Lily qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Thomas pour avoir été le sujet de la dispute.

- Ah…

Le professeur arriva rapidement dans la salle.

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, il y a eut une attaque à Londres. Vous êtes tous réquisitionnés pour soigner les blessés. Etant donné que vous êtes en première année, vous ne soignerez que les blessures peu importantes des personnes qui viendront vous voir. Vous fonctionnerez par binômes avec votre partenaire habituel.

Lily et Thomas se dirigèrent vers la salle qu'on leur avait attribuée pour pouvoir exercer. Ils faisaient passer les gens un à un. Les blessures étaient diverses et plus ou moins graves. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils travaillaient, lorsqu'ils reçurent un visiteur inattendu.

- Sirius ! s'exclama Lily en le voyant, le bras gauche en sang et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte.

- Salut, répondit le brun d'un air gêné.

- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ! continua Lily en accourant vers lui pour le soigner.

- Oh… ça… c'est rien… On a dû aller se battre contre des Mangemorts et… euh… Tu pourrais me soigner que je puisse partir, ils m'on forcé à venir ici alors que j'avais autre chose à faire !

- Autre chose à faire ! Mais tu as vu ton état ?

- Il y a plus important ! répliqua un peu sèchement Sirius qui voulait en finir le plus vite possible.

- Plus impor… Une minute, où est James ? demanda Lily en haussant le ton.

Le visage de Sirius vira au blanc.

- A Ste Mangouste, finit-il par avouer.

- QUOI ? hurla la rousse.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle respira un bon coup et se releva en enlevant vivement sa blouse.

- Thomas tu t'occupes de lui !

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas…

- Je ne peux pas quoi ? coupa sèchement Lily. Partir ? Oh si je le peux ! C'est même ce que je vais faire immédiatement ! répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tu t'occupes de lui, point final ! cria-t-elle avant de sortir vivement de la pièce et de transplaner à Ste Mangouste.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, elle se renseigna sur le numéro de chambre de James puis monta les marches à toute vitesse. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la porte de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la-dite chambre, elle entra et repéra son petit ami. Il était au fond de la pièce.

- James !

Elle courut vers le lit et se jeta sur le jeune homme.

- Je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée ! sanglota-t-elle contre lui.

- C'est rien Lil'. J'aurais pas dû m'énerver hier. Moi aussi je suis désolé. Maintenant qu'on s'est mutuellement excusé, tu pourrais t'enlever de mon ventre ? Parce que j'ai dû me casser toutes les côtes et tu me fais mal.

- Désolée ! s'écria Lily en se relevant vivement.

Elle lui prit la main et le regarda. Il avait fermé les yeux et respirait doucement. Le moindre mouvement lui faisait un mal de chien. Les médicomages passèrent le voir, puis repartirent.

- Comment il va ? demanda Sirius qui arrivait en courant, peu après le passage des médicomages.

- Je sais pas trop, répondit Lily. Comme tu l'as vu, les médicomages viennent de passer. Il y a tellement de blessés qu'ils n'ont pu le voir que maintenant. Ils repassent dans une heure pour lui donner la potion de ressoudement des os.

--- --- ---

Harry était dans une forêt extrêmement sombre. Il se demandait comment il avait atterri là. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il y marchait et le sentier qu'il avait emprunté semblait ne jamais finir.

« Ils sont là ! »

- Qui est là ? cria Harry en se retournant vivement. Montrez-vous !

Il continua son chemin, pas du tout rassuré. Puis les voix reprirent de plus belle.

« Vite ! Il va nous lâcher ! »

- Qui êtes-vous ? cria à nouveau Harry. Venez m'aider ! Je ne sais pas où je suis !

Il s'assit et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

_Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu atterrir ? Où sont James, Sirius et Camille ? Sont-ils aussi perdus dans cette putain de forêt ? Dans quel pétrin, je me suis de nouveau fourré ? Hermione doit s'inquiéter…_

- Hermione…, murmura-t-il.

Il se releva et continua de marcher. Tout d'un coup, il eut affreusement mal à la jambe.

« Ne me laisse pas… »

- Qui est là ? demanda pour la énième fois Harry qui s'était écroulé par terre. Répondez-moi ! Je suis totalement perdu, venez m'aider !

« Je t'aime… »

- Qui est là ? hurla-t-il ! Répondez-moi bordel ! Qui parle ?

Un mal de crâne affreux se déclencha en plus de son mal de jambe. Il s'évanouit sous la douleur combinée de sa jambe et de sa tête. En se réveillant, il se trouvait toujours dans la forêt.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me lâcher… »

- Lâcher qui ? Répondez-moi merde ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Eh la p'tite voix ! je te cause ! Alors expliques-toi !

« Réveilles-toi, je t'en prie… »

- Mais je suis réveillé ! hurla Harry.

Soudainement, en plus de son mal de tête et son mal de jambe qui étaient toujours présents, s'ajouta une douleur à l'épaule. Il lâcha un cri de douleur. Peu de temps après, toutes les douleurs disparurent d'un seul coup.

_Par Merlin, c'est quoi cette forêt ? Je me retrouve avec des blessures qui disparaissent aussi soudainement qu'elles apparaissent…_

Il sentit alors une pression sur sa main.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? murmura-t-il en fixant la main où s'effectuait la légère pression.

_J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me tient la main… C'est impossible !_

Il voulut frapper un arbre avec son pied, mais ce dernier passa au travers. Harry regarda l'arbre, puis son pied sans comprendre. Il se frotta les yeux avec sa main. Lorsqu'il la retira, la forêt avait disparu et avait laissé place à une grand lumière blanche.


	30. Rétablissement

- Non Monsieur, je ne vends pas de livres de cours pour Poudlard. Si votre fille a brûlé son livre de métamorphose, il faut que vous alliez le racheter chez _Fleury & Bott_ qui est la boutique qui se charge des cours de Poudlard ! s'exclama Hermione, exaspérée par le client qui voulait absolument acheter un livre qu'elle n'avait pas, et cela depuis vingt bonnes minutes.

L'homme finit par partir au plus grand soulagement de la jeune fille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mary, qui s'occupait d'une cliente recherchant des livres sur les sirènes. Hermione était contente de son employée. Elle avait rapidement prit le pli et était capable de gérer la boutique seule. De plus, elles s'entendaient très bien. Hermione vit entrer un homme portant sur lui le sigle de Ste Mangouste.

- Mademoiselle Granger ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- C'est moi, répondit la jeune femme.

- Je suis Alphonse Livingston, représentant de Ste Mangouste.

Hermione sentit un poids s'abattre dans son estomac.

- Une attaque a eu lieu à Londres et votre ami M. Weasley se trouve actuellement en soin intensif dans nos locaux. Nous vous avons trouvés en cherchant la personne à prévenir en cas d'accident.

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, la jeune femme sentit ses jambes flageoler. Elle s'effondra par terre et versa quelques larmes, tout en essayant de trouver la force de se relever.

- Hermione ! Ça va ? demanda Mary qui avait accouru en la voyant s'effondrer.

- C'est rien… Mary, je te laisse la direction du magasin, j'ai une affaire à régler, répondit Hermione. Tu fermeras dès que tu peux. S'il y a un problème, je serai à Ste Mangouste.

Le représentant prit Hermione par le bras et la fit transplaner devant la chambre de Harry. Il attendit qu'elle soit entrée pour partir à son tour. Lorsque Hermione entra, Lily se jeta sur elle.

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-elle.

A côté du lit de Harry se trouvait James. Il était assis dans son lit, et semblait en meilleure forme que Harry qui était aussi pâle que la mort. Hermione s'assit à son chevet et lui prit la main. Elle se tourna vers James et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.

- Il y a eu une explosion et Harry et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés propulsé en l'air. Moi je me suis réveillé un peu avant que les secours n'arrivent tandis que lui… Les médicomages sont passés lui donner des potions et des tas d'autres trucs. Ils ont dit que les blessures devraient se guérir durant la nuit et que son coma n'est pas profond. Il devrait en sortir très bientôt.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire. Elle discuta avec James, Lily et Sirius qui était parti se dégourdir les jambes lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Peu avant 18h, James et Lily accompagnés de Sirius partirent faire un petit tour dans le parc de l'hôpital pour le plus grand bonheur de James qui ne supportait plus de rester dans son lit.

- Hermione…, entendit-elle murmurer.

La brune regarda Harry, mais vit qu'il était toujours inconscient.

- Harry… Ne me laisse pas ! Je ne suis rien sans toi. On s'est juré qu'on rentrerait ensemble ! murmura-t-elle. Ensemble, tu m'as entendu ? Tu ne me laisseras pas rentrer toute seule ! Comment j'expliquerai à Ron et aux autres que tu… tu es mort ? Et moi ? Comment je ferai ? Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire, de peur de perdre ce qu'il y avait entre nous, mais je t'aime Harry… Je t'aime…

Suite à ses mots, elle pleura. Elle mit quelques minutes à se calmer. Peu de temps après, les trois autres rentrèrent de leur balade. Un employé vint leur signaler que l'heure des visites était écoulée, aussi Lily, Hermione et Sirius durent retourner chez eux.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se prépara rapidement. Elle avait très peu et très mal dormi. Elle envoya un hibou à Mary, indiquant que la librairie serait fermée pour deux-trois jours, avala un maigre petit déjeuné et fila directement à Ste Mangouste. En arrivant dans la chambre, elle vit un médicomage s'occuper de Harry sous le regard de James.

- Est-ce qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ? demanda-t-elle lorsque le médecin eut fini.

- Nous n'en savons rien. Il a été retrouvé sous des gravas et sa tête a dû être touchée. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est attendre.

Il sortit de la pièce après avoir ausculté James qui était la seule autre personne présente dans la chambre.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit doucement Hermione.

James savait qu'elle mentait mais il ne dit rien. Etant encore fatigué, il décida d'essayer de dormir.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me lâcher, murmura Hermione à Harry dès qu'elle vit que James était endormi. Je te l'interdis formellement ! Si tu meurs, je te jure que lorsqu'on se retrouvera tu te prendras un savon monumental ! J'ai l'air de rigoler mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule… Réveilles-toi ! Je t'en prie…

Elle lui prit la main et la serra. Trois heures s'écoulèrent. Hermione regardait Harry lorsqu'elle vit ses paupières bouger puis s'ouvrir.

- Prévenez un médicomage ! hurla-t-elle. Il vient de se réveiller !

Le médicomage arriva trente secondes plus tard. Il transporta Harry hors de la chambre à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation et laissa Hermione debout devant le lit. Le hurlement de Hermione avait réveillé James qui la fixait.

- Viens t'asseoir, lui dit-il.

Hermione obéit et s'assit à la place qu'occupait Lily lorsqu'elle était venue la veille.

- T'en fais pas, continua-t-il, il va bien. La preuve, il vient de se réveiller. Tu verras quand il reviendra dans la chambre, ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé, même si la marque des blessures sera encore présente.

- Merci, James, répondit la brune avec un petit sourire. J'espère que tu as raison.

- J'ai toujours raison ! s'exclama James en bombant le torse exagérément.

- Tu as surtout la tête qui commence à regonfler, répliqua la voix de Lily qui entrait dans la chambre. J'ai vu passer Ron, il s'est réveillé ?

- A l'instant, répondit son petit ami.

Ils attendirent pendant une heure. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, ils virent une aide-soignante entrain d'aider Harry à se déplacer car ses muscles étaient encore engourdis. En le voyant, le cœur d'Hermione fit un bon dans sa poitrine. L'aide-soignante ressortit après avoir aidé Harry à se remettre dans son lit.

- Lilou, j'ai envi de faire un tour. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? demanda James qui ne tenait plus en place dans son lit.

- Bien sur !

Ils sortirent main dans la main, marchant lentement à cause de l'état de James. Pendant qu'ils sortaient, Hermione avait changé de place et s'était remise au chevet de Harry.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Mieux… ça fait longtemps que je suis à l'hosto ?

- Ça va faire à peu près une journée.

- Tant que ça ! Je ne suis pourtant pas resté autant de temps dans cette forêt, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Quelle forêt ? questionna Hermione qui l'avait entendu.

- J'étais dans une sorte de forêt très sombre. A mon avis c'est mon inconscient qui l'a créée. La plus part de gens sont dans un tunnel lorsqu'ils sont dans le coma, eh ben moi j'étais dans une forêt. Il y avait des voix. Je sais pas trop à quoi ça correspondait. J'ai entendu, « ils sont là », « vite il va nous lâcher »… euh… « ne me laisse pas » je crois. Ensuite il y a eu « je t'aime » et « tu n'as pas le droit de me lâcher » et pour finir, « réveilles-toi, je t'en prie »… C'était bizarre parce que c'était deux voix différentes. Au début c'était une voix d'homme tandis que l'autre était une voix de femme… Hermione ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu parler des voix et surtout ce qu'elles avaient dit, Hermione s'était raidie. Elle devait avoir un air bizarre sur le visage vu la question que venait de lui poser Harry.

- Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle.

- T'es sûre ?

_Allez, c'est le moment de lui dire !_

- Oui… Harry, je… ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre, mais les voix que t'as entendu…

- Je sais, c'est mal vu d'entendre des voix…

- C'est pas ça, coupa Hermione. C'est juste que… euh… la voix de femme… eh ben… euh… c'était… c'était moi.

Tout en disant cela, la jeune femme avait gardé les yeux fixés sur ses genoux. Harry quant à lui avait du mal à analyser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Quoi ? finit-il par dire.

- La voix de femme, c'était moi. Quand tu étais inconscient, je te parlais et apparemment tu as entendu quelques phrases, répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux.

- Mais si c'est toi…

Harry repensa aux voix, et plus particulièrement à celle ayant murmuré « je t'aime ». Il respira un bon coup et se lança.

- Hermione… je… je t'aime aussi murmura-t-il après quelques minutes.

--- --- ---

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de leur balade, James et Lily retrouvèrent Harry et Hermione entrain de s'embraser.

- C'est officiel ? demanda James, une fois la surprise passée.

- Euh… oui, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

- Eh ben, il vous en aura fallu du temps ! Je me demandais si ça allait arriver un jour. Je vous signale que ça pourrais faire un an que vous pourriez être ensemble, continua le brun en se remettant au lit.

- Rappelles-moi combien de temps il t'a fallu pour être avec Lily, répliqua Harry.

James ouvrit la bouche et la referma puis se renfrogna.

- Les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes ! se défendit James.

- En effet, tu n'étais pas coincé vingt ans en arrière avec Lily.

Ils se tirèrent mutuellement la langue et rigolèrent. Les deux filles avaient levé les yeux au ciel devant ces gamineries.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix d'homme.

- Rien, c'est Ron et…

Sirius, qui venait d'entrer en compagnie de Camille courut vers le lit de Harry.

- T'es réveillé depuis quand ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Ça doit faire une heure.

- Tu nous as fait une de ces peur ! continua Sirius.

- Je confirme, dit Camille qui s'était approchée. Vous avez fait fort James et toi pour finir à l'hôpital dès la première mission !

Harry eut un petit sourire.

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude des soins. Je me demande si je peux avoir une carte de fidélité…

- Ron ! s'insurgea Hermione. On ne rigole pas avec ça !

- Quoi ? Tu préférerais que j'en pleure ? Il faut voir les choses en face ! Je finis toujours dans une infirmerie ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer quelques secondes plus tard sans avoir rien dit. Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

- En tout cas, Ron, tu m'as impressionnée, reprit Camille. Tu es… comment dire ? T'as l'air plutôt à l'aise dans un combat. J'ai eu le temps de vous observer un peu et je dois dire que pour une première fois, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien.

- Oh… Merci, répondit Harry un peu gêné par la remarque que sa patronne venait de faire.

- C'est tout à fait normal. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, James tu te débrouilles pas mal non plus. Bon, je vais retourner au Ministère. J'ai des interrogatoires à mener. Sirius, je te laisse le choix. Tu peux m'accompagner ou rester ici.

- Je vais rester ici, répondit le brun.

- Ok. Bonne journée à tous.

- Bonne journée ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous les cinq.

oOoOoOo

James et Harry furent autorisés à sortir de Ste Mangouste une semaine plus tard. La veille de leur sortie, Dumbledore vint leur rendre visite.

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs. Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il à James, Harry, Sirius, Hermione et Lily.

- Très bien Professeur, répondit Harry.

- Parfait ! M. Weasley, Mlle Granger, je vous signale que votre lettre arrivera en temps et en heures.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur ! dirent Harry et Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Quelle lettre ? demanda Lily.

- Une lettre pour les personnes de notre époque, répondit simplement Hermione.

James, Lily et Sirius regardèrent Harry et Hermione, l'air plutôt étonné.

- Si je suis ici, reprit Dumbledore, c'est pour vous proposer quelque chose.

Les cinq ex-Gryffondor furent surpris de le voir jeter un sort d'insonorisation à la chambre.

- Mais, avant de vous faire cette proposition, je vais vous raconter une petite histoire, continua le directeur sans prêter attention aux mines surprises de ses anciens élèves. Vous savez déjà qui est Voldemort. Vous savez également qu'en ce moment, il devient de plus en plus puissant et qu'il… euh… on va dire, recrute, beaucoup de monde. Au début, le Ministère pensait pouvoir l'attraper facilement, mais la tâche n'a jamais pu être réussie. Aussi, voyant que le Ministère n'y arriverait jamais tout seul, j'ai décidé de créer avec d'autres sorciers une organisation qui a pour but de capturer Voldemort et ses partisans. Cette organisation s'appelle l'Ordre du Phœnix. Nous recrutons toutes les personnes dont nous sommes quasiment certains qu'elle n'est pas liée avec Voldemort.

_Eh ben, c'est mal barré pour moi_, pensa Harry avant de se gifler mentalement. _Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de plaisanter avec ça…_

- Aussi, continuait Dumbledore, je vous propose à tous les cinq de rejoindre l'Ordre. Vous pouvez bien entendu refuser cette proposition, mais vous ne pourrez en aucun cas accéder aux informations que l'on transmettrait aux autres.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi nous ? demanda Sirius, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

- Déjà parce que je vous connais. Je sais très bien que tu as en horreur tout ce qui touche la magie noire, tout comme ton camarade, dit Dumbledore en désignant James. Ensuite parce qu'il y a parmi vous trois futurs aurors et une future soignante. Or, nous aurons besoin de renseignements ainsi que de soignants qui ne poseront pas trop de questions sur l'origine des blessures, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

Les cinq jeunes se regardèrent.

- C'est d'accord, dit finalement James. Je suis partant.

- Moi aussi ! dirent d'une même voix Sirius et Lily.

Ils se tournèrent vers Harry et Hermione.

- M. Weasley, Mlle Granger, quelle est votre réponse ?

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et s'éloignèrent pour discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes. James, Dumbledore, Lily et Sirius les regardèrent débattre en silence. Les deux voyageurs du temps revinrent après quelques minutes.

- C'est d'accord, répondit Harry. Mais à une seule condition.

- Hum… Laquelle ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Nous ne voulons nos noms dans aucun dossier, ni sur aucune feuille, répondit Hermione. Nous ne devons pas exister pour l'Ordre, de quelque manière que ce soit ! Personne ne doit savoir qui nous sommes, voir que nous existons.

- Etranges conditions… Mais soit, c'est d'accord. Vous serez les fantômes de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Maintenant, il reste un petit détail à régler. Vous allez devoir signer ce papier pour intégrer officiellement l'Ordre, dit Dumbledore en leur faisait passer un parchemin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il à Harry et Hermione qui regardaient le papier d'un mauvais œil, il n'y a aucun nom dessus. Il s'agit simplement d'un papier stipulant que vous faites parti de l'Ordre et qui vous lie magiquement à lui.

Ils signèrent tous les cinq, puis Dumbledore fit disparaître le papier d'un coup de baguette.

- Sur ce, bonne journée. Nous vous re-contacterons en temps voulut. Je vous signale au passage que vous ne devez dire à personne que vous faites parti de l'Ordre. C'est bien compris ?

- Oui Monsieur ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous les cinq.

Le directeur sourit et sortit de la chambre, sous le regard des cinq autres personnes présentes dans la chambre, après avoir levé le sort d'insonorisation.


	31. La demande

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la sortie de Ste Mangouste de James et Harry. On était mi février. Hermione avait décidé d'initier Harry au ski. Ils étaient donc partis pour une semaine à la montagne. James, Lily et Sirius restaient à Londres. Sirius invita Anne-Gaëlle à sortir une ou deux fois pendant ses deux semaines. Lily trouvait ça bien qu'il reste avec la même personne, bien qu'on ne puisse pas qualifier la relation entre Sirius et Anne-Gaëlle de stable. Ils sortaient de temps en temps ensembles, sans pour autant être un couple.

- J'adore les vacances ! s'exclama Lily en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de James le 16 février. Pas de travail, pas contraintes… C'est le pied !

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne travailles pas ce soir ?

- Non Monsieur !

- Dans ce cas, pense à ce que tu vas pouvoir mettre ce soir. Je t'emmène au resto !

- Pour quelle occasion ?

- Pour le plaisir.

- Je vais tout faire pour être la plus belle alors.

- Tu es déjà la plus belle.

La rouquine sourit et embrassa James. En fin d'après-midi, elle monta se changer. Ils furent tous les deux prêts vers 20h. Lily portait une robe noire, pas trop décolletée qui se fermait dans le cou et sui descendait jusque sous le genou. Elle avait aux pieds des chaussures à talons de la même couleur que la robe. Elle s'était pour finir attachée les cheveux en un chignon qui avait l'air compliqué. James quant à lui portait une tenue chic sans que cela soit un costar. Il avait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il attendait Lily dans le salon. Elle arriva peu de temps après lui en enfilant son manteau. Elle lui sourit et lui prit le bras pour qu'il la fasse transplaner, étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas où il avait l'intention de l'emmener.

James les emmena au centre de transplanage le plus près du restaurant. Ils marchèrent cinq minutes avant que le jeune homme ne s'arrête devant un magasin à l'aspect miteux.

- On est arrivé, annonça James en montrant la devanture du magasin.

- Quoi ? dit Lily en regardant la vitrine face à elle. James, il s'agit d'un magasin tellement poussiéreux que personne ne voudrait y mettre les pieds. Ce n'est pas un restaurant.

- Depuis le temps que tu es sorcière, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas se fier à ce qu'on voit.

Il la prit par la main et la fit entrer. Lily fut ébahit par ce qu'elle voyait. Ils se trouvaient dans un hall magnifique. A l'arrière on voyait de nombreuses tables ayant des nappes en velours rouge. Ils se firent accueillir par un elfe de maison.

- Bonjours que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda l'elfe en s'inclinant.

- Nous aimerions un table pour deux, répondit James.

- Que Mademoiselle et Monsieur suivent Dinky.

James et Lily suivirent l'elfe qui les emmena à une table libre au fond de la salle. Ils s'assirent tous les deux. L'elfe de maison pris leurs veste et manteau et fit apparaître deux menus qu'il déposa sur la table avant de s'incliner et de repartir.

- C'est la première fois que je viens dans un restaurant sorcier, dit Lily en regardant autour d'elle.

- La seule différence avec le restaurant moldu c'est qu'ici tu peux faire de la magie comme tu le sens, tout le monde s'en fou et aussi qu'à la place des serveurs il y a des elfes de maison. Autrement c'est la même chose.

Lily sourit et regarda le menu. A peine eut-elle le temps de dire à James ce qui lui plairait que l'elfe de maison qui les avait accueillit arriva à leur table en leur demandant s'il avait fait leur choix. Les deux ex-Gryffondor commandèrent leur repas qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Ils commencèrent donc à manger tout en discutant. Un peu avant le dessert, Lily remarqua que James avait l'air un peu nerveux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Non. Tout va bien…

Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils et bu un peu de vin.

- Lily, je sais que ça fait que un peu plus d'un an qu'on sort ensemble, dit soudainement James, et aussi qu'on est peut-être un peu jeune pour ce genre de trucs. Je sais aussi que par les temps qui courent, la montée en puissance de Voldemort et compagnie, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux… et peut-être que je devrais attendre que…

- James, coupa Lily en souriant, tu tournes autour du pot depuis cinq minutes, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

- Lily… Veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda-t-il rapidement après avoir sorti de sa poche une petite boite.

_Il veut quoi ?_ se demanda Lily dont le cœur avait fait un bon à la demande.

Elle regardait fixement la petite bague qui se trouvait dans la boite.

_Oh par merlin ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Arrête de stresser Lily ! Il faut commencer par réagir ! Ouvre la bouche, sourit, dit quelque chose ! Mais ne reste pas là sans rien faire non de Dieu !_

- Oui…

- Quoi ? redemanda James.

- Oui, oui, oui, parvint à articuler Lily une fois le choc passé.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec un large sourire.

James lui glissa la bague le long du doigt. Il s'agissait d'un anneau fin sur lequel trônait une émeraude. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent par dessus la table. Le dessert arriva peu de temps après. Ils avaient tous les deux la tête dans les nuages. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, Lily tendit devant elle la main où James avait glissé la bague et pencha légèrement la tête en souriant.

- Madame Lily Potter, souffla-t-elle. Hum… ça sonne bien !

James souriait en la regardant rêveusement. Lorsqu'elle avait dit oui, sa tête s'était momentanément vidée et s'était déconnectée du monde extérieur. Il n'avait depuis trente minutes qu'une seule pensée cohérente.

_Elle a dit oui ! Elle a dit oui ! Elle a dit oui ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !_

Après avoir payé la note et récupéré leurs veste et manteau, ils sortirent du restaurant. A peine s'étaient-ils éloignés de quelques pas que Lily embrassa vivement James.

- LILY !

La concernée se décrocha, à regret, de son amoureux et se tourna vers la personne qui l'appelait. A son grand étonnement, elle vit arriver Anne-Gaëlle et Thomas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Lily en se serrant contre James.

- On va rejoindre des amis pas loin. Et vous ?

- On vient de sortir du restaurant, répondit la rouquine, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ? demanda Thomas.

- Vous allez être les premiers au courant. Mais je vous laisse deviner.

- Je sais pas… euh… Vous partez dans un super endroit ? proposa la blonde.

- Vous allez revoir quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas vu depuis longtemps ? proposa à son tour Thomas.

- Non, rien de tout ça. En fait, depuis un peu moins d'une heure, James et moi on est fiancé !

Thomas et Anne-Gaëlle les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Félicitation ! s'écria la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- Vous êtes pas un peu jeune ? demanda Thomas.

- Dans certaines familles de sorciers, les enfants sont fiancés à partir de 16 ans, donc 19 ans n'est pas tellement jeune, répondit James en essayant de garder son calme. Maintenant Lilou, il faudrait qu'on rentre.

- Tu as raison. Bonne fin de soirée ! dit Lily.

- A vous aussi, répondit Anne-Gaëlle.

James et Lily retournèrent en marchant au centre de transplanage et retournèrent chez eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le jeune homme alla chercher du champagne ainsi que deux verres et retourna au salon où l'attendait Lily. Celle-ci était assise sur le canapé et regardait sa main, des étoiles plein les yeux. James déboucha la bouteille, remplit les verres et s'assit à son tour. La jeune fille se mit à califourchon sur les jambes de son petit ami, son verre à la main.

- Il faudra qu'on invite tout le monde !

- Comme tu veux Princesse, dit James en l'entourant d'un bras, l'autre tenant son verre de champagne.

- Par contre faudra attendre que Ron et Hermione reviennent de leur voyage. Je suppose que Sirius est déjà au courant.

- De la demande oui, de la réponse non. De toute façon il doit passer demain.

Ils finirent leur verre ainsi que la bouteille et commencèrent à se câliner sur le canapé. Ils trouvèrent tout de même le temps de monter dans leur chambre où ils finirent leur câlin.

oOoOoOo

- DEBOUT LA-DEDANS ! C'EST L'HEURE !

Lily entendit grogner à côté d'elle.

_Si James est à côté de moi et qu'il dort encore, qui vient de parler ?_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement, tout en gardant le drap sur elle. Elle vit alors que Sirius se tenait devant leur lit.

- SIRIUS ! DEGAGE D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ! cria la rouquine en montrant la porte du doigt.

- Je vous attends en bas, déclara Sirius en ressortant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Lily tourna la tête vers James. Il avait l'oreiller sur sa tête et ses mains posées dessus pour le maintenir dans cette position. Lily tira sur l'oreiller et le posa sur le sien puis elle se pencha vers le brun.

- Mon chéri, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, le mec qui te sert de meilleur ami est arrivé et si tu ne veux pas qu'il remonte, je te conseillerai de te lever.

Lily sortit du lit après avoir obtenu un grognement en guise de réponse. James n'avait jamais été un matin. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain pendant que James essayait de se lever.

_Allez James, debout ! Faut que tu ailles en cours, Sirius vient de te réveiller… Eh, une minute, on n'est plus à Poudlard ! Et puis pourquoi Lily m'a parlé ? Ah oui, elle habite avec moi, c'est normal… Hey ! Sirius plus Lily plus réveil égal "??"_

Le brun se réveilla d'un bond, réalisant soudainement la situation. Il se débarbouilla et s'habilla à la salle de bain pendant que Lily finissait de prendre sa douche. Il descendit ensuite au salon où Sirius l'attendait.

- Patmol, s'il te plait, la prochaine fois ne débarque pas dans la chambre comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui.

- Si tu veux… Mais vois-tu j'ai pas eu tellement le choix. J'ai sonné une bonne vingtaine de fois et n'ayant pas de réponse, je me suis permis de transplaner dans votre salon. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, j'ai fait le tour de la maison et remarquant que les pièces étaient vides, j'en ai savamment déduit que vous dormiez encore et que vous étiez dans votre chambre, qui était la seule pièce que je n'avais pas visité.

- Tu aurais au moins pu éviter ce style de réveil.

- J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était trop tentant ! Maintenant Cornedrue, dis-moi tout ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Comme tu le sais, je l'ai emmené au restaurant et le lui ai demandé.

- Et elle a répondu quoi ?

- Non, dit Lily qui arrivait au salon.

- Non ? Comment ça non ? demanda Sirius qui n'avait pas envisagé cette réponse. Comment as-tu pu dire non à James ?

- Je lui ai dit c'est tout.

James était explosé de rire mais il ne le montrait pas pour ne pas gâcher la vengeance de Lily suite au réveil auquel ils avaient eu droit.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on est trop jeune. Et puis se marier alors que Tu-Sais-Qui gagne en puissance n'est pas une super idée. En plus, ça ne fait que un an qu'on sort ensemble et je trouve que ce n'est pas assez. On en reparlera l'année prochaine.

- Mais pourquoi non ? répéta Sirius qui n'en revenait pas. James, mon pote, je suis désolé pour toi.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit calmement James.

- Pourquoi ? demanda pour la énième fois Sirius tout en se questionnant intérieurement pour essayer de savoir pourquoi son meilleur ami avait l'air si heureux et si calme alors que ça demande en mariage avait échouée.

- Parce qu'elle a dit oui.

Sirius regarda alternativement James puis Lily, qui affichait un sourire de vainqueur.

- Je viens de me faire avoir, c'est ça.

- Ouais.

- Tsss… J'aurais du m'en douter que c'était des conneries.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Lily.

- Pour commencer, la bouteille de champagne vide ensuite les fringues éparpillés un peu partout dans votre chambre et pour finir, James aurait eu l'air bien plus abattu !

Ils discutèrent un moment ensemble, et décidèrent d'organiser une soirée pour annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Elle fut organisée la semaine suivante.

oOoOoOo

- Harry ! Dépêches-toi !

- C'est bon, il n'y a pas le feu au lac !

Hermione attendait Harry dans le salon en tapotant du pied.

- Ils ont quelque chose à nous dire, alors grouilles-toi.

- Tu es beaucoup trop stressée Hermione, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il la rejoignit, lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent devant la porte de James et Lily. Ce fut Sirius qui leur ouvrit.

- Tiens, les amoureux. On commençait à se demander si vous alliez venir un jour ! déclara Sirius en les voyant.

Harry et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard noir auquel le brun ne fit pas attention. Il les laissa passer. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le salon où se trouvait déjà Remus, Joanna, Jennifer, James et Lily.

- Salut tout le monde ! dit Hermione en entrant.

- Coucou ! répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Nous sommes les derniers ? demanda la brune.

- Oui étant donné que l'on a pas pu joindre Peter, dit James.

_Tant mieux_, pensa Harry. _Qu'il reste là où il est, il y est très bien…_

Harry et Hermione s'assirent sur le canapé et se joignirent à la conversation. Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient mangé et étaient de retour au salon.

- C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, intervint Jennifer, mais vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous nous avez invité.

- C'est vrai, approuva Joanna. Vous aviez quelque chose à nous annoncer. En tout cas c'est ce que vous mettiez dans votre lettre !

- James et moi on va se marier, annonça Lily.

Il y eut un silence suivit d'un grand cri, poussé par Jennifer et Joanna. Elles se levèrent d'un coup et se jetèrent sur Lily pour l'enlacer. Remus qui était nettement plus calme que les deux filles eut l'air étonné puis alla féliciter James, un grand sourire sur le visage. Harry et Hermione les félicitèrent à leur tour et retournèrent s'asseoir.

- Je pensais qu'il lui avait demandé plus tôt, déclara Harry à Hermione.

Manque de bol pour lui, il prononça cette phrase pendant un moment de silence, ce qui fit que toutes les personnes dans la salle l'entendirent. James plus particulièrement le regardait un peu bizarrement.

- Tu as menti, lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Qui ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Toi !

- Sur quoi ?

- Tu savait qu'on allait se marier !

- Qui ça ?

- Arrête de faire le con ! Depuis quand tu sais que Lily et moi on allait se marier ?

- Heu… Si je te dit depuis le début, ça te va comme réponse ?

James eut un hoquet de surprise. Il était abasourdit par cette réponse. C'était également le cas pour Lily, Sirius, Joanna, Remus et Jennifer.

- Tu es bien entrain de dire que depuis que tu es ici, tu savais qu'on allait se marier, demanda Lily. Alors qu'on arrêtait pas de se disputer ?

- En effet…

- T'aurais pu me le dire ! s'exclama James.

- Je vois pas pourquoi, répliqua calmement Harry. Rien ne m'y obligeait.

James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de la refermer, remarquant qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à cette affirmation.

- Tu es bien silencieuse Boucle d'or, intervint Sirius. Etais-tu toi aussi au courant ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? demanda Joanna.

- Comme l'a fait remarquer Ron, rien ne nous y obligeait. En plus si on l'avait dit personne ne nous aurait cru. Et puis, t'aurais aimé qu'on te dise avec qui tu allais te marier ? demanda Hermione.

- Ça m'intéresserait.

- Même si on te dit que cette personne est quelqu'un que tu ne supportes pas ? continua Harry.

- Mouais… Vous avez raison. C'était mieux de se taire.

- Pourquoi tu leur as dit ? demanda Hermione lorsqu'elle et Harry furent rentrés chez eux.

- Dis quoi ?

- Que tu savais qu'ils allaient se marier ! J'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour qu'il découvrent qui tu es réellement.

- J'étais face au mur Hermione. Que voulais-tu que je dise d'autre ? De toute façon, on a dit qu'on connaissait le fils de James mais pas la mère, ils en déduiront simplement qu'on a menti et voilà !

- Je ne suis pas convaincu…

- Cela ne posera pas de problème ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, oui, j'aimerai qu'il fasse le lien entre eux et moi !

- Harry ! soupira Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

- Ecoute, on verra bien s'ils posent des questions ou non. De toute façon c'est trop tard pour essayer de rattraper quelque chose.

Harry la vit réfléchir puis faire une petite grimace.

- En effet, c'est un peu tard, répondit-elle.

Elle embrassa Harry et partit se coucher. Ce dernier fit de même trente minutes plus tard après avoir prit une douche.


	32. Le mariage

Les deux mois suivants, soit mars et avril, furent utilisés à la préparation du mariage. James et Lily avaient décidé de se marier le 18 mai. Ils étaient tous les deux sur un petit nuage et leur joie de vivre se transmettait à leur entourage. Tout le monde était impliqué dans la préparation. Il fallait choisir le repas, faire les invitations, réserver une salle, trouver un sorcier marieur, etc.… En plus, Lily devait trouver une robe de mariée et elle n'avait aucune idée du style de robe qu'elle pourrait porter.

Le plus gros souci restait les invités. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent le moyen de concilier sorciers et moldus. Ce fut Hermione qui finit par trouver un sort permettant aux sorciers de pratiquer des actes de magie sans que les moldus ne les remarquent.

oOoOoOo

Plus les jours passaient et plus Lily était stressée. Elle avait trouvé sa robe deux semaines plutôt et avait envoyé toutes les invitations le mois précédent. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait. James et elle avaient décidé de prendre Sirius comme témoin. Ce dernier était plus que ravi de tenir ce rôle.

- Lily, dit James un soir, calmes-toi ! Tu es beaucoup trop nerveuse.

- Mais rien n'est prêt !

- Si, justement.

La rouquine était entrain de vérifier pour la énième fois la place des invités, le nombre de plats commandés…

- James, il ne reste qu'une semaine et rien n'est au point !

Le brun soupira, se leva du canapé dans lequel il était affalé et se dirigea vers Lily qui était debout devant une petite table où il faisait généralement ses rapports. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au canapé où il la posa. Puis, il lui fourra un livre dans les mains.

- Tu va lire pour te détendre un peu. Tout ira bien, tu verras. Et au pire, s'il manque une assiette, tu la feras apparaître à l'aide la magie. Tu es une sorcière oui ou non ? Ensuite, si on a oublié d'inviter quelqu'un, c'est sûrement parce que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'important. Donc, le fait qu'il soit là ou non ne change rien. Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de stresser comme une dingue.

oOoOoOo

C'était le jour J. Ce fut Lily qui se réveilla en première.

_Par Merlin, c'est aujourd'hui ! Dans peu de temps, je serai Mme Potter. J'arrive pas à y croire. Si on m'avait dit ça il y a un an et demi, j'aurais éclaté de rire._

Soudainement, elle eut peur. Peur que quelque chose aille mal. Elle serra la main de James dont un bras l'entourait et respira lentement pour se calmer.

_Tout ira bien._

Suite à cette pensée, elle se dégagea du bras de James pour pouvoir se lever et prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, une serviette autour du corps et une autre dans les cheveux, elle vit que James n'était plus là.

_Probablement déjà chez Sirius pour se préparer_.

Ils avaient convenu de se changer chacun de leur côté pour que James ne voit pas sa robe de mariée. C'était une tradition que Lily voulait poursuivre, aussi, elle ne reverrait James qu'au moment où elle le rejoindrait devant le sorcier marieur.

Elle enleva la serviette qui lui entourait le corps et se mit en sous-vêtements.

- Lily ? T'es là ? demanda une voix que Lily identifia comme celle de Joanna.

- Oui, tu peux entrer.

Joanna entra alors dans la chambre. Elle était accompagnée de Jennifer. Toutes deux, ainsi que Remus, « habitaient » chez Sirius pour quelque temps.

- Peter est arrivé il y a quelques minutes, annonça Jennifer.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Très bien. Ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je l'avais pas vu.

- Moi aussi, rajouta Joanna. Il faut dire qu'il est très occupé en Roumanie. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il va revenir à Londres d'ici peu.

- T'as réussit à apprendre tout ça en moins de cinq minutes ? dit Lily.

- On lui avait demandé de parler lorsqu'il est arrivé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la rouquine en cherchant sa robe dans son armoire.

- Pour détendre James, répondit Jennifer en rigolant. Je te dis pas dans quel état il est. Une vraie boule de nerf.

- Il faudrait que tu le vois. Il se lève, fait trois fois le tour de la pièce, se rassoit. Pendant cinq minutes il ne bouge plus et tout d'un coup, il se relève et va s'asseoir autre part. Remus, Sirius et Peter essaient de le rassurer comme ils peuvent.

Les deux jeunes femmes aidèrent Lily à enfiler sa robe. Cette dernière était également très tendue. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler et de poser des questions.

- Et s'il décide de ne pas venir ? Ou s'il n'aime pas ma robe ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire en arrivant ? Et…

- LILY ! s'exclama Jennifer. Détends-toi. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne vienne pas, et si tu veux mon avis, il adorera ta robe.

Elles passèrent ensuite à la coiffure de Lily qui les aida ensuite à se préparer. Joanna avait une robe bleue pâle à bretelles avec un décolleté en V. Sa robe descendait jusque sous ses genoux en s'évasant légèrement. Jennifer portait également une robe. Elle était rouge et descendait jusque au-dessus des genoux. Elle portait une fine ceinture en cuire noir en dessous de la taille. Puis, l'heure du départ arriva. Elles transplanèrent avec Lily dans la salle prévue spécialement pour cela et se dirigèrent dans une petite salle d'où devait partir Lily.

--- --- ---

- Harry ? ça va ?

Hermione s'avança vers Harry. Il était déjà habillé et était assis sur une chaise, fixant le vide.

- Harry ?

- Trente secondes Hermione, dit-il d'une voix lente. Je suis entrain de réaliser que je vais assister au mariage de mes parents…

Il fixa le vide encore quelques instants puis se leva et regarda Hermione. Elle portait un dos nu blanc décolleté en V, ainsi qu'une jupe bordeaux qui descendait jusqu'au niveau du genou et qui était fendu sur une dizaine de centimètre du côté droit. Ses cheveux, qu'elle n'avait pas coupé depuis un moment, tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos en faisant des ondulations régulières. Elle avait simplement attaché deux mèches de devant à l'arrière de sa tête pour se dégager le visage.

La jeune fille sourit à Harry, lui prit la main, puis, ils transplanèrent tous les deux dans l'église où se déroulait la cérémonie. Ils se placèrent au troisième rang et attendirent. A côté d'eux se trouvaient Joanna et Jennifer. Les deux premiers rangs avaient été réservés pour les familles de James et Lily. Harry repéra notamment Gwenaëlle et son petit ami, ainsi que les quatre Spencer. Du côté de Lily, il ne connaissait personne. Il aurait été très étonné de voir la tante Pétunia ou l'oncle Vernon. Il savait néanmoins que Lily avait envoyé une invitation à sa sœur.

James, quant à lui, était devant l'autel, Sirius à côté de lui. Il se triturait les mains dans tous les sens, pendant que Sirius essayait de le rassurer pour la énième fois de la journée. Lorsque la marche nuptiale débuta, Sirius rejoignit rapidement sa place à côté de Harry. James, lui, regardait l'allée centrale. Lily arriva.

Elle était magnifique. Elle avait une longue robe blanche qui touchait le sol. Plusieurs rangées de perles formaient une sorte de ceinture un peu en dessous de la taille. Il y avait également une rangée de perles au niveau du décolleté ainsi que sur le bas de la robe. On trouvait également de grosses perles dans les cheveux de la jeune femme qui les avaient relevés en un chignon compliqué d'où sortaient quelques mèches.

Lily était au bras de Remus, qui avait été chargé de l'accompagner jusqu'à James. Lorsqu'elle fut à côté de son futur mari, elle lui sourit pendant que Remus rejoignait sa place à côté de Joanna. Puis, la cérémonie débuta.

Pendant tout le temps que dura le mariage, Harry fixa ses parents. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que c'était à leur mariage qu'il se trouvait. Il serrait régulièrement un peu plus fort la main de Hermione qui se trouvait dans la sienne, comme pour vérifier que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas un rêve.

Une heure plus tard, M. et Mme Potter sortait de l'église sous les applaudissements de leurs invités. Lily et James avaient tous deux un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres.

--- --- ---

Cela faisait maintenant trente bonnes minutes que Hermione et Harry se cachaient et se faisaient les plus petits possible. Ils étaient entrain d'essayer d'échapper aux traditionnelles photos qui avaient lieu après la cérémonie.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous cherchent ? demanda Hermione en regardant par l'interstice de la porte derrière laquelle ils se cachaient.

- Probablement. Tu n'as pas entendu Sirius lorsqu'il a dit ou plutôt crié que personne ne lui échapperait et que tout le monde devait être sur la photo de groupe ? répondit Harry, la tête au-dessus de celle d'Hermione pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Oh oh, dit la brune au bout d'un moment. Je crois bien que Sirius s'avance vers nous.

- T'es sûre ? demanda Harry, peu rassuré.

- …

- Ok, on passe au plan B.

- Le plan B ? Je peux savoir quel était le plan A ?

- Le plan A c'était se cacher. Le plan B c'est la fuite pure et simple.

Il agrippa Hermione par la taille et les fit transplaner discrètement derrière la salle des fêtes.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Hermione avec un air mauvais.

- On attend un peu et on les rejoint en espérant que leur séance photo sera finie.

- Tu sais que ton idée est totalement bancale.

- Si tu avais mieux à proposer, fallait le dire avant.

Hermione soupira. Elle fit apparaître deux chaises et s'assit sur l'une d'entre elles. Harry fit de même. Ils discutèrent pendant une demi heure, puis estimant que les photos devaient être faites, ils retournèrent main dans la main dans la salle où tout le monde se trouvait. Peu après être revenus, ils se firent accoster par les Maraudeurs au grand complet ainsi que de Lily, Joanna et Jennifer.

- Vous étiez où ? demanda Peter.

- On a eu une soudaine envie de faire une ballade, répondit Harry.

Leurs interlocuteurs eurent un air septique. Sirius balaya d'un geste la réponse et dit :

- Vous savez que vous avez loupé les photos de groupe ?

- Quoi ! s'exclama Hermione en faisant mine d'être déçue. Tant pis, on ne sera pas sur les photos.

- C'est vraiment dommage, approuva Lily.

- C'est pas grave ! lança gaiement Jennifer. On en refera d'autres et cette fois vous serez dessus !

Harry et Hermione répondirent par un sourire crispé.

_D'accord, je veux bien participer à ces photos_, pensa Harry. _Mais ce sera à elle de venir m'expliquer ce que je fais dessus… Je deviens complètement barge… Encore que, si ça se trouve, j'ai peut-être une photo de moi à ce mariage dans mon album ? Si c'est le cas, heureusement que je ne l'ai pas vu ! J'imagine bien ma tête si ça avait été le cas !_

Il eut un petit rire qui provoqua un air intrigué sur le visage de ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? demanda Peter.

- Rien, rien…

--- --- ---

- Bon, je crois qu'en tant que témoin, c'est à moi de faire le discours, annonça Sirius au début du repas.

Il était debout sur sa chaise, entre James et Remus. Tout le monde le regardait.

- En tout cas, c'est ce que vient de m'annoncer mon p'tit Jamessie. Eh ! T'es pas obligé de me donner un coup ! Je sais que tu détestes ce surnom ! s'exclama-t-il après que son voisin lui ait donné un petit coup dans les jambes. Enfin bref, je disais donc que James vient de m'annoncer que c'est à moi de faire le discours. Il avait quelque peu… euh… omis de me le signaler lorsqu'il m'a demandé d'être témoin. C'est pas grave, je vais improviser ! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Son attitude fit sourire un grand nombre de personnes. Sirius se racla la gorge, bien que cela soit inutile et reprit :

- Tout a commencé il y a quelques années, lorsque notre Jamessie a… Ah ! Je t'ai eu ! Tu m'as pas touché ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir évité un coup de la part de son ami. Maintenant, tu vas me laisser finir oui ? Bon… Je disais donc que tout a commencé lorsque notre Jamessie a remarqué qu'une certaine rousse de notre année lui faisait de l'effet. Il nous a alors bassinés… Parce que, oui, tu nous as bassinés James, demande à Remus ou Peter ! Ils te diront la même chose que moi. Peut-être que nan en fait, c'est parce qu'ils sont trop gentils… Enfin, je m'égare. Je disais que tu nous as bassinés avec Lily, pendant quoi ? Quatre ans ? J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de râteaux que tu t'es pris à 156, Peter s'est arrêté à 130 et Remus à 288.

- Parce que vous les comptiez ! s'exclama James, faussement indigné.

Cette remarque fit bien rire les invités.

- Bien entendu ! Enfin, je m'égare de nouveau. Tout ça pour dire, qu'il est persévérant l'animal. Maintenant, quelques mots sur la p'tite rousse. Eh non, Lily, je t'ai pas oubliée ! Dès que notre p'tit James a commencé à s'approcher un peu trop près d'elle, elle a sorti les griffes ainsi que l'artillerie lourde et elle a vaillamment résisté pendant quatre ans. C'est qu'elle est un peu butée sur les bords la Lily ! Mais elle a fini par craquer et maintenant ils sont mariés. Le mot à dire c'est « enfin » ! Je pense pouvoir affirmer que tout le monde est content pour eux, moi le premier. Pour conclure, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, je veux être le parrain du premier enfant et Remus celui du deuxième.

Il descendit de sa chaise sous les applaudissements du « public ». Lily se leva et annonça que le repas pouvait débuter. Il s'agissait d'un buffet, aussi, tout le monde se leva pour aller se servir.

--- --- ---

Il était deux heures du matin et la fête battait son plein. Sirius dansait avec Anne-Gaëlle qui était sa cavalière. Ils étaient observés par Jennifer qui jalousait un peu la cavalière du jeune homme. Elle finit par accepter de danser avec un des cousins de Lily qui habitait en Amérique. Remus et Joanna dansaient ensemble, ainsi que Harry et Hermione, bien que le jeune Potter ne raffole pas de cette activité. James avait invité une amie de Lily pendant que cette dernière faisait une pause. Elle était au bar et avait un verre à la main. Elle sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa robe. Il s'agissait de Maxime, le cousin de James.

- Tu as vu Julie ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle danse avec ton papa, répondit Lily en s'accroupissant pour être au niveau du petit garçon.

- Je veux danser aussi !

- Tu viens avec moi alors.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Le petit garçon se trémoussait en tenant Lily par les mains. Une musique plus lente démarra. Maxime, voyant que les couples dansaient l'un contre l'autre, demanda à Lily qu'elle le porte dans ses bras, ce que la jeune mariée fit. A la fin de la chanson, le petit garçon s'était endormi dans ses bras. Lily l'emmena alors dans une pièce adjacente, où des lits de camps avaient été installés pour les enfants en bas âge. Elle le glissa dans un des lits et sentit quelqu'un la prendre par la taille.

- Je me demandais combien de temps il allait encore tenir, dit James avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il y a Anne-Gaëlle qui te cherche.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans la salle où se déroulait la fête et rejoignirent Anne-Gaëlle qui était entrain de discuter avec Harry et Hermione qui s'éclipsèrent lorsque les mariés arrivèrent. Anne-Gaëlle se tourna alors vers Lily.

- C'est une super fête, dit-elle.

- Merci, répondit Lily en souriant. Au fait, pourquoi Thomas n'est pas là ? On l'avait invité.

- Il est malade. Quand je suis passée pour le prendre, il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir.

- C'est dommage, dit la jeune mariée. Quand tu le reverras, souhaites-lui un bon rétablissement parce que je risque de ne pas le revoir avant un moment étant donné qu'on est en pleine période de révision.

- Je lui dirais.

Vers cinq heures du matin, il ne restait que très peu de monde. James, Lily, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Joanna, Jennifer et Peter étaient les dernières personnes présentes. Ils nettoyaient la salle à coups de baguette magique. Tous étaient plus ou moins éméchés et ils avaient quelques fois un peu de mal à jeter les sorts. Ils rentrèrent trente minutes plus tard chez eux, sauf Joanna, Remus et Jennifer qui allaient chez Sirius et Peter qui allait chez James et Lily.


	33. L'attaque

James et Lily passèrent une semaine en Egypte pour leur lune de miel, puis ils durent reprendre le chemin des cours. Lily préparait son examen. Si elle le réussissait, elle pourrait commencer à pratiquer en alternant avec les cours. Aussi, dès qu'elle avait du temps, elle étudiait comme une forcenée. James avait beau essayer de la détendre, rien n'y faisait, elle continuait de travailler. Elle passa son examen le 23 juin. En rentrant le soir, elle eut la surprise de voir Remus et Joanna dans son salon. 

- Remus ! Joanna ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'exclama Lily en les serrant dans ses bras.

- James nous a proposés de venir quelques temps ici, répondit Remus. Nous nous sommes donc empressés de faire nos valises pour vous voir.

- Et vos cours ?

- Je suis en vacances jusqu'en septembre, répondit Joanna. Quant à Remus…

Elle regarda son petit ami d'un air triste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily.

- C'est très difficile de trouver une école qui veuille de moi, répondit le lycanthrope. Personne ne veut d'un loup-garou chez lui. Enfin, se reprit-il, je commence à avoir l'habitude… James nous a dis que tu passais un examen aujourd'hui. Comment s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Plutôt bien. Il était difficile, mais je pense que je l'aurais.

- Félicitation alors ! s'exclama Joanna.

- Je ne vais pas crier victoire trop vite, mais merci quand même, répondit Lily en souriant.

Elle s'assit en face d'eux et ils reprirent leur discussion.

- Sinon, comment se porte Mme Potter ? demanda Joanna. On ne t'a plus revu depuis le mariage.

- Je me porte bien. je suis vraiment heureuse en ce moment !

- Et James ? Comment il va ? On n'a pas eu le temps de beaucoup parler lorsqu'on est arrivé.

- Il va bien. Il a beaucoup de stage, et lui, Ron et Sirius font beaucoup d'interventions. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas rassurée. Lorsque j'en parle avec Hermione, elle a l'air un peu plus sereine que moi, mais je crois que ce n'est qu'une façade. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'ai peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Il y eut un silence qui fut brisé par Remus.

- On a eu des nouvelles de Peter dernièrement. Il a dit qu'il allait revenir sur Londres d'ici peu. Il disait également qu'il était content de pouvoir être de nouveau avec nous. Apparemment son école lui a beaucoup plus et maintenant il revient en Angleterre pour finir sa formation.

- Il fait quoi ? demanda Lily, réalisant qu'elle ne savait pas vers quoi se dirigeait Peter.

- Un truc de renseignement d'après ce qu'on a compris avec Jo. En tout cas, il se porte bien.

- Je suis contente qu'il ait trouvé sa voie.

- Nous aussi, répondit Remus.

Ils entendirent le bruit de quelqu'un transplanant dans l'entrée. Puis, ils virent arriver James en compagnie de Sirius.

- Lunard ! Jo ! s'exclama ce dernier. Je suis content de vous voir !

- Nous aussi Sirius, répondit Joanna en souriant.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé seul à la maison, intervint James, mais il fallait que j'aille voir ma patronne.

- Pas de problème James, assura le lycanthrope.

Il passèrent la soirée ensembles, puis Sirius retourna chez lui. Remus et Joanna occupèrent la chambre d'amis de James et Lily, pendant que ces derniers gardaient leur chambre.

oOoOoOo

- HARRY !

Hermione courait vers la chambre, une lettre à la main.

- HARRY ! VITE ! IL Y A UNE ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS PRES DE LONDRES !

Le jeune homme se réveilla vivement. Il s'habilla à toute vitesse tout en demandant des explications à Hermione.

- L'Ordre a envoyé un message. Ils disent que nous devons y être le plus rapidement possible et que les autres membres ont été prévenus. Cela signifie que James, Lily et Sirius doivent y être…

On était le 15 juillet, il était trois heures du matin. On voyait clairement la lune qui était à demi pleine. Hermione avait été réveillée par le message qu'avait envoyé l'Ordre. Le message avait, comme transplané sur le fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était endormie en faisant un bruit monstre. Elle s'était alors empressée de réveiller Harry.

Harry et Hermione transplanèrent dans le quartier commercial de la ville où se déroulait l'attaque. Là où ils se trouvaient, il n'y avait encore rien de détruit, mais ils voyaient de la fumée s'élever au-dessus des bâtiments un peu devant eux. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la fumée, le cœur serré. Plus ils avançaient, et plus les boutiques et maisons n'étaient que ruines. Le feu avait pris à de nombreux endroits. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens en appelant à l'aide ou en criant les prénoms de personnes qu'ils cherchaient.

C'était le carnage total.

Soudainement, Harry eut une vive douleur à sa cicatrice, ce qui le força à s'agenouiller, les mains sur son front. Il essaya de faire abstraction de la douleur qui lui parvenait, mais ce n'était pas chose facile.

- Harry !

En le voyant poser les genoux à terre et se tenant le front, Hermione s'était jetée sur Harry pour voir comment il allait. Ce dernier essayait de se souvenir des quelques cours d'occlumentie qu'il avait suivit avec Rogue pour bloquer quelque peu la douleur. Puis, la douleur disparut d'elle-même après quelques minutes. Il releva la tête et vit le visage blanc de Hermione qui le fixait avec un air inquiet.

- Il est là, répondit-il simplement en se relevant, la tête lui tournant légèrement et la respiration saccadée.

_Pourquoi ma cicatrice me fait-elle mal ? Je ne suis pas encore lié avec Voldemort à cette époque… Faut croire que quelle que soit l'époque où je me trouve, je garde un lien avec lui… Il y en a qui n'ont vraiment pas de chance dans la vie !_

Il continua d'avancer en compagnie d'Hermione tout en s'arrêtant régulièrement pour aider les gens qui en avaient besoin. La marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de toutes les habitations. Brusquement, un sort passa à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry. Il se retourna et vit un Mangemort derrière lui. L'homme cagoulé eut un petit rire et partit en courant avant que Harry ou Hermione n'ait le temps de le stupéfixer. Ils continuèrent donc leur route à la recherche de James, Lily ou Sirius ou encore des groupes de Mangemorts pour les empêcher de nuire.

Peu de temps après leur « rencontre » avec l'homme cagoulé, Harry vit Hermione s'effondrer à côté de lui.

- HERMIONE ! s'exclama-t-il en se penchant vers la jeune femme.

Il vit alors quelqu'un s'approcher. Cette personne était entourée de quelques Mangemorts. En voyant l'homme en face de lui, Harry sentit toute sa colère remonter en lui. Il se releva et pointa sa baguette vers Voldemort. Ce dernier eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Tu as de la chance, déclara Voldemort. Elle n'est pas morte… En tout cas, pour le moment, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

- Tu ne la tueras pas ! cria Harry.

- Oh, non… Je ne la tuerai pas en effet.

Le rictus de Voldemort s'intensifia.

- Je ne la tuerai pas, parce que ce sera toi qui te chargeras de cette tâche.

Harry eut l'air effrayé. Il regarda Hermione étendue par terre et entendit :

- IMPERO !

Le jeune Potter se sentit libéré de tous ses problèmes. Tout lui semblait simple. Une voix retentit dans sa tête.

« Tue-la »

Harry ne bougea pas. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tuer Hermione et n'avait aucunement l'intention de le faire. Mais la voix insistait lourdement dans sa tête.

« Je t'ai dit de la tuer ! »

Harry sentit le sort s'intensifier. Mais il ne flancha pas.

- JE NE LA TUERAI PAS ! hurla Harry. ÇA NE MARCHE PAS AVEC MOI ! continua-t-il en repoussant Voldemort de sa tête.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire mauvais.

- Alors comme ça, tu me résistes… Tu as du caractère, continua-t-il en élargissant son sourire. J'aime ça. Tu pourrais nous rejoindre.

- Rejoindre qui ? cracha Harry avec dégoût. Crabe ? Goyle ? Malefoy ? Rogue ? Lestrange ? Nott ? Avery ? ou Croupton peut-être ? C'est bien eux dont tu me parles… Tom ?

Plus Harry énonçait le nom des Mangemorts, et plus Voldemort perdait son sourire. A l'annonce de son prénom, son visage ne reflétait plus que de la haine. Harry sentit qu'il était allé trop loin dans la provocation, mais c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

- Tu m'as l'air bien renseigné, lâcha Voldemort. Malheureusement pour toi, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour que tous ces renseignements te servent à quelque chose !

Il s'avança de quelques pas vers Harry.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla-t-il d'un coup.

- SECTUSEMPRA ! cria Harry qui avait anticipé le coup.

Les deux sorts entrèrent en collision et le même phénomène que lors de la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se produisit : les baguettes de Harry et de Voldemort se retrouvèrent reliées. Ce dernier avait l'air étonné et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Harry, lui regardait Hermione qui ne bougeait pas. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour les sortir de là. Les Mangemorts se mirent à frémir lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent arriver les aurors.

- Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir ! dit Voldemort, pendant que les Mangemorts engageaient le combat avec les aurors.

- Oh si j'en ai une ! Je te tuerai !

Voldemort rit.

- Ne prends-tu pas tes rêves pour la réalité ?

- Je te tuerai ! Aujourd'hui, demain ou dans vingt ans, qu'importe ! Mais c'est moi qui te tuerai !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un rire moqueur. Il coupa le lien qui le reliait à Harry et voyant que ses Mangemorts étaient en mauvaise posture, il transplana, après avoir ordonné le repli de ses troupes. Le fait de détruire le lien propulsa Harry à terre. Il se releva difficilement et accourut vers Hermione, toujours inconsciente, pendant que les aurors lui demandait comment il allait et qu'une équipe médicale accourait vers eux.

--- --- ---

Lorsque James et Lily apprirent la nouvelle de l'attaque, ils transplanèrent directement sur les lieux du carnage en compagnie de Remus et Joanna qui avaient insisté pour venir. Les deux couples se séparèrent environs 15 minutes après leur arrivée. James et Lily traquaient les Mangemorts tandis que Remus et Joanna aidaient les gens à s'enfuir. Peu après la séparation, Lily repéra un enfant qui pleurait en se tenant la jambe. Elle dit à James de continuer et accourut vers le petit garçon sans tenir compte des protestations de James qui continua tout de même sa route. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de soigner le garçon, Thomas apparut en transplanant à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Thomas ! Merlin merci ! Les secours ont été prévenus ! Je suis contente que tu sois là ! Viens m'aider, il y a des personnes à soigner.

Elle se stoppa net en le voyant sa baguette pointée vers elle.

- Thomas…, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- …

- Thomas, tu me fais peur ! continua-t-elle en serrant dans ses bras le petit garçon qu'elle avait soigné et qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Le jeune homme regardait Lily et le garçon avec une lueur folle dans les yeux. Il désarma Lily. Celle-ci vit avec horreur sa baguette atterrir dans les mains de son ancien ami. Un sourire mauvais apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

- Avada Kedavra, murmura-t-il.

Lily vit avec horreur le sort de la mort atterrir sur le garçon qu'elle tenait contre elle. Elle lâcha un cri d'horreur et se mit à pleurer tout en continuant de serrer contre elle ce petit garçon qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? hurla-t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux du garçon désormais mort. Il n'avait rien fait ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive non de Dieu ! Tu es sous l'impérium ?

- Oh non, Lily. J'ai toute ma tête, répondit le jeune homme en élargissant son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend alors ?

- Moi ? Rien ! Je m'apprête à éliminer ce qui créé ma douleur.

- Quoi ?

- ENDOLORIS !

Lily s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur. Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert physiquement. C'était intenable. Elle priait pour que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. La douleur cessa brusquement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais à cause de toi Lily ! Je t'aimais, voilà pourquoi. Mais il a fallu que tu sois déjà avec ce Potter. Ne pouvant t'avoir, j'ai décidé que personne le pourrait. Une fois que tu ne seras plus, je serai bien !

- Tu es complètement fou ! cria Lily.

- Peut-être bien… ENDOLORIS !

La rouquine ferma les yeux en hurlant. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, que tout s'arrête. Ne plus sentir cette douleur, même si pour cela il fallait mourir. Elle voulait simplement que cela cesse. La douleur s'arrêta soudainement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la jeune femme vit James et Thomas entrain de se battre à mains nues.

--- --- ---

James venait de quitter Lily. Il marchait le cœur lourd, se disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû la laisser toute seule. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées que trois Mangemorts apparurent devant lui. Etant en infériorité numérique, il réfléchit rapidement au plan à appliquer en les voyant s'avancer vers lui, la baguette en avant.

_Bon, ils sont trois, je suis seul. Il faut que je les maîtrise un à un et que je fasse en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas s'entre aider lorsque l'un d'eux sera touché…_

Malgré le sérieux de la situation, James se mit à lancer des sorts inventés par les Maraudeurs dont on ne pouvait trouver les contre-sorts en deux minutes. Les Mangemorts furent surpris par les sorts utilisés mais ne le montrèrent pas et continuèrent leur assaut. Le premier Mangemort touché par l'un des sorts fut transformé en cochon. Cette métamorphose étonna les deux autres qui eurent un moment d'inattention qui permis à James de lancer un nouveau sort de son cru à l'un des deux combattants restant. Celui-ci se mit à se gratter furieusement, lâchant ainsi sa baguette, ne laissant plus qu'un adversaire à James. Il utilisa toutes les techniques que Camille leur avait apprises et réussit à mettre son dernier adversaire hors jeu après un combat acharné.

Il entendit alors un cri déchirant. Décidant de porter secours à la femme qui poussait ce cri, il fit demi-tour après avoir pris soin de ligoter les trois Mangemorts qui l'avaient attaqué. Le cri qu'il entendait s'arrêta et reprit encore plus fort peu de temps après. James se mit à courir et aperçut la femme qui criait. A côté d'elle se trouvait un enfant allongé au sol. Lorsque James vit que la femme était Lily, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une colère sourde résonna en lui lorsqu'il reconnut Thomas comme étant l'homme qui faisait souffrir Lily.

- ESPECE DE CONNARD ! cria-t-il avant que Thomas ne lui jette un sort de désarmement à l'aide de la baguette de Lily, tout en maintenant le doloris de sa propre baguette.

Il vit alors sa baguette rejoindre celle de Lily. James voyait la jeune femme se faire torturer sous ses yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Thomas et remarqua avec horreur qu'il souriait. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, James se jeta sur Thomas et se mit à le frapper au visage. Il avait la ferme intention de l'achever à mains nues. Thomas, qui n'avait pas imaginé que James puisse l'attaquer sans baguette fut surpris lorsqu'il se sentit tomber sur le sol. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Les deux jeunes hommes se roulaient par terre, les coups de points volant dans tous les sens. James, en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait à Lily lui envoya un coup magistral sur la tête, ce qui mit Thomas KO. L'ex-Gryffondor se défoula encore sur lui quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre de son adversaire, il se releva en chancelant et courut vers Lily qui était encore allongée au sol et qui tenait la main de l'enfant dans la sienne.

- Lily ? Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

La rouquine lâcha la main de l'enfant et sauta dans les bras de James où elle continua de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il doucement en lui caressant le dos.

- J'ai soigné ce garçon et… et il est arrivé, raconta Lily, le corps secoué tremblement. Et… Et il l'a tué. James, il a tué ce garçon ! Je… J'ai rien pu faire… rien pu faire.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, ses larmes ne pouvant s'arrêter.

- Je suis désolée !… Désolée !… C'est ma faute ! parvint-elle à articuler.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! s'insurgea James

- C'est ma faute… c'est ma faute…, continua-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

James la berça longuement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de dire que c'était de sa faute pendant dix bonnes minutes. Une équipe de soignants arriva alors accompagnée de quelques aurors. Ils questionnèrent rapidement James sur ce qui c'était passé, donnèrent une potion d'apaisement à Lily et emmenèrent le corps de l'enfant pendant que les aurors s'occupaient de Thomas. James releva doucement Lily et, avec l'accord des médicomages, ils se mirent à marcher dans la rue, espérant repérer leurs amis. James lançait souvent des regards à Lily pour évaluer son état. Hormis le fait qu'elle soit extrêmement pâle et encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était déroulé, elle allait bien.

Il ne restait plus aucun Mangemort dans les rues de la ville. James et Lily repérèrent Remus près d'une habitation qui s'était effondrée. Il était agenouillé au sol, et son corps semblait pris de soubresauts. En s'approchant un peu plus, ils virent qu'il tenait la main de Joanna qui était allongée par terre.

- Remus ? appela Lily d'une petite voix.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, Lily vit qu'il pleurait. Elle regarda Joanna et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Elle s'enleva des bras protecteurs de James et se précipita vers son amie, les larmes aux yeux.

- Joanna ! hurla-t-elle. Non ! Pas toi ! Tu ne peux pas être morte ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar ! Joanna, relèves-toi ! Ne restes pas couchée ! continua-t-elle de hurler, en donnant de maigres coups du plat de la main sur son amie.

James regardait le corps de Joanna. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir ce qui était arrivé. Il s'approcha de Lily qui commençait à frapper le corps de Joanna et la souleva. Elle s'effondra en larme dans ses bras. James continua de regarder le cadavre de son amie et posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de Remus, qui continuait de tenir la main de Joanna en pleurant.


	34. Retour à la normale

Hermione resta trois jours dans le coma. Elle fut envoyée à Ste Mangouste dès l'arrivée des aurors et des soignants. Elle n'apprit la mort de Joanna que le jour suivant son réveil, Harry n'ayant pas voulu la prévenir tout de suite après ce qu'elle avait subit. Il était resté à son chevet pendant ces trois jours tout en rendant régulièrement des visites à Lily qui était également pensionnaire de l'hôpital magique pour avoir subit l'un des sorts impardonnables. De plus, son état psychologique laissait un peu à désirer. Elle s'était faite torturer, avait appris la trahison de l'un de ses proches amis et également appris la mort de l'une de ses meilleures amies, tout cela en à peine quelques heures. James passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle. Pendant ce temps, Sirius essayait de distraire Remus, qui suite à la bataille s'était enfermé dans la chambre qu'il occupait chez James et Lily pour ne pas en ressortir. Il ne consentit à en sortir que pour aller voir Lily et Hermione lorsque celle-ci se réveilla. Ce fut James qui eut la mission d'annoncer la mort de leur amie à Peter et Jennifer. Cette dernière quitta la France dès qu'elle apprit la nouvelle. Harry s'était mis d'accord avec Hermione sur le fait de ne dire à personne qu'il avait combattu Voldemort. C'était mieux pour lui. 

L'enterrement de Joanna eut lieu une semaine après l'attaque des Mangemorts. Cela rappela de très mauvais souvenirs à James et Lily. Cette dernière et Remus étaient les plus abattus du groupe, bien que Jennifer ait pleuré pendant toute la cérémonie sur l'épaule de Sirius. Peter était revenu de Roumanie et se tenait à côté de Harry, au plus grand déplaisir de ce dernier. Il sentait la main de Hermione dans la sienne. La pression était plus ou moins forte selon ce qui se passait. Après la cérémonie, ils firent une sorte de réunion entre eux en souvenir de Joanna chez James et Lily.

Ils se rappelèrent les moments, bons ou mauvais, qu'ils avaient eu en sa compagnie. Vers la fin de la soirée, ils commencèrent à discuter sur les conditions de sa mort.

- Tu ne nous as jamais dit comment c'était arrivé, fit remarquer Harry à Remus.

Le visage de Remus se referma.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous en parler si tu ne veux pas, dit doucement Harry en voyant la réaction du jeune homme.

- Si… Je… Je vais le faire, répondit Remus.

Il inspira profondément avant de commencer.

_Flash back_Flash back

Joanna et Remus venaient de quitter James et Lily. Autour d'eux, tout était en feu ou sur le point de s'écrouler. Ils aidèrent quelques personnes à fuir en leur indiquant le chemin à suivre. Ils firent également des gestes de premiers soins aux personnes qui en avaient besoin. En continuant leur « tournée », ils entendirent des appels à l'aide provenant d'une maison à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux. Les deux ex-Gryffondor accélérèrent et trouvèrent une petite fille d'environs dix ans qui était coincée sous des gravas. Remus utilisa un sort de lévitation pour soulever ce qui bouchait la sortie pendant que Joanna aidait la fillette à sortir. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'air libre, la petite fille s'évanouit. Au même moment, ils virent arriver une personne dont le visage était masqué par une cagoule.

- Occupes-toi de la petite, dit Remus à Joanna et commençant à faire demi-tour pour aller à la rencontre du Mangemort.

- QUOI ! Hors de question que je te laisse y aller tout seul !

- Jo, cette fille à besoin de toi et ce type est tout seul. Ne t'inquiète pas !

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant d'aller à la rencontre du Mangemort. Un combat débuta alors. Remus utilisait tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête et qui pourrait l'empêcher de trop approcher Joanna et la fillette. Il sentit soudainement sa baguette lui échapper des mains, alors que son adversaire était à terre. Un rire dément retentit dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit un deuxième Mangemort. Ce dernier avait deux baguettes en main, la sienne et celle de Remus.

- Alors, on a perdu son joujou ? demanda le Mangemort en faisant passer la baguette Remus entre ses doigts.

Au son de la voix, le loup-garou en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle s'avançait dangereusement, sa baguette pointée vers lui.

- REMUS ! entendit-il crier.

La Mangemort se retourna et vit Joanna arriver vers eux en courant.

- Comme c'est mignon, ta petite amie vient te sauver. Dommage pour toi, dit-elle avec un rire aigu.

Joanna essaya de désarmer la femme mais cette dernière riposta avec un sort de protection. Pendant ce temps, Remus réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire. C'est alors qu'il entendit les deux mots maudis sortir de la bouche du Mangemort.

- Avada Kedavra !

Il vit alors avec horreur Joanna s'effondrer par terre au moment où le sort lui arriva dessus. Le temps venait de se figer. Il regardait, sans vraiment le voir, le corps de Joanna étendu à terre. Il entendit alors très vaguement un rire cruel retentir avant de voir des aurors arriver en transplanant. La femme au rire cruel transplana alors avec l'autre Mangemort contre lequel le loup-garou s'était battu. Remus sortit alors de sa torpeur et commença à avancer doucement vers le corps de Joanna. Des aurors étaient déjà autour d'elle. Arrivé devant elle, il s'effondra par terre et prit la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne. La main était déjà froide. Les larmes commencèrent alors à tomber les unes derrières les autres sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter.

- Remus ? entendit-il dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit le visage de Lily.

_Fin flash back_

Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, Lily pleurait de nouveau contre James. Ils avaient tous l'air triste et retenait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Harry ressentait une colère sans borne contre Voldemort. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et s'arrêta sur Peter. Il lui lança un regard noir que Peter ne reçut pas et sentit la main de Hermione serrer la sienne. Jennifer avait la tête dans ses mains et semblait sur le point de craquer. Harry se leva.

- Je suis désolé Remus, dit-il d'une voix triste. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Je te présente toutes mes condoléances.

- Moi également, dit Hermione qui s'était levée à la suite de Harry et qui s'empêchait de pleurer.

Ils saluèrent les autres et rentrèrent chez eux en transplanant. Remus restait chez James et Lily tandis que Jennifer et Peter partait chez Sirius pour dormir. Aucun d'entre eux ne passa une bonne nuit.

--- --- ---

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent chez eux et se posèrent sur leur canapé. Hermione posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Rien ne va, murmura Harry. Joanna est morte, on est toujours coincé ici et pour couronner le tout, il a fallu que Voldemort me voit ! Comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça !

Il fit une pause.

- Tu crois que le fait de l'avoir rencontré va changer quelque chose ?

- Je n'en sais rien Harry… Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Tu ne lui as pas dit qui tu étais au moins ?

- Non ! s'écria Harry. Je ne suis pas totalement suicidaire !

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres de Hermione.

- Dans ce cas-là, je ne pense pas que tu ais des soucis à te faire. Tu représentes simplement une menace qu'il faut éliminer.

- Génial, maugréa Harry. Enfin, ça ne me change pas beaucoup de d'habitude ! Faut croire que je ne suis pas destiné à être tranquille…

Il discutèrent encore un petit moment de choses et d'autres sans grandes importances et allèrent se coucher. Leur semaine avait été très éprouvante.

oOoOoOo

Huit jours plus tard, Harry « fêtait » ses 19 ans. Ce fut l'anniversaire le plus triste de sa vie. Même pendant les vacances entre sa première et sa deuxième année il n'avait pas été aussi triste alors qu'il croyait que Ron et Hermione avaient oublié son anniversaire. En fait, la vision de Joanna le suivait. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était morte. Il avait également mit du temps à se remettre de celle de Cédric, qui pourtant n'était pas un de ses amis proches, ainsi que de celle de Sirius. Il passa la journée de son anniversaire en compagnie de Hermione. Tous deux n'avaient pas la tête à faire la fête mais Hermione insista pour le faire sortir un peu, aussi, ils allèrent dans un cinéma et rentrèrent chez eux, où Hermione avait préparé un gâteau. En guise de cadeau, elle lui offrit un album photos dans lequel se trouvaient toutes les photos ayant été prises depuis leur arrivée jusque quelques jours avant l'attaque.

Le mois d'août passa lentement et tristement. Ils commençaient tous à se remettre plus ou moins du décès de leur amie. Jennifer était retournée en France. Remus avait quitté le studio qu'il occupait avec Joanna et retourna à Londres. Il habita pendant un moment avec Sirius avant de se trouver un nouveau studio non loin du Chaudron Baveur. Le mois d'août vit aussi le retour de Peter. Lui aussi se trouva un petit studio qui se situait dans la périphérie de Londres. James, Sirius et Harry continuaient leur formation. Ils avaient de plus en plus de stages et de missions délicates. Hermione continuait de tenir sa librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela l'aidait à ne pas penser à ce qui c'était déroulé.

Puis, ce fut le jour de la reprise des cours pour Lily. Elle avait obtenu son examen et entrait en deuxième année. Elle travaillait maintenant en partie à Ste Mangouste en tant que stagiaire tout en continuant à suivre des cours. Elle était dans le bloc des blessures magiques infligées aux moldus. Le mois de septembre fut tout de même difficile pour elle. Elle croisait encore Anne-Gaëlle de temps en temps, que ce soit en cours, à Ste Mangouste ou en compagnie de Sirius, et cela lui rappelait systématiquement la trahison de Thomas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Cela avait d'ailleurs eu une répercussion sur Anne-Gaëlle. Elle paraissait moins joyeuse et plus renfermée sur elle-même. Elle ne parlait plus qu'aux personnes qu'elle connaissait et refusait tout contact avec les autres. Cela faisait mal à Lily de la voir comme ça. En fait, ils se remettaient tous plus ou moins de cette attaque qui avait touché un grand nombre de personnes.

Septembre passa donc, avec ses hauts et ses bas, puis octobre arriva. On était samedi et Harry avait un jour de libre, aussi, il avait décidé d'aider Hermione et Mary à la boutique. La librairie était actuellement coincée entre un magasin de tapis volants et un fleuriste spécialisé dans la vente de plantes plus ou moins étranges (dont par exemple une sorte de pâquerette géante qui faisait fuir les rongeurs et ne mangeait que de la viande cuite). Le jeune homme fut accueilli par Mary.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant. Comment tu vas ?

- Ça va bien, merci. Et toi ?

- Très bien.

- Hermione est dans le coin ?

- Dans la réserve.

- Merci !

Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers l'arrière du magasin. Il ouvrit une petite porte étroite et entra dans la pièce. Des colonnes de livres s'y entassaient.

_Purée, c'est un vrai labyrinthe ce truc !_

Il fit quelques pas, mais ne sachant pas dans quel coin se trouvait sa petite amie, il opta pour un autre moyen de la trouver.

- Hermione ! appela-t-il. T'es là ?

- Oui ! répondit une voix provenant de sa gauche.

- Où ça ?

- Attend deux minutes, j'arrive, répondit la jeune femme.

Harry fit apparaître une chaise et attendit. Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard, une énorme pile de livres dans les bras.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu travaillais trop ? demanda-t-il en prenant une partie des livres qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Oui, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Mais pas depuis Poudlard !

Elle déposa les livres qu'elle avait en main sur la chaise que Harry avait fait apparaître et se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme fit de même.

- Alors, commença Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Comme j'avais une journée de libre et je m'ennuyais tout seul à la maison, j'me suis dit que je pourrais venir aider ici.

- Super ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu veux bien aider Mary ?

- Ouais.

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa rapidement avant de retourner en direction des piles de livres. Harry sortit de la pièce et alla informer Mary qu'il allait l'aider pour la journée.

Vers quarte heures, la porte de la librairie s'ouvrit et laissa place à une rousse accompagnée de cinq enfants, tous aussi roux que leur mère. Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds pendant que la femme regardait les livres exposés sur les étagères.

- Hermione ! appela-t-il. Viens voir !

La brune sortit de derrière une étagère et rejoignit Harry. En voyant la femme, elle eut l'air très étonnée. La rousse s'avança alors vers eux.

- Bonjour ! commença-t-elle joyeusement. Je cherche un livre sur les dragons. Je voudrais savoir si vous en aviez.

- Euh… Oui, suivez-moi s'il vous plait, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Elle accompagna Mme Weasley à la section réservée aux créatures magiques, et plus particulièrement aux dragons, pendant que Harry restait avec les cinq enfants Weasley. Bill, qui d'après les calculs de Harry devait avoir huit ans, et Charlie, qui devait en avoir six, discutaient avec animation sur le moyen le plus rapide pour faire fuir un gnome. Percy du haut de ses quatre ans restait sagement debout à côté de Harry. Ce dernier se dit qu'il n'avait absolument pas changé. Fred et Georges se trouvaient dans une vieille poussette magiquement agrandit et se disputait un scrout à pétard en peluche. Harry remarque alors que le scrout était animé. Il essaya de les calmer, mais rien n'y faisait, les deux garçons âgés de un an et demi continuaient de se battre.

- C'est pas la peine d'essayer Monsieur, dit Bill qui avait arrêté de parler avec Charlie. Ils se disputent tout le temps cette peluche. Ils s'entendent toujours bien sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de ce truc. Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi.

- Ah oui ?

Bill lui répondit par un petit signe de tête.

- T'es content d'avoir des frères ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Bill avec un sourire. Même que Maman elle a dit qu'on allait bientôt en avoir un autre !

_Ron…_

- Moi je préférerait avoir une petite sœur, intervint alors Charlie.

Cette remarque fit sourire Harry. Il entendit alors des pas derrière lui et il vit arriver Hermione en compagnie de Mme Weasley. Elles passèrent à la caisse et rejoignirent Harry qui attendait toujours avec les garçons.

- Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle, dit Mme Weasley tout en mettant ses mains sur les anses de la poussette.

Elle fit demi-tour et repassa le pas de la porte en compagnie de Bill, Charlie, Percy et des jumeaux. Harry et Hermione ne la quittèrent pas des yeux avant que la porte ne se referme derrière elle.

- Wow, ça fait bizarre , dit Hermione après que les Weasley aient quitté la librairie.

- En effet. Je ne pensais pas les revoir, répondit Harry. A ton avis, y'a des chances pour qu'elle se souvienne de nous ?

Hermione rigola.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Elle nous aurait fait la remarque sinon. Tu ne crois pas ?

Harry lui fit un petit sourire en guise de réponse.

- Vous les connaissez ? demanda Mary qui se trouvait à côté d'eux.

- Oui… Mais c'est très compliqué, répondit Harry.

Mary haussa les épaules et retourna à son travail. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident notable. Puis les deux voyageurs du temps retournèrent chez eux, content d'avoir vu les Weasley, mais aussi triste, du au fait que cela leur rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux à cette époque.


	35. La nouvelle

Le mois d'octobre fut caractérisé par de nombreuses attaques de Mangemorts. Harry, James et Sirius partaient souvent en « mission » avec Camille, pour le plus grand malheur de Lily et Hermione qui se faisaient un sang d'encre pour leur petit ami respectif. Ils étaient tous les trois également de plus en plus sollicités par l'Ordre du Phœnix, tout comme les deux jeunes femmes. 

Le jour de Halloween, ils firent une petite fête durant laquelle les garçons annoncèrent qu'ils allaient devoir partir deux mois en stage avec leur patronne.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Lily. Et Noël alors ? On va fêter à deux ?

- On est désolé, mais c'est pas notre faute…, commença doucement James.

- Mais tout de même ! Vos supérieurs pourraient réfléchir trente secondes ! Ils ne peuvent pas se dire que certains ont une vie privée ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'eux n'en ont pas qu'ils doivent généraliser à ceux qui sont sous leurs ordres ! s'énerva Lily.

- T'énerves pas Lily, répondit Hermione qui était un peu moins énervée que la rouquine, on se débrouillera !

- Ben, puisqu'ils ne sont pas là, commença Lily en se tournant vers Hermione, je te propose de venir chez moi !

- C'est d'accord, répondit la brune en souriant.

James se tourna alors vers Harry.

- Non mais t'as vu ça la vitesse à laquelle on a été remplacé ! déclara-t-il en rigolant.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça ! répondit Harry, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry, Hermione et Sirius rentrèrent chez eux aux environ de minuit.

- T'es vraiment obligé d'y aller ? demanda Lily à James une fois les trois autres partis.

James regarda Lily.

- Oui, je ne peux pas y échapper, répondit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de la tête de chien battu que lui envoyait la jeune femme.

Lily soupira et se serra contre lui.

- Mais pour l'instant je suis encore là, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, alors autant en profiter…

Lily sourit au moment où elle sentit que James commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou, tout en la tirant doucement vers leur chambre.

oOoOoOo

Une semaine après Halloween, Lily fut malade. Elle vomissait beaucoup et semblait très fatiguée. James, qui devait partir la semaine suivante, ne voulait pas la quitter pendant deux mois en la sachant malade.

- Lil', tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda James quatre jours avant son départ.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu es plus fatiguée que d'habitude.

- Je sors de maladie James, c'est tout à fait normal !

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et retourna à la préparation de sa valise. Lily quant à elle se dirigea vers le salon et s'assit sur le canapé avec un livre. James arriva trente minutes plus tard, se posa à côté d'elle et se mit à feuilleter la Gazette du Sorcier. La rouquine se déplaça et se cala contre lui tout en continuant à lire. Après avoir lu ce qui l'intéressait, le brun reposa le journal et entoura sa femme de ses bras. Lily eut alors subitement très chaud.

_Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_se demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé pour Noël ? demanda James.

- Hermione va venir ici et nous ferons ça rien que nous deux. Nous avons aussi pensé à inviter Remus, mais il nous a dit que cette année il le passait chez sa mère.

- Et Peter ?

- Euh… Je suppose que tu as remarqué qu'il ne s'est jamais bien entendu avec Hermione… Avec Ron aussi d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-elle. Enfin, je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée de l'inviter. Quant à Jennifer, elle est toujours en France et je crois bien qu'elle s'est trouvée un petit ami.

- Ah oui ? Elle aurait donc fait un trait sur Sirius ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

oOoOoOo

Le jour du départ arriva.

- Tu seras prudent !

- Oui ! répondit Harry d'un air blasé.

C'était au moins la dixième fois en moins de vingt minutes que Hermione lui disait d'être prudent.

- Je ne rigole pas Harry ! Je ne veux pas te voir revenir avec un bras en moins ! Evite de te jeter dans de sals draps !

- Comme si c'était mon genre ! répliqua Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je te connais Harry ! Tu te fourres toujours dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou !

- D'abord, je ne m'attire jamais d'ennuis, ce sont les ennuis qui viennent à moi !

- Et tu les accueilles à bras ouvert !

- Hermione…, soupira Harry.

- Non ! Tu vas m'écouter. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas te voir revenir avec un bras en moins. Je ne veux pas non plus recevoir une lettre m'annonçant que tu es à l'hôpital ! Et…

Harry la prit dans ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper le flot de paroles que débitait Hermione.

- T'inquiète pas. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un stage ! On ne va rien faire de trop dangereux ! Enfin, je reviendrais entier sans passer par la case « hôpital ».

- Tu me le jures ? demanda timidement Hermione.

- Oui, je te le jure.

Hermione lui sourit. Harry prit alors sa valise en main, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune et transplana au Ministère de la Magie où il devait retrouver James, Sirius et Camille.

--- --- ---

James venait de partir. Lily regardait l'endroit d'où il venait de transplaner.

_Plus que deux mois à patienter…_

Elle regarda sa montre.

_Vu l'heure qu'il est, Hermione ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je vais lui préparer la chambre d'amis…_

Quinze minutes plus tard, les draps du lit étaient changés. Au moment où Lily quittait la chambre, la sonnette retentit. Elle se dépêcha alors d'aller ouvrir et se retrouva face à Hermione qui avait une valise à ses pieds. Elle la fit entrer et lui indiqua sa chambre.

oOoOoOo

Décembre arriva rapidement. Les jours se ressemblaient plus ou moins pour Lily et Hermione. Elles se levaient et se préparaient puis Lily partait en cours ou à Ste Mangouste pendant que Hermione allait sur le chemin de traverse pour ouvrir sa librairie. A midi elles essayaient autant que possible de se retrouver pour manger en compagnie de Anne-Gaëlle, puis elles repartaient chacune de leur côté pour finir leur journée. Elles se rejoignaient à la maison des Potter en général vers 19h.

Un soir, Lily rentra plus tard que d'habitude.

- Où t'étais ? demanda Hermione qui mettait la table.

L'ex-Préfète ne lui répondit pas.

- Lily ? appela la brune.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- Je te demandais où tu étais. Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione en se rapprochant de son amie.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Hermione finit de mettre la table.

- Je suis enceinte, dit subitement Lily.

La nouvelle prit Hermione de court. Elle ne s'y attendait pas… Pas maintenant en tout cas.

- T'es sûre ? demanda Hermione.

_Question complètement idiote ma petite Hermione_, pensa la brune après coup. _Tu sors même avec son fils !_

- C'est ce qu'indique le test que j'ai acheté avant de rentrer, répondit Lily.

- Et que vas-tu faire ?

- Pour commencer, aller voir un Médicomage pour confirmation et si c'est vraiment positif, il faudra que je prévienne James.

- Mais… ?

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Pourquoi y aurait-il un « mais » ? demanda Lily.

- Parce qu'il y en a toujours un, répondit simplement Hermione.

Il y eut un silence, puis Lily reprit :

- Cependant ça me fait un peu peur.

- Pourquoi ?

- On en a jamais vraiment parlé avec James. Et puis avoir un enfant à 19 ans… ou plutôt 20 le temps qu'il arrive, c'est un peu jeune.

- Vous vous êtes bien mariés à 19, alors pourquoi avoir un enfant à 20 ans poserait un problème ? Vous avez tous les deux un boulot, vous pourrez donc le nourrir. Et puis de toute façon, tu comptes bien le garder cet enfant.

- Oui. Mais James…

- Je suis certaine qu'il sera très content ! coupa Hermione. Allez, je t'emmène à Ste Mangouste pour faire ton test de grossesse.

--- --- ---

- J'aurai pas du partir ! s'exclama James pour la énième fois.

Il était couché en travers de son lit dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec Harry et Sirius. Ces derniers étaient également sur leurs lits respectifs. Harry lisait la Gazette du Sorcier et Sirius feuilletait un magasine de Quidditch.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda distraitement ce dernier.

- Elle était pas en grande forme quand je suis parti. J'ai pas envi de la retrouver morte lorsque je reviendrai !

Sirius soupira, se leva et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- T'as plus de chance de la retrouver avec un autre mec que morte, déclara-t-il distraitement en regardant passer une fille dans la rue.

- Merci Patmol, avec toi on est tout de suite rassuré ! répliqua sarcastiquement James.

- Pas de quoi, répondit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

- T'inquiète pas, intervint Harry. Je suis persuadé qu'elle va bien et que tu vas la retrouver en un seul morceau. Et puis, que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ?

- Je sais pas moi ! C'est ce stage ! Il m'énerve. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on est ici et qu'on ne fait rien d'autre qu'attendre !

Harry soupira en souriant et retourna à sa lecture.

oOoOoOo

Le 24 décembre arriva. James, Sirius, Harry et Camille avaient décidé de faire une sortie au restaurant pour fêter l'occasion.

- Je ne vous avais jamais demandées, dit Camille pendant le repas, mais pourquoi voulez-vous faire une carrière d'auror ?

- Pour moi, c'est toute une histoire de famille, déclara James en souriant. Mes parents l'étaient et mon grand-père également.

- Moi c'est pour couper tout lien avec ma famille, répondit Sirius maussadement. Pour faire simple, je n'ai jamais pensé comme eux, et il y a eu comme qui dirait quelques accrochages entre eux et moi.

- Et toi ? questionna Camille en se tournant vers Harry.

- Je ne me suis jamais vu faire autre chose. Je dirai qu'en quelque sorte, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me fasse remarquer ?_ se demanda Harry.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il à sa patronne pour reprendre la conversation.

- C'est une profession qui me passionnait quand j'étais gamine. J'ai tout simplement réalisé mon rêve.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, les garçons ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Ils étaient sous le sapin que James et Sirius avaient magiquement fait apparaître dans leur chambre. Sirius et Harry se montraient leurs cadeaux respectifs, puis ils se tournèrent vers James pour savoir ce qu'il avait reçu. Ce dernier fixait une lettre qu'il avait en main, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

- James ? appela Sirius.

- Je crois qu'il est trop absorbé par la lettre de Lily pour t'entendre, déclara Harry.

- Comment tu sais qu'elle vient de Lily.

- L'enveloppe, répondit simplement Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui dire de si important pour le mettre dans cet état ?

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Camille.

- Bonjour les garçons ! s'exclama-t-elle. Joyeux Noël et merci pour la collection de livres sur les origines des aurors !

Son regard tomba alors sur James.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle.

- On aimerait bien le savoir, répondit Sirius.

- James ? appela-t-elle à son tour. Tout va bien ?

Le brun se remit alors à bouger. Il se leva et enfila rapidement ses chaussures, sa veste et son écharpe. Il prit également sa baguette et la rangea dans une de ses poches.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? demanda Camille.

- Chez moi.

- Ton stage n'est pas fini, tu dois rester ici !

- J'ai d'autres priorités !

- Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que ton boulot ?

- Lily, répondit simplement James avant de transplaner.

Le autres le regardèrent partir, très stupéfaits. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans réaction.

- Dès qu'il revient, je le massacre, maugréa Camille. Il n'a pas le droit de partir sans ma permission.

- Mais bien sur ! s'exclama subitement Harry qui avait en main la lettre de Lily que James avait laissé traîner sur le sol. Comment ai-je pu être aussi con et oublier un truc pareil ?

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sirius.

- De rien, répondit Harry en souriant. Au fait Camille, lorsque tu massacreras James, vas-y mollo parce que sinon son enfant va être orphelin de père avant même d'être né !

- SON QUOI !! s'exclama Sirius.

--- --- ---

James transplana dans l'entrée de sa maison. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la lettre de Lily.

_**Coucou James !**_

_**Je te remercie pour ton cadeau, même si au moment où j'écris ses mots, je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert. Mon cadeau à moi tient en quelques lignes, et pourtant je ne sais pas comment te le dire.**_

_**Pour commencer, je voulais te dire que je vais bien et que ce que l'on a pris pour une maladie n'en était pas vraiment une. J'aurai tellement voulu te le dire en face, mais je ne l'ai appris que récemment… Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis enceinte.**_

_**J'espère que tu seras aussi content que je le suis depuis quelques jours. Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël.**_

_**Je pense à toi. Lily.**_

_Enceinte… Elle est enceinte…_

James avait beaucoup de mal à avoir une pensée cohérente. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Ba, je verrais bien… J'arrive pas à y croire… C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !!_

--- --- ---_  
_

En se réveillant le 25, Lily était un peu triste. C'était le jour de Noël et James n'était pas avec elle. Elle pensa à la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée et espéra qu'il le prendrait bien. Elle se leva et descendit à la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Hermione.

- Bonjour ! dit cette dernière.

- Salut, répondit Lily en s'asseyant à table.

Tout en prenant leur petit déjeuné, elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Un bruit leur fit stopper leur conversation.

- T'as entendu ? On aurait dit quelqu'un qui transplane ? dit Hermione.

Elles se levèrent, légèrement inquiètes, et sortirent de la cuisine. Elles tombèrent nez à nez avec James, qui, dès qu'il vit Lily eut un large sourire. Il se jeta sur elle, la serra dans ses bras et lui plaqua un gros bisou sur la joue. Hermione, se sentant de trop, s'éclipsa discrètement.

- Tu le sais depuis quand ? demanda James.

- A peu près dix jours. D'après le médecin, ça fera bientôt deux mois.

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre pour que Lily s'habille, puis ils descendirent et partirent se balader.

- Rassures-moi James, tu veux le garder cet enfant, demanda subitement Lily.

- Bien entendu ! Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour savoir, répondit Lily en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux un peu avant midi et passèrent l'après-midi avec Hermione.

- Il faudrait peut-être que tu retournes à ton stage, fit remarquer Lily vers 19h.

- Voudrais-tu te débarrasser de moi ?

- Non. Mais je n'ai pas spécialement envi que ta patronne te colle un mois de stage en plus pour être parti aujourd'hui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je reviendrai à la date prévue !

- Je l'espère bien !

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis James salua Hermione avant de transplaner pour rejoindre Camille, Sirius et Harry. A peine fut-il arrivé dans la chambre qu'il se retrouva assailli par Sirius.

- C'est vrai ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

- Que Lily est enceinte ?

- Oui.

- Comment elle a fait ça ? s'exclama l'ex-Gryffondor.

- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ? demanda James amusé par la réaction de son meilleur ami.

- Comment elle va ? demanda Harry en souriant, suite à la réponse de son père.

- Très bien. Oh ! Et Hermione t'embrasse.

Camille entra au moment où Harry allait répondre. Elle engueula un peu James pour être parti sans son autorisation, mais plus pour la forme que pour autre chose, puis elle le félicita pour l'arrivée du bébé.


	36. Une découverte surprenante

On était début février. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois et demi que les garçons étaient en stage et trois que Lily était enceinte. Son ventre s'était déjà bien arrondi. Elle était entrain de préparer quelque chose à manger pour elle et Hermione lorsque Harry, James et Sirius transplanèrent dans la cuisine. Elle se tourna et accourut vers James pour le serrer dans ses bras. 

- Comment ça va Princesse ?

- Maintenant ça va très bien ! J'espère que tu ne partiras plus !

- Hors de question que ça arrive.

Lily sourit doucement contre son mari puis se sépara lentement de lui pour retourner à la préparation de son dîner. Les trois garçons quant à eux allèrent s'installer au salon. Lorsque Hermione rentra de sa boutique, elle les rejoint et s'assit directement à côté de Harry, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Comment c'était ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien ! s'exclamèrent James, Sirius et Harry en même temps.

- D'après Camille, on pourra tous les trois passer le test d'ici mai. En gros, dans quatre mois, il y a des chances qu'on soit aurors officiels ! s'exclama Sirius.

Lily entra à ce moment en souriant et annonça que le repas était près. A peine eut-elle prononcé ces quelques mots, que tous le monde se rua dans la cuisine.

- Vous allez l'appeler comment ? demanda Sirius qui faisait référence au bébé, au milieu du repas.

- Sirius, James vient à peine de rentrer ! On n'a pas encore eut le temps d'en discuter, répondit Lily. En plus, on ne sait même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon !

- Mais on s'en fout ! s'exclama Sirius. Quels prénoms vous donneriez ?

Lily réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Moi j'aime bien Lou. Si c'est un garçon, je sais pas trop… Johan me plait bien. qu'est-ce que t'en penses James ?

- Je sais pas. J'y ai pas beaucoup réfléchi. Et puis on a le temps pour l'instant.

- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Lily à Harry et Hermione.

Le sourire qu'arborait Harry en écoutant la discussion se figea soudainement à l'entente de la question de Lily.

- Oh… euh… ils sont sympas tes prénoms, répondit Hermione un peu gênée.

- Moi franchement, j'ai jamais été doué pour trouver des prénoms, répondit Harry.

- Pfff… Vous pourriez faire un effort, répondit Lily faussement vexée.

Ses derniers mots firent sourire tout le monde. La fin du repas s'écoula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis, Sirius, Hermione et Harry rentrèrent chez eux après que la jeune fille ait fini de faire sa valise. Après le départ de leurs amis, James et Lily s'installèrent au salon. James posa une de ses mains sur le ventre de Lily en souriant largement.

- Tu voudrais une fille ou un garçon ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Peu importe, dans les deux cas je serais contente. Et puis on sera fixé le mois prochain.

- Déjà !

- Eh oui. Il faudra aussi que tu installes une chambre à l'étage.

- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi le père. En plus, je ne suis pas très douée pour les sorts de bricolage. Et puis tu peux toujours demander de l'aide à Remus, Sirius et Ron ! Et même Peter s'il n'a pas trop de travail.

James réfléchit quelques secondes puis acquiesça.

- Ok. Je m'en occuperais plus tard.

oOoOoOo

Le 4 mars, James avait pris un jour de congé pour pouvoir accompagner Lily à Ste Mangouste. Ils furent reçus par un médicomage. Il s'assit à son bureau pendant que James et Lily prenaient place sur les chaises situées devant le bureau, et se mit à lire rapidement le dossier devant lui.

- Vous êtes bien les Potter ? questionna-t-il.

James et Lily acquiescèrent. Le soignant leur sourit.

- Je suis le Dr. Walter. C'est moi qui vous suivrais tout le long de votre grossesse. Veuillez vous coucher ici, demanda-t-il à Lily.

La rouquine obéit et se coucha sur le canapé que lui indiquait le médecin. James s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'elle et lui prit la main. Le médicomage posa une sorte de crème sur le ventre de Lily et prononça une formule. James et Lily virent alors se dessiner sur un écran en face d'eux l'échographie du bébé. Le docteur regarda alors l'écran à son tour.

- Félicitation, c'est un garçon.

Il leur donna la photo de l'échographie, puis James et Lily sortirent du cabinet main dans la main, un grand sourire peint sur leurs lèvres.

--- --- ---

- Coucou !

Harry était couché sur le canapé de son salon. Il releva légèrement la tête en entendant Hermione rentrer.

- 'Lut.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

- J'ai vu tes parents aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Harry qui s'était redressé. Ils sont passés à la boutique en revenant de Ste Mangouste.

- Comment elle va ?

- Très bien. je sais pas si je l'ai déjà vue aussi heureuse depuis qu'on est ici.

- Et le bébé ? demanda Harry.

_Question stupide !_ pensa Harry. _Tu sais très bien comment tu vas !_

- Bien aussi, répondit Hermione. D'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle, j'ai l'immense honneur de t'annoncer que d'après l'échographie tu es un garçon.

Harry rigola à ce que venait de lui annoncer Hermione.

- Je crois que je suis au courant, répondit-il.

La jeune fille rigola à son tour et se cala un peu plus contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Harry, plus le temps passe et plus nous risquons d'être démasqués !

- A la limite, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Comment réagirais-tu si tu apprenais que cela fait deux ans que tu côtoies ton fils ?

Harry ne répondit pas. De toute façon, qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Il savait bien qu'il risquait de plus en plus d'être démasqué, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils étaient toujours coincés vingt ans en arrière et rien ne laissait présager qu'ils allaient bientôt retourner dans leur époque.

- De toute façon, ils vont mourir, finit-il par dire l'air triste. Dans un peu moins de deux ans, ils seront tués… Ils n'auront jamais le temps de faire le lien entre moi et… et moi bébé.

- Arrête d'y penser ! répondit doucement Hermione en voyant l'air abattu de son petit ami.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Ne te tourmente pas comme ça. Et puis, même si tu sais qu'ils vont mourir, tu as tout de même appris à les connaître ! C'est un point positif !

Harry sourit faiblement. Hermione soupira doucement et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

_Vivement que l'on rentre chez nous, qu'il puisse penser à ses parents sans se dire qu'ils vont bientôt mourir… Et puis, mes parents me manquent aussi. J'ai tellement envi de leur dire que je suis avec Harry ! Je me demande ce que va dire Ron en nous voyant ensemble lorsque nous rentrerons…_

oOoOoOo

- Hermione, il faut que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Bien sur ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?

- A vrai dire, il s'agit d'une mission que m'a confiée Camille. Ça fait deux trois jours que je fais des rondes du côté de la Tête de Sanglier.

- Tu parles de ce bar dans lequel on a fait la réunion pendant notre cinquième année ?

- Exactement. Je sais que je devrais pas t'en parler, mais on a entendu dire qu'il y aurait une réunion de Mangemorts d'ici peu aux alentours de ce bar, d'où le fait que je fasse des rondes.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?

- Il se trouve que je m'ennuie un peu et que j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes, déclara-t-il en lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

Hermione soupira. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, que ça pourrait lui attirer des ennuis si sa patronne apprenait qu'il lui avait parlé de sa mission, mais comment résister à quelqu'un qui fait une tête pareille ?

- Ok, je viens avec toi.

- Génial ! s'exclama Harry.

Il déposa rapidement un bisou sur sa joue et partit chercher une veste.

--- --- ---

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard main dans la main. Ils étaient en vue du bar, lorsqu'ils se firent aborder par Dumbledore.

- Professeur ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Hermione.

- J'ai deux trois affaires à régler. Poudlard aura besoin d'un nouveau professeur l'année prochaine et je suis là pour faire un entretien, répondit-il en souriant. Et vous, que faites vous aussi loin de chez vous ?

- Oh, nous voulions nous balader, répondit évasivement Harry.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Dumbledore les laissa et se dirigea vers le pub.

- Tu veux prendre un verre dans le pub ? demanda subitement Harry peu de temps après que le directeur de Poudlard les ait quittés.

- Mmmm… Pourquoi pas ? répondit Hermione en souriant.

Ils parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la tête de sanglier et s'installèrent à une table. La salle était tout aussi sombre que la fois où ils y étaient venus lors de leur cinquième année.

- Tu aurais pu choisir un autre endroit pour un rendez-vous, plaisanta Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

- Eh, c'est toi qui as accepté de sortir, pas moi ! répliqua Harry.

Ils commandèrent deux bières au beurre et discutèrent doucement.

- Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

- Comment ça ce que je fais ?

- Tu es censé travailler. Et non pas boire une bière au beurre avec moi dans le bar que tu dois surveiller. Ça pourrait t'attirer des ennuis !

Harry ricana.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. Et puis de toute façon…

Il s'arrêta soudainement et fixa un point derrière l'épaule de Hermione. Celle-ci intriguée par le comportement de Harry se retourna. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Severus Rogue. Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser que c'était lui, qu'elle se sentit tirer pas le bras. Harry les emmena dans le coin le plus sombre du pub et s'assit à une table.

- Mets ta capuche, demanda-t-il à Hermione tout en faisait de même.

Hermione obéit, un air étonné sur son visage. Elle regarda Harry. Il était entrain de fixer Rogue. Ce dernier regardait à droite et à gauche. Il s'assit à une table près d'un escalier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? demanda Hermione en chuchotant.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée…, répondit Harry.

Ils le virent alors se lever et emprunter le petit escalier pendant que le patron du pub avait le dos tourné. Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il savait ce que Rogue venait faire ici. Il se leva à son tour mais fut retenu par le bras.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais empêcher Rogue d'entendre la moindre parcelle de cette prophétie !

La jeune femme mit un peu de temps à enregistrer ce que le jeune homme lui disait.

- QUOI ! s'exclama-t-elle, attirant par la même occasion tous les regards des personnes présentes sur eux

- Hermione, souffla Harry en la faisant se rassoire. Dumbledore nous a dis qu'il avait un entretien avec un prof pour l'année prochaine. Ce prof, c'est Trelawney ! Et c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle va faire la prophétie ! Je vais empêcher ce serpent de l'entendre !

- Tu va modifier le futur ! chuchota hargneusement Hermione. Je t'interdis de faire ça !

- Hermione !

- Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! déclara-t-elle en lui tenant fermement le bras.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il n'avait aucune chance de la faire changer d'avis. Aussi, il adopta un autre plan. Il transplana à quelque centimètre de son emplacement initial et se rua vers les escaliers.

- HARRY ! entendit-il dans son dos.

Mais il ne se retourna pas et commença à gravir les marches, mais il fut de nouveau retenu par le bras. Excédé, il s'apprêta à dire ce qu'il pensait à Hermione, mais il se trouvait face au patron de la Tête de Sanglier et il n'avait pas l'air content.

- Puis-je savoir où vous comptez aller comme ça ?

- Je dois parler à quelqu'un, répondit Harry en essayant de se dégager.

- Il n'y a personne là haut ! répondit l'homme.

Harry savait parfaitement qu'il mentait.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi j'ai vu un homme monter il y a quelques minutes ?

- Quoi ?

L'homme le fixa quelques minutes, puis monta d'un pas rapide les escaliers. Pendant ce temps, Harry redescendit et rejoignit une Hermione pas contente du tout.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! demanda-t-elle en chuchotant, mais de manière à ce que Harry sache qu'elle n'était pas contente. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu aurais pu créer ? Tu aurais…

Harry l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Son attention était fixée sur l'escalier qu'il venait de quitter, et par lequel Rogue était monté. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Le monologue de Hermione fut coupé par l'arrivée de Rogue et du patron du pub. Ils virent Rogue se faire jeter sans ménagement du pub. Puis, ils virent descendre Dumbledore accompagné par une femme. Le directeur échangea quelques mots avec le patron et quitta le pub après lui avoir serré la main, Sybille Trelawney toujours à ses côtés.

Harry et Hermione quittèrent alors le pub à leur tour. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis le « retour » fracassant de Rogue dans le pub.

- Harry, tu crois que Rogue a entendu quelque chose ? demanda finalement Hermione.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je crois que c'est moi qui l'ai empêché d'entendre la prophétie en entier.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? demanda Hermione.

- Je… Je me suis collé moi-même Voldemort sur le dos ! C'est à cause d'une demi-prophétie que Voldemort a attaqué mes parents… Sans moi, ils seraient probablement encore sains en sauf à notre époque !

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais que c'est faux !

- Non ! Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé ! Si je n'avais pas essayé d'empêcher Rogue d'entendre cette prophétie, Voldemort n'aurait jamais…

- Harry ! coupa Hermione.

Elle lui prit la main et sourit doucement.

- Ne pense plus à ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Dans tous les cas Tu-Sais-Qui serait venu vous attaquer. La fin de la prophétie ne change pas grand chose au fait qu'il existe quelqu'un capable de le détruire.

Harry soupira et serra Hermione contre lui.

- Je suis fatigué de tout ça Hermione, murmura-t-il. Rentre à la maison, je serais de retour vers 19h.

Puis, il l'embrassa rapidement et lui tourna le dos pour reprendre sa ronde. Hermione le regarda partir le cœur serré, puis elle transplana chez elle.


	37. Une naissance

Il était 21h. Lily était entrain de lire un livre lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de la porte d'entrée. Elle sourit doucement en continuant de lire, tout en écoutant les bruits provenant du petit hall d'entrée. Le bruit d'une veste que l'on accroche, le bruit des pas qui se dirigent vers la porte du salon et enfin le bruit de la porte que l'on ouvre. La jeune femme leva la tête de son roman lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Bonsoir Princesse, lança James pendant que Lily s'adossait contre lui. Ça va bien ??

- Oui, souffla Lily. Même s'il faut que j'avoue que je me fatigue plus vite et que je commence à ne plus pouvoir voir mes pieds !

La rouquine vit un sourire étirer les lèvres de son mari.

- Ce n'est pas drôle James ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'avant bras, ce qui eut pour effet d'étirer encore un peu plus le sourire déjà présent sur les lèvres de James.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et posa son menton au niveau de l'épaule de Lily pour pouvoir voir son ventre qui devenait de plus en plus prohéminent.

- Salut bonhomme, commença-t-il.

Il avait pris la manie de parler au ventre de Lily depuis que l'on voyait clairement qu'elle était enceinte. Cette manie faisait d'ailleurs bien rire Lily. Pour le taquiner, elle lui disait qu'il faisait plus attention à son ventre qu'à sa femme.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait aujourd'hui ? continuait James. Maman ne t'a pas donné trop de chocolat ? Si ? Et après elle dit qu'elle voit plus ses pieds…

- James ! s'exclama Lily en souriant.

- Quoi ?

Il eut droit à un nouveau coup sur le bras.

- T'as vu ça Harry ? reprit James. Je me fais frapper par ta mère ! Enfin, c'est pas comme…

- Harry ? interrompit Lily.

- Je trouve que ça pourrait être un prénom sympa, répondit timidement James.

- Je…, commença Lily.

Elle fut interrompue par le bébé qui lui donna un petit coup de pied. Elle mit sa main sur son ventre et le caressa doucement. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle commençait à sentir son enfant bouger, pour le plus grand plaisir de James qui s'amusait à le faire réagir.

- Tu ? demanda James qui ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée en début de phrase.

- Je crois bien que ton fils a choisi son prénom, répondit Lily en souriant. Et puis, je l'aime bien aussi.

oOoOoOo

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais persuadé de faire ça !

- Harry, c'est pas la fin du monde ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas ! Et puis je te rappelle au passage que je ne l'aime pas plus que toi. Mais on a dit qu'on faisait une soirée pour avoir tous nos amis avec nous.

- Oui mais il se trouve que ce n'est pas mon ami ! répliqua Harry en montrant la porte qui donnait sur le salon.

- Et tu crois qu'on ne nous aurait pas posé de question sur son absence ?

- On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas pu venir !

Hermione soupira tout en regardant Harry, affalé sur une chaise de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air renfrogné. Ils avaient décidé de faire une sorte de réunion avec leurs amis. Ils avaient invité James, Lily et Sirius ainsi que Remus, Jennifer et Peter. Pour ce dernier, Hermione avait dû user de toute sa capacité de persuasion pour faire accepter à Harry le fait qu'ils devaient l'inviter pour qu'on ne leur pose pas trop de question. Mais la pilule avait toujours beaucoup de mal à passer.

- Ecoute Harry, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais c'est leur ami.

Elle obtient un grognement en guise de réponse. Elle soupira à nouveau.

- Allez, dit-elle en lui prenant la main et le faisant se relever, on nous attend. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Tu verras, ce n'est pas aussi difficile que tu le crois !

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les deux dans leur salon et s'assirent sur les deux chaises restantes et prirent part à la discussion en cours qui portait sur les élections du nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Elle dévia ensuite vers le Quidditch pour les garçons pendant que les filles discutaient du nouveau petit ami de Jennifer. Puis, elle dévia sur le couple Potter et plus particulièrement sur le bébé.

- Comment tu te portes ? demanda Peter à Lily.

- Très bien, répondit celle-ci en souriant.

- Elle ne voit plus ses pieds, répondit James en même temps.

Cette remarque fit sourire les personnes présentes.

- On a trouvé un prénom, dit Lily.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Jennifer. C'est génial ! Et comment va s'appeler ce petit bout ?

- Harry, répondit James.

- Pas mal, approuva Sirius.

- Et puisqu'on y est, on aimerait que ce soit toi le parrain, continua James.

- Tu déconnes ! s'exclama Sirius, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. C'est trop bien !

Sa réaction fit rire les trois autres Maraudeurs.

- Vous êtes sûrs de votre choix ? demanda Remus en riant.

- Bien sur qu'ils sont sûrs ! répondit Sirius. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ta question sous-entendait ?

- Rien du tout !

- On peut en déduire de ta réaction que tu acceptes ? demanda Lily.

- Bien entendu ! De toute façon, Tonton Sirius c'est le meilleur !

Harry manqua de s'étouffer de rire lorsqu'il entendit Sirius.

- Tonton Sirius ? répéta-t-il en essayant de ne pas rigoler.

Il nota qu'à côté de lui, Hermione et Jennifer ne se privaient pas de rire.

- Je trouve ce surnom tout bonnement génial ! continua Sirius en riant.

- Mais personne ne te contredit _Tonton Sirius_ ! répliqua Remus avec un sourire.

oOoOoOo

- Harry ??

- …

- Harry ?? T'es là ?

Hermione entra dans la cuisine et alluma la lumière. Elle portait un T-Shirt à Harry ainsi qu'un short. Par la fenêtre on voyait la demi-lune qui éclairait la nuit. Harry était assis sur une des chaises, le menton dans les mains et les yeux fixés sur le frigo. En entendant son prénom, il releva la tête.

- Pourquoi tu t'es levé ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

- Tu sais quel jour on est ? répondit Harry.

- Euh…

La jeune fille regarda le calendrier situé à côté du frigo.

- Eh bien nous sommes le… Oh, par Merlin ! On est le 31 juillet ! Mais ça veut dire que…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, pendant que Harry hochait doucement la tête. Il y eut soudainement un « crac » sonore qui les fit sursauter. Ils virent alors arriver dans la cuisine un Sirius dans tous ses états.

- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Vite, vous venez avec moi ! Lily est entrain d'accoucher !

Sirius entreprit de tirer Hermione par le bras et de la mener vers la sortie.

- Sirius ! Calmes-toi ! nous ne pouvons y aller dans cette tenue ! Donnes-nous cinq minutes le temps que l'on s'habille.

- Cinq minutes ! Pas plus !

La brune prit Harry par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à leur chambre. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et au moment de sortir de la pièce, Harry se bloqua devant la porte.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? Sirius nous attend !

- Je peux pas…

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

- Je peux pas y aller !

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que je vais me voir moi-même !

La bouche de Hermione forma un « O ». Puis, elle sourit doucement et prit Harry par la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cuisine où ils avaient laissé Sirius. Ce dernier faisait les cent pas autour de la table de la cuisine. En les voyant, il se précipita vers eux, et sans leur laisser le temps de contester, il les fit transplaner dans le hall de Ste Mangouste. Il les mena à travers le dédale de couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte blanche sur laquelle on pouvait lire « salle d'accouchement ». Un peu plus loin, il y avait des bancs sur lesquels se trouvaient Remus, Peter et Jennifer. Le trio prit place à côté des autres.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? s'exclama Sirius. ça fait deux heures qu'elle est là-dedans ! Et personne pour nous dire ce qui se passe !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, répondit Hermione. Ça peut prendre encore du temps. A mon avis, s'il y avait un problème, on le saurait.

Elle n'obtint en réponse qu'une sorte de grognement mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis leur arrivée. Cela l'inquiétait un peu ce manque de réaction. Elle vit soudain un gobelet fumant dans son champ de vision. En levant les yeux, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Peter qui lui tendait un verre de café.

- Merci, dit la jeune fille en prenant le gobelet dans ses mains.

Peter lui sourit et donna les deux autres gobelets qu'il avait en main à Jennifer et Remus. Hermione porta le café à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. C'est alors que la porte blanche s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Médicomage. Il se dirigeait vers eux en souriant.

- Vous pouvez aller voir les parents si vous le souhaitez, leur dit-il avait de faire demi-tour.

Hermione entendit Sirius murmurer qu'il n'avait pas attendu deux heures pour repartir sans voir son filleul. Cela la fit sourire. Elle se tourna vers Harry. Il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, mais n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de bouger. Elle soupira, le prit par la main et le fit se lever.

- Tout ira bien, tu verras, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et de le tirer vers la porte qu'avaient déjà franchit les quatre autres.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, ils se trouvèrent face à un James, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, tenant dans ses bras un tas de couvertures devant lesquelles s'extasiait Sirius, Remus, Peter et Jennifer. Lily était dans un lit, l'air fatiguée, mais heureuse. Les deux visiteurs du temps s'avancèrent doucement, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Comment ça va ? demanda Hermione à Lily.

- Je suis vannée.

- C'est tout à fait normal !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers James, qui avait maintenant les bras vides. Elle repéra le tas de couverture dans les bras de Jennifer.

- Et toi ??

- J'ai la main complètement démoli, rigola James en montrant sa main où l'on voyait nettement la trace des doigts de Lily.

--- --- ---

Deux heures plus tard, Harry et Hermione étaient de nouveau chez eux.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, répéta Harry pour la dixième fois en moins de vingt minutes. Je… Je me suis vu ! Je me suis même porté ! C'est l'expérience la plus bizarre qui me soit jamais arrivé !

Hermione rigola à cette remarque. Lorsque James lui avait mit le bébé dans les bras, Harry n'avait rien dit pendant un moment. Il était simplement resté là à se fixer un air bizarre sur le visage. C'est alors que le bébé c'était remis à pleurer parce qu'il avait faim. Cela avait été le moment où Hermione décréta qu'ils allaient rentrer. Harry avait déposé le bébé dans les bras de sa mère en souriant avant de rejoindre Hermione.

- J'aimerai bien me voir, dit subitement Hermione.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es tombée sur la tête ! Il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi ! J'aurais pu soudainement disparaître, il aurait pu y avoir un lien entre nous, peut-être que ça m'aurait…

- Harry ! coupa Hermione en riant. Il ne s'est rien passé de tout ça !

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Au fait… Bon anniversaire, glissa-t-elle dans l'oreille de son petit ami avant de l'embrasser et de le tirer vers la porte de leur chambre.


	38. Baby sitter

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance de Harry. James ne ratait aucune occasion de montrer les prouesses de son fils à ses amis, ce qui faisait beaucoup sourire Lily. Sirius, Remus et Peter passaient beaucoup de temps avec eux ainsi qu'avec le petit. Durant ses six mois, tout le monde avait été très occupé. Les attaques des Mangemorts ne faisaient qu'augmenter ce qui donnait beaucoup de travail aux aurors ainsi qu'aux soignants. De nombreuses connaissances du petit groupe avaient trouvé la mort dans ces attaques. De nouvelles règles avaient été instaurées par le Ministère pour préserver la sécurité des citoyens. Cela rappelait beaucoup à Harry la période où Sirius était activement recherché ainsi que l'époque qu'ils avaient quittée, lui et Hermione.

Tous deux cherchaient toujours le moyen de retourner à leur époque, sans grands succès… Ils se demandaient également ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour leurs proches, quels grands évènements ils avaient loupé…

oOoOoOo

- Non ! Je n'irai pas !

- Mais enfin Harry, ça fait six mois que tu n'es plus allé chez eux ! A chaque fois qu'on était invité tu trouvais une raison pour ne pas y aller ! Alors cette fois tu n'y échapperas pas !

- Non c'est non !

Hermione soupira. Cela faisait un quart d'heure quelle essayait de persuader Harry d'aller chez James et Lily pour la journée.

- Mais ils ont besoin de nous !

- Non, ils ont besoin d'une baby-sitter !

- Mais…

- Hermione, je ne vais tout de même pas y aller pour… pour me garder ! Je peux pas faire ça !

- C'est ce qui te gêne ? questionna la brune, plutôt étonnée.

Harry soupira à son tour et s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Il se mit la tête dans les mains et inspira un bon coup avant de la relever.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu croyais que je ne voulais plus mettre les pieds chez mes parents ? Pour le plaisir ?

- Non… mais…

- Je me suis déjà porté, c'est assez difficile d'en supporter plus.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire avant. Parce que je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ils ont bien remarqué que tu évites leurs invitations. Et je pense également qu'ils doivent se douter que c'est à cause du bébé.

- Je sais bien. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme c'est bizarre de se voir tout petit, d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie par rapport à ce que je vois en ce moment. Je n'irai pas, un point c'est tout !

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et entoura ses bras autour des épaules de Harry.

- S'il te plait ! supplia-t-elle de sa voix la plus triste.

- J'arrive pas à croire que t'ais réussi à me convaincre de venir !

- C'est moi la meilleure ! répondit Hermione avec un large sourire.

Elle sourit et déposa un bisou sur la joue de Harry. Ils sonnèrent et furent accueillis par Lily qui eut un large sourire en voyant Harry.

- Ron ! ça fait longtemps ! Tu étais drôlement occupé ces derniers temps dis-moi !

- Oui, répondit Harry plutôt gêné. J'aurais dû essayer de passer plus tôt, je suis désolé.

- Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là ! Même si on ne se verra pas beaucoup. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous demander de garder Harry aujourd'hui, mais on n'avait pas d'autre solution. James et moi avons été appelés par Dumbledore et nous n'avons trouvé personne pour…

- Pas la peine de t'expliquer Lily, coupa Hermione.

- Je sais, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais laissé Harry aussi longtemps et…

L'arrivée de James avec Harry dans les bras coupa la phrase de Lily.

- Ron ! Hermione ! Merci d'être venu.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Hermione. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller ou vous allez être en retard.

James déposa l'enfant dans les bras de Harry qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas et enfila sa veste pendant que Lily enfilait la sienne.

- Bon, si jamais il y a un problème, vous pourrez nous joindre à Poudlard, dit Lily. La nourriture pour Harry est dans le frigo, il faudra juste la réchauffer. Sa chambre se trouve au premier au fond du couloir et…

- C'est bon Lily, coupa James en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils se débrouilleront très bien. Je pense que nous rentrerons en milieu d'après-midi, déclara-t-il à Harry et Hermione. Soit sage bonhomme, dit-il à son fils en lui chatouillant un peu le cou, ce qui déclencha le rire du petit.

- A tout à l'heure mon chéri, dit Lily en déposant un bisou sur la joue de son fils. Encore merci, dit-elle à Harry et Hermione avant de prendre le bras de son mari qui les fit transplaner.

Hermione se tourna alors vers son petit ami qui fixait son jeune double. Le bébé se mit alors à sourire et essaya d'attraper les lunettes de la personne entrain de le tenir.

- C'est vraiment trop bizarre Hermione…

- J'imagine bien. Allez, laisse-le moi. Viens par ici bonhomme, dit-elle en prenant l'enfant des bras de Harry. Tu sais que t'es trop mignon toi ? demanda-t-elle tout en embrassant le petit brun sur la joue.

- Hermione…, soupira Harry.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !

James les fit transplaner à Pré-au-Lard. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Poudlard et passèrent les grilles du parc. Ils commencèrent à croiser des étudiants en arrivant au niveau du château qui était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Ils passèrent les lourdes portes du château et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille, James donna le mot de passe et ils montèrent les escaliers. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils aient le temps de frapper.

- James, Lily, bonjour, les accueillit Dumbledore.

- Bonjour professeur, répondirent d'une même voix les deux Potter.

- Asseyez-vous, j'ai quelques nouvelles à vous annoncer, et j'ai bien peur qu'elles ne soient pas excellentes.

James et Lily s'exécutèrent.

- Vous savez tous les deux que nous ne sommes plus en sécurité avec l'ascension de Voldemort. Il cause beaucoup de problèmes au Ministère et personne ne sait où il se cache. Personne parmi nos plus grands aurors ne peut le vaincre…

- Ou voulez-vous en venir professeur ? demanda James.

- Il y a quelque temps, quelqu'un a fait une prophétie… Une prophétie indiquant qui aura le pouvoir de détruire Voldemort.

- Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec nous ? questionna à son tour Lily.

- Je vais vous montrer, répondit Dumbledore.

Il se leva et chercha quelque chose dans une armoire. Lorsqu'il revint vers James et Lily, ces derniers purent voir une pensine dans les mains du directeur. Il posa la « bassine » sur le bureau et invita ses deux invités à plonger à l'intérieur.

James et Lily se trouvaient dans une petite pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Dumbledore ainsi qu'une femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils étaient sur le point de se dire au-revoir lorsque le femme se mit à dire d'une voix roque :

- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Lorsque James et Lily furent de nouveau dans le bureau, ils étaient très pâles. Lily tenait fermement la main de son mari et semblait sur le bord des larmes.

- Etes-vous entrain de nous dire que… que ce… ce timbré en veut à notre enfant ? demanda-t-elle.

- En fait, il y a deux enfants possibles. J'ai déjà parlé aux parents de cet enfant et…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? coupa Lily. Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit traqué par Vous-savez-qui ! Je veux qu'il ait une vie normale, je veux…

- Calmes-toi Lily, dit James en la prenant dans ses bras. On ne le laissera pas faire ! Ne t'inquiètes pas…, souffla-t-il alors que lui-même n'était pas rassuré.

Dumbledore qui avait assisté au cours échange reprit la parole.

- Il va falloir vous cacher si la situation le demande. Ne parlez qu'aux personnes que vous estimez de confiance, évitez de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Je vais installer des gardes autour de votre maison pour vous protéger. Personne ne devra être au courant de cette prophétie. C'est bien compris ?

- Ou…oui, répondit Lily.

James hocha simplement la tête.

- Bien. avant que vous ne rentriez chez vous, j'aimerai que vous m'accompagniez au quartier général de l'Ordre que nous puissions instaurer les tours de garde avec les membres de l'Ordre qui seront volontaires.

Hermione buvait un verre d'eau dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle se mit à entendre des rires. Elle finit d'avaler son verre et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte en voyant Harry et son petit double entrain de jouer avec un ours et un dragon en peluche.

- Alors, c'est fini ? demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui est fini ? répondit Harry en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Tu arrives à rester face à ton double sans problème ?

- Sans problème ? C'est vite dit ! Mais c'est vrai que ça dérange moins.

- Tu vois ? C'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

- Non. Mais c'est que…

Il soupira et s'assit dans le canapé après avoir déposé l'enfant par terre. Hermione le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole de lui-même. Elle ne voulais pas qu'il garde ça pour lui. Il s'écoula quelques minutes pendant lesquelles on n'entendait que le bruit du petit Harry gazouillant tranquillement dans son parc.

- Il ne leur reste plus qu'un an. Une pauvre petite année… Et moi je suis là, et je dois rester à ne rien faire. Juste les regarder vivre comme s'il allait vivre encore des années, comme s'ils allaient en passer beaucoup avec leur enfant. Je dois me regarder être heureux avec eux tout en sachant que dans un an ma vie va se transformer en cauchemar, que je vais passer dix ans dans un placard qui va me servir de chambre…

- Je sais que c'est difficile Harry, mais tu connais les règles. On ne doit rien changer ! Imagine que tu les sauves. Tu n'aurais donc pas de cicatrice et tu aurais tes parents. Mais en contrepartie, Tu-Sais-Qui serait encore en vie et ferait des dizaines et des dizaines de morts.

- Oui…, murmura Harry.

Il y eut un silence, puis le petit Harry commença s'agiter dans son parc. Hermione regarda l'heure.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de manger. T'en dis quoi mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle à l'enfant en le prenant dans ses bras.

L'enfant lui retourna un grand sourire en gazouillant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire James ? demanda Lily alors qu'ils étaient sur le pas de leur porte.

- Déjà, on fait ce que nous a dit Dumbledore… On ne dit rien à personne le temps qu'on sache quoi faire… Même si cette idée ne me plait pas du tout.

Il soupira et ouvrit la porte de la maison. Ils entendirent des rires provenant du salon et s'y dirigèrent, pressés de retrouver leur enfant, de le savoir en sécurité. Ils ouvrirent la porte menant au salon et se stoppèrent net lorsqu'ils entendirent :

- Harry James Potter, repose-moi tout de suite !


	39. Le retour

Hermione était entrain de préparer un repas pour l'enfant, qui était assis dans une chaise haute et qui la regardait avec attention.

- Allez Harry ! C'est prêt ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Cela provoqua le rire joyeux du petit. Hermione s'assit en face de lui et entrepris de lui faire avaler son repas. L'enfant le mangea avec gourmandise, pour le plus grand plaisir de Hermione. Harry entra alors dans la cuisine.

- Il a mangé ?

- Oui ! répondit gaiement Hermione. Maintenant, il faudrait le coucher, dit-elle en voyant l'enfant bailler pour la troisième fois consécutive.

- Tu as raison, dit Harry. Je vais le faire.

Il prit le petit dans ses bras, déposa un rapide bisou sur la joue de sa petite amie qui sourit à ce geste et il monta à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, Hermione lava rapidement la petite assiette qu'elle avait utilisé et commança à réchauffer les pâtes qu'elle avait préparé. Harry redescendit peu de temps plus tard. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant et rangèrent les plats utilisés une fois le repas fini.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pendant qu'il dort ? demanda Harry.

- On pourrait regarder un film ! Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas pu le faire. T'es toujours au bureau...

- Hermione, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ma faute !

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Harry et alla au salon. Harry la rejoignit et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Deux heures plus tard, le film était fini. A peine eurent-ils le temps d'éteindre la télévision que le baby-phone se mit à retentir. Harry était réveillé. Hermione monta le chercher et redescendit avec un Harry en pyjama, l'air encore ensomeillé.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda doucement Hermione.

Le petit hocha la tête en souriant. Il entreprit alors d'attraper les lunettes de son double qui se trouvait presque à portée de son bras.

- Dis-donc toi ! s'exclama Harry en riant. Ne soit pas trop pressé d'en avoir ! Elles arriveront bien assez tôt.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et regarda Hermione. Puis, un sourire espiègle apparu sur son visage et il chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille du petit. Hermione le regardait faire, de plus en plus méfiante. Harry posa l'enfant dans son parc et fit mine de s'éloigner. Puis, il prit Hermione dans ses bras, sous les rires de l'enfant.

- Harry James Potter, repose-moi tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en riant.

Harry s'exécuta. Au moment où elle touchait le sol, ils entendirent le petit Harry s'exclamer :

- M'aaaan ! en regardant un point derière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent que James et Lily se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte du salon, un air effaré sur le visage. Le seul bruit que l'on entendait était le gasouillement provenant du parc de Harry.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont entendu ce que j'ai dis ? demanda Hermione à Harry en chuchotant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Lily d'une voix blanche.

- Apparement oui..., chuchota Harry à Hermione.

Il se racla la gorge et regarda Lily dans les yeux en soupirant.

- On ne peut rien vous dire. C'est interdit.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-elle appelé Harry ? continua de questionner Lily d'une voix froide. Tu t'es présenter comme t'appelant Ron voilà deux ans...

- On ne peut rien dire, dit Hermione d'une voix suppliante. C'est vrai, il ne s'appelle pas Ronald mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Faites nous confiance !

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda James. Cela fait deux ans que vous nous mentez ! Deux ans !

- Ce n'est qu'un prénom, tenta d'une petite voix Hermione.

- Si vous avez mentit sur un prénom vous avez pu mentir sur d'autres choses ! s'exclama James. Votre histoire de venir du futur a été difficile à avaler, mais manitenant qu'est-ce que nous devons croire ? Peut-être que votre histoire a été inventée de toutes pièces !

- NON ! s'écria Harry. On ne vous a mentit que sur ce prénom. Vous ne pouviez pas me connaître sous mon vrai prénom. C'était même impensable ! Je...

Il soupira et se passa les main dans les cheveux, signe de son stresse.

- On ne pouvait pas connaître ton vrai prénom, murmura Lily.

Elle eut soudain un éclair de lucidité et regarda James. Vu son air étonné, elle supposa qu'il venait d'avoir la même idée qu'elle.

- Non, c'est impossible... murmura James d'une voix blanche. C'est impossible que ce soit ça... C'est carrément irréel...

Harry et Hermione les regardait, tout en espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas devoir s'expliquer, même si cet espoir était peut réalisable. Il commencèrent à sentir des picottements dans leur corps. Hermione pris la main de Harry dans la sienne et la serra.

- Harry, dit-elle. J'ai déjà ressenti ça...

Sa tête tournait légèrement. Elle resserra sa prise sur la main de son petit ami.

- Harry... Je... Je crois que...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une grande lumière blanche apparu. Cela attira l'attention de James et Lily. Cette dernière s'élança vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry et Hermione.

- NON ! Restez ! Qui es-tu ?

La seule chose qu'ils purent entendre fut « les traîtres sont tous des rats », puis... plus rien. La lumière s'estompa et laissa place à du vide. Leurs deux amis étaient partis. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, puis James s'approcha doucement de Lily et la pris dans ses bras.

- Notre fils... C'était notre fils..., murmura-t-elle dans les bras de son mari. C'était Harry ! Harry ! Tu peux le croire ?

James resserra un peu sa prise sur la jeune femme tout en regardant son jeune fils qui le fixait. Trop de questions passaient et re-passaient dans sa tête. Des questions auquelles il ne pouvait plus avoir de réponses, seulement des suppositions...

- Je crois bien qu'en effet c'était Harry..., murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un blanc et il reprit :

- Je viens de réaliser que cela fait deux ans que nous parlons et vivons avec notre fils. C'est vraiment bizarre...

- Oui..

Elle fit une pause et reprit :

- James... Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par « les traitres sont tous des rats » ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée...

Lily s'écrta subitement de son mari.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ?

- Rien ! Absolument rien ! On leur annoncera simplement qu'ils sont rentrés chez eux. De toute manière, dans quelques années, ils sauront la vérité et nous pourrons le gronder pour ce qu'il a fait ! Plaisanta James.

Lily sourit. Elle se trourna vers son fils et le pris dans ses bras.

- Allez viens mon chéri, on va aller se promener..., dit-elle joyeusement à l'enfant qui la regardait en souriant. La vie continue, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-- -- --

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, Harry et Hermione vacillèrent légèrement mais ne s'évanouillèrent pas comme ce fut le cas à leur arrivée au temps des Maraudeurs. Hermione poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'elle reconnu une des chambre du square Grimmaurd, et surtout une photo sur laquelle on la voyait en compagnie de Harry et Ron. Elle s'élança sur Harry et le serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Ils furent interrompu par un hoquet de surprise. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils se trouvèrent face à face avec Ron et Drago Malefoy.

- J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI ! s'exclama Ron. POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE TU FASSES TOUJOURS CE QUI M'ENERVE ?

- PARCE QUE C'EST COMME ÇA ! DE TOUTE MANIÈRE WEASLEY, SACHR POUR TA GOUVERNE QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS DEMANDER À VENIR ICI ! C'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI MA MÈRE ET MOI AVONS ÉTÉ MIS EN SURETÉ.

- JE TE RAPPELLE QUE SI VOUS AVEZ ÉTÉ MIS EN SÉCURITÉ ICI, C'EST À CAUSE DE TON PUTAIN DE SORT QUI A ENVOYÉ HARRY ET HERMIONE ON NE SAIT OÙ !!

- ON SAIS OÙ ILS SONT ! ILS...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car une grande lumière blanche apparu et les interrompit. Lorsqu'elle s'estompa, Ron reconnu ses deux meilleurs amis. Son coeur se mit subitement à accélérer. Il n'y croyait pas. Il lacha un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il vit Harry et Hermione s'embrasser.

- RON !! s'exclama Hermione avant de s'écarter des bras de Harry pour attérir dans les siens.

Lorsque Hermione s'écarta, ce fut Harry qui le serra dans les siens. Ron n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui se passait.

- Vous... Vous êtes revenus ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement ! J'arrive pas à y coire ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Je... Vous... Vous êtes ensembles ? demanda-t-il se rappelat soudainement ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt.

- Oui, répondit Hermione tout en prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne. On te racontera ça.

Ils entendirant alors un raclement de gorge. Drago leurs faisait savoir qu'il était encore là.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, dit-il de sa traduitionnel voix trainante, mais si je pouvais savoir ce qui vient de se passer, cela m'arrangerait !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

- Il se trouve que suite à votre... euh... disparition j'ai été contrain d'être mis en sécurité pour une raison que Dumbledore n'a pas tenu à m'expliquer. Aussi, cela fait un an que je suis ici? Weasley me tenait compagnie pendant les vancances.

- Un an ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Oui, un an, répliqua Drago. Pourquoi ça vous étonne tant que ça ?

- Parce que nous ça fait deux ans qu'on est parti, répondit Harry. Au fait Ron, t'as eu la lettre qu'on t'a... euh... « envoyée » ?

- Oui. Lorsque vous avez disparu, on a tout de suite été voir Dumbledore et on lui a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Bizarrement il n'a presque rien dit à Malefoy et m'a tendu cette lettre? J'ai eu du mal à y croire... Je... Je peux même pas vous dire dans quel état je me trouvais. C'était quelque chose coincé entre la peur, l'incompréhention, le soulagement et la colère. Venez, on va descendre annoncer aux autres que vous êtes de nouveau là !

Il prit Harry et Hermione par le bras et les tira derière lui vers la porte.

- C'est Maman qui va être contente ! Elle a fait une de ces crises en apprenant ce qui vous est arrivé ! Et je ne vous dit pas quand elle est tombée sur Malefoy ! Elle était tellement en colère qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait le désintégrer sur place. Il n'en menait pas large ! Et personne n'a osé s'interposé ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans cet état là !

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent en souriant. Ron faisait passer les derniers événements en racontant un tas de chose. Son flot de parole se stoppa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la cuisine. Ron poussa la porte et s'écria :

- DEVINEZ QUI VIENT DE REVENIR ??

Harry et Hermione entrèrent timidemant dans la pièce en se tenat par la main. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivaient qu'ils furent étrains par une Molly Weasley en pleurs.

- Mes chéris ! Vous allez bien ? Depuis quand êtes vous là ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Hermione, tes parens vont êtres tellement contents lorsqu'ils vont apprendre la nouvelle ! Ils se fond un sang d'encre !

- Molly, voyons, laisses-les donc respirer. Je crois qu'ils ont des choses à nous dire... N'est-ce pas Harry ? Intervent Remus qui était assit sur une chaise avec Tonks.

- Vous étiez au courant quand vous nous avez vu en 3ème année. Non ? Répliqua Harry.

- J'étais effectivement au courant. Je dois dire que ça m'a fait un choque. Sirius l'était également... Nous en avions discuté un jour...

- Racontez-nous ce qui vous est arrivé ! s'exclama Tonks, qui arborait un joli ventre rebondi.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent rapidement.

- Eh bien tout a commencé lorsque Malefoy...

-- -- --

Ils racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur arrivée jusqu'à leur départ. Leur auditoire, composé des Weasley au grand complet, de Remus, Tonks, Drago et Narcissia, était captivé. Personne ne les interrompi.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur récit, personne ne sut quoi dire. Ce fut Ginny qui brisa le silance par un bref « woooow ! ». L'horloge de la cuisine sonna alors minuit. Mme Weasley déclara qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Personne ne la contredit.

-- -- --

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla et mit un peu de temps à savoir où il se trouvait.

_Enfin à la maison_, pensa-t-il avait que quelqu'un n'entre dans sa chambre.

Il releva la tête et reconnu la silhouette d'Hermione malgré l'abscence de ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

- Harry ? T'es réveillé ?

- Oui.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'on est enfin rentré, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Moi aussi. Tu es déjà descendu ?

- Non. Je voulais juste voir si tu dormais encore.

Il sourit, mit ses lunette et embrassa Hermione avant de sortir du lit. La jeune femme lui prit la main et ils descendirent à la cuisine. Une fois devant la porte, ils entendirent un bout de conversation.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis au moins vingt ans ! Depuis l'enterrement de James et Lily en fait...

Harry reconnu la voix comme celle de Remus.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû couper les ponts comme ça mais...

Cette voie lui était familière, mais il ne remettait pas de visage et de nom dessus. Il ouvrit alors la porte et entra en compagnie de Hermione. C'est alors qu'ils virent avec surprise Remus assit en compagnie de Jennifer. Cette dernière se leva.

- Salut Hermione, dit-elle. Salut... Harry.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur** : Le mot "fin" ne serait pas adapté à cette histoire, mais suite à certains commentaires que j'ai eu, je tiens à préciser que cette fic est belle et bien finie ! Je sais que ma fin est franchement louche, mais je les aime ainsi !_

_Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivit ainsi qu'à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une ou plusieurs reviews ! ça m'a vachement fait plaisir ! J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu ! Maintenant, je vous invite à lire mes autres fics ! _

_A pluche !_


End file.
